Re-life
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Kecelakaan, membawa Nagisa dan Karma kembali ke masalalu. melindungi orang yang paling mereka sayangi. bagaimana cara mereka bisa bertahan! awal petualangan mereka diulang kembali. OOC/DRAMA/HURT. Summary cacad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu-Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **Pair : Nagisa x Karma**_

 _ **Re-life**_

 _ **Genre : Slice of life, Hurt, Comedy**_

Auhtor membuat ini tak bermaksud mencari keuntungan apapun

 ** _Warning_** : Nagisa dan Karma dibuat sedikit Out Of Character (OOC).

 ** _Note_** : Akan ada beberapa adegan dan pengulangan kata yang terjadi sesuai dimanga, jadi jangan dibilang penjiplak atau copas.

 ** _Summary_** : Perjalanan waktu yang terjadi menimpa Nagisa dan Karma secara tidak sengaja, membuatnya terjebak ditubuh lama mereka ketika SMP dan mereka berdua harus mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali kemasanya, ditambah melindungi kedua anak mereka yang masih sangat dini.

 _ **Chapter 1 : Kembali ke masalalu.**_

"Nagisa _-kun_ , ada masalahkah?" tanyanya.

…

Semua mata melihat kearah Nagisa yang melamun. Gelisah terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tidak nyaman dan khawatir. Pikiran dan tubuhnya seakan tak sikron dari perkataan guru dihadapannya untuk fokus pada pelajaran saat ini, dirinya menghela dan mendekati guru gurita.

Semua mata berfokus pada Nagisa. "Koro _-sensei_ , aku minta izin pulang hari ini lebih awal, boleh?" ucapnya mengantung.

"Ada masalahkah?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Nagisa diam.

Kini semua perhatian terarah padanya, teman-temannya dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Nagisa yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh semuanya. Padahal masih jam pertama, namun dia sudah meminta izin pulang lebih awal. Bukan hanya sekali saja dia meminta izin seperti itu, namun sekarang sudah menjadi yang kedua kalinya. Gurunya pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya mendekati muridnya, memegang pundaknya dengan tentakel kuningnya.

Gurunya yang selalu memasang muka tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu. Istirahatlah dengan baik. Nagisa _-kun_!" ucapnya mengizinkan. Nagisa yang mendengar itu tersenyum hambar

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_!" Nagisa segera bergegas memasukan buku dalam tasnya dan membungkuk meminta izin pamit.

Nagisa segera berlari dengan kencang menjauhi area sekolah untuk berfokus pada tujuannya. Semua temannya yang melihat pria itu terburu-buru itu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _ia_? Bingung tentu saja, apa alasan dirinya pergi seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ada apa dengan Nagisa, dia kelihatan aneh?"

"Benar"

Beberapa keributan dikelas pecah. Kayano Kaede yang melihat sikap aneh temannya merasa khawatir dengan apa yang menganggu dirinya. "Nagisa"

"Dimana kau sekarang Kotori!" batinnya menegang, Nagisa khawatir karena belum menemukan orang yang dia sebutkan, bagaimana bisa dia hidup ditempat yang dulu dia pernah lewati, kemudian melakukan pengulangan kembali, lebih tepatnya kali ini alasannya cuma satu putrinya.

Shiota Kotori, putri dari Shiota Nagisa. penyebab _ia_ berada disini adalah. Kecerobohannya. Perasaan bersalah selalu menghantuinya, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan putrinya yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu hidup seorang diri tanpa mengenal tempat di tahun yang dia mengalami pelatihan menjadi pembunuh.

Sialnya, batin Nagisa meruntuk mengingat dia ingin berkunjung dan menemani putrinya jalan-jalan dihari minggu yang cerah menurut perkiraan cuaca hari ini. Diruangan laboratorium tempat Okuda Manami dan Takebayashi Kotaro bekerja dalam proyek menciptakan penemuan baru. Mesin waktu, mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini hanyalah pikiran fiksi tidak masuk akal dan tidak teruji valid, namun faktanya inilah kenyataan yang dia alami sekarang terjebak di masa lalu.

Tahun 2015, itulah yang tertera pada _handphone_ yang Nagisa gunakan. Bukti perjalanan mesin waktu mengatakan hal itu jelas terjadi padanya dan putrinya, itu berarti dia kembali ke 15 tahun yang lalu ketika bulan menjadi bukti hancur menjadi bulan sabit yang disebabkan oleh gurunya, lebih tepatnya disebabkan oleh Yanagisaawa orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik layar, tentunya Nagisa tidak menyukai ini. Kembali dirinya memeriksa layar smartphone nya, meminta rekan yang ikut terbawa ke masalalu. program yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa sebagai data. Wanita yang sedang mencari _sampel_ yang sesuai dengan permintaan Nagisa.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, datanya valid. Nagisa _-san_!" katanya sebagai navigasi.

Nagisa menghela. "Lalu? Dimana Ritsu!?" ujarnya masih berlari. Wanita digital itu kembali menganalisa lokasi tempat yang diminta Nagisa.

"Ketemu! disekolah _Wakariba_ _play group_!" kata Ritsu menerangkan. Nagisa pun tersenyum "Terima kasih, Ritsu!" Wanita surai _indigo_ itu hanya tersenyum senang karena bisa membantu temannya.

"Dia juga ada disana. aku akan menunggumu disana!" Layar ponsel Nagisa pun mati, karena belum sempat _ia_ _charger_ ulang sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi. memasukan gadget nya kembali kedalam saku kantongnya, menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

45 menit kurang lebih Nagisa berlari.

Dirinya sampai ditempat tujuan, menormalkan nafasnya yang terenggah-enggah karena sebelumnya berlari. Tempat yang menjadi ingatan dulu pernah melakukan kesalahan akibat kecerobohannya. Nagisa hanya mendengus mengingat masalalu yang telah _ia_ perbuat. Dengan langkah tegap dia pun sudah siap menemui mereka kembali. orang-orang yang pernah dirinya pernah temui _Wakariba Play group._

Nagisa pun berbicara dengan baik-baik untuk bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil dengan inisial berambut biru pendek, dengan mata berwarna _amber_ kecoklatan. Dengan sebuah foto yang ia tunjukkan sebagai bukti. Respon dari pengelola pun mengizinkan. Nagisa diantarkan oleh wanita pengasuh di sekolah ini. akhirnya dia pun melihat dari kejauhan seseorang yang _ia_ kenal.

"Karma! Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Kotori?!" tanyanya sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dia sedang bersama Akio saat ini, disana!" sahutnya, melihat kedua orang itu masih bermain bersama dengan anak-anak sepantarannya.

"Syukurlah jika tidak terjadi apa-apa!" kata Nagisa bersyukur.

Akabane Karma, teman Nagisa yang ternyata ikut terseret perjalanan waktu yang tidak _ia_ sengaja. Mereka berdua masih asyik memperhatikan kedua anak itu yang terlihat bahagia bermain disekolah ini.

"Lalu apa tindakan kita selanjutnya Nagisa?" Karma membuka pembicaraan.

Nagisa masih memperhatikan putrinya yang sedang bermain perosotan disana. "Aku tidak tahu, belum ada bantuan dari Manami dan Takebayashi _-kun_ , apa kau punya saran Karma?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ritsu menurut Hipotesamu bagaimana?" tanya Karma beralih pada temannya. Ritsu pun muncul dari _smartphone_ pria surai merah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku juga tidak bisa menyimpulkan Karma _-san,_ Nagisa _-san_. karena semua kontak dan data info lama yang sudah kudapat dulu dalam pengembangan yang harusnya tersimpan dalam _history_ ku semuanya menghilang"! jawabnya menyesal.

"Tapi, mengapa barang yang kami bawa seperti dompet, jam dan ingatan kami tidak terhapus sepertimu?" tanya Nagisa ingin tahu.

" _Back door_ Nagisa!" jawab Karma menyimpulkan. Nagisa terlihat bingung."Maksudnya?"

" _Back door_ , sistem yang digunakan untuk mengamankan file. Takebayashi pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku, ketika aku akan menjemput Manami ditempat kerjanya, kurasa itu tidak berlaku untuk manusia, hanya untuk program saja, itulah sebabnya Ritsu kehilangan semua kemampuan pengembangan dirinya" ucap Karma menyimpulkan. Baik Nagisa dan Ritsu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Nagisa _-san_ , Karma _-san_?" kini Ritsu terlihat khawatir jika tidak bisa membantu mereka berdua.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk sekarang, kita harus menunggu dan memikirkan rencana berikutnya untuk pulang ke masa kita, bagaimana?" Kata Nagisa menyimpulkan, Karma hanya mengangguk menyetujui begitu pun dengan Ritsu yang tidak bisa banyak membantu kali ini.

 **~o0o~**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Hari ketiga, Maret 2015. Mereka berada dilapangan tentu saja hari ini adalah dimana wali kelas manusia mereka yang merupakan agen pemerintah, pasukan khusus dari jepang Karasuma Tadaomi yang sedang mengajar dilapangan. Semua murid berkumpul dan memegang sebuah senjata tajam. bukan senjata berbahaya untuk manusia melainkan untuk salah satu guru kuning yang sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan para murid-murid kelas 3-E latihan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak disini, kau adalah target kami, enyahlah dari sini dan bermain dibak pasir sono!" ujar Karasuma dengan dingin, Koro _-sensei_ pundung dibak pasir. "Jahat banget kau Karasuma _-sensei_ , padahal murid-muridku menyukai pelajaran olahraga dariku" ucapnya tidak terima.

 _ **APAAN, DASAR PEMBOHONG!**_

" _Nyuyaaah_!… kalian jahat sekali pada _sensei_!" Koro _-sensei_ pundung mendengar jawaban mutlak bersama dari para murid-muridnya.Perseturuan dan argumen para murid yang tidak menyetujui perkataan guru gurita yang mereka anggap sangat menyebalkan. Nagisa dan Karma pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Kali ini Karma datang lebih awal dan mengikuti kelas olahraga, tidak seperti di masa sebelumnya, ketika dia baru masuk ketika jam ke 3 baru akan dimulai.

Kini Karasuma mulai menerangkan tentang berlatih membunuh.

"Pembunuhan dan pelajaran itu sama saja, kalian harus memahami dasarnya dulu. Isogai _-kun_ , Maehara _-kun_ maju kedepan dan serang aku dengan pisau itu!" perintahnya. Keduanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Karasuma.

"Y-Yakin nih?"

"Bersamaan?"

"Tenang saja itu pisau tidak berbahaya untuk manusia, jika kalian bisa menyentuhku sedikit saja, kalian boleh pulang!" ujarnya kembali merengakkan dasinya.

Saat mereka akan mulai menyerang, keduanya ditahan oleh temannya.

"Karma, kenapa?" tanya Maehara tak mengerti. Isogai pun terhenti.

"Bolehkah aku yang mencoba pertama, Maehara, Isogai" ucap Karma meminta.

"T-Tapi…"

"Kumohon!" Mereka berdua sih tidak masalah, namun bagaimana dengan tanggapan gurunya."Karasuma _-sensei_. Kau tidak keberatankan? Aku ingin mempelajari cara membunuh gurita kuning menyebalkan itu, benarkan Nagisa!" ucap Karma memasang senyum jahil, mengajak Nagisa, dirinya hanya menghela dan ikut bergabung dengan sahabatnya.

Semua temannya hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Silahkan saja" ucap Karasuma mengizinkan.

"Nagisa, kita pakai cara itu!" kata Karma yang memimpin. Nagisa kembali menghela. "Baiklah, kuharap kemampuanmu tidak berkarat, Karma!" ucapnya yang berada disamping.

"Begitupun dirimu!" ejeknya kembali.

Beberapa detik terdiam hingga dalam sekejap mereka berlari dengan cepat melawan Karasuma.

"Serangan langsung, Cepatnya!" batinnya terkejut. Menghindari pisau yang diarahkan dari tangan kanan Karma, Karasuma menghindar kesebelah kiri dengan cara mundur menyerong kekiri. Mencoba menepis pisau Karma, namun tanpa disadari Nagisa mengenggam pisau, menyerangnya dari belakang yang mengarah pada punggung. "Serangan dua arah!" Karasuma pun menunduk mencoba menangkap kaki Nagisa untuk mengunci gerakannya, menyledingnya untuk menghentikan pergerakan Nagisa. Menyadari itu Nagisa pun mundur menjaga jarak dan melakukan serangan kembali dari depan.

Karma yang melihat itu berpikir ada celah, karena Nagisa bertugas sebagai pengalih saat ini. Pisau yang dilempar Nagisa akan menjadi akhir kecerobohannya untuk melawan gurunya, Lagi Karasuma berhasil menghindari pisau yang dilempar Nagisa lemparkan, serangan dari Karma pun tak kalah cepat hingga membuat Karasuma harus mundur dan Menjaga jarak. " _Game over_!" gumam Karma. Nagisa kini sudah berada dibelakang Karasuma kembali pun. "Sejak kepan?!" mengunci kepalanya dengan kuncian segitiga menggunakan kakinya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. "Gawat!" batinnya terkejut tak menyadari hawa pembunuh Nagisa. kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dipadang rumput. Pisau karma dan Nagisa sudah menempel pada dahi dan jantung Karasuma.

" _Skatmat_ , Karasuma _-sensei_ " kata mereka berdua yang memenangkan pertarungan dengan senang.

" _Nurufufufu_ …"

 _ **WOOOAAH!**_

Beberapa kekaguman teman-teman kelas 3-E yang tidak percaya, bahwa Nagisa dan Karma mampu mengalahkan pasukan khusus militer jepang. Mereka berdua pun bangun dan beradu tinju. "Kerja bagus. Nagisa!" puji Karma. Tersenyum "Begitupun dirimu, Karma!" sahutnya.

Mereka berdua pun memberikan tangannya kepada Karasuma.

"Maaf, jika kami terlalu kasar, Karasuma _-sensei_ " ucap Nagisa meminta maaf.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kalian menguasai teknik membunuh seperti itu?!" tanya Karasuma ingin tahu, semuanya kini memandang kearah mereka berdua.

"Kebetulan yang beruntung, mungkin!" jawab Karma tersenyum tanpa arti. "Tidak mungkin, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dipelajari dengan mudah pasti kalian-… kau?!" Karasuma terkejut. Bahwa Koro _-sensei_ menghentikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Karasuma.

"Kalian berdua, memang luar biasa! jadi apakah kalian akan bolos dari pelajaran dan ujian harian ku di jam terakhir?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari mukanya.

"Rasanya tidak enak sekali, jika dibilang bolos seperti itu, koro _-sensei_!" ucap Nagisa _sweatdrop_ dan melihat Karma. Dirinya hanya mengangguk. "Iya, aku juga minta izin hari ini. kami akan menyusul untuk ujian harian besoknya, bolehkah?" Karma pun setuju dengan Nagisa.

"Aku mengerti, bagaimana denganmu Karasuma _-sensei_?" tanyanya. Karasuma menghela pasrah.

"Baiklah janji adalah jani, aku akan mengabulkannya!" jawabnya menyetujui perkataan guru gurita, mereka semua senang.

Pelajaran hari ini lebih cepat karena taruhan yang dilakukan Karasuma berdampak hasil kemenangan untuk para murid-murid 3-E yang disebabkan oleh Karma dan Nagisa, semuanya terlihat senang dan puas seperti biasanya, namun mereka masih disekolah? Alasannya satu sistem disekolah ini tidak mengizinkan kelas 3-E yang sering dicap malas dan bodoh bisa mendapatkan prioritas hak untuk sama dengan kelas digedung utama.

Beberapa waktu santai yang mereka nikmati, mendapatkan jam bebas. Lebih tepatnya tidak belajar. Beberapa orang ada yang beristirahat dikelas, belajar dan menggosip, ada juga yang berlatih untuk membunuh koro _-sensei_. Nagisa dan Karma saat ini sudah siap akan beranjak keluar dari kelas.

"Kalian berdua sibuk sekali, kaya orang penting saja!" ucap pria spike hitam bertubuh besar dengan tawa pecah.

"Tentu saja, kami berdua punya urusan penting, memangnya orang bodoh sepertimu bisa mengerti, Terasaka?!" ejek Karma santai.

"Apa?!" geramnya tidak terima dihina.

"Sudah-sudahlah kalian berdua, ayo pergi!" lerai Nagisa tak ingin menambah keributan. Mereka keluar kelas.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan kedua orang yang meminta izin pulang lebih awal. Rasa penasaran kini semakin tinggi bagi Okuda Manami dan Kayano Kaede. Beberapa kali mereka izin dengan alasan ada urusan penting, menjadi pemicu kecurigaan mereka berdua.

 **~o0o~**

Karma dan Nagisa kini sudah berada di _play group wakariba_ , duduk menemani kedua anak kecil itu yang sedang makan eskrim kesukaan mereka. keduanya memang tidak protes mengingat mereka sudah dewasa, walaupun dalam tubuh remaja awal dan harus bersabar menghadapi anak kecil, bagi mereka berdua ini adalah hal yang cukup melelahkan dan cukup menyenangkan.

"Papa!" Nagisa yang dipanggil pun menengok sambil membersihkan bekas eksrim anak perempuan itu yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya memasang muka senyum.

"Mama dimana? aku ingin menunjukkan gambar buatanku ini padanya!" ucapnya dengan riang. Keduanya saling memandang baik Karma dan Nagisa bingung harus berkata apa. "Kotori _-chan_ , Akio sepertinya memanggilmu, lihat!" ucap Karma menunjuk anaknya yang memanggilnya untuk ikut bergabung. Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan menuju kesana.

"Jangan lari, nanti kau jatuh!" kata Nagisa menasihati..

"Aku tahu!" sahut Kotori mengerti. Nagisa hanya menghela.

"Terima kasih Karma!" pria itu terselamatkan dari pertanyaan putrinya. Karma pun memegang pundaknya.

"Santai saja, namun sebaiknya kau tidak menceritakan ini kepada siapapun Nagisa. aku takut jika diberi tahu mereka akan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak, baik Kotori maupun Akio akan menyebabkan kondisi menjadi lebih sulit, mereka berdua bisa menjadi target para penjahat, untuk saat ini. kita hanya harus menunggu dan diam!" saran Karma dengan nada serius.

"Apaan! kau saja tadi mengajakku untuk melawan Karasuma _-sensei,_ padahal sudah jelas dulu yang harusnya melawankan Maehara _-kun_ dan Isogai _-kun_. sok berlagak keren lagi!" terang Nagisa kesal, Karma yang mendengar itu hanya _sweatdrop_ dan memasang muka tanpa dosa.

"Begitu ya"

"Dasar bodoh!" kesal Nagisa memarahi Karma.

"Maaf-maaf, mau bagaimana lagi aku ingin melatih kemampuan membunuhku kembali, berbeda denganmu yang selalu menanggani anak berandalan, Nagisa!" elak Karma tidak mau disalahkan.

"Dengkulmu! Kau hanya ingin pamer didepan Manami sajakan!" ucap Nagisa kembali. pria itu hanya menunduk malu, merona merah wajahnya.

"Dasar tukang pamer!" ejeknya kembali. Karma pun akhirnya dibuat skatmat bungkam dan _speechless_.

"Maaf deh" Nagisa yang mendengar itu pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi? Kurasa aku juga ingin mengulang dan menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak ditahun ini dari sebelumnya, bersama Kotori dan Koro _-sensei_ tentunya, kita sudah berada disini dan belum mendapatkan cara untuk pulang kerumah, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita bersenang-senang, bagaimana menurutmu, Karma?" kata Nagisa menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan dimeja sambil melihat putrinya yang sedang asyik bermain. Pria itu hanya tersenyum memperhatikan putranya "Aku pun juga berpikiran begitu" menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya. Karma pun berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mendekati dia lagi dan memberikan tips untuk Manami yang berada didunia ini!" ucapnya dengan semangat, Nagisa hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, tidak mau berbicara dengan Akari?" tambahnya kini bertanya pada sahabatnya.

Terdiam.

"Aku akan menunggu dan bersabar, kurasa belum waktunya. Karma!" jawab Nagisa dengan nada sedikit iri pada posisi Karma.

Kaede Kayano atau Yukimura Akari, bukanlah murid biasa yang bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, apalagi dia adalah seorang artis sinetron yang terampil dan handal dalam berakting. Ditambah dia memiliki tentakel yang disembunyikan pada belakang tengkuk lehernya. Jika Nagisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia akan melarikan diri atau membunuh orang yang tidak semestinya. Gambaran kekhawatiran itulah yang membuat Nagisa perlu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, jika _ia_ sudah siap tentunya dengan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapih.

4 bulan telah berlalu dengan normalnya, semua berjalan sesuai dengan alur takdir yang sebenarnya. Mereka berdua berusaha menyesuaikan dengan alur waktu untuk tidak terlihat mencolok dan menarik banyak perhatian, apalagi merubahnya. Mereka berdua belajar merubah alur waktu akan menyebabkan tidak sinkronisasinya takdir seseorang. Seperti diawal mereka melawan Karasuma menyebabkan kecurigaan dari gurunya dan temannya. kecerobohan dan kebodohan mereka kali ini tidak boleh terulang kembali. itulah kesepakatan yang mereka berdua buat untuk saling menjaga.

Kini mereka berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak terulang kembali. Pertemuan dengan Irina Jelavich, rencana pembunuhan Okuda Manami yang terang-terangan, merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dielak, namun kali ini dengan bantuan sedikit dari Karma. Banyak orang-orang yang mulai mengira bahwa mereka berdua pacaran, karena akhir-akhir ini terlihat dekat. Namun mereka hanya sebatas teman saja, kemudian ujian tes tengah semester yang mereka hadapi sesudah pertemuan digedung utama berjalan sesuai dengan jalur takdir seperti biasanya, Kunjungan darmawisata, Pertemuan teman baru yaitu Ritsu dan Itona Horibe, Untuk Nagisa dan Karma sudah membuat kesepakatan kepada Ritsu untuk mengikuti skenario yang ada, jadi tidak masalah, namun tidak dengan Itona yang lagi-lagi harus berakhir menjadi bawahan Shiro _-san_ atau Yanagisawa, kemudian festival olahraga di gedung utama yang dimenangkan kelas 3-E melawan tim _bisboll_ , semuanya berjalan baik tanpa ada gangguan yang kontras.

Bagi Nagisa dan Karma saat ini lebih ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama anak mereka. Hari-hari yang mereka habisi sesudah pulang sekolah adalah menjenguk mereka di _wakariba play group_ sekolah TK yang dipimpin oleh Masukata _-san_. seperti biasanya mereka sudah cukup senang melihat senyuman malaikat kecil yang menyenangkan.

" _Touchan_ , aku ingin jalan-jalan besok. Bolehkah?!" pinta putranya. Karma yang mendengar itu terkejut dan hanya mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"I-Itu… Akio besok kan kamu sekolah, mungkin lain kali saja ya" ucapnya membujuk putranya dengan halus untuk tidak pergi kemana pun.

"Besokkan hari minggu paman Karma, jadi sekolahkan libur, benarkan Akio _-kun_!" kata Kotori dengan polos.

 _ **KUH!**_

"Benar juga!" gerutu Karma dalam batin.

Nagisa yang melihat ekspresi Karma yang terlihat pusing menghadapi putranya dan Kotori, _ia_ hanya bisa menahan tawanya yang hampir lepas tadi. Salah sedikit saja dia bisa kena bogem Karma.

" _Dasar brengsek bantu aku, bodoh!_ " batinnya kesal, karena Nagisa tahu dia menertawakannya. _Ia_ pun mendekati Karma.

"Ummm,… Akio _-kun_ , Kalau _Ka-chanmu_ pulang dan datang kesini, bagaimana?" tanya Nagisa membujuk dengan halus.

"T-Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan paman Nagisa-…" lirih Akio sudah berkaca-kaca.

 _ **HUAAAAHHH… TOUCHAN TIDAK SAYANG AKIO YA!**_

 _ **KUH!**_

Karma yang melihat putranya menangis segera mengendongnya dan menenangkan putranya. Menepuk punggungnya untuk tidak menangis lagi. "Baiklah-baiklah, Ayah akan mengabulkannya, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya!" mohon Karma panik. Akio yang mendengar itu pun menghapus air matanya.

"Benarkah? janji ya!" kata Akio bersemangat kembali. "Iya"

"Papa, bolehkan Kotori juga ikut?" kini Kotori yang bicara dengan mata berbinar-binar ingin ikut. Nagisa pun mengendongnya didepan menyentuh puncak kepala putrinya. "Tentu saja" kata Nagisa mengizinkan.

"Hore! Kita besok jalan-jalan Akio _-kun_!" ucap Kotori bersemangat.

"Uhm!" angguknya setuju. Mereka berdua hanya menghela.

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari seseorang yang mendatangi mereka, Pria dewasa itu pun mendekati keduanya. "Masukata _-san_?" mereka berdua terkejut akan kedatangannya. Tersenyum kepada muridnya. "Pak kepala sekolah!" panggil mereka berdua.

"Akio _-kun_ , Kotori _-chan_. sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang, temuilah teman-teman kalian dikelas" ujarnya kepada kedua anak itu yang langsung menurut meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Karma _-san_ , Nagisa _-san_ , tolong berhati-hatilah membawa mereka jalan-jalan besok!" kata Masukata menasihati. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti" sahut Karma paham.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf jika merepotkan anda Masukata _-san_!" ucap Nagisa merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan pria paruh baya itu, mengizinkan Kotori dan Akio tinggal ditempatnya.

Masukata hanya tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membantu orang lain walaupun tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian berdua, apalagi jika itu adalah tamu dari masa depan" ujarnya dengan santai. Mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya dan melemparkan kaleng minuman. "Untuk kalian berdua"

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap mereka bersama.

 **~o0o~**

Hari cerah di minggu pagi saat ini. mereka mencari alternatif jalan-jalan murah dan tidak memakan banyak biaya. Memangnya ada? tentunya ada, seperti yang Karma dan Nagisa lakukan saat ini. berada digunung. Gunung yang mereka sangat kenal letaknya, lokasinya bahkan isinya. Ya, gunung belakang sekolah Kunugigaoka. Hari ini adalah hari libur jadi tidak akan yang datang kesekolah. Tempat yang sangat bagus untuk _refreshing_.

Mereka berdua masih bersantai dibawah tikar _tatami_ yang dibawa dari rumah. Karma memang sudah biasa menghabiskan waktu siangnya untuk istirahat apalagi tidur, sedangkan Nagisa kali ini mendapatkan bagian sialnya setelah bertanding _jajanken_ dan kalah taruhan yaitu mengawasi Akio dan Kotori yang sedang bermain lari-larian dipadang ilalang rumput. "Hoi, bantu aku juga, jangan menimpakan semua masalahmu padaku Karma!" ucap Nagisa sudah muncul urat-urat kekesalan.

 _ **AHAHAHAH!**_

Karma hanya tertawa lepas menikmati penderitaan Nagisa saat ini. salah siapa menertawakan _ia_ pada saat disekolah tadi ketika taruhan _, ia_ hanya menghela dan meminum kaleng _coffe espresso_. Menengakkannya melalui kerongkongan yang sudah kehausan. Meletakkan kembali kaleng itu disampingnya.

"Kalian jangan main jauh-jauh Kotori, Akio _-kun_!" teriak Nagisa memperingati.

"Yaaa…." Jawab keduanya yang masih bermain kejar-kejaran.

Karma yang dari posisi tidur santainya terbangun. "Hari ini cuacanya bagus ya" ucap Karma membuka pembicaraan menatap langit.

"Benar"

"Kalian,… bersenang-senang tanpa _sensei_. pelit sekali!" sahut seseorang. Makhluk gurita besar kuning itu masih menyesap gelas tehnya yang ikut gabung bersama Nagisa dan Karma.

"Kami tahu itu, makanya kami-… _eh_?!"

 _ **UWAAAA!**_

Nagisa dan __Karma yang melihat gurunya muncul ditempat mereka berdua langsung berdiri terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Koro _-sensei_!?" tanya Nagisa terkejut.

" _Nurufufufu_ … bapak sudah katakan diawal bukan, bapak tidak akan melewati kesenangan sedikit pun saat bersama kalian semua!" ucapnya menyesap teh hijaunya kembali, kimono hitam yang digunakan gurita itu terlihat sangat cocok, keduanya saling pandang dan melihat. Menghela nafas bersama.

"Jadi apa mau _sensei_?" tanya Karma dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Aku sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah kalian yang aneh, beberapa bulan ini. itulah sebabnya aku mengintai kalian. tentu saja kecepatan 20 march ku sungguh berguna disaat seperti ini!" ejeknya dengan garis-garis hijau pada wajah gurita itu menandakan dirinya sangat suka mengejek murid-muridnya.

Keduanya menghela. "Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ , sebagai guru. Aku perlu tahu kalian memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam menggunakan senjata, keahlian kalian bisa kukatakan sempurna dibandingkan yang lainnya. tentu saja kalian berdua pasti bukan orang biasa biar kutebak, kalian datang dari masa depankan?" ujarnya menjelaskan.

Terdiam.

Mereka pun terlihat ragu dan khawatir. Disaat yang bersamaan Akio dan Kotori mendatangi mereka.

"Papa!"

" _Touchan_!"

Teriak mereka bersama. Nagisa dan Karma terkejut menyadari bahwa gurunya belum sempat pergi. Namun kedua pundak muridnya ditahan oleh tentakelnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah dalam mode penyamaran. Lihat!" ucapnya kembali dengan santai. Mereka berdua akhirnya hanya menghela dan tersenyum. "Bisa kudengarkan cerita tentang kalian?" ucapnya kembali.

Mereka berdua saling memandang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karma meminta saran. _Ia_ memejamkan matanya dan membuka kembali matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. "Baiklah! Namun aku meminta 2 syarat. Kau tak keberatan kan, Koro _-sensei_?!" kata Nagisa yang membuat peraturan.

"Tentu saja. kenapa tidak kalian adalah muridku. Pengembangan diri merupakan pembentukan karakter pribadi" sahutnya mengizinkan.

Sore hari itu menandakan bahwa, malam akan segera tiba dalam 1 jam lagi. Kedua pemuda itu mengendong kedua anak kecil itu yang tertidur pulas. Nagisa mengendong Kotori didepan dadanya dengan tangan kiri yang mendekap anak itu untuk bersandar pada dadanya, begitu pun Karma yang mengendong Akio dibelakang punggungnya. Beberapa pembicaraan kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka untuk menghilangkan jenuh dalam perjalanan ke sekolah _Wakariba_.

Baik Nagisa dan Karma hanya tertawa kecil diselingan pembicaraan itu. "Ini cukup menyenangkan juga, benar begitu Karma!" ucapnya dengan santai. Karma hanya mengangguk setuju. Keadaan kembali hening.

"Hei, Nagisa" kata Karma membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Ya?"

"Apakah kita bisa memegang ucapan Koro _-sensei_ , resikomu memberikan persyaratan terlalu berbahaya tahu, bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa memegang janjinya" ujar Karma khawatir. Nagisa yang mendengar itu hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat, pikirannya kembali mengingat perjanjian mereka berdua dengan Koro _-sensei_ sebelumnya.

 _Nagisa dan Karma duduk bersama dengan Kotori dan Akio yang terlihat kelelahan hingga tertidur dipangkuan mereka, koro-sensei pun mulai membuka pembicaraan._

" _Baiklah, jadi?" ucapnya mengantung._

" _Koro-sensei, tidak… lebih tepatnya Shinigami-san. apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini semua?" ujar Nagisa kembali._

" _Kau tahu tentangku?!" gurita itu terlihat pucat dan terkejut mendengar perkataan Nagisa._

 _Karma pun mengambil alih. "Tentu saja, Kami yang sekarang tidak terlalu fokus dengan misi membunuhmu, Bunuh ataupun tidak membunuh kau akan mati ditanggal 13 maret, benar begitu Koro-sensei?" ujarnya santai. Terlihat guru itu benar-benar terkejut._

" _Sejujurnya, membunuh anda saat ini sangatlah mudah bagi kami berdua jika kami mau, namun tujuan utama kami saat ini adalah untuk melindungi anak kami. tenang saja aku tidak akan merubah alur takdir seseorang dan menyebarkan tentang masa lalu anda!" terang Kama menjelaskan sambil meminum kaleng coffenya. "Begitu ya"_

" _Koro-sensei" gurita itu melihat ke Nagisa sekarang._

" _Bisakah anda merahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Termasuk Manami dan Akari, sensei!" ujar karma._

" _Manami? Okuda Manami maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Ya" jawab Nagisa singkat._

" _Lalu Akari siapa?" tanyanya kembali. "Yukimura Akari,… bukan lebih tepatnya dia adalah Kayano Kaede. Koro-sensei" ucap Nagisa berbicara. Mendengar nama Yukimura, gurunya benar-benar tak percaya. "Jadi?!" gumamnya terkejut._

" _Benar Yukimura Akari adalah adik dari Yukimura Aguri" kata Karma membenarkan._

" _Lalu apa lagi yang kalian tahu?!" deliknya ingin tahu._

" _Tenanglah sensei, tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu. lagipula masalah yang akan kita hadapi beberapa minggu ini lebih sulit yaitu Takaoka sialan itu!" ucap Karma mendecak tak suka gurunya memaksa._

" _Maksudnya?"_

" _Dia akan muncul kembali dan berusaha untuk membunuh Nagisa dan semua teman-teman!" ujarnya menjelaskan._

 _Terkejut._

" _Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" lirihnya khawatir jika murid-muridnya terluka._

" _Ikuti seperti yang kami sarankan saja. maka semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja, lalu mulai sekarang kita membuat kesepakatan, Ritsu tolong bantuanmu!" ujar Nagisa berkata. Dirinya muncul dalam ponsel Nagisa, Program itu mengirim pesan email pada ponsel koro-sensei "Tugas sudah terlaksana" jawabnya dengan semangat._

" _Terima kasih Ritsu" ucap Nagisa. Membaca isi pesan itu yang masuk padanya._

 _1\. Dilarang memberitahu tentang identitas kami bertiga dan anak kami. baik itu kepemerintah, guru kami, keluarga kami maupun teman kami, begitupun rahasia sensei akan kami jaga, jadi tidak perlu khawatir, namun jika situasi berubah atau darurat maka perjanjian itu bisa kita langgar._

 _2\. Dilarang melakukan kontak dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi Koro-sensei harus melindungi semua murid E._

" _Bagaimana tidak sulit bukan untuk sensei yang memiliki kecepatan 20 march, tentang syarat ini?" ujar Karma santai. Koro-sensei pun menghela sesaat._

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti, namun ada satu hal yang kuragukan? Pada perjanjian yang pertama. Mengapa kalian tidak membolehkan aku memberitahu yang lain. padahal cepat atau lambat seperti yang Karma-kun bilang. Kalian bisa membunuhku dengan cepat bukan?!" deliknya mengamati ingin tahu._

 _Mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum._

" _Mudah saja, pertama kami hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak kami dan dirimu lebih lama sensei, lalu yang kedua lihat!" ujar Nagisa memperlihatkan tangannya._

 _Terkejut._

" _Nagisa-kun, kau baik-baik saja?! kenapa tanganmu-…"_

" _Kami baik-baik saja! kami berdua siap menerima kenyataan ini. Koro-sensei!" Kata Nagisa menyela perkataan gurunya. Karma yang melihat itu pun berbicara. "Maafkan atas keegoisan kami berdua sensei. Namun inilah kenyataan bahwa kami bukanlah dari dunia ini,cepat atau lambat kami…" ujar Karma dengan senyum tulus tanpa keraguan, walaupun diakhir terdengar ragu._

" _Sensei, kumohon ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhir kami! Jadi tolong bantu kami!" mohon Nagisa menunduk meminta pengertian, Karma pun melakukan hal yang sama begitu pun Ritsu._

" _Baiklah, kurasa aku yang sekarang tidak pantas membimbing kalian, kedewasaan kalian dalam menghadapi masalah, kesabaran kalian untuk menahan diri melawan dinding masalah yang ada dihadapan kalian, kepekaan kalian terhadap sesama untuk saling melindungi, membuatku bangga. Rasanya sensei sangat senang melihat ketiga muridku menjadi orang yang hebat" katanya dengan terharu tersedu-sedu menghapus air matanya yang mengalir._

 _Mereka bertiga hanya sweatdrop._

" _A-Ah, terima kasih sensei!" jawab mereka bersama._

" _Kalau begitu tolong ceritakan semua hal tentang diri kalian dimasa depan tentunya hubungan percintaan kalian. sensei sangat menyukai bagian romansa tentunya!" ujarnya bersemangat dengan membawa catatan untuk menulis. Baik Nagisa, Karma dan Ritsu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gurunya._

" _Baiklah, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Koro-sensei" Kata Nagisa memulai ceritanya._

Ingatan Nagisa kembali semula dan membuka mata.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja, Karma!" sahutnya mencoba _rileks_.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? walaupun kau membohongi koro _-sensei_ tentang cerita Akari?" Nagisa yang mendengar itu terdiam. "Karma, kupikir belum saatnya aku mengungkapkannya . lagipula, hal yang harus aku hadapi beberapa minggu kedepan adalah Takaoka Akira! Aku harus bisa melindungi Kanzaki _-san_ dan Maehara _-kun_. agar kejadian itu tak terulang kembali!" ucap Nagisa serius kembali berjalan. Karma pun menyamakan langkah kakinya.

"Kali ini kita akan lakukan bersama, Nagisa. akan kubantu kau untuk melawan Takaoka sialan itu agar tak akan muncul dihadapan kita kembali!" hibur Karma memegang pundak Nagisa. Menenangkan sahabatnya. Mendengar itu pria surai biru mengangguk mengerti atas perhatian dan bantuan sahabatnya. "Terima kasih, Karma!"

 **~o0o~**

Hari yang telah dibicarakan itu terjadi saat ini, semua murid terkejut. Mengetahui bahwa Karasuma Tadaomi akan digantikan oleh Takaoka Akira. Beberapa murid beranggapan biasa saja dan beberapa orang cukup menyukainya. Bahkan Karasuma tidak bisa bertindak apapun, selain menerima pernyataan yang tidak memihak kepadanya. Pernyataan pemerintah yang sekarang tidak mendukung para murid 3-E dalam melindungi anak-anak akan berdampak buruk, melainkan hanya membuat anak-anak itu menjadi terluka dan disiksa dengan cara diktator, itulah kenyataan Nagisa dan Karma yang mengetahui itu, lagi Kanzaki dan Maehara menjadi target sasaran kekerasan guru yang sangat kasar dan brutal. Koro-sensei yang melihat muridnya dilukai pun mulai mengeram marah melihat perlakuan Takaoka yang sudah keterlaluan.

Nagisa dan Karma kini berdiri dan melindungi semua temannya. "Ada apa kalian bocah. Apa kau ingin membela kedua orang itu yang lemah dan tidak disiplin!" ujarnya dengan angkuh memandang remeh muridnya. Nagisa yang melihat ekspresi orang itu pun menghela dan mulai berbicara. "Takaoka _-sensei_ , maukah kau bertaruh denganku?" tanya Nagisa tenang.

"Taruhan?!" Apa yang ingin dia taruhkan kepadanya uang dia sudah memilikinya, apa yang kurang dari Takaoka Akira.

"Menarik, bocah! Apa yang ingin kau taruhkan, nyawamu?!" ujarnya tertawa lepas.

"Iya!" Nagisa menyetujuinya, semua orang menegang dan khawatir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Nagisa, jangan bicara bodoh!" ucap Sugino marah.

"Benar, dia bisa membunuhmu-…" Kataoka pun menyetujui perkataan Sugino.

"Kalian semua tenanglah! Lerai Karma meminta tenang. "Butuh bantuan?" Nagisa hanya mengeleng dan tersenyum sambil meminta pisau belati yang berada ditangan Karma.

"Tolong lindungi semuanya Karma" bisiknya, dirinya menurut menerima saran Nagisa, semuanya yang berada didekat lapangan pun mulai menjauh atas perintah Karma.

Kini mereka semua berada dipinggiran lapangan, menyaksikan pertarungan antara murid dan guru. Nagisa dan Takaoka akan menyelesaikannya taruhan yang mereka lakukan.

Nagisa berjalan pelan dengan senyum santai seperti tidak terjadi apapun, Takaoka yang tadinya berpikir merasakan kemarahan pada bocah dihadapannya sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadaannya, namun Nagisa yang sudah berjarak 1 meter langsung mengacungkan pisaunya keleher musuh. Siapapun yang menyadari niat membunuh pasti akan terkejut dan waspada. Menyadari itu Takaoka pun tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, didorong oleh Nagisa hingga terjatuh kebelakang, terbaring ketanah dan siap melancarkan serangan. Nagisa yang sekarang sudah berada dibelakangnya, mengambil pisau lain yang berada didalam saku kantongnya. "Selesai!" ucap Nagisa dingin.

Semuanya terkejut.

"Jadi benar, hawa dingin pembunuh yang kurasakan tadi dan sebelumnya adalah bakatnya Nagisa _-kun_ , dia benar-benar cerdas dalam menutupi kelemahannya!" batin Karasuma tak percaya. Semua teman-temanya tak mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh Shiota Nagisa.

 _ **SIALAN! MATI KAU KEPARAT!**_

Teriak Takaoka geram tidak terima dikalahkan pun mulai melancarkan serangan, Karasuma sudah memberikan pukulan dengan sikutnya hingga terjungkal kebelakang, kemarahannya belum sirna dan bangkit kembali untuk membunuh anak ingusan yang dia anggap pengganggu.

"Tidak mau mundur ya!" gumamnya, Karma yang tak menyadari niat haus membunuh sahabatnya bangkit dan tak menyangka bahwa _ia_ membawa pisau lain. "Gawat, sejak kapan!" batinnya menyadari perubahan Nagisa yang tiba-tiba.

"Koro _-sensei_!" panggil Karma meminta bantuan. Semua mata tertuju pada Karma yang berteriak kepada gurunya. Dengan cepat tentakel itu mengambil pisau Nagisa yang menancap pada tentakelnya yang bisa saja telat 1 detik bisa mengoyak isi kepala Takaoka.

Mendorong Nagisa hingga terlempar 5 meter oleh tentakelnya. Takaoka sudah pucat ketakutan tak percaya. Nagisa tertatih untuk bangun kembali yang sebelumnya didorong oleh tentakel koro _-sensei_. "Sudah cukup Nagisa _-kun_ , seorang murid SMP dilarang menggunakan senjata tajam!" lerai guru gurita itu kepada Nagisa.

Urat kekesalan dan kemarahan pada Takaoka Akira masih belum sirna menerima kekalahan yang disebabkan oleh seorang anak SMP. Beberapa gumaman terus berkata dalam emosi menjadi satu.

Target yang ingin dia lenyapkan adalah Nagisa. namun keadaan seperti alur takdir seperti sebelumnya, bahwa _ia_ diselamatkan oleh kedatangan Asano Gakuho pemilik sekolah yang memecat Takaoka secara tidak terhormat sudah menjadi penjelas, bahwa guru yang melakukan kekerasan disekolahnya tidaklah pantas dan layak untuk dipertahankan. Kepala sekolah pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Takaoka yang tidak terima pun pergi melarikan diri.

Beberapa sorakan gembira karena Nagisa berhasil mengalahkan Takaoka.

Kali ini Nagisa berperan aktif, namun _ia_ hanya menghela, beberapa gumam para murid yang meminta jatah, karena berhasil membuat Karasuma bekerja kembali menjadi guru di kelas 3-E. Nagisa pun segera pergi menjauh dari mereka semua, beberapa teman-temannya memanggil _ia_ namun tak digubris.

"Nagisa _-kun_ tunggu-…"

"Biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya, Aku permisi! Sela Karma menghampir Nagisa yang pergi menjauhi semua teman-temannya.

Semua pemandangan kembali mendiam, memperhatikan Nagisa dan Karma yang menjauh. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Itulah yang ada didalam benak mereka saat ini.

 _ **To be Continue…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cerita Sebelumnya :**_

Beberapa sorakan gembira karena Nagisa berhasil mengalahkan Takaoka.

Kali ini Nagisa berperan aktif, namun _ia_ hanya menghela, beberapa gumam para murid yang meminta jatah, karena berhasil membuat Karasuma bekerja kembali menjadi guru di kelas 3-E. Nagisa pun segera pergi menjauh dari mereka semua, beberapa teman-temannya memanggil _ia_ namun tak digubris.

"Nagisa _-kun_ tunggu-…"

"Biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya, Aku permisi! Sela Karma menyusul Nagisa yang pergi menjauhi semua teman-temannya.

Semua pemandangan kembali membisu, memperhatikan Nagisa dan Karma yang menjauh. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Itulah yang ada didalam benak mereka saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya saya sebagai author berterima kasih atas masukannya. Pereview yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan masukan bagi penulis, untuk penyemangat mereka sekalipun orang itu anonim.

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Yuyu arxlnn (Chapter 1) :**_ Sebelumnya terima kasih atas masukannya, maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam fanfic ini. Karena kondisi saya yang kurang baik. Sebelumnya saya harus operasi kecil mata, sehingga kondisi tidak bisa maksimal dalam pengerjaan proyek ini. Saya akan usahakan lebih baik lagi dichapter berikutnya dan sudah saya perbaiki Chapter pertamanya kok.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Rasa sakit**_

"Nagisa, oii! Nagisa-…" Karma yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. berhenti, melihat sahabatnya juga ikut berhenti melangkah. Apa yang menyebabkan _ia_ menjadi seperti itu, pikiran dan pertanyaan mungkin sudah terisi dalam otaknya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku!" sahutnya kepada Karma.

Karma Menghela.

"Aku mengerti akan perasaanmu, namun sudahlah jangan dipikirkan kembali ya!" kata Karma menghiburnya. Ritsu pun muncul pada ponsel Nagisa.

"Nagisa _-san_!?" Dirinya khawatir melihat perubahan sikap Nagisa yang menjadi dingin. Menanggung semua masalah seorang diri tidaklah baik. Perasaan itulah yang ingin mereka katakan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terimakasih Karma, Ritsu!" ujarnya tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan penat masalah pada otaknya saat ini. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum menandakan masalah pria surai biru itu telah mereka anggap selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian yang dialami Nagisa sesudah pertarungan _ia_ dengan Takaoka Akira sudah berakhir, kini mereka berdua berfokus pada masalah berikutnya yaitu, ujian akhir semester. Taruhan telah disepakati antara kelas 3-A melawan 3-E, kesepakatan yang sudah mutlak diantara kedua kubu untuk saling bersaing dan memenangkan pertarungan dengan nilai tertinggi disetiap mata pelajaran yang berada di sekolah Kunugigaoka, memiliki hak untuk meminta permintaan.

Tentu saja bagi Karma dan Nagisa tidaklah begitu sulit, karena Karma memiliki IQ yang tinggi dan baik dalam segala bidang pelajaran, kejadian dimasalalu tidak akan dia ulangi kembali, sedangkan untuk Nagisa dia sudah memiliki dasarnya yang cukup menguntungkan, karena dia adalah seorang guru pada zamannya, sehingga Nagisa cukup mengulangi dan melatih kembali bagian bab pelajaran yang dia kurang pahami. Mengajar merupakan bagian dari profesinya dimasa depan. Impian yang dia jalani dan kagumi dari gurunya yaitu Koro _-sensei_.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada didalam kelas mengikuti ajaran super cepat dari guru gurita yang sedang membuat _bunshin_ banyak untuk memantau setiap murid. Bagi semuanya cukup kesulitan mengikutinya, karena ada beberapa materi yang mereka tidak mengerti. namun untuk kedua kalinya. Koro _-sensei_ , dibuat kagum dengan potensi yang dimiliki kedua muridnya. Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma yang menjadi pusat utama ketidak percayaannya.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak memiliki masalah di bab ini, Karma _-kun_?!" ucapnya yang berdiri dengan bayangan serta ikat kepala putih yang bertuliskan pelajaran matematika.

Karma hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, karena aku selalu belajar dan mengulanginya agar paham, tapi _sensei_ … bagaimana dengan Nagisa?!" kata Karma mengantung, melihat Nagisa yang terlihat sering melamun akhir-akhir ini.

"Tenang saja, dia sangat baik dan tidak memiliki hambatan sama sekali dalam semua pelajaran, hanya saja… _sensei_ juga sedikit khawatir melihat Nagisa _-kun_ saat ini!" jawabnya ragu.

"Begitu ya" sahutnya.

"Karma _-kun_ , bisakah kau ajak Nagisa _-kun_ bertemu denganku sesudah pulang sekolah? Ada hal yang ingin _Sensei_ bicarakan diantara kalian berdua. Jangan lupa ajak Kotori _-chan_ dan Akio _-kun_. kali ini _sensei_ yang akan traktir. maukah?!" kata Koro _-sensei_ mengajak untuk mengobrol sesudah pulang sekolah.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Karma menyetujuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore senja matahari mulai larut dalam kegelapan, Semua murid kelas 3-E sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing, hanya menyisahkan Nagisa yang berada disekolah, seorang diri. Nagisa kebingungan mengapa dia harus menuruti perkataan Karma yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang. Baginya itu terdengar egois dan tidak diberikan hak untuk bicara.

Menghela dan menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya untuk tidak meninggalkan sekolah sebelum Karma kembali, entah apa yang _ia_ rencanakan?. Nagisa yang merasa bosan pun mengisi waktu luangnya untuk berlatih menggunakan pistol, pisau dan senjata khususnya yang _ia_ dapatkan dari Lovro.

Saat ini Nagisa menggunakan senjata itu melatih kemampuan insting membunuhnya. Benang kawat itu bergerak dengan fleksibelnya. Beruntungnya Nagisa tak perlu menahan diri sekarang dalam berlatih, karena Karasuma dan Irina tidak berada disekolah saat ini, melemparkan tali kawat hingga menancap pada titik pusat lingkaran target.

CTRAAK!

Tubuh Nagisa pun tumbang ketanah, Kelelahan. Karena sudah berlatih selama 2 jam tanpa henti, keluh keringat mengalir dari dahinya yang membasahi wajahnya. nafas pria itu terengah-engah tidak teratur.

Menatap telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Terjadi lagi?!" batinnya melihat tangannya yang menjadi transparan.

menatap langit sore yang begitu menenangkan, sebuah handuk menutupi wajahnya. betapa Nagisa terkejut dengan orang yang melempar barang itu kewajahnya.

"Siapa-… Karma?!" Nagisa menyadari bahwa temannya telah tiba. bersama kedua orang yang _ia_ kenal. "Maaf, jika sudah membuatmu menunggu!" kata Karma meminta maaf.

"Papa!" panggilnya memeluk Nagisa yang masih duduk ditanah.

"Kau mengajak Akio _-kun_ dan Kotori!? Ceroboh sekali kau. Karma, bagaimana jika orang lain mengenalimu-…" ujarnya terkejut.

"Oi! Tenanglah dulu! ini bukan keinginanku, tapi dia!" ucap Karma untuk menghilangkan salah paham. Menunjuk orang dibelakang Nagisa.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , akulah yang mengajak Akio _-kun_ dan Kotori _-chan_!" ujarnya yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

" _Sensei_?" Nagisa masih bingung, mengapa ia mengajak putrinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?! ini adalah perintahku kepada Karma _-kun_ untuk mengajak mereka berdua. besok kan hari _week end_ , _sensei_ ingin mengajak mereka berdua bersenang-senang sesekali. Bolehkan?!" ujarnya menampilkan daging _barbeque_ dari belakang punggungnya.

Nagisa sekarang mengerti, mengapa Karma menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang lebih awal, karena alasan ini. "Baiklah, Koro _-sensei_ " pria itu menyetujui ajakan gurunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, semuanya berada didepan halaman sekolah gedung lama, api unggun menerangi sekitarnya, karena tidak adanya penerangan listrik digedung sekolah mereka. beberapa canda dan tawa anak kecil yang sedang bersenang-senang. Kali ini Karma ikut bermain sekaligus mengawasi mereka untuk bermain disana. sedangkan Nagisa saat ini sedang duduk diperapian kompor pembakaran. Asap aroma menyengat dari daging dan sayuran yang begitu menggoda hidungnya membaliknya dan melumari kembali dengan bumbu agar merata matang.

Koro _-sensei_ yang berada disitu, pun mulai membuka obrolan yang berada disamping muridnya. "Apa kau memiliki masalah, Nagisa _-kun_?!" tanyanya yang melihat, Nagisa selalu melamun.

Nagisa Terkejut.

"Ah- tidak… sedikit, aku tak tahu!" jawabnya kebingungan. Koro _-sensei_ pun mengambil alih daging yang sudah matang itu kedalam piring dan meletakkan yang baru untuk dibakar kembali.

"Tentang Kayano-kah?" tebaknya, sambil memberikan daging yang sudah matang itu dengan bumbu-bumbu rempah. Mengangguk setuju perkataan _sensei_ nya.

Menghela dan menyentuh kepala Nagisa dengan tentakelnya.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , kau orang yang sangat baik! Kau selalu menanggung semua masalah seorang diri dan tidak membutuhkan orang lain, caramu untuk menutupi kelemahanmu sangat baik, Aku yakin kau akan menemukan jalannya untuk menghadapi masalahmu ini!" ujarnya menasihati.

"Akupun setuju dengan Koro _-sensei_ , Nagisa _-san_!" ujar seseorang yang muncul pada ponselnya.

"Ritsu?!"

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Bukankah kita ini adalah teman!" lirihnya tidak suka.

Nagisa kini mengerti, menyetujui perkataan mereka berdua. Beberapa tawa kecil terlihat dari mereka bertiga yang sedang bersenang-senang dekat api unggun. Orang yang sangat _ia_ ingin lindungi dengan sekuat tenaga. "Maafkan aku, Ritsu, Koro- _sensei_. Terima kasih banyak sudah ada untukku!" kata Nagisa mulai tersenyum hangat, mencoba menghilangkan penat masalah yang ada dalam otaknya. Mereka berdua yang mendengar itu pun ikut senang.

"Syukurlah, jika dirimu sudah baikan. Nagisa _-kun_!" ucap Koro _-sensei_ nya ikut senang.

"Uhm!"

 **~o0o~**

Hari ini pertarungan kelas 3-A dengan 3-E dimulai, pertaruhan yang melibatkan semua orang dikelas. Semua berusaha untuk menjawab soal yang tertulis pada lembar kertas diatas meja mereka. pengetahuan merupakan kunci menjawab _test_ dihadapan semua murid saat ini. Kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran tentunya menghantui mereka, yang kalah harus patuh kepada yang menang. Hukum rimba jelas tertulis pada aturan di sekolah Kunugigaoka. Berusaha memaksimalkan diri untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan hidup dan mati dalam waktu 3 hari kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian akhir semester yang dilakukan selama 3 hari telah usai, kini saatnya guru kuning itu membacakan hasil yang didapatkan semua muridnya. Ketegangan dan debar jantung mereka semua seakan melonjak siap keluar. keadaan mulai hening. Koro _-sensei_ kini mulai membacakan hasilnya. Beberapa nama murid yang Nagisa dan Karma duga, akhirnya muncul seperti alur takdir normal yaitu, Nakamura Rio, Okuda Manami, Isogai Yuma, juga gang preman seperti Terasaka CS Pun mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian. Mereka berdua kali ini memaksimalkan diri untuk ikut serta mendapatkan nilai sempurna disetiap pelajaran, Shiota Nagisa mendapatkan nilai 100 di mata pelajaran bahasa inggris dan Akabane Karma mendapatkan nilai 100 di mata pelajaran matematika.

Beberapa kegaduhan ribut kelas, karena kali ini Koro _-sensei_ akan kehilangan 9 tentakelnya, bukan 7 dalam kehidupan sebelumnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat pucat ketakutan, karena provokator Karma yang cukup senang mempermainkan gurunya kembali. merasakan _de javu_ tidak buruk juga pikirnya. Pengalaman dan kemampuan mereka berdua yang disembunyikan cukup membantu dalam mengembangkan potensi diri. Nagisa dan Karma kali ini begitu senang dan saling beradu tinju, membuat Okuda dan Kayano sedikit heran dengan sikap mereka saat ini. semuanya kini berfokus pada liburan musim panas yang sudah susah payah mereka dapatkan. liburan khusus musim panas SMP Kunugigaoka, menginap dipulau Okinawa.

 _ **Keesokan harinya.**_

Suasana didalam aula gedung sekolah utama sudah terlihat jelas dengan hasil taruhan mereka sebelumnya. rasa kesal, iri, malu dan marah. Pemenangnya adalah kelas 3-E menang dengan skor pelajaran berjumlah 5 lawan 1 yang berarti, Kemenangan mutlak. Beberapa penjelasan yang dirapatkan didalam ruangan sebelum acara penutupan semester satu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan sesudah upacara digedung utama telah usai. Mereka kini berada didalam gedung lama, mendengarkan arahan dan masukan dari koro _-sensei_ , tentu saja gurunya tidak ingin mereka semua bersenang-senang begitu saja tanpa memikirkan rencana utama yaitu membunuhnya.

Jam kelas pun telah berakhir, semua siswa rata-rata langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing, sebagian lagi ada yang bermain kesuatu tempat. Kehidupan yang cukup menyenangkan bagi seorang pelajar, namun tidak dengan Nagisa dan Karma. Lagi, dia pergi menuju sekolah _Wakariba Play Group._ Mengunjungi kedua anak mereka dalam tujuan pengawasan dan melindungi mereka adalah tujuan utama saat ini, untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Memasuki ruang kantor.

Pengasuh sekolah itu yang mengetahui kedatangan mereka berdua segera memberitahu keadaan anak kecil surai biru itu yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Lebih tepatnya terkena demam musim panas, mendengar penjelasan itu segera Nagisa memasuki kamarnya dan terlihat Kotori yang sedang terbaring disana. deru nafasnya terengah-engah dengan kain basah pada dahinya untuk menurunkan panasnya.

"Kotori kau baik-baik saja?! Kotori!" panggilnya, mendengar sedikit keributan kecil, gadis itu membuka iris matanya yang sebelumnya menutup. _Amber_ kecoklatan itu menatap pria yang _ia_ kenal. "P-Papa?" panggilnya pelan tersenyum paksa.

UHUK! UHUK!

Gadis itu terbatuk kembali. berusaha untuk bangun dari kasurnya. Namun pria itu menahannya untuk tidak memaksakan diri. "Istirahatlah dan minum obatmu! Lihat, Aku membawakanmu pudding kesukaanmu seperti biasa!" kata Nagisa menyuruh putrinya istirahat kembali dan melarangya melakukan banyak aktivitas. Gadis itu terlihat senang, karena dibawakan makanan yang _ia_ sukai, menerimanya dengan girang.

"Uhm!"

Sesudah menghabiskan pudding itu, Kotori pun beristirahat kembali. memeriksa demamnya yang masih tinggi dan terlihat masih lemas. Dokter pun sudah memeriksanya dan mengatakan bahwa kondisi Kotori saat ini sangat lemah dan butuh banyak istirahat. Nagisa dan Karma yang mendengar itu pun mengerti. Nagisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, karena sudah mau datang untuk memeriksa putrinya.

Mereka terdiam, bingung harus memilih topik apa untuk mencairkan suasana. Ristu pun mulai membuka obrolan. "Jangan khawatir, Nagisa _-san_. aku yakin Kotori _-chan_ akan segera sembuh!" hiburnya kepada pria itu yang terlihat lesu.

"Hm! Terima kasih. Ritsu!" sahutnya tersenyum hambar. Karma pun membuka obrolan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau tidak bisa ikut dengan kami ke pulau Okinawa untuk rencana pembunuhan koro _-sensei_ besok?!" tanya Karma. Nagisa yang mendengar itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Menghela sesaat.

"Kurasa, aku tidak bisa ikut besok!" ucapnya lagi sambil menyapu rambut putrinya yang sedikit berantakan pada dahinya.

"Apa?! lalu bagaimana dengan Takaoka Akira. Dia akan melakukan penyerangan disana untuk mencelakai teman-teman kita. Apa kau akan diam saja!?" tanya Karma yang kesal mendengar jawaban Nagisa. "Tenanglah, Karma _-san_!" lerai Ritsu dalam ponsel Nagisa yang saat ini sedang bimbang.

"Maaf!" gumamnya, karena membentak Nagisa.

"Nagisa _-san_?" pria itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melihat kearah Karma.

"Dalam segi jenis pertarungan dan strategi, kau lebih baik dariku. Karma, oleh sebab itu aku meminta tolong padamu, untuk melindungi mereka semua, bisakah?!" ujar Nagisa memohon.

Karma dan Ritsu yang mendengar pernyataan Nagisa, Terkejut.

"Apa kau bilang, itu tidak mungkin… maksudku, tanpa kau aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Nagisa!" kata Karma yang ragu.

"Aku yang akan mengurus Kotori _-kun_!" ujar seseorang melihat orang yang membuat pernyataan tersebut. pria paruh baya tua itu tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Masukata _-san_?!" gumam mereka terkejut.

"Aku akan merawat dia untukmu, Nagisa _-san_. bukankah kau punya tanggung jawab yang besar untuk melindungi teman-temanmu?!" ujarnya untuk tidak perlu khawatir.

"Tapi-…"

"Nagisa _-san_ , melindungi keluarga yang kau sayangi memang benar, namun melindungi orang lain dengan kekuatanmu juga tidak disalahkan pula, percayalah dan serahkan sisanya padaku!" ujarnya meminta pria itu untuk tidak khawatir dengan putrinya.

Nagisa pun hanya menghela.

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti. Terima kasih. Masukata _-san_!" jawabnya mengalah menerima perintah dari Masukata. Karma dan Ritsu yang mendengar itu akhirnya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Nagisa yang sebelumnya ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, kita akan susun rencana melawan Takaoka Akira!" ucap Nagisa.

"Ok!" kata mereka berdua dengan semangat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Nagisa dan Karma sesudah berkunjung dari sekolah _Wakariba play group_ memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Lambaian kepada Kotori yang berada dalam gendongan sang pengasuh sekolah. Perpisahan diantara mereka berdua kepada anak perempuan itu yang terlihat senang. Masuk kembali kedalam sekolah.

Pengasuh sekolah _Wakariba play group_ , tak menyadari bahwa _ia_ diawasi oleh seseorang yang memiliki niat buruk. Memperhatikan gadis kecil itu yang tertidur kembali, sesudah berpisah dengan Nagisa dan Karma.

"Oh… sepertinya aku akan menggunakan dia!" gumamnya tersenyum dingin.

 **~o0o~**

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, perjalanan dengan menggunakan kapal pesiar mewah menjadi momen menyenangkan bagi murid 3-E. Cuaca cerah yang begitu menyenangkan untuk melaksanakan misi pembunuhan. Beberapa dari mereka sangat bersemangat dan antusias. Nagisa dan Karma saat ini sedang bersandar pada besi kapal pembatas. Tidak, lebih tepatnya bertiga dengan Ritsu saat ini.

Okuda Manami dan Kayano Kaede yang melihat mereka berpisah dengan semua teman-temannya pun, menjadi merasa aneh dengan sikap mereka berdua. mendekatinya dengan tujuan ingin mengetahui sesuatu, sayangnya keinginan tahuan mereka harus berakhir. Nagisa dan Karma menyadari ada yang mendekat dan segera menutup buku catatan yang dibawa pria surai biru bertelinga kucing.

"Ada apa, Okuda _-san_ , Kayano _-chan_?" tanya Karma ingin tahu.

Terkejut karena mereka berdua ketahuan.

"Teman-teman yang lain ingin membahas rencana pembunuhan. Koro _-sensei_ , Bisakah ikut berkumpul untuk rapat. Karma _-kun_ , Nagisa _-kun_ dan Ritsu _-san_?" ujarnya meminta mereka untuk bergabung. Mereka bertiga saling melihat dan mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mendekati kedua wanita itu, berhenti didepan mereka. "Okuda- _san_ , apa kau sudah menyelesaikan barang yang ku minta?" kata Nagisa didepannya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. mengeluarkan 2 botol dari tas slempang kecilnya. "Oh iya, ini barangnya. Nagisa _-kun_!" katanya sambil menyerahkannya pada Nagisa.

"Terima kasih. Ayo, kita kumpul!" ajak Nagisa, Karma pun hanya diam melangkah menuju tempat semua teman-temannya. Kayano dan Okuda tidak mengerti mengapa sikap mereka seperti menjaga jarak. "Okuda _-san_ " panggil Kayano.

"Y-Ya?"

"Sebenarnya, Nagisa meminta bantuan apa padamu? Dan apa isi botol yang kau berikan padanya?!" deliknya ingin tahu.

"Itu penawar racun!" sahutnya melihat mereka berdua menjauh.

"Untuk apa?!" Okuda hanya mengeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya diminta oleh mereka berdua, Namun aku tidak diberitahu untuk apa!" jawabnya kembali.

"Oh, ya sudah ayo kita ikut berkumpul juga!" ajaknya.

"Y-Ya!"

Membahas rencana pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan untuk Koro _-sensei_ , mempersiapkan peralatan dan barang-barang yang akan digunakan. beberapa masukan saran dari semua orang yang memperhatikan untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan. Rapat singkat itu akhrinya usai dengan teriakan semangat kelas 3-E dikapal pesiar yang melaju menuju pulau Okinawa.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah sampai diatas ufuk, menandakan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Perjalanan yang ditempuh selama 6 jam menggunakan kapal laut pun telah tiba di pulau Okinawa. Beberapa teriakan senang dan penuh semangat dari para murid 3-E yang akhirnya bisa menikmati liburan yang mereka dapatkan dengan kerja keras.

Beberapa pelayan mengajak mereka menuju tempat _resepsionis_ untuk didata. Semuanya langsung menurut mengikuti arahan dari pengelola hotel. Mengisi form dan mengambil kunci yang diberikan. Persiapan tim dibagi menjadi 5 kelompok. Sesuai arahan Isogai Yuma yang memimpin. Setiap kelompok ditugaskan dipos-pos masing yang sudah di tentukan. Kesempatan yang mereka akan lakukan untuk mengakhiri misi pembunuhan. Membunuh Koro _-sensei_.

Kali ini, tim Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Sugino dan Nakamura yang mempersiapkan rencana untuk memasang jebakan pada gereja mengapung. Beberapa pekerjaan yang dilakukan dengan cepat dan teliti untuk memaksimalkan rencana pembunuhan ini berjalan baik. Bagi Nagisa dan Karma ini tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, karena mereka sudah mengetahui kemampuan gurunya yang super cepat itu. bahkan dengan mudah bisa mematahkan semua rencana murid 3-E, jika mereka ingin mengatakan kebenarannya.

Mereka berdua kini bermain mengikuti alur takdir untuk tidak memperlihatkan kecurigaan dan kekecewaan pada semuanya, sebenarnya Nagisa ingin memberitahu mereka kalau rencana ini memiliki kelemahan, namun _ia_ lebih memilih menutup mulut. Tentu saja fokus prioritas mereka berdua saat ini adalah mengalahkan para pembunuh bayaran yang dipekerjakan oleh seseorang yaitu Takaoka Akira. "Semuanya sudah ok!" ujar Karma memberikan kode, mereka semua tinggal menunggu malam tiba untuk eksekusi.`

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu rencana pembunuhan akan dilaksanakan, beberapa alat yang tersedia sudah ada didalam gereja mengapung yang jauh dari lokasi hotel, sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tentu saja targetnya adalah Koro _-sensei_ , saat yang menyenangkan bagi gurunya itu menikmati kejutan pembunuhan yang _ia_ tidak akan duga. Semua mulai berjalan hingga semua kelemahan gurunya tersebar dalam video yang di tontonnya. Beberapa ejekan yang mengintimidasi Koro-sensei yang terkejut dan benar-benar malu. ingin rasanya dia memilih mati daripada disaksikan dalam keadaan malu seperti ini oleh semua muridnya, pikir Koro _-sensei_.

Memalukan dan kehilangan keangkuhan menyebabkan Koro _-sensei,_ kurang waspada. Air pasang mulai memasuki gereja dan tentu saja. eksekusi 9 tentakel itu harus berakhir ditangan Nakamura, Isogai, Okuda, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Karma dan Nagisa. "Kita mulai. Koro _-sensei,_ jangan menghindar!" ujar Terasaka berbicara.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Letupan senjata peluru BB itu mengenai tentakel gurunya. "Nyuyaaah!" teriaknya kesakitan. kubah gereja itu pun terbuka akibat ditarik paksa dengan _speed boat_ yang menjauhi lokasi, tentu saja kerjasama semua orang sangat penting. Beberapa orang keluar dari dalam air dengan menggunakan _Flyboard_.

Terkejut bahwa semua orang mengurungnya.

"Penjara Hidrolik!?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, _Sensei_!" ucap Nagisa.

Ritsu pun keluar dari bawah lantai kayu gereja dan mengeluarkan semua peralatan tempurnya, _shotgun_ dan _galting gun_ muncul untuk menembak target. "Area target! 1 meter persegi disekitar Koro _-sensei._ Terkunci!" ujarnya memimpin serangan beruntun, dibantu dengan semuanya. Menyadari dan kagum dengan kemampuan semua muridnya. Lagi? Koro _-sensei_ dibuat kagum dengan mereka Nagisa Shiota, Akabane Karma dan Ritsu yang sudah membuat skenario seakan terpojok oleh rencana mematikan semua murid 3-E. senyum palsu yang tentu saja gurunya mengetahuinya.

"Game over!" kata Ritsu mengakhiri, pemain utamanya yang akan mengakhiri sang guru 20 march, Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka. Menembak, peluru melesat dengan cepat menuju Koro _-sensei_.

"Kalian benar-benar mengagumkan, namun…" batinnya yang sudah menyeringai memiliki rencana cadangan.

BOOM!

Sebuah ledakan gelombang kejut berhasil menciptakan ombak besar yang membuat semua orang terpental. Terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan, seharusnya berjalan lancar tanpa ada masalah, namun bagi mereka bertiga tentu saja hasilnya adalah gagal total. "Fuaaah,… tadi itu nyaris banget!" katanya yang muncul dari dalam air yang terlindungi oleh sebuah bola transparan.

Beberapa anak-anak itu yang melihatnya tidak tahu.

"Apa itu?!" batin mereka semua _sweatdrop_. Dengan hasil yang sudah diduga, tentu saja. Kegagalan dan kekecewaan yang mereka dapatkan dari rencana pembunuhan, setelah mendengarkan perkataan Koro _-sensei_ yang memiliki kartu _truf_ yaitu bentuk pertahanan mutlak.

Mereka semua kembali ke hotel dengan perasaan lesu dan tidak semangat, beberapa ada yang mulai ngelantur dan ada juga yang mulai terjangkit sakit, karena keadaan yang tidak bisa diduga. Tentu saja reaksi ini, Bagi mereka tiga sudah tahu. racun yang diberikan dalam minuman itu sudah mulai menyebar pada murid 3-E yang meminum jus pemberian pelayan.

Beberapa murid terlihat tegang dan khawatir, karena keadaan mulai aneh. Karasuma yang melihat kondisi itu pun menerima panggilan telepon yang _ia_ tidak kenal dari _handphone_. Mengangkatnya dan terkejut mendengar nada bicara _sarkasme_ dari penjahat yang meracuni beberapa muridnya. Tentu saja transaksi yang ia inginkan adalah buronan yang dipegangnya. Koro _-sensei_ , Kayano dan Nagisa yang dia inginkan. Situasi semakin sulit dan membuat Karasuma kesal.

TCH!

Menghela dan mendekati Okuda.

"Okuda _-san_ , berikan obat ini kepada semua teman-teman!" kata Nagisa yang sembari memberikan botol berisi penawar racun itu, tentu saja semua orang yang mendengar perkataannya terkejut.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Nagisa _-kun_ , b-bukankah i-ini… obat buatmu… j-jangan ini buat kami semua?!" ujar Okuda yang kebingungan dan mulai menyimpulkan.

"Benarkah itu, Nagisa?!" tanya Kataoka. Nagisa hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan wakil ketua.

Karma pun mendekati Nagisa. "Okuda _-san_ , cepat berikan obat itu. biar sisanya kami yang menangani ini!" sergah Karma, wanita itu hanya menurut tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bergerak menangani semua teman-teman mereka yang terjangkit virus tersebut.

"Takebayashi _-kun_ , bantulah Okuda _-san_ disini dan lindungi dia!" kata Nagisa, pria itu hanya menurut dan mulai ikut menanggani semua teman-teman.

"Nagisa _-san_ , Karma _-san_. sudah waktunya!" kata Ritsu. Mereka berdua kini mulai bersiap-siap untuk segera bergegas berangkat.

Beberapa teman mereka terlihat terkejut akan tindakan Nagisa dan Karma yang sudah membuat serum penawar racun. Karasuma, Irina dan murid yang lainnya yang tidak terimfeksi tak mempercayai ini.

"Hmmm?!" Karma berdehem, tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka semua yang mematung, kecuali Okuda dan Takebayashi yang sibuk dengan teman-teman mereka yang sakit.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian melamun seperti itu?!" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan, kalian merencakan ini?!" tanya Karasuma ingin tahu. Nagisa dan Karma yang

Mereka berdua yang mendengar itu, hanya menghela.

"Karasuma _-sensei_. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu, lagipula waktu kita hanya 1 jam untuk sampai ke hotel dibelakang gunung bukan?!" ujarnya kembali pada topik yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Tunggu! Bukannya kalau sudah mendapatkan penawarnya, berarti kita sudah tidak perlu melawan penjahat itu bukan?!" tanya Isogai. Perkataan itu membuat semua orang setuju.

Nagisa yang mendengar itu pun angkat bicara. "Benar, namun jika kita tidak menghentikan orang itu, maka akan ada orang lain yang disakiti olehnya. Isogai _-kun_!" ujarnya. Penjelasan Nagisa juga tidak disalahkan juga. Kini Kama yang bicara. "Kalau Isogai tidak ingin menghentikannya. Kami bertiga pun sudah cukup!" kata Karma mulai pergi.

"Tunggu, aku akan ikut! Tidak bisa kubiarkan kalian bertindak gegabah!" sergah Karasuma tidak ingin murid-muridnya kenapa-kenapa. Mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Ya ampun. Karasuma _-sensei_ , benar-benar semangat sekali!" kata Ristu terkekeh.

"Benar!" sahut Nagisa.

Karasuma yang mendengarnya sedikit kikuk dan mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka, tentu saja Irina ikut serta membantu. beberapa orang yang masih sehat pun ikut serta.

"Karasuma _-sensei_ , Irina _-sensei_ dan kalian semua mari kita percayakan kepada Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_. aku percaya mereka memiliki rencana!" ujar Koro _-sensei_ dalam kantong plastik. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

Semua murid yang tidak terkena racun dan guru mereka, kini berada didalam komando Karma dan Nagisa. tentu saja membahas semua rencana musuh, kemampuan dan foto mereka. semua sudah mengetahuinya, saatnya bagi Irina Jelavich yang mulai beraksi tentu saja dengan kemampuan menggoda dan _style_ dewasanya bukanlah masalah dalam menyusup. Tugasnya kali ini sebagai pengalih sudah selesai.

Memasuki Lorong didalam pintu, menuju belokan berikutnya. Menghadirkan seseorang pria dengan syal putih yang sedang bedeham. Tentu saja semuanya waspada, namun kecerobohan Terasaka dan Yoshida sekali lagi terulang kembali yang tidak mau sabar dan tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Hei!" teriak Karma kesal, karena mereka berdua tak menuruti perkataannya, tak menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang berjalan santai didepan mereka adalah musuh. "Terasaka _-kun_ , awas!" teriak Fuwa. Menyadari itu Karasuma menarik mereka Yoshia dan Terasaka. Menjauhi senjata gas beracun yang musuh pegang.

TCH!

Nagisa dan Karma, segera menyuruh semua temannya bergerak dalam posisinya. Menahan pintu keluar, mereka berdua langsung menyerang dari belakang, pembunuh bayaran itu tak menyadari bahwa kedua anak surai biru dan merah itu berhasil menahannya.

"Karasuma _-sensei_!" panggilnya, segera pria itu melakukan serangan telak pada wajahnya. darah segar keluar dari sang pembunuh bayaran yang langsung pingsan ditempat.

Ketegangan mereka kini mulai tenang, karena musuh telah dikalahkan. Segera mereka mengikat musuh dengan lakban dan menyembunyikan dibawah bangku, Karasuma saat ini sudah terenggah-enggah, akibat terkena racun. Peluh keringat mengalir deras pada dahinya. Terasaka dan Yoshida pun akhirnya hanya menunduk menyesal. Karma yang berada disitu pun geram, akibat perbuatan mereka berdua yang ceroboh. "Sudah, kukatakan untuk tidak gegabah, mengapa kau masih bertindak semau kalian berdua, HA!" geram Karma yang sudah kesal. Baju mereka berdua dicengkram olehnya. Menyesal itulah yang dirasakan, Terasaka dan Yoshida. Suasana disana menegang dan khawatir akan ada perpecahan antara teman.

"Hentikan, Karma! Aku sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi!" ujar Nagisa memberikan sebuah serum dalam botol didalam tasnya. Mengambil dosis dalam suntikan yang _ia_ gunakan. "Tahanlah, Karasuma _-sensei_ , ini sedikit menyakitkan!" lanjutnya menusukan jarum itu kedalam lengannya. Benar saja. Karasuma mengeram kesakitan sesaat dan mulai tenang. Isogai dan Sugaya pun membantu dalam membopongnya. "Terima kasih, Nagisa _-kun_!" ucapnya.

"Ya"

TCH!

Karma yang mendengar itu pun melepaskan cengkraman bajunya. Nagisa tahu, bahwa sahabatnya tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang kembali, namun nasi sudah jadi bubur terima saja. pikirnya. "Karma?" panggilnya.

"Aku tahu! maafkan aku, Terasaka, Yoshida. Ayo kita pergi!" ujarnya berjalan lebih depan. Mereka berdua kini merasa menyesal. "Tenang saja, jangan kalian pikirkan ya. terutama untukmu Terasaka _-kun_ , Yoshida _-kun_. pakailah anti racun ini, kalian juga terkena racun itu bukan?" ujarnya kembali, keduanya terkejut. Nagisa segera menyusul Karma.

Mereka semua hanya menurut mengikuti kembali Nagisa dan Karma yang berada didepan. Semua rencana musuh, kemampuan, bahkan orangnya mereka berdua sudah mengetahuinya. Diam dan menutup mulut hanya itu yang teman-teman 3-E saat ini bisa lakukan, bukan tidak ingin membantah, hanya saja beberapa kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. membuat mereka belajar dari kesalahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua musuh yang tersisa, berhasil diatasi oleh Karma, Hayami dan Chiba, tentu saja. karena rencana yang mereka ikuti dari Nagisa dan Karma. misi penyusupan yang dilakukan kali ini. berhasil dengan sukses. Namun, lagi. Nagisa menjadi korban untuk menyamar sebagai wanita. tentu saja perannya disini tidak dibutuhkan. Karena Okano dan Yada yang berperan disini dalam melindungi semua siswi 3-E.

"Sudah lama sekali, kau tidak mengenakan ini. Na-gi-sa, kau menyukai ini sepertinya?!" ujar Karma yang mengejeknya dengan memperlihatkan hasil fotonya.

Mengambil _handphone_ nya dan mulai menghapus foto tersebut.

"Erk! Apa yang kau lakukan, Nagisa?!" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Aku menghapusnya!" kata Nagisa kesal, sambil memberikan _smartphone_ nya kembali.

"Padahal momen ini sangat bagus tahu-…"

"Bodoh! Aku tidak maufotoku tersebar luas!" ucapnya.

"Apa katamu!" geram Karma.

Mereka berdua masih berdebat, semua orang yang berada disitu _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan mereka yang selalu bertengkar. Menghela melihat sikap Nagisa dan Karma saat ini membuatnya ikut senang. Menghadapi masalah tanpa ada rasa takut, bersikap tenang merupakan keputusan yang tepat saat ini bagi mereka berdua agar tidak membuat semua temannya khawatir. Dilantai atas sudah menunggu. Seseorang yang mereka berdua sudah ketahui. Ketidak percayaan mereka semua melihat seseorang yang dikenal.

"Kau?!" geram Karasuma.

"Kita bertemu kembali. Karasuma!" ujarnya dengan nada _sarkasme._

Mereka semua menegang, tersirat rasa marah dan kesal. Murid 3-E saat ini yang mengetahui dalang dibalik penyebaran racun. Terasaka dan Yoshida saat ini dalam keadaan tidak baik menimbang sebelumnya mereka terkena gas beracun. Nagisa dan Karma saat ini masih dalam posisi tenang melihat musuh dihadapannya. tentu saja kewaspadaan Takaoka Akira kepada pria surai biru itu yang melihatnya dengan iris kejam. Ingin segera _ia_ membunuhnya.

"Bocah, serahkan gurita itu dan kau yang mengantarkannya. Jika ingin penawar racun ini kuberikan!" ujarnya berjalan menuju landasan helikopter membawa penawar racun dalam koper yang sudah terpasang bom.

Nagisa saat ini melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju landasan helikopter. "Jangan kesana, Nagisa!" mohon seseorang. Kayano Kaede terlihat takut melihat pria itu akan menghadapi iblis dihadapannya.

Tersenyum dan memberikan Koro _-sensei_ padanya. "Jangan khawatir, semua akan selesai dalam singkat!" gumamnya pelan dan melihat kepada Karma. "Kumohon, lindungi semuanya. Karma!" ujarnya. Dirinya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , berhati-hatilah!" ucap Karasuma memperingati.

"Ya!" jawabnya, mengambil senjata pisau dan stun gun milik Terasaka.

Mereka berdua kini berdiri ditempat yang sudah disepakati, landasan helikopter sebagai ring pertarungan hidup dan mati mereka berdua. Takaoka Akira dan Shiota Nagisa akan menyelesaikan urusan tanpa adanya ikut campur tangan orang lain. ketegangan dan kekhawatiran membuat atmosfer sekitar tidak memihak pada mereka. Semuanya mengkhawatirnya pria surai biru itu yang akan menghadapi iblis didepannya.

"Takaoka!"

"Jangan salah paham! Aku tak ingin kalian menganggu waktu berhargaku bersama Shiota Nagisa-kun, jadi!" sela pria itu menekan sebuah tombol, ledakan besar menghancurkan tangga penghubung antara bangunan gedung dengan landasan helikopter.

Mereka semua terkejut, bahwa Takaoka sudah merencanakan ini semua. beserta ledakan dari penawar racun yang ikut hancur dalam kobaran api yang dilemparnya.

"Penawarnya!" teriak Kataoka melihat barang dalam koper itu hancur.

"Kurang aja!" geram Karasuma kepada temannya yang sudah keterlaluan. Nagisa saat ini masih diam dengan pisau yang _ia_ genggam. Tersenyum kejam, melihat Nagisa yang menundukkan kepala, rencana untuk membuat dirinya putus asa dia pikir berhasil. "Jangan khawatir, Karasuma _-sensei_. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya!" ucapnya dengan _Sarkasme_ , menyiratkan kemarahan.

AHAHAHA!

Perhatian Nagisa kembali kepada pria didepannya. Tertawa lepas mendengarkan pernyataan Nagisa yang mulai marah. "Apa kau masih bisa bersikap seperti itu, Nagisa _-kun_?!" ujarnya menekan remote control, sebuah tuas alat berat turun, menampilkan seorang gadis kecil surai biru yang tak sadarkan diri. luka lebam biru pada wajahnya terlihat olehnya saat ini, keadaannya gadis itu terikat tergantung dalam pengait yang menahannya.

Mereka semua terkejut. Pisau pada tangan Nagisa menguat. _Ia_ marah melihat anak kecil itu yang dijadikan sandera musuh.

HUH!

"Dia memiliki sandera?!" ujar Terasaka tak percaya.

"Kotori _-kun_?!" ucap Koro _-sensei_.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Karma tak percaya melihat orang.

Semua melihat kearah Karma dan Koro _-sensei_ , mereka mengenal anak kecil itu. apa hubungan mereka dengan anak itu? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terbenak dalam pikiran mereka semua saat ini.

AHAHAHA!

"Aku akan membunuhmu, bocah!" geramnya tertawa melepaskan serangan pisau menuju Nagisa dengan berlari. Niat membunuhnya saat ini dalam keadaan yang menyenangkan untuk membunuh Nagisa.

"Nagisa _-kun_!"

"Nagisa!"

"Cepat lari!"

Teriakan teman-teman Nagisa yang khawatir melihat keadaannya terdesak. Nagisa yang masih dalam kondisi menunduk kepalanya pun akhirnya menghela dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali. niat membunuh Shiota Nagisa bangkit. Rasa haus untuk menyelesaikan musuh didepannya saat ini dalam kondisi sempurna. Takaoka yang menyadari perubahan Nagisa benar-benar terkejut.

MATA ITU MEMBUATKU BENCI! HA!

Teriaknya kembali menebaskan pisaunya berulang kali kepada Nagisa, namun dia dengan mudah menghindari semua serangannya tanpa kesulitan, Nagisa yang melihat celah pun menebaskan pisaunya kewajah musuh. Goresan itu berhasil membentuk tetesan darah pada wajah Takaoka.

AHAHAHAH! APA HANYA SEGINI KEMAMPUANMU, BOCAH!

Tertawa nista melihat serangan yang dilakukan tidak terasa menyakitkan, hanya seperti gigitan serangga pikir Takaoka yang masih angkuh. Semuanya terlihat khawatir pada Nagisa yang terlihat kelelahan.

Secara tiba-tiba, Takaoka tumbang, tubuhnya terasa berat, nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya menjadi kaku. "A-Apa yang terjadi padaku?!" ujarnya tidak mengerti.

Nagisa pun mendekati musuh dengan jalan santai. "Sepertinya sudah mulai bereaksi!" katanya dengan nada _sarkasme_. Memutar pisau belati itu dengan santainya. Menatap pria itu dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, bocah?!" geramnya kepada Nagisa.

"Aku melakukan hal yang sama, seperti yang kau lakukan!" sahut Nagisa berdiri dihadapan Takaoka.

"Kenapa?! Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu! Aku ini adalah ayahmu. Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku!" katanya masih tidak menerima kenyataan ini.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku!? Kebanggaan dan kesombonganmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau… Kalian semua!…"

EH?!

Sebuah _stun gun_ sudah menempel pada lehernya. Bergidik ketakutan dan tidak mampu melawan. Takaoka Akira kini bersujud dihadapan muridnya. Shiota Nagisa kini sudah siap melancarkan serangan kembali. "Selesaikan dengan itu Nagisa!" ujar Terasaka.

"Ya!"

"Takaoka _-sensei_ … kapan aku bersikap bangga dan sombong dihadapamu?" ujarnya dengan nada _sarkasme_.

"Alasanku untuk mengalahkanmu itu sederhana!"

"Itu karena, kau… mengarahkan targetmu pada kebanggaanku!" kata Nagisa melihat anak kecil itu yang tidak berdaya.

Pria itu semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Selamat tinggal, Takaoka Akira _-sensei_!" ucapnya, mengakhiri pria dihadapannya.

"T-Tunggu…"

ARRRGH!

 _Stun gun_ itu mengeluarkan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Membuat Takaoka pingsan ditempat, beberapa ketegangan sesaat mereka semua, akhirnya menjadi sorakan kemenangan bagi Nagisa. semuanya Nampak bisa bernafas lega, karena bos musuh telah dikalahkan. Pria itu segera mengambil remote control dalam saku Takaoka dan menurunkan anak kecil itu dari alat berat yang menggantungnya. Melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya dan memukul pelan pipi Kotori.

"Uhmm,… P-Papa?" panggilnya pelan yang masih setengah sadar.

Mengendong dalam pakuan di depan. "Jangan bicara! Istirahatlah kembali" ucapnya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk menurut.

Semua orang menghampiri Nagisa.

"Kau berhasil Nagisa!..."

"Nagisa?" Kayano Kaede tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu menatapnya dengan sendu. Mereka berdua kini berdiri saling membelakangi. Iris _sapphire_ itu terlihat ragu. "Selamat tinggal Akari, maafkan aku!" bisiknya lirih kepada wanita itu yang menegang, terkejut bahwa Nagisa mengetahui namanya. Tubuh gadis itu kini sudah tak mampu merespon perkataan. Rasanya _ia_ tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri setelah mendengarkan bisikan Nagisa. Dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa mulutnya tak mampu untuk bicara maupun bergerak.

"Kayano?!" panggil beberapa temannya yang khawatir. Tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah.

"Kayano!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kayano, Nagisa?!" tanya Kataoka.

"Hoi! Nagisa?!" panggil Terasaka.

Suasana disana semakin menyulitkan semuanya. Baik Nagisa dan Kayano saat ini tidak tahu harus memihak dan membantu siapa? Pria itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengabaikan semua panggilan semua temannya menuju tempat Karma, Karasuma dan Koro _-sensei_ berada.

"Karasuma _-sensei_ , bisa kau panggilkan helikopter untuk mengantarkanku kerumah sakit?" ucapnya.

"T-Tapi, bagaimana denganmu-…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kumohon Karasuma _-sensei_!" mohonnya.

Karasuma pun mengabulkan permintaan muridnya, memanggil Helikopter yang menjemput mereka yang berada diatas hotel saat ini. Menunggu sekitar 20 menit, hingga tibalah 3 helikopter yang datang. Segera Nagisa pergi menuju kendaraan itu yang masih menderu dengan suara bising baling-baling yang berputar cepat.

"Karma!" teriaknya.

Pria itu hanya menghela.

"Sisanya serahkan padaku! Cepat pergi bawa dia!" ujar Karma menyuruh Nagisa segera pergi.

Helikopter itu pun membawa Nagisa dan kotori pergi menjauh dengan tujuan rumah sakit. sekilas Nagisa yang melihat Kayano Kaede masih terlihat _shock,_ keraguan pria itu terlihat jelas, membuat mereka semua kebingungan dan ingin tahu. pesawat angkatan tempur itu kini semakin menjauh. melihat

Kembali kepada Akabane Karma dan Koro _-sensei._

"Apa maksud semua ini Karma _-kun_ , siapa anak kecil itu?! mengapa Nagisa tak mengatakan apapun, lalu Koro _-sensei_ juga mengenalnya!" desak Kayano ingin tahu.

"Benar! beri penjelasan pada kami semua. Karma!" Isogai pun menyetujui.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kalian berdua pasti mengetahui sesuatu kan?!" Kini Terasaka pun ikut ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi.

Beberapa pertanyaan bertub-tubi terus menyerang Karma dan Koro _-sensei_ yang meminta penjelasan. Namun pria itu hanya diam, membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Karma _-kun-…_ " panggil Kayano memohon,

"Hentikan semuanya!" lerai Karasuma dengan nada tinggi, bangkit berdiri meskipun harus dibantu Sugaya dan Kimura.

Melihat kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tanpa arti. "Sekarang pergilah, Karma _-kun_!" ujarnya. Mendengar pernyataan itu Karma tersenyum hambar.

"Karasuma _-sensei_?!" terkejutnya mereka semua.

"Terima kasih, Karasuma _-sensei_!"

"Maafkan aku, semuanya!" lirihnya pelan, menjauhi semua orang.

"Karma _-kun_ , jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini. Hei!" Kayano Kaede yang tidak terima pun mencoba menuju Karma, namun ditahan oleh Karasuma.

"Tenanglah, Kayano _-san_!" ujarnya. Wanita itu yang dibentak Karasuma akhirnya hanya menunduk lesu.

"Baik!" lirihnya pelan.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa?! Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu! Aku ini adalah ayahmu. Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku!" katanya masih tidak menerima kenyataan ini.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku!? Kebanggaan dan kesombonganmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau… Kalian semua!…"

EH?!

Sebuah _stun gun_ sudah menempel pada lehernya. Bergidik ketakutan dan tidak mampu melawan. Takaoka Akira kini bersujud dihadapan muridnya. Shiota Nagisa kini sudah siap melancarkan serangan kembali. "Selesaikan dengan itu Nagisa!" ujar Terasaka.

"Ya!"

"Takaoka _-sensei_ … kapan aku bersikap bangga dan sombong dihadapamu?" ujarnya dengan nada _sarkasme_.

"Alasanku untuk mengalahkanmu itu sederhana!"

"Itu karena, kau… mengarahkan targetmu pada kebanggaanku!" kata Nagisa melihat anak kecil itu yang tidak berdaya.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Permainan**_

 _Tahun 2030._

HAA! HAA!

Wanita itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu ruangan.

Terkejut.

Kedua orang itu yang mengenal wanita yang terlihat khawatir. Berlari mendekatinya dan menarik baju Okuda. Suara keributan terdengar diruangan yang mengema.

"Manami _-chan_ , apakah benar, Nagisa dan Kotori menghilang? Ayo jawab aku?!" tanyanya dengan keras mendesak ingin tahu jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"I-Itu…" kata Manami ragu. Wanita itu meringgis kesakitan menahan perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Kedua temannya yang datang mengikuti dari belakang langsung menahan tubuh Kaede yang akan tumbang.

Yada dan Kurahashi berada dibelakangnya. "Tenanglah, Kaede _-chan_ saat ini kau sedang hamil. Kau harus tenang!" kata Yada menenangkan gadis itu yang terlihat khawatir dari raut wajahnya.

"T-Tapi, Yada _-san_ …"

"Aku yakin Nagisa _-kun_ dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" hiburnya kembali.

"Duduklah dulu!" wanita itu hanya menurut duduk dikursi. Menerima segelas air putih yang diberikan Kurahashi.

Meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa haus pada kerongkongan dan menenangkannya. Akari pun menghela sesaat untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang tidak stabil. "Terima kasih, Kurahashi- _san_ " Wanita itu mengangguk.

Takebayashi dan Okuda mendekati Kaede. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf! aku tak tahu bahwa Akio dan Kotori akan memasuki ruangan laboratorium ini Kaede _-san_. dan pada saat itu Karma _-kun_ dan Nagisa _-kun_ mencoba menolong mereka, namun mereka ikut terseret bersama mereka berdua!" sesal Manami merasa bersalah.

Kaede yang mendengar semua penjelasan dari Okuda, akhirnya bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Begitu ya, aku minta maaf jika telah membentakmu, tapi apakah ada jalan untuk membawa mereka kembali?" tanyanya kembali.

Takebayashi yang melihat mesin pun mulai berbicara. "Kami tidak tahu, namun kami akan berusaha untuk membawa mereka kembali!" ucapnya menenangkan Kaede.

"Yang paling penting, istirahatlah kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah Kayano" sarannya, wanita itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Takebayashi.

"Baiklah" lirih pelan.

 **~o0o~**

 _Kembali ke tahun 2015._

1 minggu telah berlalu setelah liburan musim panas dan festival musim panas.

"Baiklah, semuanya semester 2 baru telah dimulai. Saatnya mengasah pedang kalian dan tentu saja, merencanakan misi pembunuhan sebelum bulan maret tiba, jadi silahkan gunakan cara terbaik kalian untuk membunuhku... ada apa semuanya?!" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, namun yang terlihat oleh Koro _-sensei_ , mereka semua terlihat ragu, tidak memiliki semangat dan bimbang. Semua terpancar dari raut wajah kelas 3-E.

" _Sensei_ "

"Ya? ada apa Okuda _-san_?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya, kemana Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ dan Ritsu _-san_ pergi?!" tanyanya dengan iris sedih.

Semuanya ikut berdiri dari bangku sama seperti Okuda ingin tahu.

"Koro _-sensei_ , pasti dimana mereka berada kan?!" desak Kataoka ingin tahu juga.

Gurunya berdeham. "Hmmm… _Sensei_ sendiri pun tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi, jadi…"

BOHONG!

Teriak seseorang dengan nada tinggi menyela. Gadis surai hijau berkuncir terlinga kucing itu terlihat kesal. Menatap gurunya. Semua perhatian teralihkan kepada Kayano Kaede. Kecanggungan mereka didalam kelas membuat beberapa gurunya yang berada diluar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengawasi dari luar kelas, lalu mengapa Nagisa dan Karma sudah tidak menghadiri kelas selama 1 minggu setelah peristiwa melawan Takaoka Akira? Semua pertanyaan itu terisi pada kepala mereka.

"Koro _-sensei_ , pasti mengetahui sesuatu, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami?!" ujar Kayano kalap.

"Ayo katakan!" ucapnya kembali menuju gurunya dan menarik baju.

"Kayano _-san_?" gumamnya melepaskan tangan mungil wanita itu, menulis dipapan tulis dengan kecepatan 20 march dan akan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Gurunya menghela sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Seperti yang _sensei_ katakan diawal, jika kalian ingin mengetahui sesuatu, maka bunuhlah _sensei_ untuk mengetahuinya. Berusaha lah dan cari tahu itu apa penyebabnya. Kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas yang ada di papan tulis ini. _sensei_ permisi!" ujarnya dengan nada _sarkasme_ meninggalkan kelas.

KORO-SENSEI, TUNGGU!

Semua teriakan para murid-murid 3-E yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan Nagisa, Karma dan Ritsu yang menghilang sejak liburan musim panas di pulau okinawa. Tebakan mereka benar, bahwa gurunya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Jam pelajaran ke 3 telah selesai, hingga jam makan siang akan tiba. terlihat gurita itu sedang bersantai menikmati segelas jus melon segar dimusim panas yang begitu menyengat suhu, menikmati Koran yang ia baca. Suara langkah kaki yang koro _-sensei_ kenal tentunya. Pisau karet anti koro _-sensei_ yang dilempar oleh pria surai hitam dengan cepatnya, namun hasilnya sudah di tebak. Kecepatan 20 march tak sebanding dengan kecepatan manusia. Kedua guru berbeda gender itu mendekati gurita kuning itu yang akan mulai pergi.

TUNGGU TAKO!

"Apa kalian punya urusan denganku?" tanyanya yang sebelumnya akan beranjak pergi.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?!" ujar Irina mulau tidak suka dengan tindakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kembali dengan santai

TCH!

"Dengar Tako! Gara-garamu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, namun saat kita berada di pulau Okinawa. Okuda Manami dan Kayano Kaede menangis memohon kepadaku untuk memintaku menanyakan keberadaan Nagisa dan Karma kepadamu! Mengapa kau suka sekali membuat suasana semakin sulit sih!" ujarnya memijit kepalanya yang tidak tahan.

Terkejut mendengar pernyataan Irina.

Pria itu menghela. "Kau membuat mereka kesulitan untuk berkembang dalam misi pembunuhan ini, karena Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_ tidak bersama mereka. apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan-…"

"Karasuma _-sensei_ , Irina _-sensei_! Kalian tidak tahu, bahwa mereka adalah kunci keselamatan para murid 3-E. Aku mempercayai kemampuan mereka berdua, meskipun harus menimbulkan _kontradiksi_ sekali pun. Cara mereka bertindak sangatlah bijak. Permasalahan yang mereka hadapi selalu membuatku kagum dengan cara tak terduga. Sebagai orang yang sudah menjalani kehidupan dimasa lampau, harusnya kau lebih memahami hal tersebut, aku pun perlu belajar banyak dari mereka!" ujarnya masih enggan membalikkan badan.

"Apa maksudnya?!" Irina tak mengerti.

Karasuma masih tak percaya apa yang dikatakan gurita 20 march di hadapannya. "J-Jadi maksudmu, mereka berdua bukan dari zaman ini?!" katanya menyimpulkan.

"Apa perlu aku mengulanginya kembali. Karasuma _-sensei_?!" ujarnya kembali. Mereka berdua menegang.

"J-Jadi benar! itu tidak mungkin sama sekali kan! M-Maksudku bukankah perjalanan waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka-…"

"Irina _-sensei_ , apakah aku kelihatan berbohong padamu? Kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi, aku permisi-…"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku kesana Tako!" selanya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" jawabnya menolak

"Mengapa kau melarang kami bertemu dengannya?!" geramnya tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu, kau telah melanggar janjimu pada penjanjian yang sudah disepakati pemerintah, karena menelantarkan para murid 3-E dalam pendidikan!" ujar Karasuma memegang kontrak perjanjian yang sudah tertulis jelas. Akhirnya gurita itu harus menyerah dan menghubungi Ritsu.

Mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya, ada apa Koro _-sensei_?!" tanyanya muncul dalam handphone nya.

Koro _-sensei_ pun mulai berbicara. "Ritsu _-san_ , bisakah kau mengabari Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_. ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka berdua. tentunya dengan Karasuma _-sensei_ dan Irina _-sensei_!" mohonnya.

"Koro _-sensei_ , k-kau melanggar janjimu?!" Ritsu kecewa dengan kepercayaan yang dibuat _sensei_ nya.

"Maafkan _Sensei_ , tapi-…"

"Ritsu, akulah yang menyuruh Tako itu untuk bicara. Biarkan kami bertemu dengan Nagisa dan Karma, sekali ini saja. setelah itu biarkan mereka yang memutuskan!" ucap Irina menyela.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Irina, kau tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja-…"

"Karasuma, ini bukanlah hal yang mudah bisa ditanggani dengan otot dan logika, namun ini menyangkut psikologi dan hati mereka, mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak-anak itu menderita seperti itu!" ujarnya menyela perkataaan Karasuma, mengingat masa lalunya yang mengerikan.

Ritsu terlihat ragu dalam ponsel Koro _-sensei_.

"Kumohon!" katanya lagi.

Ritsu yang melihat Irina memohon pun akhirnya, menyerah. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu lokasi kami dan hanya kalian berdua yang boleh bertemu dengan Nagisa _-san_ dan Karma _-san_!" ujarnya membuat kesepakatan.

"Ya!"

 **~o0o~**

Sebuah tempat yang cukup ramai, dimana para anak-anak kecil itu bermain di taman, beberapa canda tawa dan keributan kecil, terlihat Nagisa dan Karma yang ikut serta bermain disana, memakai kain penutup mata. Kali ini mereka yang kalah dan berjaga. Suara keributan membuat mereka berdua harus ekstra untuk berkerja keras dalam menangkap anak-anak _play group_ itu yang sedang mengejek mereka. Hasilnya tentu saja, mereka berhasil menangkap kedua anak itu dengan mudah.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap Sakura _-chan_!" hela Nagisa berhasil menangkap muridnya.

"Kau juga tidak bisa lari lagi, Rena _-chan_!" ucap Karma juga ikut berhasil menangkap muridnya. "Karma _-san_

"Dasar, Nagisa _-san_ curang, pasti kau mengincarku ya?!" ucapnya yang sekarang harus berjaga.

"Sakura _-Neesan_ dan Rena- _chan_ yang kalah, ayo kita main lagi!" ucap Kotori bersemangat.

"Iya! Ayo giliran kalian yang jaga!" sahut Akio setuju.

"Baik-Baik!" ucapnya ketus menerima kain penutup mata itu dan akan mulai bermain, mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan orang yang tidak terduga. Semuanya menatap kedua orang dewasa yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi membuat beberapa anak-anak kecil itu tampak ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang Nagisa dan Karma.

"K-Kalian?!"

"Nagisa _-san_ , Karma _-san_. maafkan aku Karasuma _-sensei_ dan Irina _-sensei_ , memaksa ingin bertemu, jadinya aku-…"

"Sudah cukup Ritsu! Ini bukanlah kesalahanmu!" sergah Karma mulai memahami.

"Apa kalian memaksa Koro _-sensei_ , Karasuma _-sensei_?!" deliknya Nagisa yang mulai berbicara.

"Bukan! Akulah yang memaksa Tako itu untuk berbicara dan menyuruh Ritsu memberitahu lokasi kalian berdua!" sahut Irina terus terang.

Mereka berdua mengerti dan melepaskan genggaman tangan para anak-anak yang bersembunyi dibelakang mereka. "Sakura _-chan_ , bisakah kalian membawa yang lain bermain di sebelah sana, aku dan Karma _-Niisan_ sedikit memiliki urusan, nanti kami menyusul!" ujar Nagisa menyuruh muridnya itu bermain ditempat lain.

"Baiklah! ayo semuanya kita bermain ditempat lain!" ajak Sakura.

" _Yeah_!"

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sekarang sudah memisahkan diri dari para anak-anak _play group_. Berada dihalaman belakang sekolah _Wakariba_ di sebuah taman. Kedua guru itu disambut oleh Masukata. Beberapa makanan permen dan minuman jus jeruk yang sudah disajikan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Jadi? Ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari. Karasuma _-sensei_ , Irina _-sensei_?" tanya Nagisa sopan.

"Mengapa kalian berdua tidak datang kesekolah selama 1 minggu ini. aku tidak bisa membantumu jika nilai rapot dan kehadiranmu mendapatkan masalah seperti ini-…"

"Hentikan saja, basa basi ini Karasuma _-sensei_! Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ketahui, mengapa tidak langsung _the point_ saja!" sela Karma tidak suka berbelit-belit.

Karasuma dan Irina terkejut.

Wanita itu menghela. "Mengapa kalian tidak melanjutkan misi pembunuhan ini, apakah kalian memutuskan untuk mundur?!" kini Irina yang mulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak!" sahut Nagisa santai mengambil permen dimeja yang sudah disediakan.

"Lalu? Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya, jika tidak masuk kelas untuk menjalankan misi pembunuhan ini, lalu apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?!" tanya Irina ingin mengetahui.

Mereka berdua masih memasang wajah senyum tanpa merasa bersalah.

TCH!

"Hentikan sikap kalian ini! aku kesal dengan sikap kalian berdua yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setalah menyakiti Kayano dan Okuda. Kalian benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak peka dan menyebalkan, cobalah lihat mereka sejenak, lalu-…"

HUH!

Mereka berdua terkejut. Karasuma dan Irina tak mempercayai bahwa tangan Nagisa dan Karma mengalami keanehan. Kemarahan wanita itu seakan menghilang. Masukata dan Koro _-sensei_ yang sudah mengetahui akan hal itu hanya diam.

"K-Kenapa bisa kalian berdua seperti itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" kata Karasuma tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Tenanglah, Karasuma _-sensei_. Kami ini bukan hantu. Inilah adalah takdir kami berdua!" sahut Karma menenangkan.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Irina tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Irina _-sensei_ , keberadaan kami di zaman ini dilarang oleh waktu, bukan karena keinginan kami juga mengulang takdir. Hanya saja pada saat itu kami berusaha menolong anak kami!" ujar Nagisa melihat putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan anak sebaya nya.

ERKK!

"Kalian sudah menikah?!" mereka berdua terkejut.

"Ya, apa ada masalah?" jawab mereka berdua bersama tanpa merasa canggung.

"I-Ini membuatku sedikit terkejut!" sahut Karasuma menormalkan keterkejutannya.

"K-Kalau begitu k-kalian pasti tahu siapa pria yang akan menikah denganku kan, Nagisa?" ucap Irina ingin tahu dengan nada gugup. Mereka berdua yang mendengar pernyataannya hanya tersenyum menggoda. "Memangnya orang disampingmu itu kau anggap apa, Irina _-sensei_?!" kata Karma tersenyum jahil. Beberapa detik mencerna perkataan muridnya yang terlihat santai.

EH!

Mereka berdua saling menatap, Karasuma dan Irina merona malu, jantung mereka berdebar cepat tak mempercayai apa yang didengar Karma.

"Masih tidak percaya? Apa perlu kuceritakan lagi, bagaimana kalian punya anak?" ujar Nagisa menggoda mereka. Karasuma hanya membuat muka tak ingin rona wajahnya dilihat oleh wanita disampingnya. Sedangkan Irina yang mendengar itu sudah mengangguk semangat 45. Ingin mengetahui ramalan masa depannya, tentu saja Koro _-sensei_ yang berada disitu sudah berada ditengah kedua gurunya, menyiapkan buku catatan yang selalu _ia_ bawa untuk mengetahui kelemahan musuhnya.

HOI! JANGAN MENGUNTIT MASA DEPAN ORANG LAIN!

Karasuma dan Irina tidak menginginkan gurita itu menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak.

"Hee… pelit, aku juga ingin merasakan cerita _kasmaran_ kalian berdua agar bisa kutulis dalam novelku, boleh ya.. boleh ya!" ujar Koro _-sensei_ memohon sambil menghindari pisau-pisau gurunya.

"Diam!" teriak mereka bersama tidak terima.

Baik Nagisa, Karma dan Ritsu yang berada disitu hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan guru gurita itu yang sangat menyukai cerita percintaan.

"Seperti biasa guru-guru kalian, sangat bersemangat sekali ya!" ujar Masukata yang tersenyum sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Ya begitulah!" sahut Ritsu menanggapi sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ano… _sensei_ , Kami akan memasuki kelas kembali, namun dengan 2 syarat dari kami!" ujar Nagisa. mereka bertiga yang sebelumnya sangat ribut kembali tenang.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Karasuma ingin tahu.

Nagisa kini meminta Karma yang menjelaskan. "Hanya sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis, namun begitu berdampak besar pada masa depan kalian semua, bisakah kalian menerimanya?!" ujar Karma tersenyum tanpa arti.

Mereka bertiga menegang melihat sikap Karma yang tidak bisa ditebak. Dengan kata lain. Nagisa dan Karma lah yang memegang aturan perubahan alur takdir semuanya, merekalah yang mengetahui bagian besar masalah tertentu yang akan terjadi, berarti jika mereka ingin berniat buruk, mereka bisa merubah takdir seseorang. Salah sedikit saja mereka menolak berarti bisa menjadi kehancuran umat bumi. Pikiran mereka para guru itu berhasil membuat alam sadar mereka mengira yang tidak-tidak.

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu tegang seperti itu kok!" sahut Nagisa menghibur mereka.

Karasuma yang mendengar itu menghela dan mulai mendengarkan. "Baiklah apa 2 syarat yang kalian inginkan?!"

 **~o0o~**

Pagi yang cukup cerah bagi semua murid di sekolah Kunugigaoka. Beberapa kelas 3-E seperti biasa harus menaiki gunung untuk sampai kekelas. Jam pelajaran mulai berjalan seperti biasanya. Namun para guru tidak hadir, Nagisa dan Karma pun tidak datang kekelas lagi. Semuanya terlihat sedih dan kehilangan semangat untuk melakukan misi pembunuhan terhadap Koro _-sensei_.

Hingga pintu kelas terbuka, mereka terkejut dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma. Bukan rasa senang, melainkan hal yang mengerikan, tubuh mereka terluka penuh dengan tebasan benda tajam, baju mereka terlihat berantakan seperti habis berkelahi.

"S-Semuanya…" kata Nagisa sekarat, bersama Karma yang bernasib sama.

Mereka semua terkejut.

NAGISA! KARMA!

Teriakan para teman-teman mereka yang khawatir melihat kedua orang itu yang sudah tidak mereka temui selama 1 minggu dan hadir dalam keadaan terluka parah seperti ini. Okuda dan Kayano segera mengambil kotak p3k untuk segera mengobati mereka berdua diruang UKS. meringgis keduanya menahan rasa perih yang mereka alami.

Beberapa temannya tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua, seperti telah terjadi penculikan dan penyiksaan terhadap korban. Saat mereka semua menunggu kedua orang itu siuman. Ritsu pun muncul dari balik LCD besar. "Nagisa _-san_! Karma _-san_! kalian baik-baik saja?!" ujarnya khawatir.

Semua mata tertuju pada Ritsu. "Ritsu dari mana saja kau? Mengapa baru sekarang kau muncul, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Nagisa dan Karma _-kun_?!" tanya Kayano ingin tahu.

"Maafkan aku Kayano _-san_! pada saat itu aku berada ditempat yang tidak kukenal. Saat itu kami bertiga akan menuju sekolah, namun sekawanan kelompok misterius menangkap kami bertiga. aku pun tidak bisa mengabari Koro _-sensei_ karena di _banned_. Untunglah Koro _-sensei_ dan yang lainnya datang menyelamatkan kami,… tapi" ujarnya menggantung.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Fuwa ingin tahu.

"Karasuma _-sensei_ dan Irina _-sensei_ yang ikut serta membantu Koro _-sensei_ , malah mengorbankan diri untuk menolong kami hingga Koro _-sensei_ pun tidak aku ketahui keadaannya sekarang-… Apa ini?!" ujarnya terhenti dan melihat pesan email yang masuk padanya. membuka isinya dan mereka semua terkejut. Video berisi Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina Jelavich dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Mereka terbelenggu rantai. Berarti mereka sudah ditangkap oleh musuh.

"Karasuma _-sensei_! Bicth _-sensei_!" mereka semua terkejut.

HAHAHAH!

Pesan dalam video itu mulai memainkan dan menampilkan sosok pria dewasa dengan menggunakan topeng _vendetta_ tersenyum yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Murid kelas pembunuh 3-E yang terhormat. bisa kau mendengarku! Aku sudah mendapatkan guru kalian, dia bersamaku saat ini. Hm… aku sebenarnya menginginkan buronan seharga 30 milyar itu,… jadi mari bertransaksi! Ujarnya dengan nada _sarkasme_.

"Dasar licik!" geram Maehara.

"Kembalikan Irina _-sensei_ dan Karasuma _-sensei_!" mohon Kurahashi kepada sang penjahat.

DIAAM!

Mereka semua menegang.

"Kalian tak berhak berunding denganku! Sekarang mari kita mulai saja dengan sebuah permainan?" ujar sang penjahat dengan santai.

"Permainan?" Kayano tidak mengerti apa maksud niat sang penjahat.

"Ya. jika kalian menang akan kukembalikan mereka berdua, bagaimana?"

"Kau!" geram Terasaka tidak terima.

"Tenanglah, Terasaka!" lerai Maehara.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Isogai dengan tenang.

"Datanglah ke balai kota Kunugigaoka dalam waktu 15 menit, jika terlambat 1 detik saja, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan guru kalian, tentu saja tidak termasuk kedua anak berambut biru dan merah yang sekarat itu!" ujarnya kembali.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Pria itu mengakhiri isi video yang masuk pada Ritsu dan menghapus dirinya sendiri, sehingga menghilangkan jejak.

"15 menit menuju balai kota?!" gumam Okano.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan selain pergi kesana!" ujar Isogai mau tidak mau menerimanya.

"Hm!" jawab mereka semua setuju. Isogai dan semuanya kini bergegas menuju balai kota, tanpa Ristu. Ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Nagisa dan Karma yang sedang terluka dan sekarat. Melihat kepergiaan semuanya, kelas mulai sepi tanpa siapa pun kecuali mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali kepada murid-murid 3-E yang terlihat sibuk berlari bersama-sama menuju tempat yang diinginkan penculik tentu saja. semua ini bukanlah keinginan mereka, melainkan mengikuti keinginan sang penjahat, agar mengembalikan Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina Jelavich. Guru mereka yang di sayangi. Kali ini mereka harus berjuang tanpa Koro _-sensei_. Nafas mereka semua terengah-engah untuk sampai ditempat tujuan tanpa terlambat. keluh keringat dan ketegangan bersama yang khawatir akan kejadian ini.

"Isogai _-kun_ , berapa waktu lagi yang tersisa!" tanya Okuda terengah-engah.

"9 menit lagi!" jawabnya masih berlari.

"Apa kita bisa sempat sampai tujuan?!" ujar Kataoka khawatir.

"Jangan dipikirkan terus saja berlari Kataoka, ayo!" sahut Maehara.

Okano menambah kecepatan berlarinya. "Baiklah!" teriaknya dengan semangat.

EHHH!?

Semua orang yang berada disitu tak menyangka Okano menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Kataoka yang terkejut pun tidak menerima dikalahkan olehnya, _ia_ pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya juga. Meninggalkan semua teman-temannya dibelakang.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit lebih cepat, Okano! Sebentar saja, kita bisa meninggalkan mereka!" ujar Kataoka memimpin.

Okano mulai kesal dan mulai menyalip Kataoka kembali. "Kau baru saja lebih lambat dariku Kataoka _-san_!" ejeknya.

"Apa?!" Tidak terima. wanita itu menambah kecepatannya dan bersama berlari didepan untuk saling mendahului, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berada dibelakang. "Ayo kita lihat siapa yang tercepat dan sampai ditujuan! Paling-paling kau akan kalah lagi denganku!" sahut Kataoka dengan santai.

"Tentu saja, akan ku buat kau menangis didepanku!" ujar Okano mengejek.

HAAA!

AKU TAK AKAN KALAH DENGANMU!

BODOH, AKULAH YANG AKAN MENGALAHMU!

Mereka berdua kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitar, akibat kebodohan mereka yang seperti orang kesetanan. Baik Isogai dan Maehara yang melihat kedua wanita itu tak bisa menahan malu.

"Kataoka _-san_! Okano _-san_! hentikan orang-orang akan mengira kalian aneh! Hentikan!" teriak Okuda tak tahan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, sedangkan mereka semua yang berada dibelakang hanya _sweatdrop_.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua terengah-engah setelah berlari. Menormalkan nafas mereka yang kelelahan, beberapa orang-orang lalu lalang memperhatikan mereka sekilas. Terlihat pada jam pada ponsel sang ketua kelas. Beruntungnya mereka sedikit lebih cepat 2 menit dari yang disepakati.

"S-Syukurlah kita datang lebih cepat dari yang diinginkan penjahat itu!" ujar Isogai sedikit tenang.

"J-Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Terasaka masih kelelahan.

DRRRT! DRRRT!

Ponsel pria itu bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, _private number_ tertera pada ponselnya dan mengangkatnya. Menunggu.

"Halo?"

"Tantangan pertama kalian berhasil!" puji sang penjahat.

"Hah? Tantangan pertama?!" jawab Isogai terkejut, mereka semua menguping pembicaraan ketua kelas.

"Selanjutnya-…"

"Tunggu sebentar! Kami sampai disini tepat waktu! Kembalikan Karasuma _-sensei_ dan Bitch- _sensei_!" ujar Isogai mulai tidak menyukai ini.

Penjahat itu terkekeh dingin. "Tidak, ini adalah permainan! Ini tidak akan menyenangkan jika berakhir begitu cepat!" ujarnya kembali dengan nada _sarkasme_.

"Keparat kau!" geram Terasaka yang mendengar. Kataoka pun memegang pundak Terasaka. "Tenanglah Terasaka _-kun_ , prioritas kita saat ini adalah mereka berdua!" lerainya. Pria itu hanya mendesah kesal.

"Sekarang pergilah menuju supermarket di Kunugigaoka! Dalam waktu 8 menit!"

"T-Tunggu itu jaraknya terlalu jauh!" sahut Isogai kurang setuju.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin mereka berdua akan mati…" jawab sang penjahat dengan santai dan memutuskan telepon.

"Ayo cepat!" teriak Maehara. Mereka semua berlari kembali dengan cepat tanpa dibiarkan beristirahat. nafas mereka semua terangah-engah. Tujuan mereka semua sekarang adalah supermarket Kunugigaoka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita hampir sampai!" ujar Kimura yang memimpin saat ini. mereka telah tiba di supermarket yang sudah disepakati. Nafas mereka terengah-engah kelelahan. _handphone_ Isogai kembali bergetar dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?!"

"Tantangan kedua kalian gagal!" ujar sang penjahat tidak suka.

"Tunggu! kami berhasil tepat waktu!" jawab Isogai mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Telat 2 menit, berarti kalian gagal!" Mereka semua terkejut melihat jam pada ponsel menunjukan keterlambatan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang disepakati, seperti yang di inginksn sang penjahat.

"Apa itu ada dalam peraturan? Kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami!" sahut Isogai.

Penjahat itu menghela. "Sayang sekali… Kurasa kedua guru kalian akan mati, sampai jumpa!" ucapnya mengakhiri panggilan dalam telepon.

"Halo! Hei! Hei! Hallo?!" panggil Isogai dalam _handphone_ yang _ia_ gunakan.

Mereka semua menegang dan frustasi, karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan tantangan kedua yang diajukan sang penjahat. Perasaaan mereka semua kini bersedih dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Karasuma _-sensei_ , Irina _-sensei_!" gumam Isogai merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Sialan!"

Mereka semua mengerti perasaan sang ketua kelas itu yang terlihat merasa bersalah. Kataoka pun menyentuh bahu pria itu. "Tenanglah, Isogai _-kun_!"

"Itu benar! tidak ada gunanya kau merasa bersalah!" sahut Maehara menenangkan.

"Kita kehilangan petunjuk! Mengapa kalian masih bisa bersikap santai seperti itu-…!" ujar Isogai terhenti mendapatkan panggilan lagi, tanpa ragu dia pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo?!"

"Kau tertipu! Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut ke tantangan ke tiga?" sambung sang penjahat dengan santai.

"Dengar! Kau membuat kami terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Sialan!" geram Isogai sudah tak tahan dipermainkan.

"Tenanglah Isogai!" lerai Maehara.

"Hei, biarkan kami mendengar suara Karasuma _-sensei_ dan Irina _-sensei_!" paksanya.

"Akan kubiarkan kalian mendengar suaranya jika kau bisa melewati rintangan ketiga!" jawabnya.

"Ok! Cepat katakan apa itu kemana sekarang?!" tanya Isogai kembali.

"Kali ini…" perkataan sang penjahat yang mengejek murid 3-E itu mulai berkata.

APA?!

Mereka semua segera bergegas menuju tempat yang diinginkan sang penjahat tak memperdulikan jarak yang ditempuh, yang mereka pikirkan adalah satu sampai ditempat tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk diranjang tidur ruang UKS. Baik Nagisa dan Karma saat ini sedang dirawat oleh ritsu. Menuangkan segelas teh hangat dengan lengan mekanik, terdengar suara gemuruh keributan bagi mereka bertiga.

"Apa itu?" gumam Nagisa tak mengerti.

"Tidak tahu" sahut Karma masih menyesap teh hangatnya.

BRAAAK!

Pintu ruangan UKS dibuka dan mereka semua masuk seperti orang kesetanan. "Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" kata Nagisa terkejut.

"Nagisa, ponselmu! Cepat berikan!" perintah Kayano kalap.

"A-Ada apa ini, kalian semua terlihat bersemangat?!" gumam Karma ikut terkejut. "Benar!" sahut Ritsu ikut terkejut.

"Cepat berikan pada kami!" paksa Okajima mengambil ponsel pada kantong celana Nagisa.

"O-Oiii, h-hentikan! Jangan tarik celanaku. Baiklah-baiklah aku akan memberikannya!" ujarnya.

"Nih!" kesal Nagisa kepada semuanya, karena celananya dipaksa dibuka. Untungnya Nagisa masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menahan amukan semua temannya yang pada kesetanan gak jelas, karena menginginkan ponsel milik Nagisa, jika tidak mungkin _ia_ sudah ditelanjangi dan dipermalukan oleh semua teman-temannya.

Menunggu.

DRRT!

Segera Isogai mengangkat telepon yang _private number_ tersebut.

"Halo!?" panggilnya

"Hebat! Kalian berhasil!" puji sang penjahat dengan nada senang.

"Hei! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu nomor ini?" tanya Isogai.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu! Karena kau telah melewati tantangan ketiga… mungkin aku akan memberikan kalian bonus! Jam 8 malam… cobalah datang kembali kesekolah ini kembali, mungkin kalian akan menemukannya di sana!" ujarnya

"Kenapa malam ini? kembalikan mereka sekarang!" perintah Isogai mulai kesal.

Sang penjahat kembali terkekeh. "Sekarang, Jangan terlalu bersemangat"

"Hei… setidaknya biarkan aku mendengar suara guru kami!"

"Sampa jumpa nanti malam, dah!" jawabnya memutus panggilan.

"Hei! Jangan di tutup teleponnya! Halo! Halo?!" panggilnya namun tidak berhasil

"Sial!" umpat Isogai kesal.

"Anooo… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Ritsu tak mengerti mengapa semuanya terlihat cemas.

Mereka semua mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Nagisa dan Karma yang masih belum tak mengerti situasi saat ini. bahwa kedua gurunya Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina Jelavich telah diculik oleh gerombolan penjahat yang tidak mereka kenal. Keterkejutan mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa kedua gurunya berusaha untuk menolong mereka, di tambah Koro _-sensei_ tidak ada bersama mereka. membuat pencarian mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk mengetahui posisi musuh berada dimana.

"Jadi begitu" gumam Karma mulai mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" sahut Okuda tak memiliki ide.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu nanti malam! kami akan ikut membantu melawan gerombolan penjahat itu-… Ada apa!" kata Karma dengan santai namun sudah mendapatkan tatapan _deathglare_ dari semuanya.

"Kalian berdua dilarang datang kesini, karena masih terluka. Biarkan kami yang menanggani ini!" sergah Terasaka tak mau Karma ikut terlibat.

"Hei! Kau meremehkanku ya?!" ujarnya tidak terima.

ADUHDUHDUH… SAKIT HENTIKAN!

Teriak Karma karena dicengkram oleh Kayano. Dirinya hanya merintih kesakitan.

"Kau bisa mematahkan tanganku, Kayano _-chan_!" ucapnya khawatir jika wanita itu benar-benar melakukannya. Semuanya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan kayano yang berlebihan. Nagisa hanya terkekeh melihat temannya terdzolimi.

"Nagisa!"

"Uhm? ada apa Fuwa _-san_?"

"Apakah kau ingat saat mereka semua menculik kalian berdua?" tanya Fuwa ingin tahu.

Pria itu bergumam dan mengeleng pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. aku pun tidak tahu dimana tempat kami disekap, kalau Karma sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Nagisa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" jawabnya menyesal.

"Kita tak memiliki petunjuk, jadi kita harus waspada mulai sekarang!" kata Fuwa menyimpulkan. Mereka semua setuju dan mulai menyusun rencana. Baik Nagisa dan Karma hanya saling melihat.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah tiba, semuanya sudah berada dikelas yang dijanjikan oleh sang penjahat yang entah apa tujuan mereka saat ini. namun kali ini tanpa Nagisa dan Karma. Karena dilarang untuk ikut membantu dalam menyelamatkan Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina Jelavich. Mereka semua menunggu dalam kelas itu dalam keadaan sunyi tanpa obrolan.

DRRT! DRRRT!

Suara handphone sang ketua kelas yang bergetar dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Kalian semua datang! Letakkan semua senjata yang kalian bawa!" ujar sang penjahat. Mereka mendesah kesal, musuh mengetahui bahwa mereka membawa senjata perlawanan, para murid 3-E akhirnya menuruti perkataan musuh.

"Masuklah kedalam hutan dibagian ujung timur. Maka kalian akan bisa menemukan sesuatu!" sambungnya memutus pembicaraan.

Mereka semua mulai bergerak masuk kedalam hutan dibelakang sekolah. Suasana gelap dan sepi membuat mereka sedikit bergidik ketakutan dan waspada. Beberapa anak perempuan hanya mengikuti para laki-laki yang berada didepan.

TUNG! TUNG!

Suara botol kaleng terjatuh dekat mereka dan mengeluarkan asap banyak yang membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk.

"A-Apa ini, Sial!?" ujar Maehara terbatuk.

KYAAAH!

Beberapa teriakan para gadis yang berada dibelakang. Membuat para laki-laki dengan segera kebelakang untuk menolong. "Kalian baik-baik saja?!" tanya Isogai.

"I-Iya, tapi Okuda, Kayano, Kurahashi dan Yada tidak ada!" jawab Okano khawatir.

"Untuk sekarang kita keluar dari asap ini!" ajak Sugaya, mereka pun keluar dari jebakan itu untuk segera menuju ke tempat terbuka.

Benar, tebakan mereka keempat orang yang disebutkan Okano menghilang. Mereka menyadari telah dijebak. Kekesalan para pria semakin memuncak.

RING! RING! RING!

Suara telepon menyadari Isogai yang terlihat frustasi, segera _ia_ mengangkatnya.

"Hei! Kembalikan mereka berempat!" geram Isogai tidak terima.

"Seramnya,… permainan kita akhiri disini. besok kita bermain lagi dah… " ujarnya memutuskan telepon mereka semua akhirnya tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk apapun dan kehilangan beberapa teman mereka yang berhasil ditangkap oleh musuh.

 **~o0o~**

 _Keesokan harinya…_

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di dalam kelas dengan Nagisa dan Karma yang berada bersama mereka. Berkumpul lebih awal untuk merencanakan menangkap musuh yang tidak diketahui. Beberapa saran dan pendapat mereka terima untuk dibicarakan bersama. namun baik Nagisa dan Karma saat ini tidak bisa membantu sama sekali, karena mereka pun tidak memiliki rencana.

"Kita tidak memiliki sama sekali petunjuk saat ini!" gumam Fuwa sedang berpikir keras.

"Ritsu, bisakah kau melacak keberadaan mereka semua?" tanya Hara, namunnya jawaban yang dia dapatkan berupa gelengan kepala tanda tidak bisa membantu kali ini.

"Mengapa disaat seperti ini Koro _-sensei_ , tidak ada disini sih?!" kesal Kimura.

Mereka semua hanya bisa meruntuk tak berdaya saat tidak ada gurunya. Baik Nagisa dan Karma kali ini hanya menghela. "Mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini musuh memiliki sandera dan kita harus berjuang dengan usaha kita sendiri. Pokoknya, sekarang, kita harus memecahkan permainan ini!" ujar Karma untuk bersikap tenang dan menahan diri.

"Nagisa _,_ Karma, apakah kalian benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada saat kalian ditangkap?!" tanya Kimura mencoba memaksa mereka mengingat kembali.

Mereka berdua berdeham berpikir keras. "Disana ada teh!" kata Nagisa mengingatnya.

"Teh?" gumam Kimura dengan mulut mengangga.

"Benar! ada permen jepang dan-…" sahut Karma setuju.

"Karma _-kun_ , Nagisa _-kun_! itu _cukup_ …" balas Fuwa ragu _sweatdrop_.

"Eh?! sungguh?"

"Bagaimana pun kita harus menyelematkan mereka!" ujar Kataoka.

" _Tapi_ …"

"Ada apa Takebayashi _-kun_?" tanya Nagisa.

"Yang paling membuatku bingung adalah, _kenapa…_ para penjahat itu harus mengatur permainan membosankan seperti ini?" ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu terdiam semua dan kali ini ponsel Nagisa yang bergetar. Segera pria itu mengangkatnya.

"Halo?!"

"Mari kita akhiri dengan sebuah tantangan. Datanglah segera menuju tempat yang kusebutkan!" Nagisa dan yang lain mendengar perkataan sang penjahat dan segera menuju kesana. Namun lagi Nagisa dan Karma dilarang ikut serta membantu, karena kondisi tubuh mereka yang belum pulih dari luka yang didapatkan sebelumnya. Awalnya mereka berdua menolak, namun akhirnya pasrah menerima pernyataan semuanya yang tidak mengizinkan keduanya ikut serta membantu. Nagisa dan Karma akhirnya ditugaskan mengabarkan Sonokawa jika keadaaan memburuk dan menghubungi Koro _-sensei_.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua sudah sampai ditempat yang diinginkan sang penjahat. Ruang saluran bawah tanah Kunugigaoka, tempat penjernihan air. Lorong-lorong gelap berlembap dan basah membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas, dikarenakan udara O2 yang terbatas. Berjalan memasuki lorong lebih dalam dan benar saja mereka menemukan orang yang dicari 6 sandera terlihat oleh mereka berdua masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Karasuma _-sensei_! Irina _-sensei_!"

"Kayano! Okuda! Yada! Kurahashi!"

Mereka semua berteriak memanggilnya, namun tak disangka bahwa mereka dihadang oleh 3 orang disana. para penjahat yang menggunakan topeng _vendetta_ dengan pisau yang mereka genggam. "Selamat datang ditantangan terakhir! Waktu kalian tidak lama, hanya 10 menit, jadi mari kita mulai saja pertarungannya!" ujar sang pemimpin menyuruh kedua anak buahnya menyerang para murid 3-E. timer jam yang menempel pada sandera mulai berjalan, bom waktu telah aktif. Nyawa mereka berenam dalam keadaan bahaya.

"2 lawan 21 ini akan mudah!" seru Terasaka maju bersama Yoshida dan Muramatsu yang menyerang tanpa menunggu perintah dari Isogai.

"Berhenti! Jangan gegabah!" omelnya yang tidak didengar. Mereka pun ikut maju menyerang anak buah penjahat berstelan hitam itu tanpa rencana. Hasilnya tentu saja kedua orang itu sudah berhasil melumpuhkan para murid 3-E dengan mudah.

Mereka semua menegang. "Mereka kuat!" batin Isogai tertatih. Terkejut bahwa mereka berdua sudah berada dibelakangnya, memukul pria itu serta menendang hingga merintih kesakitan. para murid 3-E menyadari bahwa level bertarung musuh sangatlah berbeda jauh. "Sudah selesai. Bos!" jawab sang penjahat bertubuh tinggi kepada sang atasan.

"Lemah sekali! kalau begitu kubunuh saja mereka berenam!" ucap sang pimpinan memegang remote control peledak. Mereka semua terkejut dan berusaha bangkit kembali untuk menghentikan ketiga penjahat yang menculik guru dan teman-temannya.

"Ini benar-benar membosankan! Apa kalian semua belum selesai? Waktunya hampir habis!" seru sang penjahat.

Mereka bertiga mulai pergi. "Selamat tinggal!" kata sang pimpinan bersama kedua anak buahnya mulai pergi melarikan diri, mereka bertiga kabur dengan membawa remote control peledak. "Tunggu!" panggil Maehara.

Niat pria itu dihentikan oleh Isogai. "Jangan dikejar! Kita kesini untuk menolong mereka!" katanya.

"Tapi…" balas Maehara.

"Kita tak punya waktu!" bentaknya. Maehara yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya mengerti, semua

para murid 3-E segera bangkit untuk membantu para guru dan teman-teman yang masih terikat dalam belenggu rantai. Mereka sadar bahwa waktu untuk membebaskan mereka hanya tinggal 2 menit lagi.

"Karasuma _-sensei_! Bicth _-sensei_! Bertahanlah!" teriak Nakamura terlihat khawatir. Para sandera masih tak sadarkan diri. Mereka semua tidak pernah diajarkan cara mematikan bom aktif. Kecemasan mereka semakin bertambah, karena waktu yang sudah semakin berkurang 1 menit 10 detik. Tertera pada running angka layar. Dengan segala usaha untuk menghancurkan rantai yang menghambat mereka.

KLICK… KLICK

Detik bom semakin mendekati akhir, keluh keringat dan ketegangan mereka untuk menolong mereka berenam tak membawakan hasil sama sekali. mereka mulai pasrah dan menyerah, karena tidak berdaya menghadapi masalah ini.

"Tidak bisa!" lirih Kataoka mulai menyerah.

"Karasuma _-sensei_! Bitch _-sensei_!" isak Okano sudah tak bisa membendung tangisnya yang pecah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" balas Maehara kebingungan.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3… "kita harus pergi!" ujar Kimura menyuruh semuanya menjauh. 2… 1.

"Tiarap!" perintah Maehara.

'Time up! Semoga waktu kalian menyenangkan'. Pesan yang tertera pada layar bom peledak membuat mereka kebingungan.

TRANG! TRANG!

Suara gemericik rantai yang terlepas secara tiba-tiba. membuat mereka berenam tersungkur ditanah, segera para murid 3-E membantu membawa para guru dan teman-temannya keluar dari saluran air. Kebingungan mereka tepiskan dahalu, sekarang para murid 3-E membawa mereka berenam ketempat yang aman.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua sudah berada diluar, ketegangan dan kekhawatiran mereka akhirnya terbalaskan dengan keberuntungan yang tanpa sebab. Bernafas lega sesaat karena kedua guru dan keempat teman mereka tidak terbunuh. Perlahan mereka mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Kelopak mata kedua tirai netra itu terbuka, mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali menormalkan cahaya yang masuk pada retina mereka.

"Karasuma _-sensei_! Irina _-sensei_!" panggil semuanya.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Karasuma merasakan pegal pada tubuhnya.

"K-Kalian disini?!" gumam Irina kaget bahwa mereka sudah dikelilingi oleh semua muridnya.

"A-Ada apa ini?" sahut Kayano kaget melihat semua temannya.

"B-Benar!" kata Okuda setuju, memperbaiki kacamatanya yang miring.

Para murid 3-E menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan bersyukur bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Fuwa yang melihat sebuah rompi biru yang terlihat sedikit pada semak. Mendekatinya dan melihat. Hara yang saat itu melihat Fuwa mendekatinya, bertanya. "Ada apa Fuwa _-san_?" panggil Hara melihat Fuwa yang sedang menyelidiki dan mulai tersenyum.

Menghela dan menghampiri mereka berenam yang masih terduduk ditanah. "Karasuma _-sensei_ , Bitch _-sensei_ , apa ada yang terjadi saat kalian ditangkap?" tanya Fuwa tiba-tiba.

Mereka semua diam. Wanita itu berdeham. "Disana ada the!" jawab Irina mengingat sesuatu.

HUH?!

Fuwa yang mendengar itu akhirnya mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi. Menghela sesaat. "Jadi, seperti itu ya. Keluarlah! aku tahu kalian bertiga ada disini!" panggil Fuwa dengan nada keras.

Mereka bertiga muncul dari balik tembok bangunan saluran air. Sang penjahat berjumlah 3 orang yang menggunakan topeng _vendetta_. Para murid 3-E terkejut dan siap melawan, namun ditahan oleh Fuwa.

"Cara kalian bermain benar-benar licik. Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_!" protes Fuwa sudah mulai kesal.

APA?!

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar pernyataan Fuwa.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

"Yah… sepertinya kami sudah ketahuan" tanya Nagisa melepas topeng _vendetta_ dan rambut palsunya.

"Mereka benar-benar luar biasa, Nagisa _-san_!" ujar sang pemimpin ikut membuka topeng, pria paruh baya tua yang sudah cukup berumur. "Siapa kau?!" tanya Terasaka.

"Salam semuanya, namaku Masukata!" sapanya hangat tersenyum.

"Begitulah, Kapan kau menyadarinya. Fuwa _-san_?" sahutnya dan bertanya kembali.

"Ketika aku melihat rompi birumu yang disembunyikan dalam semak-semak tadi!" jawabnya.

Nagisa Tersenyum.

"Lihatkan Koro _-sensei_? Aku sudah bilang mereka pasti akan menyadarinya!" ujar Nagisa.

Gurita itu langsung ikut bergabung dan muncul diantara mereka bertiga "Kalian lebih hebat dari yang ku pikirkan! _Nurufufufu_ …" pujinya sambil terkekeh.

"Koro _-sensei_?!"

"Aku mulai berpikir! Kalian memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menghabisi kami, tapi kalian tidak pernah melakukannya dan kalian hanya menekan kami ke dalam situasi yang sulit, itulah yang aneh! Bahkan Karasuma _-sensei_ , Irina _-sensei_ , Kayano _-san_ , Okuda _-san_ , Kurahashi _-san_ dan Yada _-san_ tidak dirugikan, benarkan?" ujar Fuwa menyimpulkan sambil melihat mereka.

"Ya! kami hanya membuat mereka sedikit lebih santai saja!" sahut Karma ikut berbicara melepaskan topeng dan rambut palsunya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Nakamura tidak mengerti.

Mereka berempat yang ditanya Nakamura sudah kesem-sem bahagia. Seperti mendapatkan kupon makanan gratis.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkan manisan itu lagi!" gumam Kayano merona masih menginginkan makanan yang diberikan Nagisa dan Karma.

"K-Kayano _-san,_ sudah cukup kau terlalu makan banyak manis, tidak baik tahu!" protes Okuda yang hanya kebagian sedikit.

"Kalian berdua memang menyukai manis-manisan ya? apalagi yang buat Nagisa dan Karma!" goda Yada.

"Dasar! Jangan dibicarakan lagi, Yada _-san_!" pinta Okuda sudah merona, bahwa Nagisa dan Karma ternyata pintar memasak.

"Kalian berdua!" gumam Kurahashi _sweatdrop_.

Mereka berempat sedang asik dengan pembicaraan gosip makanan, sampai tak menyadari para murid 3-E hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian melakukan ini?!" geram Terasaka memaki kedua orang itu, kembali kepada topik. Mereka semua kembali melihat kedua temannya.

"Permainan dapat menumbuhkan berbagai indra. Stamina, Kecerdasan, Kerja tim serta kemampuan dalam mengatasi masalah secara cepat! Bahkan memperkuat kepedulianmu terhadap temanmu dan dari semua ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik untuk melihat diri sendiri!" ujar Nagisa.

"Melihat diri sendiri?" gumam Isogai tak mengerti.

"Ya… Kalian terlalu bergantung pada seseorang dan tidak sabaran. Kemampuan analisa dan kekuatan untuk bertarung tidak seimbang, makanya musuh dengan mudah mengambil keuntungan dari kalian semua!" jawab Nagisa tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka semua yang menegang dan menyetujui perkataan pria surai biru didepannya.

"Apa kalian berpikir, mengapa kami melakukan ini?" kini Karma yang berbicara, mereka semua melihat kepadanya.

"Pertama sangat menyenangkan, mengerjai orang lain!" ujarnya menjulurkan lidahnya menikmati ketegangan mereka semua.

OI!

Mereka semua sudah mulai kesal dengan urat-urat perempatan yang muncul.

"Yang kedua adalah melihat kemampuan dan ketangkasan kalian dalam menghadapi masalah!" ujarnya kembali.

Nagisa dan Karma kini maju kedepan dan membungkuk.

"Maafkan atas perbuatan yang sudah kami lakukan!" ujar Nagisa dan Karma bersama. Mereka kelas 3-E saling melihat, terdiam sesaat dan menghela.

"Tolong hentikan! Angkat kepala kalian berdua Nagisa! Karma!" protes Isogai tidak suka.

"Tidak apa-apa! kami tidak marah, kalian berdua tidak benar-benar melakukan hal yang buruk! Kalian memotivasi kami dan membuat kami lebih kuat! kami benar-benar berterima kasih, jadi… tolong jangan meminta maaf!" ujarnya kembali.

"Benarkan semuanya?" sahut Isogai melihat mereka semua dan tersenyum, menghela.

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi!" jawab Kataoka pasrah.

" _Yeah_!"

"Jadi angkatlah kepala kalian berdua Nagisa! Karma!" ucap Sugino menyuruh jangan dipikirkan.

"Baik!" mereka berdua sudah bangun dari membungkuknya.

Permasalahan yang dihadapi kelas 3-E sudah selesai tanpa konflik berkelanjutan.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Seperti biasa guru-guru kalian, sangat bersemangat sekali ya!" ujar Masukata yang tersenyum sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Ya begitulah!" sahut Ritsu menanggapi sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ano… _sensei_ , Kami akan memasuki kelas kembali, namun dengan 2 syarat dari kami!" ujar Nagisa. mereka bertiga yang sebelumnya sangat ribut kembali tenang.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Karasuma ingin tahu.

Nagisa kini meminta Karma yang menjelaskan. "Hanya sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis, namun begitu berdampak besar pada masa depan kalian semua, bisakah kalian menerimanya?!" ujar Karma tersenyum tanpa arti.

Mereka bertiga menegang melihat sikap Karma yang tidak bisa ditebak. Dengan kata lain. Nagisa dan Karma lah yang memegang aturan perubahan alur takdir semuanya, merekalah yang mengetahui bagian besar masalah tertentu yang akan terjadi, berarti jika mereka ingin berniat buruk, mereka bisa merubah takdir seseorang. Salah sedikit saja mereka menolak berarti bisa menjadi kehancuran umat bumi. Pikiran mereka para guru itu berhasil membuat alam sadar mereka mengira yang tidak-tidak.

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu tegang seperti itu kok!" sahut Nagisa menghibur mereka.

Karasuma yang mendengar itu menghela dan mulai mendengarkan. "Baiklah apa 2 syarat yang kalian inginkan?!"

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Akhir dari seorang Shinigami**_

Hari ini mereka semua sudah selesai mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang diajarkan oleh Karasuma, pelajaran hari ini membunuh. Polisi melawan perampok. Bagi Nagisa dan Karma yang sudah pernah mengalami ini tentu saja sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan kali ini bersama teman baru 3-E Horibe Itona yang sudah bergabung, misi ini diselesaikan oleh Kimura Justice yang mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini. Sudah 3 minggu berjalan sesudah peristiwa festival musim panas terakhir, pelatihan membunuh dan menyadarkan Itona yang berada dalam pengawasan pria misterius Shiro sebelumnya.

Tentu saja kali ini baik Nagisa dan Karma tidak ingin kemampuan membunuhnya melemah. Setelah pelajaran olahraga berakhir, saatnya menikmati waktu istirahat yang diberikan pada jam pelajaran Karasuma, bagi semuanya saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat , meregangkan otot tubuh yang tegang dan lelah, mengisi perut yang keroncongan dengan bekal yang dibawa adalah hal yang wajib untuk kelas 3-E, karena tidak adanya kantin. Namun tidak untuk Nagisa dan Karma saat ini yang sedang ingin berlatih bersama dengan Karasuma secara pribadi, lebih tepatnya desakan permintaan mereka berdua. kali ini pertarungan dua lawan satu, menggunakan pisau anti koro _-sensei_ , tentu saja Irina dan Koro _-sensei_ sedang menonton mereka berdua dari kejauhan. tebasan, pukulan tendangan dilakukan dengan _timing_ yang serasi, Karasuma bisa mengerti mengapa perkembangan mereka berdua berkembang sangat pesat dibandingkan yang lainnya. Menghindari serangan dan siap mem _block_ Karma dengan berada dibelakangnya, namun Nagisa tidak tinggal diam dan ikut menghentikan Nagisa dengan menebaskan pisaunya keleher Karasuma mengenai ujung pisau anti Koro _-sensei,_ pria dewasa itu pun mundur menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua.

"Kalian menang! Aku sudah terkena serangan ketiga!" ujarnya kepada mereka berdua menerima kekalahan.

Mereka berdua berdiri tegap dan membungkuk kecil memberi salam.

"Terima kasih atas latihannya. Karasuma _-sensei_!" ucap mereka berdua berterima kasih.

Karasuma pun kembali ketempat Irina dan Koro _-sensei_. "Bagaimana, kedua muridku benar-benar hebatkan? _Nurufufufu…_ " tanyanya dengan nada _sarkasme_ mengintimidasi.

"Tidak usah diperjelas!" jawabnya ketus menerima kaleng minuman dari wanita surai pirang.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar luar biasa!" puji Irina melihat Nagisa dan Karma yang sangat kompak.

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau merasakan ada yang aneh pada murid-muridmu?" tanya Karasuma curiga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Koro _-sensei._

"Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_ , seperti membatasi diri untuk interaksi dengan para teman-teman mereka, apakah mereka sudah mengetahui tentangmu juga?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah berjanji kepada mereka bertiga untuk tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun, namun jika situasi berubah…" ujarnya memberikan ponsel dan menunjukkan perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Nagisa, Karma dan Ritsu.

"Begitu" Karasuma hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi… aku merasa khawatir dengan mereka berdua" gumam Irina tidak suka, melihat kepergian mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karasuma.

"Kalian tahu,… mereka berdua berusaha melindungi kita semua, teman-teman dan anak mereka, perjuangan mereka berdua sungguh membuatku kagum, namun cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada bahaya yang mengincar kita semua dan yang mengetahui itu hanyalah Nagisa dan Karma. Aku mendesaknya untuk memberitahu semuanya apa yang akan terjadi, namun mereka menolak!" ujarnya khawatir. Mereka berdua yang mendengar itu pun menjadi khawatir dengan mereka berdua sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Istirahat._

Mereka berdua seperti biasa sedang menikmati jam istirahat yang menyenangkan, bersantai dibawah pohon. Karma saat ini sedang tiduran diatas pohon dengan memangku kedua tangannya menjadi bantal, sedangkan Nagisa bersandar pada batang pohon sambil membaca buku yang dia genggam. matanya mendelik keasal suara yang menganggunya dan segera berdiri.

"Ada apa Nagisa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas, rasa kantuk masih menempel pada Karma yang menguap belumlah hilang.

"Kita diawasi!" ucapnya mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Karma yang mendengar itu kaget dan segera turun dari atas pohon dan membelakangi punggung Nagisa.

Menunggu namun sang penguntit tidak keluar, membuat Nagisa mulai kesal.

"Keluarlah! aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi!" ujar Nagisa memerintahkan penguntit itu untuk keluar. Dugaan Nagisa benar, seseorang mendatangi mereka wanita surai pirang panjang yang melihat mereka berdua dengan datar.

"Nakamura _-san_?" Nagisa pun menyimpan pisaunya kembali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan. Nakamura _-san_?" tanya Karma.

"Hmm… aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian, boleh?" tanyanya mulai memasang senyum palsu. Mereka berdua sudah mengetahui ada yang ingin wanita itu ketahui dan menatap kembali Nakamura. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" delik Karma dingin.

Nakamura terkejut, _ia_ hanya menghela.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian berdua ini?" tanya Nakamura dengan iris serius, karena Karma mengetahui niatnya.

Mereka berdua yang mendengar itu terkejut, namun segera menutup diri untuk menghilangkan perasaan cemasnya.

"Apa maksudmu itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu itu Nakamura-…" jawab Nagisa tersenyum.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan kuat berhasil melukai bibir Nagisa, darah segar berhasil merobek bibirnya. Karma yang melihat itu segera berdiri didepan Nagisa. Nakamura tahu bahwa senyum yang diberikan Nagisa adalah sebuah senyum palsu kebohongan, _ia_ mulai tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nakamura _-san_ -…"

"Cukup Karma! Tidak apa-apa" lerainya tak ingin menambah masalah.

"Ya ampun, sakit juga ternyata!" ringgis Nagisa kesakitan mengelap bibirnya yang terluka dengan sapu tangan, merapihkan buku dan segera pergi.

"Ayo pergi Karma!" ajaknya, pria itu hanya menghela dan memandang dingin Nakamura. Melewatinya seakan wanita itu tidak pernah ada. di abaikan tentu saja membuat dirinya mulai kesal.

"Kalian berdua ini mengapa sih? Mengapa kalian menghindari kami semua, bahkan Okuda _-chan_ dan Kayano _-chan_ juga khawatir pada kalian berdua, tapi mengapa kalian menjauhi kami semua, seakan kami semua tidak pernah ada, ayo jawab aku!" teriaknya dengan nada tinggi. Mereka berdua yang mendengarnya tetap diam dan segera menjauh.

"Maaf" sahut mereka berdua pelan.

Nakamura yang mendengar itu sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun, kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dari mereka berdua.

"Bodoh!" lirihnya. Seluruh kelas 3-E pun ternyata keluar dari semak-semak yang digunakan untuk sembunyi, melihat Nakamura yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengetahui kebenaran Nagisa dan Karma. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan telah terlihat jelas oleh mereka semua.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat telah selesai, mereka kembali kedalam kelas untuk belajar. Namun kali ini kelas terasa suram. semuanya merasa tidak semangat dalam belajar. Mereka semua memandang kedua bangku yang telihat kosong tak berpenghuni. Gurita kuning itu menyadari bahwa kemauan dan keinginan tahuan mereka kepada Nagisa dan Karma bisa berdampak besar seperti ini. menghela dan menghentikan menulis pada papan tulis di dinding.

"Semuanya, apakah kalian khawatir dengan Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_?" tanyanya kepada mereka semua, terlihat para murid 3-E terdiam.

"Cih, mereka berdua membuat kelas ini suram saja!" sahut Terasaka tidak suka dengan suasana kelas ini.

"Benar sekali Terasaka _-kun_ , tapi… aku yakin mereka berdua tak akan melakukan hal yang salah meskipun menyembunyikan sesuatu, jadi santai saja!" sahut Koro _-sensei_ kembali.

JADI BENAR?!

Teriak mereka yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"Jadi, _Sensei_ mengetahuinya ya!" desak Kanzaki meminta penjelasan.

"Benar! Benar!" ujar semuanya tidak terima.

"Kali ini kami meminta penjelasan!" paksa Okano dan yang lainnya menyerang Koro _-sensei_. Gurita itu pun panik melihat keagresifan para murid 3-E.

NYUYAAAH….

 **~o0o~**

Hari telah berlalu seperti biasanya, mereka semua mengetahui bahwa Nagisa dan Karma hanya akan muncul bicara pada saat tertentu saja, perselisihan kelas 3-E dan 3-A kembali lagi dalam festival olahraga, permainan yang diajukan Asano Gakushu untuk membuat Isogai Yuma mengakui kesalahannya, karena telah melanggar peraturan sekolah yang dilarang bekerja magang. Kali ini mereka berdua yang memimpin dan Koro _-sensei_ pun ikut terlibat didalamnya untuk menolong ketua kelas 3-E agar tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah Kunugigaoka.

Lagi, mereka berhasil mengalahkan rencana buruk Asano. Ketidak percayaan semua orang melihat kelas 3-E yang berjumlah sedikit menang melawan kelas 3-A yang berjumlah 2 kali lebih banyak dan kuat. mereka masih tidak menerima kekalahan ini, hingga Nagisa dan Karma menghadang ke 5 begejil.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Asano dingin. Maehara pun angkat bicara bersama para teman-teman 3-E yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Oi… Asano!"

"Kau sudah berjanji, kau tidak akan bicara soal masalah itu!" ujar Maehara yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong! Aku tidak melakukan hal licik seperti kalian… tapi tidak lain kali. kalian semua akan hancur ditanganku!" ujarnya dingin meninggalkan kelas 3-E.

"Dasar pecundang!" ejek Terasaka.

"Biarin lah, yang namanya pecundang ya begitu omongannya" sahut Nakamura.

"Jangan dibuat pusing, dia tidak akan mengerti kerja kerasmu!"Maehara menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Bukan, aku merasa masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan dia dan kali ini terima kasih sudah menolongku Nagisa, Karma!" ucap Isogai bersyukur.

"Aku senang sekali kalian ada untukku dan kalian semua"

Nagisa dan Karma yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. Kali ini mereka bisa mengerti apa maksud Koro _-sensei_ , mereka mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyinggung pertanyaan Nakamura sebelumnya dan memilih diam. beradu tinju menjadi bukti bahwa misi yang dilakukan Nagisa dan Karma sudah berhasil berjalan dengan baik. Tentu saja kecurigaan semuanya semakin bertambah, namun tetap saja mau dipaksa bicara pun mereka akan enggan untuk menutup mulut bahkan bisa menghilang dan tak masuk kelas kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keesokan harinya._

Matahari saat ini berada diatas ufuk, saat yang paling tepat untuk menikmati semangkuk es serut dingin. Nagisa dan Karma saat ini berada disebuah taman, menikmati lembutnya es yang meleleh pada lidah mereka, rasa manis buah yang begitu menyegarkan tenggorokan yang sebelumnya kehausan.

" _Tou-chan_!" tunjuknya memberikan wadah es nya yang sudah habis dengan senyuman.

"Cepatnya! K-Kau mau lagi Akio?!" kata Karma terkejut, anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk mantap ingin tambah.

"Baiklah!" jawabnya pasrah membelikan es krim kembali untuk putranya.

Nagisa dan Ritsu yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh melihat Akio yang sangat menyukai es serut. Terdiam sejenak, hingga Ritsu pun mulai membuka obrolan.

"Nagisa _-san_ " panggilnya.

"Ya, Ritsu?"jawabnya masih mengigit sendok plastik es nya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini? maksudku apakah tak apa jika tidak memberitahu Akari _-san_ tentang Kotori _-chan_?" tanyanya yang mulai resah. Nagisa yang mendengar itu diam.

Pria itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tak tahu…. namun yang ku perlu lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu waktu yang tepat Ritsu! Aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa Kotori tak semanja Akio _-kun_ , jadi bisakah kita kesampingkan itu dulu saja?" mohon Nagisa dengan iris sedih tidak ingin membahas ini.

Ritsu yang mendengar itu mengerti. "Aku mengerti, maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu!" katanya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Sayang sekali ya,… jika kau tak bisa menikmatinya. Nagisa!" ejek Karma yang mendengar pembicaraan Nagisa dan Ritsu.

ERK?!

"Kapan kau muncul disitu. Karma _-san_?!" tanya Ritsu kaget.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu Karma! A-Apa maksudmu?" Nagisa sedikit kebingungan atas perkataan Karma yang ambigu.

"Tentu saja, bagian lekuk indah Akari yang-…." Kata Karma namun harus berakhir dengan serangan pada perutnya. Kini _ia_ merintih kesakitan akibat Nagisa memukulnya.

"Brengsek! bagaimana jika aku muntah bodoh?!" geramnya.

"Kau yang bodoh berani-beraninya membayangkan istri orang dan kau tidak sadar ya!?" kata Nagisa dingin dan sejenak melirik Ritsu.

EH?!

"G-Gawat!" batinnya baru menyadari, Ritsu sudah merona malu mendengar perkataan Karma yang berbau mesum.

"Ano… Ritsu-…"

"Karma _-san_ bodoh! Dasar mesum! Nanti aku akan laporkan kepada Manami _-san_!" teriak dalam ponsel Nagisa sambil menyembunyikan dada nya dengan kedua tangan yang _dia_ lipat. Ritsu yang sekarang lebih peka dan sensitif, apalagi jika yang dibahas tentang berbau sex.

"Maafkan aku Ristu,… aku hanya bercanda jangan ceritakan pada Manami ya… ya…. tolong!" mohon Karma memelas. Nagisa yang melihat itu hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya termakan ucapannya sendiri, pepatah mulutmu harimau dirasa sangat tepat bagi Karma saat ini.

Saat mereka berdua sedang berdebat. Ponsel Nagisa mendapatkan pesan masuk. Mereka yang sedang berdebat harus terhenti, saat pria surai biru itu membaca pesan suratnya. Semuanya terkejut.

"Nagisa _-san_ "

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Karma.

"Tentu saja! ini salahku tak mengingatkan Masukata _-san_ , aku sampai lupa bahwa hari ini kejadian setelah festival olahraga!" kata Nagisa merasa bersalah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga akan ikut bertanggung jawab!" ujarnya. Mereka semua kini bersiap akan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini pria paruh baya itu sedang mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter dirinya mengalami patah tulang dan retak, akibat kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh murid 3-E dari Kunugigaoka. Karasuma yang berada didalam memohon maaf kepada Masukata berulang kali. Nagisa dan Karma yang berada disitu pun ikut merasa menyesal, karena lupa memberitahu para murid 3-E. Karma pun berbicara dengan apa yang terjadi pada Masukata setelah ini, sebenarnya ini taruhan 50 banding 50. Nagisa dan Karma menyadari jika hal ini tidak terjadi maka para murid 3-E akan bertindak seenaknya, namun jika ini terjadi maka Masukata akan terluka dengan segenap memohon maaf mereka berdua siap bertanggung jawab akan hal ini. pria paruh bayah itu pun menghela dan mengerti situasi yang dijelaskan mereka berdua. Mau tidak mau dia harus menerima luka ini, memang terasa menyebalkan dan menyakitkan untuk usia yang cukup rentang, apalagi jika harus menjadi korban seperti ini.

Koro _-sensei_ yang berada diluar halaman rumah sakit pun, mengajak muridnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. suara derap langkah kaki ramai dan pembicaraan ringan terdengar dalam lorong rumah sakit, Nagisa dan Karma baru sadar bahwa dia hari ini mengajak Kotori dan Akio, segera mereka bergegas akan pergi.

"Gawat?!" batin mereka, segera menarik kedua anak kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

ADA APA PAPA!?

KEMANA KITA BURU-BURU, TOUCHAN!

Teriak mereka tidak suka dipaksa dan langsung digendong oleh mereka berdua.

"Maaf, kami pergi dulu Masukata _-san_! ayo cepat Nagisa!" ajak Karma terburu-buru khawatir jika mereka menemukan kami berdua.

"Aku tahu!" Nagisa pun segera mengendong Kotori untuk menjauhi kamar Masukata.

"Pak kepala sekolah!" teriak anak kecil berdua tidak suka.

"Y-Ya…" jawabnya _sweatdrop_ melihat Nagisa dan Karma yang pasti kerepotan.

Beberapa teriakan anak kecil dalam lorong itu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang termasuk para murid 3-E, beberapa keributan itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi khawatir. Nagisa dan Karma masih mengendong anak kecil itu menjauhi ruang Masukata dan memohon pada anak kecil itu tenang, namun tidak berhasil. Sial-Benak mereka berdua benar, karena terlihat oleh orang yang mereka kenal. Semua murid 3-E terkejut menyadari Nagisa dan Karma berada di rumah sakit ini, setelah hari ini tidak hadir. Namun mereka tetap mengabaikan dan terus berlari sambil memeluk kedua anak kecil itu yang terus berteriak dalam gendongannya. "Itukan Nagisa dan Karma kan?!" ucap Maehara terkejut melihat mereka berdua berlari kearah dirinya dan yang lain, mereka masih berlari sambil membawa seorang anak kecil.

"Oi… apa yang kalian lakukan disini-…"

EH?!

Mereka semua diabaikan oleh keduanya. Semuanya memandang kebingungan pada Nagisa dan Karma saat ini, ditambah siapa anak kecil yang dibawa oleh mereka berdua, sekilas namun terlihat jelas, bahwa mereka berdua sangat mirip, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui kelas 3-E. Kayano Kaede dan Okuda Manami yang menyadari itu segera berlari menyusul mereka, namun gurunya sudah menghadang mereka berdua yang akan segera pergi menyusul Nagisa dan Karma.

"Apa yang Koro _-Sensei_ lakukan! Biarkan aku pergi!" ujar Kayano

"Benar, izinkan kami berdua pergi. _Sensei_!" mohon Okuda menyetujui Kayano.

"Tidak boleh!" perintahnya.

"Kenapa!?" tanya mereka berdua meninggi.

"Saat ini Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_ tidak boleh diganggu!" ujarnya merentangkan kedua tangannya melebar menghadangnya untuk tidak menyusul kedua orang tersebut.

"Tapi, apa alasannya?!" tanya Kayano ingin tahu.

"Kayano _-san_ , Okuda _-san_. saat ini Nagisa _-san_ dan Karma _-san_ butuh waktu untuk sendiri, jadi biarkan mereka menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, kumohon!" kata Ritsu muncul pada ponsel Koro _-sensei_ , Kayano dan Okuda yang mendengar itu hanya kesal, menyerah dan berbalik arah kembali. semuanya terasa canggung dan mulai kembali menuju tempat Masukata untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukan para murid 3-E.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keesokan harinya._

Setelah kejadian kecelakaan sebelumnya itu para murid 3-E sudah menerima hukuman yang diberikan Koro _-sensei_ , kali ini mereka harus membantu di sekolah _Wakariba Play group_. Disana adalah tempat anak-anak yang mengalami kesulitan belajar dan membantu mereka agar mampu percaya diri kembali untuk berfungsi sosial. Saat ini semuanya berjalan dengan lesuh dan tidak semangat setelah dimarahi oleh Koro _-sensei_. Mereka dikejutkan oleh kedua orang yang dikenal, kedua teman yang mereka kenal Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma. Menyadari hal itu, mereka berdua menghentikan aktivitas mengajar para murid dan tersenyum kepada semua 3-E.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian melamun didepan gerbang! Masuklah" kata Karma membuka pembicaraan, mereka pun menurut tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Kataoka keheranan.

"Hukuman kelas 3-E, berarti kami berdua pun salah. Jadi mengapa kau harus kebingungan begitu Kataoka _-san_ " jawab Karma santai.

"Kalian belum bertemu dengan pengasuh sekolah ini bukan? lebih baik temui dia dulu!" saran Nagisa mulai berbicara setelah memberikan tugas kepada murid didepannya.

Mereka semua hanya menurut memasuki bangunan sekolah. "Aku akan mengantarkan kalian, ayo" ucap Ritsu muncul pada ponsel Kataoka untuk memimpin jalan dengan arahannya.

Semuanya menemui sang pengasuh sekolah, namun tidak dengan kedua orang yang menatap Nagisa dan Karma ingin mengetahui sesuatu. "Ada apa, Kayano? Okuda _-san_? kalian tidak masuk?" tanya Nagisa yang masih enggan melirik mereka.

Keduanya kaget menyadari bahwa mereka diperhatikan.

"Nagisa dan Karma _-kun_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…"

"Tidak sekarang!" sela Nagisa kini berdiri melihat Kayano, mendekatinya. Okuda yang berada disitu mulai khawatir. "Karma" mohon Nagisa.

Karma yang mendengar permintaan Nagisa pun mengerti dan menghampiri sahabatnya, memegang tangan Manami. Terkejut bahwa pria itu akan memegang tangannya yang mungil.

"Okuda _-san_ , bisakah ikut denganku!" ajaknya, wanita itu menjadi gugup dan memanas pada wajahnya. Nagisa yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum hingga disebuah belokan mereka menghilang. Kembali pria itu menatap Kayano yang masih diam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Semuanya, sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehmu dan Karma _-kun_!" paksa Kaede tanpa ragu.

Nagisa yang mendengar itu hanya menghela. Pria itu pun mengenggam kedua tangan Kaede, awalnya Kaede bersemu, tanpa wanita itu sadari bahwa Nagisa mendorongnya hingga menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

ADUH!

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Nagisa! lepaskan?!" ujarnya mencoba memberontak dalam genggaman tangannya, namun tak sebanding kekuatannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut padaku?!" tanyanya masih dengan santai menahan kedua tangan Kaede diatas. Mendekati bibir manis wanita itu yang begitu menggoda nafsu pria dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon! Lepaskan" lirihnya kembali yang sudah berkaca-kaca siap pecah. Kaede tidak ingin bibirnya direbut oleh orang lain. Nagisa yang mendengar itu terbelalak, melihat Kaede yang sudah ketakutan padanya. Pria itu mulai melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan menjauhi Kaede.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini, aku selalu khawatir dan gelisah pada Nagisa! S-Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Kayano terbata dengan linangan air mata yang membendung.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah mengangguku kembali… Akari!" ucapnya pelan dengan dingin, meninggalkan wanita itu yang menegang. Nagisa kembali masuk kedalam kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran kembali.

Kayano Kaede masih mematung, _liquid_ bening sebening kaca mengalir deras dari kedua netra kelopak bawah matanya. Menangis memegang mulutnya yang sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya, hati wanita itu terluka mendengar perkataan Nagisa yang begitu dingin dan kasar. Pria yang dulu ketika dekat dengannya, pada saat Kayano Kaede masuk kedalam kelas 3-E selalu ramah dan baik kini berubah menjadi pria dingin dan pendiam. "N-Nagisa?!" gumamnya masih menangis.

Seseorang mengawasi dari balik tembok, ingin rasanya wanita itu membantu temannya, namun dihentikan oleh Karma. Okuda yang melihat pria itu menahan lengannya untuk tidak mendatangi Kayano saat ini. wanita itu hanya menunduk mengerti, mengikuti kemauan pria disampingnya.

 **~o0o~**

12 hari telah berlalu, semua pekerjaan hukuman yang didapatkan murid 3-E, karena telah menyalahgunakan kemampuan membunuh mereka, _inisiatif_ teman mereka mendapatkan respon bagus untuk merenovasi sekolah Wakariba. Kekaguman Masukata yang datang bersama Koro _-sensei_ tak mempercayai bahwa sekolah telah berubah 180 derajat berbeda, dengan ini urusan kelas 3-E telah selesai, namun persiapan UTS di semester berdua berdampak buruk bagi semuanya, nilai mereka turun drastis. Kali ini Sugino, Okajima, Karma dan Nagisa turun dari sekolahnya. Lagi , merasakan _de-javu_ harus dialami lagi oleh mereka berdua.

Sebuah hinaan dan cacian para murid 3-A yang menghadang serta meremehkan para murid 3-E. tentu saja untuk orang seperti Sugino dan Okajima sudah geram mendengarkan perkataan menyakitkan itu, namun bagi mereka berdua terlihat santai.

"Kali ini kelas 3-E yang serius hanya kami berdua, tidak seru juga kalau kelas 3-A selalu kalah!" ucap Karma dengan santai.

"Apa?!" geram keempat begejil.

"Karma sudahlah… Maaf saja, tapi… lain kali kita akan bersaing di UAS tanpa ampun!" lerai Nagisa menatap kelima orang itu dengan tatapan dingin niat membunuh. Mereka semua terkejut begitu pun Okajima dan Sugino. Melewati mereka berlima dengan santai.

"Jadi jangan mengecewakan kami!" katanya kembali dengan nada _Sarkasme_.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Nagisa kepada Sugino dan Okajima yang sejenak mematung langsung mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Siapa orang itu? dia menakutkan sekali!" gumam Koyama ketakutan.

"Benar!" sahut Ren.

"Shiota Nagisa. dia mendapatkan peringkat ke 7 di UTS ini, dia orang yang mengalahkanmu dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris di UTS sebelumnya, Seo!" ujar Asano berbicara.

"Jadi dia ya!" geramnya tidak terima dikalahkan dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris.

 **~o0o~**

Hari ini para murid 3-E sangat senang karena telah mendapatkan hadiah dari pemerintah berupa baju tempur untuk membunuh Koro _-sensei_. Para murid 3-E selalu mengobrolkan hal itu yang menjadi bahan gosip hari ini. Irina jelavich juga terlibat dalam pembuatan seragam tempur ini. tentu rekomendasi yang disarankan Karasuma kurang dia sukai. Pelajaran olahraga hari ini tidak ada, sehingga Karasuma tidak hadir kesekolah. Irina ingin sekali dia mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari pria yang disukai, hingga para murid 3-E yang mendengarkan keluhan curhatnya ber _inisiatif_ untuk membelikan sebuah bunga.

Kali ini pencarian hadiah tidak ada Nagisa dan Karma yang ikut terlibat, disebabkan mereka sakit kata Koro _-sensei_ pada jam pertama, mau tidak mau mereka harus mencari sendiri hadiah yang sesuai. Seorang penjual bunga keliling menawarkan bunga mawar merah pada mereka. beberapa kata kiasan bunga yang begitu indah dan penuh makna sangat cocok untuk seorang pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta, membeli bunga itu dan segera menemui Karasuma yang telah hadir ke sekolah untuk mengambil beberapa berkas dokumen penting. Tentu saja Karasuma yang tidak peka, hingga membuat Irina merasa kesal. Kekecewaan itu membuat Irina pergi dari kelas 3-E.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 3 hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian para murid-murid 3-E yang ingin membantu guru wanita itu untuk jadian dengan Karasuma, namun malah berbanding terbalik. Kelas menjadi sepi dan bisu, penyesalan mereka berdampak besar akan perbuatan yang telah dilakukan. Seseorang masuk dalam kelas mereka dan mengatakan kebenaran apa yang terjadi pada guru mereka. kehadiran yang mereka tak sadari dan sebuah foto yang dikirim olehnya lewat Ritsu menampilkan Irina Jelavich sudah ditangkap olehnya. Mereka semua terkejut. Kemarahan mereka untuk menangkap dan mengatakan dimana _ia_ menyekapnya, harus berakhir gagal total. Sebuah ancaman kepada para murid 3-E untuk tidak mengatakan kepada Koro _-sensei_ dan Karasuma, menjadi tutup mulut diantara mereka, salah sedikit bertindak berarti nyawa guru wanita itu dalam bahaya. Mau tidak mau mereka bertindak sendiri untuk mengalahkannya dan menyelamatkan guru mereka. Keputusan mereka sudah bulat yaitu melawan orang bergelar _Shinigami_ yang telah menculik Irina Jelavich.

 **.**

 **.**

Para murid 3-E telah tiba disebuah tempat yang disepakati, mereka semua berkumpul disana untuk mengintai situasi apakah aman atau tidak. Ritsu yang saat itu bersama mereka diberikan kepercayaan jika dalam waktu tengah malam, mereka tidak kembali maka harus menghubungi Koro _-sensei_ dan Karasuma _-sensei_. Kesepakatan telah dibuat, mereka semua masuk kedalam sarang musuh untuk menyelamatkan Irina Jelavich dan segera pergi.

Semuanya telah masuk kedalam. Beberapa penguntit berjumlah empat orang mengawasi mereka, keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pria surai hitam 3 orang yang mengenakan seragam _tuxedo_ dan satu guru gurita kuning itu keluar bersama dari balik semak. Ritsu pun muncul dari ponsel sang guru 20 march. "Rencana pertama sudah berjalan, Nagisa _-san_ " kata Ritsu muncul pada ponselnya.

"Bagus Ritsu, sekarang aku akan jelaskan detail misi ini. kita akan membagi tugas. Karasuma _-sensei_ , Koro _-sensei_!" ujar Nagisa yang mulai menjelaskan.

Semua skenario dan rencana yang sudah tersusun sudah berjalan dengan baik dalam otak mereka masing-masing. mereka berempat akhirnya berpencar, Nagisa, Karma dan Ritsu sebagai Navigasi, lalu Karasuma dan Koro _-sensei_. Semuanya berpencar untuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Para murid 3-E telah tertangkap oleh _Shinigami_ dan Irina Jelavich. Mereka semua dikurung dalam penjara saluran pembuangan air dan berencana membunuh guru 20 march mereka dengan menenggelamkan semuanya hidup-hidup, mendesah kesal bahwa gurunya akan berkhianat pada musuh.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Okuda tidak tahu harus bertindak apa.

"Seandainya Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun,_ disini!" gumam Kanzaki berharap.

"Nagisa" batinnya berharap dia datang.

Kekecewaan dan kekhawatiran mereka yang tak berdaya melawan orang bergelar _Shinigami_ dihadapannya, level kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh dari segi pertarungan dan pengalaman, tidak menghasilkan apa-apa dan hanya menjadi umpan musuh, namun semuanya sadar bahwa kedua guru mereka datang untuk menolong. Koro _-sensei_ dan Karasuma Tadaomi akan menolong.

"Sudah saatnya Irina!"

"Ya aku tahu!"

Mereka meninggalkan tempat para murid 3-E disekap. Koro _-sensei_ dan Karasuma saat ini sudah menemukan sang Shinigami dan Irina yang ditangkap. Keduanya terkejut dan tanpa disadari bahwa terdapat pintu jebakan yang membuat Koro _-sensei_ terjatuh, segera dia mencoba untuk terbang keatas.

DOR! DOR!

APA?!

DOR! DOR!

KENAPA?!

Koro _-sensei_ sudah dijebak dan masuk dalam perangkap mereka berdua. Karasuma yang mendengar bahwa sang _Shinigami_ diutus langsung dari pemerintah untuk melenyapkan monster gurita 20 march yang berbahaya itu, keputusan pemerintah yang sepihak membuat Karasuma menimbang kembali bahwa keselamatan para murid-murid juga harus diutamakan.

"Biar aku perjelas, keputusan dari pemerintah!" ujarnya.

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan telak berhasil melukai wajah sang _Shinigami_. Dirinya terkejut bahwa Karasuma tak akan membiarkan pria itu membunuh murid-muridnya.

"Kalau begitu!" ujarnya melarikan diri.

Karasuma yang melihat dirinya kabur, mengejarnya. "Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Kekagumam para murid 3-E kepada gurunya yang berhasil membuat mereka terkesima. Irina yang berada disitu pun terlihat kesal dan mengejar Karasuma untuk menghentikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam pengejaran itu Irina membuntuti Karasuma yang berada dibelakang dan menembaknya. Perselisihan diantara mereka tak terleraikan hingga sebuah ledakan berhasil mengenai mereka berdua. Sang _Shinigami_ itu tersenyum kejam untuk melanjutkan rencana berikutnya saat dilorong terakhir dirinya akan sampai diruang kendali operator. Dirinya dihadang oleh dua orang asing tak dikenal dua pria surai hitam yang melihat kepadanya.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya _Shinigami_ itu dingin.

Kedua orang itu yang sebelumnya bersender pada tembok akhirnya bangun dan menatap dingin musuh dihadapannya.

"Siapa kami katamu?" jawab pria surai hitam lebih tinggi itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa ada gunanya kami menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?" katanya lagi dengan nada _sarkasme_.

APA?!

"Kami tidak punya alasan untuk memberitahukan nama kami!" sahut pria lebih pendek disampingnya.

"Tujuan kami cuma satu datang kesini, kami akan membunuhmu!" ujarnya kembali sambil mengeluarkan senjata mereka. pisau dan pistol yang terletak pada sarung senjat, mengarahkan kedua senjata itu kepada musuh didepannya. _Shinigami_ dihadapan mereka saat ini adalah orang yang akan mereka bunuh.

AHAHAHAHA!

Pria itu tertawa lepas mendengarkan penuturan sang kedua anak kecil dihadapannya. menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan menatap mereka kembali dengan kejam. "Baiklah, akan kubuat kalian mengerti dan takut akan kekuatan sang _Shinigami_!" ujarnya mulai menyerang. Nagisa dan Karma sudah bersiap bertarung antara hidup dan mati.

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam reruntuhan itu, Irina yang terluka sedang diobati oleh Karasuma. Beberapa helai kain yang melilit kuat bahu wanita itu yang sedang cedera dan mengikatnya dengan kencang. Karasuma yang memeriksa dan memastikan lukanya sudah tidak menimbulkan kembali darah yang keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, terima kasih sudah menyembuhkanku. Sayang!" ucapnya bersemu senang. Karasuma yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan segera berdiri.

"Apakah mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja?!" gumam Irina khawatir.

"Aku akan segera membantu mereka! tunggulah disini dan jangan kemana-kemana!" kata Karasuma yang mulai menyusul ketempat Nagisa dan Karma.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah"

"Yah"

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Karasuma yang menyusul Nagisa dan Karma, tetesan air mata mengenang dalam netra matanya, merembes keluar bahwa _ia_ bersyukur bisa berada didalam kelas pembunuhan ini, mengingat kembali kenangan yang memilukan dan menyakitkan dimasa lalu. Dan sekarang dia sudah memiliki ikatan dengan semua orang disini. Karasuma dan para murid 3-E.

"Irina _-sensei_!" panggil seseorang mendatangi dirinya bersama yang lain. Koro _-sensei_ dan murid-muridnya mendatangi wanita itu yang sedang duduk sekarat. "Kurahashi?"gumamnya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Irina _-sensei_?" tanya Koro _-sensei_.

"Ha! Kau buta ya. lihat sendiri aku terluka seperti ini!" jawabnya ketus.

"Dingin sekali, Lalu dimana Karasuma _-sensei_?"

"Dia menyusul Nagisa dan Karma" sahutnya. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar pernyataan Irina.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka dan membantu mereka!" ucapnya dengan kecepatan 20 march yang dia andalkan. Hembusan angin seketika membuat gurita itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Mereka semua bingung antara ingin pergi atau diam. Irina yang melihat keraguan semuanya kini menatap Kayano dan Okuda yang terlihat khawatir.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu Kayano! Okuda! Susul lah, mereka berdua membutuhkan kalian!" ujar Irina menyuruh mereka pergi. Mendengar perkataan itu mereka berdua segera menyusul ketempat Nagisa dan Karma berada, berlari meninggalkan semua temannya.

"Tunggu! Kayano! Okuda!" panggil Isogai namun tidak digubris. Mereka pun menyusul keduanya bersama yang lain.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu Kurahashi, Yada. Mengapa kalian tidak ikut menyusul Nagisa dan Karma?" ucapnya bingung melihat kedua muridnya menangis.

Kedua orang itu Memeluk Irina tanpa ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami akan disini menemani Irina _-sensei_ " kata Yada sudah tak bisa membendung tangisnya.

"Benar! j-jadi jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi. I-Irina _-sensei_!" ucapnya terisak dan bersyukur bahwa gurunya tidak terbunuh saat mendengar ledakan sebelumnya.

Irina yang mendengar keluhan mereka berdua, hanya menghela dan menyentuh puncak kepala mereka satu persatu. "Maaf, jika aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir!" sesal Irina tersenyum hangat.

"Uhm!"

 **.**

 **.**

Pria surai putih berlari menjauh lokasi secepat mungkin. Keringat keluh ketakutan tersirat pada wajahnya. bercak darah Nampak jelas pada lantai bangunan beton yang terlihat jelas, bahwa saat ini Sang _Shinigami_ sedang terluka berat. Dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah menjauhi lokasi tersebut. saat di tikungan belokan pintu keluar _emergency_. Pria itu dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang muncul pada lorong pintu yang menghadangnya. Pria surai biru berkuncir dua yang menatap dirinya dengan datar dingin.

AHHH!

PERGI KALIAN!

Teriaknya ketakutan mencoba berlari memutar kebelakang, namun sudah dihadang oleh seorang pria lebih tinggi dengan surai merah.

AHHH!

BAGAIMANA BISA! SIAPA KALIAN SEBENARNYA?!

Pria itu semakin pucat, luka pada lengan kanan tangannya telah putus setengah. Gumaman ketakutan _Shinigami_ tersirat jelas meminta ampun kepada kedua orang yang menghadangnya dari depan dan belakang. Berjalan perlahan mendekati orang itu tanpa memperdulikan rasa kasihan sang _Shinigami_ yang memelas. "Berhenti, kumohon! Aku mengaku salah! Jadi, kumohon ampuni aku-…."

JLEEEB!

Sebuah pisau belati bersarang pada punggung yang mengenai jantung dan pisau yang mengenai perutnya. Eragan kesakitan dan darah yang mengalir pada tubuh sang _Shinigami_ merembas keluar membasahi tangan mereka berdua iris mereka masih tetap sama tanpa keraguan. Sang _Shinigami_ yang merasakan rasa sakit ini hanya tertawa.

HAHAHAHA!

"Apakah kalian senang telah membunuh sang _Shinigami_ agung ini?! kalian mungkin telah berhasil membunuhku, kalian bocah naif!"

"Tapi jangan lupa ini adalah peringatan awal dan terakhirku! Kalian telah melakukan kesalahan besar! Dengan kematianku berarti pembunuh lain akan mendatangi kalian untuk membunuh monster yang kalian lindungi itu dan kalian berdua akan mati ditangan para pembunuh lain!" ujarnya kembali dengan senyum kejam tanpa ragu hingga pria _Shinigami_ itu tak bergerak kembali. kematian orang itu sudah terlihat jelas. Baik Nagisa dan Karma hanya menatap orang datar.

"Itu tak akan terjadi!" jawab Nagisa menatap jasad tak bernyawa itu tanpa keraguan.

Suara derap langkah kaki tiba, betapa tak percayanya bahwa gurita itu melihat kedua orang yang dikenalnya sudah membunuh seseorang.

"Nagisa _-kun_! Karma _-kun_!" panggilnya yang sudah berwarna hitam legam. Mereka sadar bahwa gurunya sudah benar-benar marah.

"Koro _-sensei_?" gumam mereka berdua menyadari kedatangan gurunya. Koro _-sensei_ mendekati Nagisa dan Karma.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan berhasil membuat kedua wajah mereka memerah. Baik Nagisa dan Karma sudah siap menerima hukuman dari gurunya. "Koro _-sensei!_ " mohon Ritsu tidak ingin _ia_ melukai keduanya.

"Diamlah, Ritsu!" bentaknya untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Nagisa _-kun_! Karma _-kun_!" panggil pria surai hitam yang terkejut.

"Jangan ikut campur Karasuma _-sensei_ , aku akan memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka berdua!" ujar gurita itu tidak ingin orang lain terlibat.

M-MENGAPA?!

Nagisa dan Karma menyadari bahwa beberapa temannya juga ikut ketempat ini. tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, darah segar sudah menempel pada kedua telapak mereka, bau anyir amis dan warna merah pekat sudah menjadi bukti bahwa mereka berdua telah membunuh nyawa manusia. Semuanya menegang dan takut. Baik Kayano dan Okuda saat ini mulai khawatir, mendekati keduanya.

"Karma _-kun_ "

"Nagisa…"

"Berhenti disitu! Kayano _-san_ , Okuda _-san_ " ujar Koro _-sensei_.

Mereka semua berjalan melewati mereka, hingga kedua pria itu sudah berada didepan kedua wanita itu yang khawatir, beberapa luka lebam hitam dan goresan senjata tajam sudah membuktikan pakaian _tuxedo_ mereka rusak.

Karma menatap Manami yang khawatir. "Maafkan aku!" lirihnya pelan berbisik disebelahnya, pergi menjauh. Manami yang mendengar itu terkejut. "Karma _-kun_!" panggilnya, namun tidak digubris.

"Nagisa?" panggilnya pelan khawatir. Namun pria itu tak mampu menatap mata _amber_ keemasan yang mampu menghipnotisnya. Mengabaikan wanita itu seakan tidak pernah ada.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa yang kalian tunggu Kayano! Okuda! Susul lah, mereka berdua membutuhkan kalian!" ujar Irina menyuruh mereka pergi. Mendengar perkataan itu mereka berdua segera menyusul ketempat Nagisa dan Karma berada, berlari meninggalkan semua temannya.

"Tunggu! Kayano! Okuda!" panggil Isogai namun tidak digubris. Mereka pun menyusul keduanya bersama yang lain.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu Kurahashi, Yada. Mengapa kalian tidak ikut menyusul Nagisa dan Karma?" ucapnya bingung melihat kedua muridnya menangis.

Kedua orang itu Memeluk Irina tanpa ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami akan disini menemani Irina _-sensei_ " kata Yada sudah tak bisa membendung tangisnya.

"Benar! j-jadi jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi. I-Irina _-sensei_!" ucapnya terisak dan bersyukur bahwa gurunya tidak terbunuh saat mendengar ledakan sebelumnya.

Irina yang mendengar keluhan mereka berdua, hanya menghela dan menyentuh puncak kepala mereka satu persatu. "Maaf, jika aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir!" sesal Irina tersenyum hangat.

"Uhm!"

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Waktu Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma**_

Sebuah pertemuan tertutup di markas operasi yang dilakukan oleh para tim penyidik yang mengetahui bahwa laporan dari Karasuma Tadaomi tentang kematian sang _hitman_ bergelar _Shinigami_ yang tewas dalam tugas untuk membunuh monster berkemampuan 20 march. Mereka tak percaya bahwa seorang profesional pun bisa terbunuh dalam misi ini, tentu orang-orang pemerintah tak menyangka akan kejadian ini.

Seorang pria paruh bayah dengan tudung putih itu masih memeriksa lokasi kejadian tempat _Shinigami_ itu terbunuh, _observasi_ dan penyelidikan masih berlanjut dengan apa yang terjadi. Kamera CCTV pengintai menganalisa dua orang murid SMP yang secara tidak senagaja terekam. Tentu ini menjadi poin tambahan bagi pemerintah akan masalah yang dihadapi. Seorang anak remaja berhasil membunuh seorang profesional tanpa rasa ragu dan takut.

"Yanagisawa _-san_?" tanya anak buahnya, melihat pria itu pergi berlalu.

"Aku, ingin bertemu dengan tahanan nomor 3280. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kurundingkan dengan pemerintah dengan rencana pembunuhan berikutnya tentang monster mengerikan itu!" perintahnya kepada anak buahnya.

"B-Baik!" jawabnya tanpa membantah.

"Bahkan seorang pembunuh profesional itu tak mampu membunuhnya! Jadi yang harus kusingkirkan adalah mereka berdua terlebih dahulu!" batinnya mulai mengeram meninggalkan lokasi.

 **~o0o~**

Hari ini cuaca cerah bersinar seperti biasanya, kegiatan sekolah dan belajar berjalan seperti biasanya, kali ini baik Nagisa dan Karma mengikuti pelajaran Koro _-sensei_ meskipun perban terlihat jelas pada mereka berdua yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan sesudah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Keduanya sadar bahwa kejadian sebelumnya, membuat semua teman-teman murid 3-E merasa khawatir dan takut dengan tindakan keduanya yang menyalahi aturan hukum tersebut. Membunuh seorang pria bergelar _Shinigami_ yang sebelumnya membuat kelas 3-E dalam bahaya, namun semuanya sudah kembali normal. Keduanya memilih diam dan tidak banyak bicara tentang masalah tersebut. Guru gurita besar yang memiliki tinggi 3 meter itu tahu, bahwa suasana sekarang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Pelajaran telah selesai, waktu yang dinantikan semua murid adalah jam istirahat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Koro _-sensei_ , pun segera keluar kelas, berada diambang pintu dan melihat kedua muridnya.

"Nagisa _-kun_! Karma _-kun!_ ikutlah denganku!" perintahnya meninggalkan kelas diambang pintu.

"Baik!" jawab mereka tanpa membantah, semuanya tahu bahwa kedua orang itu dalam masalah, ingin semuanya membantu dan mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikan, namun Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina Jelavich sudah memperingati para murid 3-E untuk tidak ikut campur masalah Nagisa dan Karma. Mereka pun keluar kelas tanpa melirik sedikit pun temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa dan Karma seperti asik dalam lamunan masing-masing hingga, keduanya telah tiba ditempat yang dijanjikan gurunya. Mereka berada di ujung tebing tempat dulu Karma pernah melakukan aksi pembunuhan dengan cara mengorbankan diri. terlihat Koro _-sensei_ sedang asik memakan harum manis yang dibuat sendiri.

"Duduklah dibatu itu!" ujarnya

"Mau?" keduanya mengeleng kecil tanda tidak menginginkan makanan manis yang ditawarkan gurunya.

Keadaan sejenak membisu karena gurita itu menatap tebing dibawah sana. Ia menghela dan melihat kembali Nagisa dan Karma. Kemunculan Ritsu tak bisa dibantah olehnya. Dirinya sadar bahwa _ia_ bersalah juga dalam hal ini, secara tidak langsung dirinya pun ikut terlibat dalam pembunuhan yang dilakukan kedua temannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian bertiga, apa yang menurut kalian paling berharga dalam hidup ini?" tanya Koro _-sensei_.

"Berharga?" gumamnya tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Ritsu _-san_ , apa yang menurutmu paling berharga dan ingin kau pertahankan dalam hidup ini?" ujarnya kembali.

"Itu… uhm… kurasa orang-orang yang kusayangi?" jawabnya sedikit ragu dengan jawaban sendiri.

"Yah kau benar, lalu kalian berdua apa yang paling berharga dalam hidup ini?" muka gurita itu berwarna orange dengan tanpa _ceklis_ , membenarkan jawaban Ritsu. Kemudian beralih kepada Karma.

"Kurasa… cinta, mungkin?" jawab Karma sedikit memaksakan jawabannya. Membuat Ritsu terkekeh pelan. Koro _-sensei_ hanya mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Karma juga.

"Hampir mendekati, Karma _-kun_. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Nagisa _-kun_?"

"Aku… kurasa sesuatu yang berharga itu berasal disini" tunjuknya kedalam dadanya.

"Tepat sekali!... kalian tahu, ketika kita bertemu dengan seseorang, hubungan akan tercipta untuk pertama kalinya saat berkenalan. Yah, hati kita memang sangat sulit dijelaskan, namun ketika kita memikirkan sesuatu atau memikirkan orang lain, disaat itulah hati kita tercipta. Jika _Sensei_ satu-satunya orang didunia ini, maka _sensei_ akan terus menjadi pembunuh yang tidak pernah berbelas kasihan" ujarnya.

"Tapi…"

HUH!

Nagisa dan Karma terkejut bahwa tentakel itu sudah memeluk mereka berdua. Begitupun dengan usapan pelan pada ponsel Nagisa yang menyentuh layar Ritsu pada puncak kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan, jika kalian ingin berada disini atas dari lubuk hati kalian yang paling dalam, itu berarti kalian memiliki hal yang ingin dibagi dan dilindugi, bukan begitu?" ujar Koro _-sensei_ dengan senyum ramah nya.

"Begitu yah…" batin Nagisa mengerti maksud perkataan Koro _-sensei._

"Tapi,.." Tentakel itu _ia_ lepaskan.

"Kalian bertiga ingatlah satu hal ini. ketika kalian ingin melindungi seseorang, ada satu hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan! Itu adalah mati seorang diri!" ujarnya kembali memperingati.

Mereka bertiga terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi maukah kalian berjanji kepada _Sensei_ setelah ini, untuk tidak menanggung semuanya seorang diri lagi?" tanyanya.

Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Yah, kami berjanji. Koro _-sensei_!" jawab mereka bersama

.

 **~o0o~**

 _Keesokan harinya…_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana rencana karir difokuskan untuk para siswa-siswi kelas 3-E tentu saja semuanya sudah melakukan _konseling_ dengan para guru, Karasuma, Irina dan Koro _-sensei_. Sudah mendengarkan semua rencana masa depan mereka, terkecuali Nagisa dan Karma yang tentu saja, ketiga gurunya sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka bukan berasal dari zaman ini dan sudah mengetahui pekerjaan mereka. Jadi tidak perlu dibahas lagi. yang menjadi masalahnya adalah bahwa hari ini orang tua Nagisa datang ke gedung lama untuk meminta pemindahan dirinya secara sepihak tanpa diskusi secara kekeluargaan. Sebenarnya pria itu sedikit kesal harus mengulangi kejadian ini kembali, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Alur takdir tak bisa dihindarkan. Ketiga gurunya harus mengikuti skenario yang diminta Nagisa. wanita paruh bayah berambut biru dongker itu masuk bersama Nagisa kedalam ruang guru, tentu saja beberapa orang mengintip gurita itu dengan Ibunda Nagisa dan Nagisa. Semuanya _sweatdrop_ melihat penyamaran Koro _-sensei_ yang begitu jelek sekali. Karasuma hanya menahan malu apalagi disampingnya Irina dan Karma saat ini sedang menahan tawa.

"Penampilanmu cukup lucu juga, Karasuma" ejek Irina menahan tawa, sedangkan Karma sudah hampir tertawa lepas.

"Diam kalian berdua!" ujarnya sudah naik pitam. Mereka semua merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Karasuma Tadaomi yang dibully keduanya..

 **.**

 **.**

Beralih kepada Ibunda Nagisa, Nagisa dan Karasuma palsu yang sebenarnya adalah Koro _-sensei._ Pembicaraan masih berlanjut dan dengan nada _sarkasme_ _intimidasi_ dari Ibu Nagisa yang masih membujuk untuk pemindahan Nagisa, tentu saja Koro _-sensei_ , kurang setuju hingga wanita itu sudah mulai geram dengan urat kekesalan, karena diremehkan olehnya, akan saran yang dikatakannya.

"Beraninya menentang perkataanku seperti itu! kau pikir, kau ini siapa?!"

HAAA?!

"Harusnya kau tidak mencampuri anak orang lain dan hanya fokus pada mengajar saja!" teriak Ibunda Nagisa sudah tak terkendali, sedangkan diluar tentu saja semuanya ketakutan dan cemas, bahkan seorang Karasuma pun ikut merinding mendengarnya.

"S-Seramnya dia benar-benar sudah lupa diri" gumam Sugaya sudah penuh peluh keringat ketakutan yang mengalir dari dahinya.

"Nagisa! menurut ibu, akhir-akhir ini kau memang banyak menentang! Sekarang ibu paham, kalau semua ini adalah karena wali kelasmu yang bernama Karasuma yang telah mencuci otakmu dengan hal-hal bodoh ini!"

"Tunggu saja, sebab ibu akan membuka matamu!" ujarnya kembali meninggalkan ruangan guru dengan kasar.

BRAAK!

Pintu yang dibuka pun ditutup dengan kasarnya.

"Koro _-sensei_ " panggilnya pelan.

"Yah, sepertinya _Sensei_ sedikit berlebihan kepada ibumu" sahutnya. Kembali kewujud sebenarnya berwarna kuning dan merapihkan topi toganya.

"Maaf, karena aku _Sensei_ jadi terlibat masalahku… Eh?" Nagisa terkejut bahwa tentankel itu menyentuh pundak bahu kirinya dan merapihkan rambutnya yang sebelumnya tergurai bebas, karena Ibu nya melepaskan ikat rambut Nagisa.

"Aku percaya bahwa Nagisa _-kun_ memiliki rencana yang luar biasa, jadi busungkan dadamu dan percayalah pada dirimu sendiri!" katanya kembali sambil tersenyum. Nagisa yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk kecil mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Ibu Nagisa dan Nagisa dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat, saat ini mereka akan menuju sekolah Kunugigaoka dibelakang sekolah gedung lama kelasnya. Tentu saja Nagisa hanya berpura-pura pingsan, karena sudah mengetahui rencana ibunya dimasa lalu. Untuk saat ini mengikuti skenario adalah hal yang paling penting. Tibalah mereka disekolah itu, pria surai biru itu bangun dan terkejut bahwa _ia_ berada disekolahnya. Bersama wanita tersebut.

"Ini kelas 3-E?" gumamnya.

"Hari dimana terakhir kali kau ada disini. kau mulai kesal dan kau mulai menentang ibu"

"Bakar tempat ini dengan tanganmu sendiri!" perintahnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini. Bu?!"

"Kau harus menyingkirkan kegelapan yang ada di dalam hatimu dan setelah kau sendiri yang membakar tempat ini, Kau takkan bisa melihat teman-teman sekelasmu lagi! Dan setelah kau melakukannya… sekali lagi kita akan meminta kepada guru digedung utama untuk menarikmu kembali dan Karena kau sudah tidak punya tempat untuk kembali, kau harus memohon pada mereka dengan segenap hatimu!" ujar Ibu Nagisa kembali.

Nagisa tidak menyukai pernyataan sang ibu dan menatapnya.

"Aku menolak. Bu!" jawabnya tegas.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang selama ini telah membesarkanmu?!"

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa banyak uang dan waktu yang telah kuhabiskan untukmu!? Aku bahkan mengizinkanmu pergi les! Dan membuatmu masuk disekolah swasta! Aku membuatkanmu makan siang meskipun aku lelah sehabis bekerja! Kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya diriku ini! dan pikiranmu malah diracuni oleh guru botak itu! yang diajarkannya padamu cuma cara menentangku! Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar manusia yang telah kuciptakan!" geramnya dengan nada _sarkasme_ ,

Bagi Nagisa yang mendengarnya sudah cukup memuakkan.

"Ibu… aku yang sekarang tidaklah sama dengan yang dulu, pemikiranmu yang seperti itu adalah salah!" batin Nagisa merasa sedih.

"Ibu…"

CTRAAK!

Obor yang dipegang Ibunda Nagisa patah, wanita itu terkejut bahwa terlihat seorang pria yang sedang mendekatinya dengan membawa cambuk menatap dingin wanita paruh bayah tersebut.

"Berhenti bicara panjang lebar, nenek tua! Serial drama TV-nya sudah hampir mulai tahu!" ujar sang _hitman_ dengan santai.

"Apa? kau ini siapa?! Jangan menghalangi-… Kyah!"

CTRAAK!

Kayu yang dipegangnya kembali terbelah. Wanita itu terkejut. Nagisa masih menatap sang _hitman_ dengan tenang.

"Justru kaulah yang menghalangi, butuh waktu berhari-hari bagiku untuk menyelidiki tempat ini! dia bakal menonton serial drama TV itu disini setiap hari rabu jam 10 malam. Dia menontonnya agar bisa mempelajari bagaimana para wanita bersikap! Kalau pistol tidak mempan, maka aku akan menggunakan ini! kecepatan cambukku ini setara dengan kecepatan suara! Akan kugunakan senjata ini untuk membunuhnya dalam waktu sekejap!" ujar _hitman_ itu dengan nada _sarkasme_.

"Bunuh?! Aku harus memanggil polisi!" Ibunda Nagisa yang mendengarnya terkejut.

KYAAH!

Ponsel wanita itu hancur akibat terkena cambuk sang hitman dengan cepatnya. Nagisa yang sudah melihat kondisi ibunya dalam keadaan terancam,

"Diam kau nenek tua! Keadaan jadi makin sulit, karena kau telah menghalangiku disaat aku sudah akan mulai bertindak! Kalau bocah itu kubunuh, mungkin hadiah imbalannya tidak ada, tapi… merka tidak melarangku untuk membunuh seorang nenek tua!" katanya kembali mulai akan menyerang kembali.

Akhirnya Nagisa mulai maju dan menghentikan sang _hitman_.

"Bu… Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu! ini mungkin terdengar egois dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi… dikelas ini aku sedang bertarung dan melindungi seseorang yang menurutku sangat berharga dan jika ibu masih tidak ingin mendengarkan alasanku, aku akan mengembalikan semua uangmu selama ini saat kau membesarkanku dan aku akan memotong rambutku dan tentu saja aku akan meluluskan diriku sendiri…" ujar Nagisa melakukan serangan dengan tepukan pelumpuh. Sang _hitman_ yang terkena _hit_ Nagisa pun seketika pingsan. Ibunda Nagisa yang melihatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang telah diperbuat anaknya kepada _hitman_ tersebut.

Ingatan Nagisa kembali _tergiang_ mengingat masalalu yang _ia_ katakan pada Ibu nya dimasa lalu, lagi dia harus mengingat kembali perkataannya yang sudah menegaskan diri bahwa _ia_ bersyukur, karena sudah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Siapa orang itu Nagisa? apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

"Di malam hari banyak berandalan yang datang kemari untuk bermain-main, jadi saya tidak merekomendasikan anda datang ketempat ini pada malam hari!" ujar Koro _-sensei_ yang muncul sambil menyemprotkan tabung pemadam kebakaran darurat.

"Koro _-sensei_?"

"Sepertinya rencana kita sudah berhasil, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dan menunggu kejutan apa lagi yang kau buat bersama Karma _-kun_ dan Ritsu _-san_ , Nagisa _-kun_ " bisiknya kepada murid kesayangannya dengan senyum garis hijau yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Iya aku tahu" jawabnya _sweatdrop_..

"Kau memang berbakat, namun caramu melumpuhkan musuh masih terlalu lemah!" ujarnya dengan kepala berwarna ungu dengan tanda silang yang tidak setuju dengan kemampuan Nagisa saat ini. dirinya hanya tertawa canggung.

"Nyonya, memang benar bahwa Nagisa _-kun_ masih belum dewasa, oleh karena itu. kami hanya perlu mengawasinya. Dia bukan nya mengkhianati anda, namun selama ini dia hanya sedang melakukan persiapan keluar dari sangkarnya!" ujar Koro _-sensei_ kepada Ibunda Nagisa.

"Nagisa… dia menjauh dariku…" batinnya perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Bu!" Nagisa menghampiri wanita paruh bayah itu yang akan tumbang ketanah, namun gurunya dalam sekejap sudah berhasil menangkapnya.

"Sepertinya dia kehilangan kesadaran akibat terlalu tegang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan memakai mobil ibumu, Nagisa _-kun_ -…"

"Koro _-sensei_ , bisakah kami berada disini hingga Ibuku sadar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya" ujar Nagisa meminta kepada gurunya.

"Kau yakin? Jika dia tahu mungkin situasi akan memperburuk keadaan. Nagisa _-kun_ -…"

"Koro _-sensei_ , aku yang akan menanggung semuanya. Jadi kumohon! Lagipula Karma akan segera kesini dengan orang tuanya" sela Nagisa memotong perkataan gurunya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, jika ini keputusan kalian!" sahutnya menyetujui.

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita paruh baya itu masih tertidur diranjang UKS sekolah Kunugigaoka. Kedua tirai netra kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlahan, kepalanya masih terasa nyeri akibat tekanan yang _ia_ rasakan. terkejut bahwa dirinya berada ditempat yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Kau sudah bangun. Bu?" tanya seseorang.

"Nagisa? dimana kita?" tanyanya masih dengan nada lemah.

"Sekolahku, Bu kita harus berbicara. Ikutlah denganku!" kata Nagisa dengan iris serius dan membantu membopong ibunya untuk berjalan keruangan kelas sebelah. Pintu geser kelas dibuka olehnya dan terlihat Karma dan beberapa orang tua dan 2 anak kecil. Ibunda Nagisa masih terlihat kebingungan dengan pertemuan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Duduklah. Bu" Nagisa menurunkannya dengan perlahan dan berdiri didepan kelas. Karasuma dan Irina pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Karasuma memegang bahu Karma dan Irina memegang Nagisa, kedua muridnya.

"Uhum! Sebelumnya maaf jika harus mengundang kalian malam-malam seperti ini, tuan dan nyonya dari Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_. ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada kalian semua. kelas 3-E sebenarnya memiliki misi rahasia yaitu misi pembunuhan!" ujar Karasuma mulai berbicara dengan tenang.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Ibu Karma.

"Selamat malam, tuan dan nyonya dari Karma _-kun_ dan Nagisa _-kun_. _nurufufufu_ …" sapa Koro _-sensei_ dengan nada ramah.

HUAAA!... KYAAH!

Orang tua Nagisa dan Karma yang melihat makhluk mengerikan seperti monster gurita kuning muncul dihadapan mereka secara tiba-tiba, tentu saja ketakutan mereka terlihat jelas dan cemas. Jika makhluk itu melukai mereka.

" _Nyuyaah_ … apakah aku menakuti kalian?!" tanyanya panik.

"Tenanglah, dia orang baik tuan, nyonya!" lerai Masukata menenangkan kedua orang tua muridnya.

"Benar! Koro _-sensei_ itu baik kok, tidak akan melukai orang lain!" sahut Kotori dengan nada riang.

"Benar-benar" Akio pun menyetujui pekataan Kotori.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ibu Nagisa.

UHM!

Jawab kedua anak kecil itu bersama dengan mantap.

"Caramu muncul yang tiba-tiba memang sangat bermasalah, Tako!" bisik Irina sedikit kesulitan menormalkan suasana.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu dong. Irina _-sensei_ " sahutnya sudah menangis akan perkataan Irina yang pedas. Mereka semua hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan gurita itu yang menurut semuanya aneh. _terkecuali_ Karasuma, Nagisa dan Karma hanya menghela, mereka kembali menatap orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Ayah… Ibu, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepada kalian. kemarilah Akio, Kotori _-chan_ " ucap Karma mulai berbicara. Kedua anak kecil itu hanya menurut dan sudah dalam pelukan orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Lihatlah!" tunjuk Karma dan Nagisa bersama. Kedua tangan mereka kembali mengalami keanehan, keterkejutan mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Karma?!" pria paruh bayah itu mencoba mendekat, namun dihadang oleh Koro- _sensei_.

"Nagisa juga?!"

"Biarkan Karma _-kun_ dan Nagisa _-kun_ , menjelaskan dahulu tuan, nyonya" mohon guru gurita itu menyuruh mereka kembali untuk duduk. Mereka pun kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih, Koro _-sensei_. Ibu… aku akan katakan, kami berdua bukanlah berasal dari dunia ini" kata Nagisa mulai berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu. Nagisa?" wanita itu tidak mengerti.

"Ibunda Nagisa, lebih tepatnya kami berasal dari masa depan, bukan dari zaman ini, bukan maksud kami untuk membohongi semuanya. Hanya saja semua orang tua pasti tidak akan membiarkan anaknya dalam bahaya bukan begitu, Ayah. Ibu?" ujar Karma tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Karma"

"Hentikan kebohongan ini! aku tidak mempercayainya!" sahut Ibunda Nagisa masih tidak percaya.

Nagisa yang melihat Ibunya masih tidak mau mengakui kebenaran yang ada. pria itu kemudian menatap kearah mesin besar yang ada dikelas.

"Ritsu"

"Ya, Nagisa _-san_?

"Bisakah kau tunjukan foto kami semua" minta Nagisa kepada temannya.

"Serahkan padaku!"

Semua foto-foto itu muncul dalam layar Ristu. Betapa orang tua Nagisa dan Karma yang tidak percaya. Foto keluarga, anak mereka dan perkejaan mereka. semua itu menjadi bukti bahwa Nagisa dan Karma bukan berasal dari zaman ini.

"Sayang…" lirih Ibunya yang sudah menangis memeluk suaminya. Tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"Karma" lirih ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Nagisa" mulut wanita paruh bayah itu menutup tidak percaya.

"Aku minta maaf, jika selama ini aku selalu berbohong kepada kalian berdua Ayah. Ibu, aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi Akio. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terluka atau dalam bahaya dalam misi pembunuhan ini. Begitu pun dengan Nagisa" ujar Karma mengusap pelan rambut putranya.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu Bu. Bukan aku bermaksud melawanmu. Hanya saja saat ini kami berdua sudah membuat kesepakatan akan melindungi semuanya, teman-teman kami, guru kami dan anak kami hingga akhir maret tanggal 13!" tambah Nagisa berbicara.

"Dan Ibu, pernyataanmu yang sebelumnya sejujurnya membuat hatiku sakit, jika kau ingin aku mengembalikan uangmu. Aku akan mengirimnya kerekeningmu besok, namun aku meminta sebuah permohonan padamu. Aku mungkin akan tinggal ditempat Ayah mulai besok dan membawa Kotori bersamaku dan yang kedua, jika sampai Ibu dan yang lainnya menceritakan ini kepada orang lain. maka dunia akan berakhir" ujar Nagisa berbicara.

"Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan itu, Shiota _-kun_? apakah ada dampaknya?" tanya Ayah Karma.

"Ayah, jika para peneliti mengetahui tentang Koro _-sensei_ atau kami berdua. seluruh _hitman_ dari seluruh dunia akan mencari dan menangkap kami dalam penelitian percobaan mereka, perjalanan waktu dan kondisi tubuh kami yang seperti sebelumnya akan menjadi pemicu para penjahat. lalu semua dunia akan dalam ketakutan akan informasi yang bocor tentang Koro _-sensei._ Dengan kata lain, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Akio dan Kotori _-chan_ akan terlibat dalam masalah ini. itulah sebabnya aku memohon kepada kalian untuk tidak berbicara dan merahasiakan ini!" kata Karma memohon kepada orang tuanya dan Ibunda Nagisa.

"Kami mohon" Nagisa pun membungkuk kecil seperti yang dilakukan Karma.

Keduanya kini menjadi tegang baik orang tua Karma dan orang tua Nagisa merasa lirih, setelah mendengarkan kebenaran tentang kedua anak mereka. malam itu kedua orang tua mereka pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

"Mereka pergi tanpa berkata apapun" gumam masukata terlihat khawatir.

"Papa…"

"Ayah"

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika sampai mereka menyebarkan rumor ini maka seluruh dunia akan-…"

"Karasuma _-sensei_ … Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. aku yakin!" sela Karma.

"Benar begitu, Nagisa!"

"Yah" sahutnya mengusap pelan rambut Kotori.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Hari ini sudah mau masuk perayaan Festival Sekolah Kunugigaoka, _event_ kegiatan yang dilakukan pada musim gugur, acara yang terkenal dan terkesan mewah disekolah ini. Bagi murid di gedung utama tentu ini kegiatan yang menyenangkan dan diikuti dengan _antusias_. Namun bagi murid E yang mendengar rumor tidak menyenangkan dari murid digedung utama yang mengatakan bahwa kelas E tidak akan mampu untuk meleawan mereka, memang terdengar menyebalkan ingin semuanya bisa mengalahkan murid-murid digedung utama, tapi bagaimana caranya? Itulah yang dipikirkan semuanya saat ini. Koro _-sensei_ yang sudah mendengar alasan dari Mimura sudah memahami niat dari kepala sekolah Asano dan anaknya.

"Kita akan menang!" sahutnya dengan santai sambil menunjukkan kue dago yang dia pegang. Semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini, beruntungnya kali ini berkat bantuan Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ dan Ritsu _-san_ yang sudah membantuku dalam observasi digunung ini, semakin mempermudah tugasku!" ujar Koro _-sensei_.

" _Observasi_?" gumam wanita kacamata itu melirik Karma sejenak, hingga akhirnya pria itu sadar dilihat olehnya dan gadis itu menoleh kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sedangkan Kayano tentu saja melirik Nagisa, namun dia tak mengubrisnya dan masih serius memperhatikan gurunya.

"Ya, Okuda _-san_. kita akan menggunakan ini!" ujar Koro _-sensei_ menunjukkan bahan makanan dari gunung langsung. Beberapa bahan makanan seperti udang, ikan, biji pohon ek, anggur hutan, ubi jalar, jamur. Bahan yang begitu melimpah dan terbilang cukup mahal harganya. Mereka semua dibuat menganga takjub.

WOW!

"Apakah kalian ingin mencapai pencapaian terbaik untuk menang dalam festival ini?" tanya Koro _-sensei_. Menatap semuanya. Nagisa dan Karma sudah berdiri lebih awal diikuti Ritsu yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku mau!" jawab mereka bertiga tanpa ragu.

Mereka semua terkejut dengan keseriusan ketiga orang itu yang serius. "Kalau kalian berdua yang sudah memutuskan. Aku pun akan mengikuti kalian" sahut Itona berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Itona _-kun_ " gumam Nagisa terkejut.

"Kurasa kita tidak memiliki pilihan" Isogai pun setuju diikuti Maehara, Okano dan yang lainnya ikut berdiri dengan mantap tanpa keraguan.

Karma yang melihat semua temannya hanya tersenyum pada Nagisa. "Baiklah, ada waktu 1 minggu sebelum acara festival sekolah kunugigaoka. aku akan membagi kelompok dan peran setiap orang!" jawab Nagisa yang memimpin. Karma dan Koro _-sensei_ sudah berada disisinya dan Ritsu yang muncul pada ponselnya.

Kali ini pembagian tugas disesuaikan dengan kemampuan masing-masing, Nagisa memilih Muramatsu, Hazama dan Hara dibagian makanan, sedangkan dibagian promosi adalah Sugaya, Mimura, Yada, Ritsu dan Irina yang ikut terlibat. Sisanya dibagian perbantuan untuk mengumpulkan bahan makanan dan membantu yang lain, jika ada yang kekurangan tenaga kerja. Walaupun sedikit kesulitan dan tidak mudah. Koro _-sensei_ menjadi pendamping yang handal dan sangat ahli dalam membantu. Nagisa yang melihat itu akhirnya bisa sedikit lega, karena semuanya berjalan cukup baik.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya" pikirnya memisahkan diri dari mereka, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan mereka semua. Karma yang menyadari Nagisa pergi, akhirnya meminta Karasuma, Koro _-sensei_ dan Irina untuk mendampingi semuanya. Menyusul Nagisa yang berada jauh didepan dengan berlari. Lagi, keanehan yang dialami kedua orang itu menjadi rasa penasaran Okuda Manami dan Kayano Kaede yang sebenarnya ingin menyusul keduanya untuk menguntit, namun Karasuma yang menyadari niat kedua gadis itu menyuruh semua para murid E untuk fokus pada _event_ ini, lebih tepatnya menghalangi mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa dan Karma saat ini sudah berada ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Menunggu seseorang yang mereka ingin temui, hingga orang itu muncul dari balik semak. Pria paruh bayah dengan muka datar seperti biasanya. "Maaf! jika aku terlambat" sapanya dengan hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa! maaf menyuruhmu untuk bertemu ditempat disini. Lovro _-san_ " sahut Nagisa dengan sopan.

"Ini" pria itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kotak berwarna cokelat. Sebuah pesanan barang yang diminta Nagisa.

"Terima kasih, apakah kau tidak mau mampir sebentar, Irina _-san_ ada disini" kata Nagisa kembali.

"Hari ini aku sibuk, mungkin aku akan mampir ke kedai kalian" jawab Lovro mengecek handphonenya.

"Begitu ya"

"Ngomong-ngomong nak, kudengar rumor kalian berdua melakukan hal yang tidak diduga. Mengalahkan seorang _Shinigami_ dari gurita kalian itu" ujar Lovro memuji mereka berdua. sedangkan keduanya hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Itu hanya keberuntungan" sahut Karma tidak suka dipuji berlebihan.

"Tapi,… jangan lengah, cepat atau lambat pembunuh lain akan mengincar gurita itu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian bisa menjadi target juga, nak!" kata Lovro memperingati dan berlalu pergi. Mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kuharap kalian bisa membunuh gurita itu. Aku akan datang keacara festival sekolah kalian" lanjutnya, berlalu pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak!" jawab mereka bersama membungkuk kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hari pertama…**_

Festival sekolah mulai berjalan setelah satu minggu berlalu. Kegiatan mereka mulai berjalan normal melayani para pelanggan yang memesan makanan, walaupun masih sedikit senggang karena kurang ramai. Beberapa orang yang datang tentu saja, bukanlah orang normal pada umumnya. Para pembunuh yang gagal membunuh Koro _-sensei_ diundang kembali untuk sejenak menikmati hidangan kelas E dalam festival sekolah yang sedang berjalan ini. Pelanggan yang tidak kami suka, akhirnya datang kesini. Siapa lagi jika bukan para murid SMA berandalan yang dulu pernah menculik Kayano Kaede dan Kanzaki Yukiko di kyoto. Menyadari hal itu keduanya sedikit risih akan kedatangan mereka. Nagisa, Karma dan Sugino melindungi para murid 3-E.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" geram Sugino.

"Heh… mau menculik gadis-gadis kami lagi, ya?" tanya Karma dengan nada _sarkasme_.

"Kami sudah tidak ingin melakukan yang seperti itu lagi, kalau kami lakukan guru monster kalian itu akan muncul lagi, tapi… meski tidak memakai kekerasan, kami masih bisa menghancurkan kalian. contohnya, kami bisa teriak-teriak makanan kalian seperti sampah dan menyebarkan di internet" ujar sang pemimpin bernama Ryuuki itu dengan nada _sarkasme_.

Beberapa menit menunggu, hingga hidangan disajikan dan diantarkan kemereka.

"I-Inilah menu utama kami. M-Mie buah ek!" kata Manami yang mengantarkan pesanan kepada mereka dengan nada gemetar. Karma sebenarnya tidak suka akan berandalan itu yang membuat Manami ketakutan, namun dia mencoba menahan diri.

"Uooh, kelihatannya lezat banget!"

"Hei, Ryuuki _-kun_ , apa aku juga bisa pesan _montblac_ untuk _dessert_ nya?!"

"Aku juga mau ikan asap!"

"Berhenti bercanda! Tetaplah tenang, bodoh!" ujarnya menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk diam dan mengambil sumpit yang ada dimeja. Kekesalannya masih tersirat, akibat kelakuan para temannya yang terlihat bodoh.

Mengambil untaian mie itu dalam mangkuk dengan sumpit yang digunakan dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah secara perlahan. Pria itu terkejut. Mendapati rasa makanan yang sungguh luar biasa. kekaguman para berandalan itu pada cita rasa masakan yang dibuat murid kelas E. Para murid mulai berbisik dan tentu saja rencana serta resep makanan yang dibuat dalam satu minggu, terbayarkan dengan usaha tanpa henti dan berbuah manis.

"Aku mau makan yang lain juga!"

"Apa-apaan _tamagotake_ ini? aku belum pernah makan yang seperti itu!" tunjuknya menunjuk daftar menu pesanan yang tertera disana.

"Dasar tolol! Harusnya kalian bilang kalau rasanya tidak enak!"

"Eh? tidak enak? Ya ampun… apa masakan murid-muridku tidak sesuai selera kalian?" kata wanita paruh bayah yang sedikit khawatir akan ucapan para murid-murid SMA berandalan tersebut.

Irina Jelavich dengan santai seperti biasa menggoda dengan rayuan mautnya. Tentu saja. semua murid E dibuat kagum dengan cara kerja profesional yang tidak tertandingi. Semua pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa dilihat muka umum, menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi para murid-murid disini.

Pengintaian yang dilakukan Horibe Itona, Takebayashi Kotarou dan Kimura Justice merasa tak percaya bahwa kelas A akan melakukan perang besar-besaran dalam festival ini.

"Wow, pertunjukan band mereka keren banget, apa kita benar-benar bisa menjual lebih banyak dibanding mereka?" kata Kimura sedikit ragu.

Hari pertama dan tidak perlu terburu-buru juga tidak terlalu buruk akan saran yang diberikan Koro _-sensei_. Walaupun harus kalah _start_ oleh para murid digedung utama. Optimis dan kesabaran pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang terbaik. Mereka hanya mengikuti intruksi sang guru.

"Nagisa _-san_?! Karma _-san_?!" panggil seseorang. Merasa nama mereka dipanggil keduanya mendongkak keasal suara itu dan terlihat anak kecil surai pink bersama yang lainnya. diikuti Masukata dan ibu pengasuh dari Wakariba.

"Kalian?" sahut mereka bersama mendekati gerombolan anak-anak itu yang langsung memeluk mereka.

"Heh… kalian jadi semakin akrab saja. Nagisa, Karma?" kata Kataoka dengan senang.

"Begitulah" Karma hanya menyetujui perkataan wakil kelas tersebut.

"Masukata _-san,_ dimana mereka berdua?" tanya Nagisa ingin tahu. Karma baru menyadari tidak ada 2 orang yang tidak hadir disini.

"Oh itu, aku hampir lupa. Temuilah mereka ditempat biasa. kalian berdua mungkin akan menyukainya" bisik Masukata kepada keduanya.

Mereka berdua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk, segera meminta izin kepada para guru dan memesan beberapa makanan yang ada dimenu, tentu saja bagi Nagisa dan Karma harga yang ada tidak masalah sekalian membantu kelas E dengan membeli produknya, simpanan uang yang mereka miliki menjadi tabungan tersendiri untuk jaga-jaga jika ada keperluan untuk digunakan. setelah makanan itu tersimpan pada wadah bekal makanan. mereka segera pergi menuju suatu tempat.

Para murid 3-E lagi-lagi dibuat kebingungan, sebenarnya mereka ingin menguntit kedua temannya itu, namun karena situasi yang sedang ramai. Mereka harus urungkan dan membiarkan Nagisa dan Karma pergi.

Didalam hutan gunung itu terlihat padang rumput dan suasana yang begitu teduh serta nyaman akan bayangan pohon-pohon yang begitu rindang. Mereka berdua terkejut bahwa kedua anak kecil itu sedang bermain dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Papa!"

"Ayah!"

Mereka berdua langsung memeluknya "Kalian disini?" tanya Karma

"Benar, kemarilah!" ajak Ayah Karma sambil menepuk tikar untuk duduk disini. Keduanya hanya menurut tanpa membantah.

Kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua terhadap kedua orang tua mereka yang menatap tanpa henti. demi mencairkan suasana Ibu Karma membuka bento dalam jumlah banyak.

"Karena semuanya sudah disini, ayo kita makan bersama. Karma dan Nagisa _-kun_ " lerainya mencairkan suasana.

"Y-Ya.." jawab mereka bersama.

Mereka makan secara bersama, baik Kotori dan Akio yang paling ribut karena saling ingin mencicipi makanan yang dibawakan Nagisa dan Karma. Para orang itu sesekali tertawa melihat kepolosan anak kecil itu yang masih aktif seperti tanpa beban. Setelah acara makan siang itu selesai. Kedua anak kecil itu mulai tertidur pulas dalam pangkuan paha keduanya.

"J-Jadi, ada apa kalian datang kemari. Ibu, Ayah?" tanya Nagisa ingin tahu.

Kedua orang tua mereka saling melirik dan mulai berbicara.

"Kami telah membicarakan mengenai hal ini. Siapapun tak kan ada yang tenang bila membiarkan anak-anak mereka melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti ini sendirian. Tak kan!" ujar Ayah Nagisa tegas. keduanya hanya menegang menunduk, memang benar semua orang tua tidak ingin membiarkan para anak-anaknya dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Tapi, orangtua tidak memiliki hak untuk mengawasi anak-anak mereka dari apa yang mereka ingin lakukan" katanya kembali.

"Oleh sebab itu…" puncak kepala Nagisa dan Karma dipegang oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Tak banyak orang tua menemukan diri mereka dalam situasi seperti ini untuk memulainya kan?

Jadi kami memutuskan untuk berhenti menghentikanmu… dan mulai membantumu sebanyak yang kami bisa" kata Ibu Karma tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu?" gumam Karma.

"Apa ini tidak, tak apa-apa… Bu?" sahut Nagisa ragu menunduk, tak mampu menatap intens _sapphire_ biru sang Ibunda.

"Karena itu… kami tak mengatakan itu baik-baik saja…. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain 'berjuanglah untukmu, Nagisa' maaf sayang. Jika selama ini… Aku…" ujarnya sudah terisak tak bisa menahan tangis yang siap pecah kepada suaminya.

"Kau sudah mengertikan, Nagisa? Kami tak tahu berapa lama kalian akan tetap disini, tapi kami akan melakukan apa yang kami bisa untuk membantu kalian. Karena itu, paling tidak, jagalah diri kalian baik-baik. Nagisa! Karma _-kun_!" ujar Ayah Nagisa kepada kedua anak itu.

"Baik!" jawab mereka dengan tegas, karena akhirnya mereka berdua sudah bisa bernafas lega akan permasalahan keduanya yang sudah berjalan dengan lancar. Gurita itu yang mengintip dari atas pohon yang mendengarnya, hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepala bahwa masalah mereka telah selesai.

"Hubungan keluarga yang harmonis memang terlihat indah. _Nurufufufu…._ "

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Hari kedua…**_

Para kelas E masih harus bersaing dengan para murid-murid digedung utama. Pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan bagi mereka semua, apalagi lagi-lagi Nagisa harus menjadi korban keisengan Nakamura dan Karma. Yang sebelumnya menyuruh pria itu untuk menyamar menjadi wanita dan menggoda Norita Yuuji untuk memeras uangnya dan memesan makanan yang banyak. Tentu saja orang biasa pun akan merasa curiga jika kelas E mendapatkan pelanggan yang aneh-aneh dan menyeramkan. Nagisa tidak ingin melukai orang lain, namun bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Terima saja pikirnya, setelah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hari kemarin.

"Ah… hasil kita sudah cukup bagus dihari pertama" hela Hayami tidak tahu dengan hari ini.

"Dan ini yang terakhir,… brosur tempat kita sudah dipasang di mading gedung utama, tapi kalau begini terus, menurutku kita takkan bisa bersaing dengan kelas A" sahut Mimura sedikit ragu.

Beberapa teriakan para orang dewasa yang berlari mendahului para murid E.

"Kru televisi?" gumam Hayami terkejut.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" Chiba pun terlihat bingung.

"Yang disana itu kan Cuma kelas E kita…" mereka semua mengikuti para kru televisi.

APA-APAAN INI?!

"Mereka semua pelanggan kedai kita ya?" pikir Chiba dan Hayami bersama. Melihat banyaknya para pelanggan yang datang.

"Ini luar biasa, kabar tentang kedai kita menyebar dengan sangat cepat di internet!" panggil Fuwa baru menyadari sesuatu, menunjukkan ponselnya yang berisi berita tentang kedai mereka.

"Setelah kuselidiki, aku berhasil menemukan sumber kabarnya. Dari Norita Yuuji. Saat ini, dia adalah pencicip makanan paling terkenal di internet" Mereka semua terkejut, Nagisa yang melihat kabar itu hanya tersenyum bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dalam alur ini. Ritsu yang melihat Nagisa hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ayo, cepat persiapkan kedainya!" ujar Kataoka dengan bersemangat yang mendatangi mereka.

"Y-Ya…" jawab mereka semua, mulai bersiap-siap untuk bersibuk _ria_ dengan para pelanggan.

Semua rencana yang dilakukan Nagisa dan Karma, akhirnya berjalan cukup baik. Walaupun harus mengorbankan diri sendiri terutama Nagisa dan orang lain, setidaknya dampak hasil kedai mereka mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dan maksimal. Berita tentang kedai mereka tersebar luas dengan cepat. Hingga para kelas E sedikit kewalahan, namun semuanya berjalan dengan baik berkat bantuan para guru mereka.

Sekali lagi, mereka harus berakhir dengan mengalah. Sebenarnya kelas E ingin bisa menang, namun Koro _-sensei_ mengatakan bahwa jika dilanjutkan. Maka ekosistem gunung ditempat mereka akan rusak, jika terus mengambil hasil alam terus menerus. Menyadari itu, sekali lagi mereka mendapatkan pelajaran berharga untuk menghormati alam dan menggunakan sumber daya alam dengan bijak.

 _ **Sore harinya…**_

Mereka semua memutuskan untuk berbenah dan merapihkan peralatan yang digunakan. semua aktivitas yang cukup melelahkan akhirnya terbalaskan dengan perjuangan mereka yang maksimal. Setelah berbenah. para murid E memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, ada juga yang ingin main dan mampir ketempat lain. kehidupan normal seorang para murid memang terlihat menyenangkan bagi pria surai biru yang saat ini sedang duduk diatas atap sekolah mereka.

"Kau disini rupanya" panggil seseorang.

"Ya… kau belum pulang. Karma?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah…" sahutnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak memperhatikan wanita surai ungu dan teman disampingnya wanita surai hijau bertelinga kucing yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Karma…" ucap Nagisa membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Maaf… jika aku selalu merepotkanmu" sesalnya.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Nagisa?! aku cukup senang menikmati ini. jangan memasang muka bodoh seperti itu didepanku!" ejeknya, membuat pria surai biru itu sedikit kesal atas ucapan sahabatnya yang selalu pedas seperti biasanya. Dirinya hanya menghela.

"Maaf" sahut Nagisa pelan akhirnya melamun kembali menatap wanita itu yang masih terlihat dari kejauhan.

Terdiam kembali menikmati angin sepoi yang begitu sejuk. Karma saat ini hanya menatap Nagisa yang terlihat tenang dalam lamunannya.

"Nagisa. Aku sudah mengetahui kebohongan kecilmu saat ini, apa kau masih memikirkan peristiwa itu?!"batin Karma merasa iba.

"Kau selalu bicara semua akan baik-baik saja ' _aku tahu bahwa itu tidaklah benar_ ', kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa dirimu menderita, akan kejadian itu! Lalu aku menyadari bahwa ' _kau sebenarnya sangat terluka_ '. Aku sangat mengerti itu. bahkan, aku senang kau merasa seperti itu, Siapapun akan berpikiran sama jika mereka kehilangan orang yang dicintai!"Pikir Karma memikirkan Nagisa yang dulu kehilangan seseorang yang berharga didepan sebuah makam.

"Aku senang mengetahui bahwa kau bukan orang suci yang selalu bersembunyi dalam senyum kepalsuan. Kau hampir sama sepertiku. Itulah sebabnya aku putuskan untuk menjadi teman sejatimu dan selalu berada disampingmu!"

"Jika kau sedih, kau dapat membaginya kepadaku"

"Jika aku senang, aku akan membaginya denganmu"

"Jika kau menyimpang, aku akan menegurmu"

"Jika kau membuat kesalahan, aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Jika kau dalam kesulitan, kau dapat mengandalkanku"

"Semua ini kulakukan untuk membuatmu yang kehilangan cinta pada orang yang kau sayangi dan dapat bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan!"

"Karma… Ma…"

Karma memikirkan semua keadaan Nagisa yang sebenarnya kurang baik. Hingga beberapa kali, pria surai merah itu dipanggil berulang kali oleh temannya.

"Karma!" panggil Nagisa dengan berteriak.

"Y-Ya… apa?" Karma sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun, ada apa?" tanya Nagisa ingin tahu.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja… dengan semua yang terjadi ini" jawabnya asal sambil terkekeh, Nagisa hanya ber _-oh ria_ dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sudah sore, kurasa saatnya kita pulang Karma" ucapnya sambil memberikan uluran tangan. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan meraih tangan Nagisa.

"Benar"

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Hari ketiga…**_

Perayaan Festival sekolah kunugigaoka masih berlanjut, namun kelas E. memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menutup kedainya, karena persediaan bahan pangan mereka sudah mencapai batas yang didapat dari alam. Terlebih lagi mereka sudah mendapatkan penghasilan yang maksimal meskipun tidak bisa mengalahkan kelas A. Kini kelas E lebih fokus pada UAS di semester 2 ini. tentu saja, sisa waktu 12 hari tidak ingin guru gurita itu untuk melewatinya. semuanya fokus untuk mencapai hasil nilai terbaik untuk mendominasi 50 besar.

EEH?!

Teriakan mereka bersama yang mendengar bahwa 1 minggu ini, Koro _-sensei_ akan pergi berjalan-jalan sejenak untuk istirahat. meminta Nagisa dan Karma menjadi guru untuk memonitoring-nya mereka semua.

"Kau pasti bercanda ya, Koro _-sensei_?" tanya Okano tak percaya.

"Hari ini _Sensei_ ingin beristirahat dulu, jadi sampai jumpa dipertemuan minggu depan. Selamat berjuang Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ " ujarnya terkekeh dengan garis hijau pada wajahnya, tanda gurunya sedang menjahili mereka.

Kali ini Nagisa dan Karma hanya menghela pasrah.

"Sampai jumpa! _Nurufufufu_ …." Ujarnya berlalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Kelas pun hening. Menyisahkan para murid-murid yang mulai menatap kedua orang itu yang sedikit ragu akan permintaan Koro _-sensei_ untuk mengajari mereka dalam belajar, jika Karma mereka masih percaya bahwa _ia_ orang yang pintar, namun bagaimana dengan Nagisa. mereka sedikit ragu.

"Aku akan katakan pada kalian, menilai seseorang dari luar itu tidak baik. Bisa kita mulai _Sensei_ " godanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Nagisa yang mendengar cemoohan Karma, sudah muncul urat kekesalan. Pasrah dan mulai membuka bukunya. Mereka semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perkataan Karma untuk percaya pada kemampuan Nagisa sebagai guru pengganti Koro _-sensei_.

"Baiklah! Bisa kita mulai semuanya. Buka halaman 102" ujar Nagisa mulai menerangkan mata perlajaran IPA. Semuanya mulai mengikuti dan cukup bagus, bisa mengikuti penjelasan Nagisa dengan lancar. Soal pun ditulis dalam papan tulis untuk mengetes kemampuan mereka masing-masing, beberapa orang terlihat cukup kesulitan, karena kecepatan mengajar Nagisa yang cukup bersemangat, mengamati sekitar, terlihat wanita surai orange yang berkuncir dua itu diam dalam keadaan tegang, tak mampu mengikuti kecepatan Nagisa dalam mengajar. Keringat peluh mengalir dari dahinya yang terlihat tidak mampu mengimbangi. Pria surai biru itu tahu bahwa temannya terlihat khawatir. Segera dirinya mendekatinya. Nagisa menyentuh lehernya dengan dua jari yang terkepal, menekan titik syaraf Hayami.

"N-Nagisa?" wanita itu tersadar dari ketegangannya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Nagisa, dirinya hanya mengangguk kecil. Tangan Nagisa kemudian menyentuh pulpen Hayami yang terlihat lepas.

"Dengar, Hayami _-san_ jangan berpikir terlalu keras, kau melakukannya dengan baik" ucap Nagisa memberikan nasihat.

"Tidak. a-aku baik-baik saja! tidak,… aku kurang dalam segala hal!" sesalnya menyadari kemampuannya, semuanya terlihat diam dan cemas akan keadaan Hayami.

"Sudah cukup, mungkin akulah yang salah, karena mengajar terlalu bersemangat! dan kau sama sepertiku dulu, kadang-kadang aku pun memiliki beban masalah sendiri, ketika tak mampu menghadapi sesuatu" sahutnya melepaskan tangan Hayami dan berlalu menuju depan ruang kelas.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan, Hayami _-san_?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tentu" jawabnya. Pelajaran pun mulai kembali berjalan seperti semula.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Kami telah membicarakan mengenai hal ini. Siapapun tak kan ada yang tenang bila membiarkan anak-anak mereka melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti ini sendirian. Tak kan!" ujar Ayah Nagisa tegas. keduanya hanya menegang menunduk, memang benar semua orang tua tidak ingin membiarkan para anak-anaknya dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Tapi, orangtua tidak memiliki hak untuk mengawasi anak-anak mereka dari apa yang mereka ingin lakukan" katanya kembali.

"Oleh sebab itu…" puncak kepala Nagisa dan Karma dipegang oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Tak banyak orang tua menemukan diri mereka dalam situasi seperti ini untuk memulainya kan?

Jadi kami memutuskan untuk berhenti menghentikanmu… dan mulai membantumu sebanyak yang kami bisa" kata Ibu Karma tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu?" gumam Karma.

"Apa ini tidak, tak apa-apa… Bu?" sahut Nagisa ragu menunduk, tak mampu menatap intens _sapphire_ biru sang Ibunda.

"Karena itu… kami tak mengatakan itu baik-baik saja…. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain 'berjuanglah untukmu, Nagisa' maaf sayang. Jika selama ini… Aku…" ujarnya sudah terisak tak bisa menahan tangis yang siap pecah kepada suaminya.

"Kau sudah mengertikan, Nagisa? Kami tak tahu berapa lama kalian akan tetap disini, tapi kami akan melakukan apa yang kami bisa untuk membantu kalian. Karena itu, paling tidak, jagalah diri kalian baik-baik. Nagisa! Karma _-kun_!" ujar Ayah Nagisa kepada kedua anak itu.

"Baik!" jawab mereka dengan tegas, karena akhirnya mereka berdua sudah bisa bernafas lega akan permasalahan keduanya yang sudah berjalan dengan lancar. Gurita itu yang mengintip dari atas pohon yang mendengarnya, hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepala bahwa masalah mereka telah selesai.

"Hubungan keluarga yang harmonis memang terlihat indah. _Nurufufufu…._ "

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Pengakuan**_

Selama satu minggu, Koro _-sensei_ meminta Nagisa dan Karma untuk menjadi guru _private_ kelas E, menggantikan nya untuk mengajar, namun alasan sebenarnya dibalik ini adalah bahwa mereka berdua dihukum oleh sang guru, karena telah melanggar sumpah untuk tidak membunuh seseorang, hukuman yang menurutnya pantas, pikir Koro _-sensei_. Baik Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina Jelavich yang melihat dari balik pintu kelas tak mempercayai bahwa Nagisa memiliki kemampuan talenta seorang guru yang hebat, kemudian kemampuan Karma yang cerdas dalam mengolah kata-kata. Benar-benar membuat semuanya kagum, cara mengajar, penyampaian dan teknik yang dipadukan dengan kemampuan membunuh sangat terlihat jelas dari mereka berdua.

"Nagisa dan Karma benar-benar luar biasa" kagum wanita surai pirang itu tak percaya.

"Benar" sahut Karasuma menyetujui.

"Aku sangat senang, bahwa semua murid E menyukai cara mengajarnya" puji koro _-sensei_ menangis terharu dan bangga pada kedua muridnya yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sambil menghindari serangan pisau hijau yang mencoba mengenai mereka berdua dari para murid E yang menggila dikelas.

Mereka berdua hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan gurita itu yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Tapi… aku masih merasa khawatir"

"Apa maksudmu, Irina _-sensei_?" tanya Koro _-sensei_.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, namun aku yakin telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan kepada mereka berdua? terutama Nagisa, mereka itu sangat tertutup dalam masalah yang dihadapi, benar-benar orang yang keras kepala!" ujar Irina sedikit kurang menyukainya, kenangan menyakitkan itu _teringat_ kembali dalam kepalanya.

Karasuma yang mendengar Irina berkata hal itu dengan nada memilukan segera menyentuh bahunya.

"Percayalah kepada mereka berdua" hiburnya. Mendengar hal itu _ia_ hanya mengangguk mengerti niat baik Karasuma. Koro _-sensei_ yang mendengar itu sedikit khawatir juga kepada kedua muridnya, namun tak terlihat dari iris wajah senyumnya yang tak pernah hilang.

Mereka bertiga menatap kembali Nagisa dan Karma.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sore harinya…**_

Di gedung utama Kunugigaoka.

Pria paruh bayah surai jingga itu menatap seseorang yang _ia_ kenal, manik _violet_ itu sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan makhluk kuning berbentuk gurita yang sedang asyik membaca majalah.

"Wah, wah tidak terduga kau mengunjungiku. Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk tahu. Koro _-sensei_ " ucapnya memandang rivalnya yang sedang duduk asyik diatas meja.

"Aku tahu, kau suka menyimpan serangan besarmu sampai diakhir, kau bukan orang yang menghadapi tes ini dengan cara kotor, sepertinya ini akan jadi pertarungan terakhir diantara kita. Jadi kurasa aku ingin berterima kasih untuk merahasiakanku dan dengan gagahnya menerima tantanganku" ujarnya turun dari meja sambil menawarkan donat yang dibawanya.

"Koro _-sensei_ , ini pertama kalinya bagimu menjadi guru, kan?" tanya sang kepala sekolah menatapnya.

Koro _-sensei_ terkejut. "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"Yah, katakan saja kau punya hawa orang baru. kau selalu menutupi mengenai mengapa kau jadi guru. Kalau aku menang, apa kau akan menceritakannya padaku?" tanyanya

"Hm… aku cuma tidak merasa ini cerita yang menarik dan selain itu, waktu kupikirkan baik-baik. Hanya ada 2 alasan utama mengapa seseorang menjadi guru, untuk menunjukkan keberhasilan mereka… dan untuk menunjukkan kegagalan mereka, yang manakah anda, direktur Asano?" sahut Koro _-sensei._

Pria itu hanya menatap jendela dan tersenyum "Aku tidak tahu" Asano yang masih menatap luar jendela kantornya. Akhirnya membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa anda meninggalkan jam pelajaran, para murid E membutuhkan anda dalam peningkatan belajar bukan?" tanyanya melirik Koro _-sensei_.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta Karasuma _-sensei_ dan Irina _-sensei_ mengawasi mereka. Oh ya, aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda. Direktur Asano. Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah perjanjian _non-agensi_ kepada anda" jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Asano kelihatan bingung.

"Jangan ingin tahu, Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Hanya sebuah penawaran kecil. Jika kau setuju dengan perjanjian ini. aku akan sedikit menceritakan tentang sebuah rahasia yang cukup besar yang akan terjadi pada tanggal 13 maret nanti. Bagaimana?" tawarnya dengan santai sambil meminum teh yang disajikannya diatas meja.

Asano yang mendengar itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, karena penasaran. Dua bola mata itu terbenamkan oleh kedua tirai netranya. Membuka kembali dan mulai memberikan jawaban. "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan" jawabnya menerima kondisi yang kurang memihak padanya.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

Semua murid mulai duduk dibangku masing-masing, Nagisa dan Karma, kini kembali ditempat duduknya, karena masa hukuman mereka berdua telah usai. Sang guru hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh puncak kepala mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih telah mengantikan aku, Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ " ucapnya.

"Ya" jawab mereka bersama.

"Dan untuk Ritsu _-san_ juga, karena sudah mengawasi mereka berdua. _sensei_ benar-benar merepotkanmu" lanjutnya ke Ritsu.

"Ya, tidak masalah!" jawab Ristu dengan semangat.

"Baiklah! bagaimana rasanya belajar dari Nagisa _-sensei_ dan Karma _-sensei_ , semuanya?!" tanya Koro _-sensei_ dengan senyum dan garis hijau yang nampak pada dirinya.

"Sangat mudah dimengerti!" sahut Okajima.

"Benar, aku tidak kesulitan sama sekali" timpal Kataoka.

"Aku setuju" sahut Kurahashi setuju.

Beberapa tanggapan positif dari semua teman kelas E, Sang guru pun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, dengan muka orange yang kini terlihat, bahwa harapan dan jawaban yang didapat sangatlah baik, dalam sekejap Koro _-sensei_ mulai membagi _klonning_ nya dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kalian sudah siap untuk pertempuran terakhir UAS disekolah ini, wahai murid E kelas pembunuh!" ujarnya dengan garis hijau pada wajah sang guru meremehkan.

YA!

Para murid E menjawab dengan tegas dan yakin dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Karma dan Nagisa hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban mereka semua tanpa ragu. Mungkin bagi semuanya tidak terlalu memikirkannya masalah ini, karena semuanya mulai fokus pada ujian terakhir ini, namun bagi Kayano Kaede dan Okuda Manami, mulai merasakan kecurigaan yang terlihat jelas dari cara Karma berkomunikasi sangatlah dewasa dan bijak semakin memudahkan metode belajar untuk Terasaka dan kelompoknya yang kesulitan dalam belajar, kemudian dipadukan metode belajar dari Nagisa yang cukup unik dengan syarat meminta menyerangnya dengan pisau anti Koro _-sensei_ dari para murid E untuk mengenainya dengan imbalan akan mendapatkan izin membolos, tentu saja Kedua wanita itu semakin yakin bahwa ada _kejanggalan_ yang sudah terjadi, namun keduanya harus menahan diri untuk berfokus pada ujian penentuan nasib mereka, ujian akhir semester 2.

 **~o0o~**

Satu minggu penuh yang tersisa digunakan oleh kelas E untuk belajar maksimal dibawah bimbingan Koro _-sensei_ , pertempuran terakhir dengan murid digedung utama akan menjadi penentu pencapaian mereka semua sebagai kelas pembunuh. Ditambah permintaan Asano Gakushuu juga yang sebelumnya meminta kepada murid E sebagai motivasi tersendiri bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan sistem pendidikan sang pemilik sekolah direktur. Asano Gakuho yang sudah berjalan kearah yang salah. Hari-hari persiapan yang telah dilakukan selama 7 hari telah berlalu.

Para murid E kini sudah memasuki ruangan bangunan utama, _atmosfir_ yang begitu terasa dan tidak menyenangkan dari para murid A yang memiliki niat mengerikan untuk mengalahkan murid kelas E tanpa ampun seperti orang kerasukan.

Lembaran kertas mulai dibagikan dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang sangat sulit, waktu, ketenangan dan fokus menjadi kunci utama. Beberapa para murid E mulai terlihat cemas, karena sulitnya level ujian kali ini, tidak hanya cepat, namun juga susah. Berjalannya waktu yang dihadapi mereka semua hingga ujian tersulit dijam terakhir adalah Matematika. Semuanya berusaha mengerjakan, namun _atmosfir_ soal yang bagaikan monster mengerikan membuat para kelas E, mulai ragu. Tentu saja, bagi Karma dan Nagisa yang mengerjakan soal ini tidak masalah. Karena mereka memiliki pedang lain yang disembunyikan yaitu, pengalaman. Keduanya menatap semua teman-teman mereka yang kelelahan menghadapi ujian ini.

"Kalian harus tenang! Bukankah aku sudah mengajari kalian" ucap Karma menenangkan mereka sambil menghabisi musuh yang mendekat dengan senapan laras panjang dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi… ujian kali ini benar-benar berat sekali, Karma _-kun_!" seru Okano kelelahan, begitu pun dengan yang lain.

"Kalian, berdua mungkin enak, karena mengerti! kalau kami tidak mungkin sama seperti kalian!" Maehara setuju dengan Okano.

"Benar, ini terlalu sulit!" kata Chiba mengeluh.

Beberapa keluhan dan kepasrahan itu terdengar dari para murid E yang meruntuk mulai menyerah. Nagisa yang mendengar itu akhirnya mulai berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Apakah kalian akan menyerah sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Itu…"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apakah kalian akan menyerah disini!?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada tinggi.

Semuanya menegang diam mendengarkan nada bicara Nagisa yang dingin dengan iris _ekspresi_ niat membunuh.

"Mungkin ini sangat sulit bagi kalian semua, namun lihatlah dia!" ujarnya, menunjuk Terasaka yang masih bertarung dengan menghajar semua dinding yang menghalangi, meskipun seorang diri. semuanya terkejut bahwa pria itu masih enggan untuk berhenti.

Nagisa hanya tersenyum melihat semuanya yang menyadari Terasaka masih berjuang untuk tidak menyerah. "Dengar! Seorang pembunuh harus mengetahui batas kemampuannya. Jika kalian tidak memiliki senjata utama, setidaknya kalian harus memiliki senjata cadangan. Kemampuan membunuh tidak hanya pada pikiran dan rencana saja, namun otot pun diperlukan. Jika kalian tidak mampu menghadapi ujian ini dengan kebanggaan sebagai kelas pembunuh. Maka kalian tidak akan pantas untuk membunuh Koro _-sensei_! Kami berdua duluan!" ujar Nagisa menyusul Terasaka bersama Karma, masuk kembali medan perang pertempuran ujian. Semuanya terlihat tak percaya mendengarkan ceramah Nagisa yang begitu menusuk hati.

"Cih! Mereka itu benar-benar… sialan!" Maehara yang mendengar ceramahan yang masuk telinganya terasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya bangkit dari keraguannya, karena kesal akan perkataannya. Tersenyum dengan semangat.

"Maehara _-kun_ " Kayano dan Okuda yang berada disampingnya tak mengerti, mengapa Maehara bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan.

"Kayano, Okuda. aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Nagisa dan Karma, namun sejak awal aku pun sedikit mencurigai ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka berdua, apalagi ketika dirumah sakit pada saat itu! Aku pun mulai tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Koro _-sensei_ , tentang sebuah rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan. Jika ingin mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh mereka. aku akan mengikuti saran mereka dan membongkarnya!" terangnya dengan semangat, berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga, meninggalkan semuanya yang masih terdiam.

"Aku duluan!" serunya berlalu membantu mereka dalam menghadapi soal yang mereka anggap monster.

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya bangkit kembali dan mulai tersenyum.

"Dasar Maehara bodoh! Aku jadi ingin mengikuti kebodohannya juga!" ejek Isogai senang.

"Asal jangan berlebihan ya. Isogai _-kun_ " sahut Kataoka untuk tidak cerohoh.

"Aku tahu. Benar begitu semuanya!"

" _Yah_!" sahut semuanya berlari maju menghadapi para monster soal yang menjadi penghalang dinding kesuksesan mereka.

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut baik Nagisa dan Karma yang melihat mereka bangkit kembali akhirnya menghasilkan sebuah perubahan kearah yang lebih baik. Kemauan untuk tidak menyerah dan bertarung hingga akhir adalah ciri khas kelas E. Pertarungan ujian akhir semester 2, yang berlalu bagi mereka terasa berat dan mengerikan jika dibayangkan, namun saran dari Koro _-sensei_ untuk tetap tenang sudah cukup membantu para murid E untuk menemukan cara menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Hari sesudah ujian…**_

 _ **Didalam kelas…**_

Hari yang ditunggu telah datang pembagian hasil pengumuman ujian akhir semester 2 yang ditunggu telah tiba. Para murid E mulai menjadi tegang dengan hasil belajar mereka. apakah memuaskan atau tidak? itulah yang ada dibenak mereka masing-masing. Melihat hasil dari lembaran diagram ranking sekolah Kunugigaoka. Semuanya tak mempercayai bahwa seluruh kelas E berhasil dalam masuk dalam 50 besar. Kepuasan akan hasil yang dicapai dengan kerja keras akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang terbaik.

KITA BERHASIL!

HORE!

Sorak gemilang kebahagian terlihat dari wajah mereka semua. Pria surai biru itu mendekati Karma. "Kerja bagus, Karma. Sepertinya persaingan kali ini pun kau yang menang lagi!" ucap Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya meminta beradu tinju.

Karma yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. "Itu hanya keberuntungan saja! Kalau saja Asano _-kun_ tidak ada mungkin kau yang akan berada diposisi kedua" sahutnya tidak suka dipuji, mengepalkan dan beradu tinju dengan Nagisa.

"Mungkin saja" Nagisa yang berada disamping Karma hanya tersenyum, kemudian melihat Koro _-sensei_.

"Aku mengerti, serahkan sisanya padaku. Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ " katanya memahami kondisi yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sorak girang mereka berdua harus terhenti setelah mendengarkan pernyataan sang guru.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Siang harinya…**_

Kekalahan telak yang didapatkan oleh direktur Asano Gakuho menjadi pemicu timbulnya kebencian yang mendalam kepada Koro _-sensei_. Semuanya terlihat khawatir akan tindakan sang kepala sekolah yang berlebihan, beberapa ujaran dan pertentangan dari para kelas E yang menolak dipindahkan dan dirombohkan gedung sekolah lama mereka. Mendengar itu menambah kesan kemarahan yang mendalam dari sang kepala sekolah dan menantang Koro _-sensei_ dalam pertaruhan untuk menyelesaikan 5 soal pelajaran yang ada dengan terselip sebuah bom anti Koro _-sensei_ semuanya tahu bahwa ini adalah jebakan yang cukup merugikan guru mereka dan terlihat para kelas E ragu serta khawatir, namun Nagisa dan Karma yang sudah mengetahui trik ini. Koro _-sensei_ hanya mengangguk melirik mereka berdua, percaya dengan saran yang diberikan dari keduanya. Semua alur waktu yang terjadi sekarang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak merubahnya sesuai semestinya. Pertaruhan kedua guru monster dengan _idealisme_ masing-masing, fakta kelemahan Koro _-sensei_ semuanya berjalan dengan normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Malam harinya…**_

Digedung sekolah lama, seseorang dengan mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam datang, turun dari mobil dan berjalan menyusuri hutan diatas gunung yang cukup gelap. Terlihat kilauan cahaya terang dari kejauhan ditengah lapangan. Sosok pria gurita yang sedang asyik memanggang _barbeque_.

Berjalan mendekati gurita itu. "Akhirnya anda datang juga, silahkan duduk" ucap Koro _-sensei_ ramah dengan kecepatan 20 marchnya sudah menata tempat untuk menyambut tamu istimewanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku. Koro _-sensei_ " sahutnya membuka obrolan dan menyesap teh hitam yang disajikan oleh Koro _-sensei_.

"Sebelumnya maaf jika aku mengundang anda datang kemari malam-malam seperti ini. Pak Direktur Asano. Kalian boleh keluar Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ " ujarnya sedikit merasa tidak enak dan menyuruh kedua muridnya keluar dari balik pohon.

Asano Gakuho terkejut akan kehadiran mereka berdua. "Kalian!?"

"Tenanglah, Pak Direktur Asano, ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibahas oleh kedua anak ini dengan anda, soal perjanjian yang kukatakan sebelumnya" katanya menenangkan Asano.

"Selamat malam, Pak Direktur Asano" sapa Nagisa hangat.

"Aku harap ini adalah pembicaraan yang bermanfaat, Koro _-sensei_ " katanya sedikit ragu melirik gurita disebelahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin anda akan tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini" sahut Karma santai.

Nagisa dan Karma mulai duduk bersama, didepan api unggun yang hangat diantara mereka yang menemani, membahas tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada tanggal 13 maret. Beberapa kebenaran yang mereka ungkap membuat Asano Gakuho tak mempercayainya. Namun mereka berdua menegaskan bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, kemudian keadaan kondisi tubuh mereka yang terlihat aneh, menambah keterkejutan sang kepala sekolah, segera Nagisa mengatakan untuk tidak perlu khawatir akan kondisi tubuh mereka.

Malam hari itu terlihat cukup panjang hingga, akhirnya mereka membuat kesepakatan _non-agensi_. Pria surai jingga itu hanya tersenyum sendiri setelah mendengarkan penjelasan kedua murid sekolah itu tanpa ada merasa beban, sang supir pribadi yang melirik tuannya sedikit aneh

dari balik spion mobil. sedikit ingin mengetahui sesuatu apa yang terjadi padanya selama sang supir berada didalam mobil, karena tidak ikut dengannya kegedung sekolah lama.

"Sepertinya anda terlihat sangat senang sekali, Asano _-san_ " sahut sang supir.

Pria itu yang mendengar ucapan sang supir hanya tersenyum. "Begitulah" sahutnya. Melamun kembali sambil melirik kilauan cahaya lampu bangunan yang menerangi perjalanan mereka dibawah kaki gunung menuju tempat peristirahatan yang disebut rumah.

Mereka berdua yang berada diatas bukit hanya menatap kepergian pria pemilik sekolah _Kunugigaoka_ dengan senyum senang. "Kalian benar-benar hebat dalam membujuk Pak direktur" puji sang guru yang ikut bergabung dengan kedua muridnya.

"Ini semua berkat anda kok" kata Karma yang justru memuji gurunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, andalah yang mengajariku banyak hal. _sensei_ "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" sahut Koro _-sensei_ dengan senyum muka orange dengan lingkaran yang terlihat darinya, bahwa _ia_ begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perkembangan takdir berikutnya. Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya sang guru beralih padanya.

Nagisa yang mendengar itu terlihat kurang menyukai takdir selanjutnya, namun _ia_ harus melakukannya meskipun ini terasa menyakitkan. Melirik sang guru. "Masalah yang akan kita hadapi selanjutnya adalah menghentikan. Yukimura Akari!" ujar Nagisa.

 **~o0o~**

Disebuah ruang _agensi_ rahasia pemerintahan, terlihat pria jubah dengan tudung putih memperhatikan percobaan kepada seseorang yang _ia_ ajak _negosiasi_ , pria bertubuh besar itu menghancurkan sebuah gedung secara brutal dan mengerikan, beberapa tentakel hitam itu berhasil melubangi tanah yang terkena dampaknya, seketika bangunan gedung itu roboh dengan mudahnya.

Beberapa orang-orang dari pemerintah tak mempercayai bahwa tentakel hitam itu sangat cepat dan berbahaya dengan kecepatan 40 march yang begitu luar biasa, mereka yakin akan berhasil membunuh makhluk monster 20 march yang bernama Koro _-sensei,_ membuat keputusan yang diambil sang pimpinan yang begitu ragu karena, sang subjek adalah seorang kriminal yang pernah hampir membunuh murid SMP.

"Aku kau yakin bahwa rencana kali akan berhasil, Yanagisawa _-san_?" tanya atasannya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan menjamin bahwa Takaoka Akira akan tunduk dan patuh pada perintahku. Ketua!" jawabnya. Melirik kembali Takaoka yang tertawa kejam.

HAHAHA!

Yanagisawa pun mendekati sang subjek. "Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Ini dia! Kekuatan yang kuperlukan untuk menghancurkan dia!" sahutnya tertawa kejam sambil mengeram memikirkan orang yang akan _ia_ habisi.

"Aku Takaoka Akira! Tidak akan terkalahkan oleh siapapun!"

Teriakan dan ujaran yang mengema begitu bengis dengan tawa jahat pada pria surai hitam bertubuh besar tinggi tersebut. Pria itu kemudian mengajak sang subjek untuk pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi, nomor 2" kata pria itu mengajak sang subjek untuk menghancurkan sang target. Takaoka yang mendengar itu hanya menurut dan mengikuti majikan barunya.

 **~o0o~**

Hari ini cuaca yang begitu cerah dan menyenangkan seperti biasanya, kegiatan sekolah berjalan normal seperti sebelumnya. hari ini para murid kelas E sedang membicarakan festival drama digedung utama kemarin yang begitu seru dan menyenangkan bagi kelas E bisa mempermainkan mereka semua dengan bumbu drama yang tidak biasa. Tentu saja semuanya berjalan sesuai alur yang semestinya, karena kali ini Nagisa dan Karma memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat maupun merubahnya.

Sugino Tomohito dan Kanzaki Yukiko yang menjadi pemeran utamanya menjadi topik hangat dari mereka semua. Beberapa gurauan, tanggapan terdengar dari beberapa orang yang melihat akting mereka berdua begitu mereka sedang asyik mengobrol gadis surai hijau kuncir seperti telinga kucing itu memberikan tanda syarat, meminta tolong pada Nagisa, menyadari itu _ia_ segera menyusul Kayano Kaede yang memanggilnya. Koro _-sensei_ dan Karma yang menyadari gadis itu memanggilnya segera keluar kelas dengan izin ingin ke toilet. Diruangan gudang yang pengap dan kotor, terlihat olehnya ceceran manik-manik bola biru kecil yang digunakan dalam festival drama kemarin.

"Ini"

"Iya,… aku sedang ingin merapihkan barang-barang ini, karena kecerobohanku manik-maniknya jadi berantakan karena tanganku keseleo, tolong bantu aku ya. Nagisa" mohonnya meminta kepada pria itu, _ia_ hanya mengangguk untuk ikut membantu.

"Makasih! Soalnya, semuanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan rencana pembunuhan, jadi aku tidak mau, kalau harus melibatkan mereka" ujar Kayano senang.

Dalam gudang itu mereka berdua sedang membersihkan bekas manik-manik itu dengan selingan obrolan kecil. Koro _-sensei_ yang menyadari itu benar, bahwa kedua muridnya berada digudang. "Kalian ada disini? jadi ini alasan mengapa kalian tidak ada dikelas, _sensei_ juga akan membantu kalian" sahutnya muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Ahaha… maaf ya, kalau aku merepotkan" katanya merasa tidak enak.

Mereka masih membersihkan dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya punggungnya dengan mudah dapat diincar dari sang guru, namun Nagisa mengingat peristiwa itu kembali dan dadanya seakan terasa sesak mengingat kenangan itu kembali. Sebuah _stungun_ yang Nagisa sembunyikan sudah siap dia genggam, menyadari perubahan reaksi wanita itu yang memegang tengkuk lehernya dan memperlihatkan sebuah tentakel hijau itu yang keluar mengeliat.

Saat akan mulai menyerang sang guru. Mereka berdua langsung menangkap tangan Kayano. Nagisa dan Karma saat ini sudah berhasil menahan gadis itu, Kayano Kaede yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu memberontak kuat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, lepaskan aku Nagisa! Karma _-kun_!" tanyanya memberontak.

"Maafkan kami, Akari _-chan_!" sahutnya menahan gadis itu.

"Koro _-sensei_ , lakukan!" Sang guru yang mengerti intruksi Nagisa segera akan melepaskan tentakel itu. namun sebuah serangan mengarah kepada Koro _-sensei_ dari tentakelnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sang guru pun terlempar. Nagisa dan Karma pun menjadi target sabetan tentakel itu juga.

"Gawat!" saat akan menghindari serangannya. Sebuah ledakan hantaman dan suara bising terdengar dari balik gudang. Menyadari kegaduhan itu semua para murid kelas E keluar mencari asal suaranya. Saat mereka menemukan adanya kepulan asap dibelakang dan tercecernya kayu yang berserakkan, terlihat Nagisa dan Karma sudah tersungkur ditanah, luka lebam dan baju seragam yang dikenakan sudah kotor, ditambah darah segar yang mengores leher kiri Nagisa. Koro _-sensei_ berhasil menghindari serangan fatal, namun _ia_ hanya kelelahan akibat menghindari serangan brutal Kayano.

"Nagisa _-kun_! Karma _-kun_!" panggil Koro _-sensei_.

BRAAAK!

Wanita itu keluar dari lubang atap yang dihancurkan olehnya dengan paksa. Semuanya yang baru datang menyadari bahwa Nagisa dan Karma sudah terluka parah, namun yang membuat mereka tak percaya adalah Kayano Kaede kini terlihat seperti wanita kejam yang tak berbelas kasihan.

"Kau menghancurkan dinding dengan menggunakan kemampuan lasermu dan kabur kemari? Cukup cerdas, aku memang langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlindung secara refleks, tapi, aku lupa kalau kau takkan pernah membunuh muridmu sendiri!" ujarnya.

"Kayano _-san_?" Kanzaki tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kenapa kau punya tentakel?" Kataoka pun bertanya mengapa dirinya memiliki tentankel.

"Waduh, sayang sekali padahal aku yakin bahwa rencana ini akan berhasil, namun tampaknya aku gagal, karena kau bisa meloloskan diri dariku" ujar Kayano dengan santai.

"Kaya-… Yukimura- _san_ , sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Koro _-sensei_ ingin tahu.

"Ho… kau mengetahui identitasku ya. Benar! aku adalah adik perempuan Yukimura Aguri, apa kau sudah mengerti, pembunuh!" jawabnya dengan dingin. Semuanya yang mendengar itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kayano.

"Besok aku akan datang untuk membunuhmu lagi, Koro _-sensei_. Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberitahukan kapan dan dimana lokasinya nanti!" ujar Kayano dengan nada mengancam.

"A-Akari _-chan_!… kumohon hentikan balas dendam ini!" ujar seseorang.

Para murid E dan guru-guru melihat kepada pria surai merah yang terluka, Akabane Karma Menyadari ucapan itu Kayano mengeram kesal, karena seolah temannya itu mengerti keadaanya, gadis itu menatap dingin dirinya. "Kau terlihat berantakan sekali, Karma _-kun_ dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, sialan!" sahutnya memandang remeh temannya yang terluka akibat kekuatan tentankel Kayano yang besar.

Nagisa yang terluka paling parah, mencoba berdiri meskipun dengan keadaan tertatih. Beberapa jejak darah segar akibat tergores tentakel Kayano yang mengalir dari leher kirinya. "Aka… ri…" panggil Nagisa pelan, sambil memberikan uluran tangannya, manik _amber_ wanita itu menegang menyadari sebuah barang yang dikenalinya. Perasaan wanita itu kini mulai gelisah iris wajahnya menampakakan ketakutan mengambil langkah mundur dan melarikan diri meninggalkan semuanya.

KAYANO!

Panggil beberapa temannya untuk menghentikan _ia_ pergi namun tak berhasil.

NAGISA!

NAGISA-KUN!

Beberapa panggilan semua temannya yang menyadari bahwa pria itu mulai kehilangan kesadaran hingga dirinya tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah melihat raut ekspresi Kayano Kaede yang ketakutan.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

Pagi itu berada dirumah sakit. Shiota Nagisa masih tak sadarkan diri. cahaya dari jendela yang masuk kedalam retinanya mulai mengerjapkan perlahan, kedua netra itu terbuka, membiasakan penglihatan yang sedikit agak kabur.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Karasuma _-sensei,_ Irina _-sensei_ , Masukuta _-san_ …, ngomong-ngomong dimana aku, lalu Karma?" sahut Nagisa masih kesakitan pada lehernya.

"Dirumah sakit, Gurita itu langsung membawamu kemari setelah kau pingsan akibat terluka kemarin, dan dia juga berada disekolah untuk membahas tentang Kayano _-san_ " jawab Karasuma.

"Begitu ya" Nagisa hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Nagisa"

"Um. Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung, apa yang kau tunjukkan kepadanya pada saat itu, hingga Kaede terlihat ketakutan?" tanya Irina ingin tahu.

"Oh,… mungkin, karena ini" tunjuknya, mereka berdua langsung melihat mendekati Nagisa.

"Kalung?" sahutnya tidak mengerti.

"Ini milik Aguri _-san_ " kata Nagisa menjelaskan.

EH?!

Mereka hanya terkejut.

"Tapi mengapa Kaede, terlihat ketakutan pada saat itu?" gumam Irina masih tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya barang ini membawa kenangan buruk bagi Akari dimasaku, pernah berulang kali dia sering membuang ini, karena barang ini pemberian Yanagisawa Kotaro _-san._ Akari begitu membencinya setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya bahwa masalalu Koro _-sensei_ dimasaku tidaklah benar dengan apa yang _dia_ pikirkan. Berulang kali _ia_ membuang barang ini ditempat yang mudah terlihat, aku pun berusaha mengembalikannya, hingga akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya saja, walaupun aku sering kena omelnya gara-gara menyimpan barang buruk ini" ujar Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Masukata dan Irina yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk memahami maksud Nagisa.

Karasuma yang mendengar nama Yanagisawa terkejut.

"Jadi, kau mengenal Yanagisawa. Nagisa _-kun_?!" desak Karasuma ingin tahu.

Nagisa dan semuanya melirik kearah Karasuma. "Tentu saja, apa kau lupa dengan yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Karasuma _-sensei_ " ujarnya. Pria itu baru menyadarinya dan terlihat khawatir dari raut wajahnya.

"Sudah terlambat! Karena kami sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya, seandainya anda melaporkan ini kepada pihak pemerintah soal rencana pembunuhan besar-besaran Koro _-sensei_ , maka dengan mudah _ia_ akan melarikan diri dari rencana proyek tombak surga dan rencana pembunuhan kalian akan sia-sia. Lagipula aku, Karma dan Ritsu berasal dari masa depan, cepat atau lambat pada akhirnya kami akan sampai pada alur takdir ini, karena itu anda tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab!" ujar Nagisa kepada Karasuma yang terdiam bungkam mendengar pernyataannya.

Nagisa pun mencoba bangun dari ranjang tidurnya. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Nagisa _-san_ " kata Masukata yang khawatir melihat pria itu meringgis kesakitan, namun dirinya hanya mengeleng kecil tanda tidak apa-apa.

"Karasuma _-sensei_ , bisakah anda merasakan perasaan seseorang yang sudah pernah membunuh, walaupun dalam sebenarnya orang itu tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh?" kata Nagisa melirik Irina Jelavich, Karasuma yang mendengar pernyataan itu tidak begitu mengerti maksud perkataannya, Irina yang mendengarnya hanya menegang terdiam, _memory_ kenangan pahit itu seolah terulang kembali dalam kepalanya.

"Seseorang akan mengerti arti membunuh, saat dia mengenal cinta" katanya kembali dan mulai memakai bajunya.

"K-Kau mau kemana?"tanya Karasuma.

"Tentu saja, kesekolah dan menghentikan Akari!" sahutnya menjawab pertanyaan Karasuma.

"Oi! Tunggu, kami ikut!" sahut Irina diikuti oleh Karasuma dan Masukata dibelakangnya.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Disekolah.**_

Mereka semua kebingungan dan tidak mengerti mengapa Kayano Kaede menyebut Koro _-sensei_ sebagai seorang pembunuh. Hal inilah yang menjadi rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan para murid E. beberapa pertanyaan muridnya yang ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua dan masalalu sang guru. Koro _-sensei_ yang mulai tersudutkan hanya melihat kearah muridnya. Pria surai merah yang tertunduk dengan raut gelisah semuanya ikut melirik Akabane Karma. Dirinya hanya menghela dan mengangguk tanda menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan masalaluku selengkapnya kepada kalian, tapi yang jauh lebih penting, jangan pernah lupa kalau Kayano _-san_ merupakan bagian dari kelas E-…. Uhm… ini" ujarnya pasrah mulai menerima kenyataan dan terkejut bahwa ponselnya bergetar, membaca isi pesan yang tertera nama yang _ia_ kenal. Pesan itu dari Kayano Kaede yang memintanya untuk menemui disebuah padang rumput belakang sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai tergantikan oleh malam gulita yang menghitam, suasana sunyi itu mulai menemani beberapa orang yang mendatangi tempat yang dijanjikan oleh seseorang. Gadis surai hijau terurai dengan gaun hitam selutut itu menunggu dipadang rumput dengan ekspresi kejam dan bengis. Senyum yang terlihat dingin menatap sang guru yang _ia_ benci, karena sudah membunuh kakaknya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu loh, Koro _-sensei_ "

"Akulah yang telah memberikanmu sebuah nama, jadi aku adalah ibumu!" ucapnya kembali menatap dingin gurunya.

"Yukimura _-san_ , hentikan! Tentakel itu sangat berbahaya bagimu" ucapnya meminta sang murid untuk menghentikan ini.

"Kau bicara apa? aku merasa sehat dari biasanya kok, berhentilah membuatku kecewa dengan omong kosongmu itu" sahutnya tersenyum kejam.

"Akari- _chan_ , apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini? yang kau akan dapatkan hanya berupa penyesalan nantinya?" tanya Karma yang berada disamping Koro _-sensei_. Membujuk gadis itu untuk melupakan dendamnya, namun sebaliknya Kayano yang sekarang bersifat keras kepala.

"Aku tidak peduli dan jangan memanggilku dengan raut wajahmu yang menyedihkanmu. Karma _-kun_!" ancamnya mulai mengeram kesal. Beberapa para murid mulai menegang khawatir.

"Kakakmu? Maksudmu Yukimura _-sensei_?" tanya Fuwa sedikit kebingungan.

"Pasti kau merasa sangat menyesal, karena telah membunuh Kakakku. Monster! Dia sangat suka mengajar bahkan dia sering cerita soal kelasnya!" ujar Kayano yang mengabaikan Fuwa dan beralih kepada sang guru. Kenangan gadis itu mengingat kakaknya, begitu pun para murid E yang mengingat sosok guru wanita itu yang pernah menjadi guru mereka sebelum Koro _-sensei_ menggantikannya.

"Aku paham maksudmu, aku sendiri memang cuma mengenalnya selama 2 minggu saat akhir bulan maret, namun semangatnya benar-benar bisa kurasakan" kata Takebayashi mengerti tentang Yukimura Aguri.

"Tapi, ayolah semuanya, coba pikir. Apa menurut kalian, Koro _-sensei_ memang sudah membunuh guru sehebat itu? sepanjang tahun ini pun, dia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal jahat atau keji apapun kan?" ujar Sugino merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kayano. "Hei… setidaknya dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin Koro _-sensei_ katakan _,_ aku yakin ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman, Kaede _-chan_ " ucap Kurahashi meminta Kayano untuk tenang. Namun gadis itu masih menunduk dalam diam.

"Saat ini tubuhmu pasti terasa panas, namun lehermu terasa dingin, itu adalah fenomena _abnormal_ didalam _metabolisme_ suatu makhluk hidup yang didalam tubuhnya tertanam tentakel, bertarung dengan kondisi seperti itu sama sekali tidak baik bagimu. Demam dan rasa sakitmu akan menjadi tak terkendali, lalu tentakel itu akan merenggut paksa energi kehidupanmu dan kau akan mati" ujar Itona menjelaskan.

Wanita itu hanya menunduk dan mengeram, hingga tentakel itu sudah berubah membara seperti cambuk api. "Berisik, para karakter pendukung seperti kalian, tidak berhak menganggu pertarungan akhir ini!" ancamnya dengan muka bengis.

APA?!

TENTAKEL API?!

Semuanya menegang mundur terkejut menyadari kekuatan Kayano, namun Karma hanya terdiam menyaksikan peristiwa ini.

"Segala kelemahan bisa jadi senjata jika kalian mengasahnya dengan benar, kaulah yang mengajariku hal itu, Koro- _sensei._ Jika tubuhku terasa terlalu panas, aku cukup semakin meningkatkan suhu panasnya saja dan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi tentakel!" sahut Kayano dengan santai tak mempedulikan efek dari penggunaan senjata biologis ini.

"Jangan! Kalau lebih dari ini, kau akan…!" mohon sang guru.

Cambuk itu mengayun dan membentuk sabetan api yang besar. "Kondisiku sedang sempurna loh" sahutnya

LINGKARAN API!?

"Dia mengubah lingkungan sekitar agar bisa menguntungkannya!"

"Bagaimana dengan Karma _-kun_ , dia masih berada didalam sana!"

"Karma _-kun_!"

Kekhawatiran mereka para murid E kepada Koro _-sensei_ dan Karma yang berada didalam lingkaran api yang besar itu.

"Sekujur tubuhku menjadi _sensitif,_ sekarang aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk menyerang!" kata Kaede dengan semangat dalam raut muka kejam.

"Berhenti Akari _-chan_! tindakanmu ini tidak benar!" teriak Karma mencoba menghentikan temannya, melindungi Koro _-sensei_ dengan berdiri didepannya.

"Aku tahu kau begitu menderita tentang Aguri _-sensei,_ tapi apakah kau sudah melupakan kenangan yang kita buat bersama dalam membunuh Koro _-sensei_ , yang kau dapatkan hanyalah kekosongan dan tangan yang berlumuran darah nantinya, jika kau meneruskan ini!" ucapan Karma membuat suasana para murid E semakin kebingungan dengan pembicaraan Karma yang membujuk Kayano untuk menghentikan tindakannya, menambah kebingungan mereka semua yang melihat pria surai merah itu ingin sekali menghentikan gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang tak terkontrol emosinya disebabkan oleh dendam.

"Kau mana mengerti dendamku ini-…"

"Aku mengerti!" katanya kembali menyela perkataan wanita itu, Kayano yang tidak tahan pun melompat dan mulai menyerangnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam!" geramnya mengarahkan tentakel itu kepada Karma dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyadari serangan yang begitu cepat itu Karma berusaha menghindarinya, namun tak sebanding hingga beberapa detik lagi tentakel itu sudah siap menembus dahinya.

"Terlalu cepat!" batinnya tak bisa menghindari serangan Kayano.

KARMA!

KARMA-KUN!

Teriakan teman-teman E yang tak bisa menolong dari lingkaran kobaran api besar yang menghalangi, menyaksikan bahwa Akabane Karma akan terbunuh oleh Kayano Kaede. Tentakel kuning itu menarik Karma dengan kuat kebelakang hingga terjatuh terjungkal bebebapa kali ditanah, menjauhinya dari gadis itu yang tidak terkendali.

"Koro _-sensei_!?" Karma menyadari bahwa tentakel miliknya menyelamatkan dirinya. meskipun tentakel itu sudah putus, sedangkan yang lain bisa bernafas lega, karena nyawa temannya selamat, namun serangan dan pertarungan masih berlanjut diantara Koro _-sensei_ dan Kayano saat ini.

"Karma _-kun_ , menjauhlah! Aku akan menghentikan dia!" sahutnya sambil menghindari serangan cepat Kayano.

"Tapi…"

Suara dentuman, makian Kayano yang berteriak mati! Kepada sang guru dan api yang menyala begitu mengelegar, ingin semuanya membantu akan bayangan wajah Koro _-sensei_ yang meminta siapapun untuk membuat perhatian wanita itu tertuju padanya walau hanya beberapa detik untuk membuka celah Kayano sebagai pengalih, namun tidak ada yang berani dan bingung harus berbuat apa untuk memasuki arena pertarungan mereka yang tidak bisa dimasuk akal. Beberapa saran dari para murid E untuk membantu Koro _-sensei_ dengan keahlian mereka masing-masing namun tidak yakin dan saling menunjuk. Disaat yang bersamaan Karma pun belum sembuh total akibat terluka oleh wanita itu yang menggila.

Beberapa tubuhnya memar akibat kekuatan Kayano Kaede yang tidak terkontrol. Pria surai merah itu hanya mendecak kesal. Karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun disaat seperti ini, tangannya terkepal membungkus marah pada rumput yang _ia_ genggam, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini aku terluka. Sial sekali, Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan?! Batinnya merasa tidak berdaya, karena kelemahannya.

Saat semuanya menegang dalam kepasrahan dan saling berargumentasi untuk menolong Koro _-sensei_ , sekelebat bayangan dengan cepat menembus kobaran api yang besar, semuanya terkejut bahwa sosok orang itu dengan nekat masuk dalam arena pertarungan Koro _-sensei_ dan Kayano Kaede tanpa ragu sama sekali. Sang guru yang menyadari muridnya datang mengangguk mengerti, membiarkan perhatian wanita itu melirik kepadanya, dengan cepat tentakel itu menangkap Kayano untuk menahan pergerakannya, namun tentakelnya berhasil melukai dada sang guru kembali. disaat yang bersamaan pria surai biru itu segera melancarkan serangan kejutan, mengunci mulut gadis itu dengan ciuman _maut_ sang guru penggoda yang didapatkan dari Irina Jelavich.

Semuanya terkejut akan perbuatan yang dilakukan pria itu, membuat para murid E anggap ini tidak waras bahkan dewasa. Shiota Nagisa datang dan berhasil menenangkan Kayano Kaede. Tindakan nekatnya berhasil menjadi pengalih dan mencoba menenangkan wanita itu yang masih belum sadar, sejenak Kayano Kaede yang menyadari itu, sangat kaget bahwa mulutnya sudah direnggut oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya, berusaha mendorongnya, namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Nagisa. menahan wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Suara gumaman meminta dilepaskan dan memohon tak berarti baginya, hingga akhirnya _ia_ pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan muka yang memanas menahan malu.

"Koro _-sensei_ , sekarang!" perintah Nagisa, tanpa ragu sang guru segera mencabut tentakel Kayano yang sudah lebih tenang. Dengan kecepatan 20 marchnya, senjata biologis itu sudah lepas dari inang tengkuk lehernya.

Beberapa teriakan khawatir semua orang yang datang menghampiri Kayano.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Kayano _-san_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Okuda khawatir.

"Kemungkinan besar, ya. walau saat ini dia perlu sedikit ketenangan istirahat." Jawabnya terengah-engah menahan sakit.

Disaat bersamaan mereka bisa lega, Nagisa memberikan uluran tangannya kepada sahabatnya. meskipun harus mendapatkan luka bakar.

"maaf, jika aku terlambat" katanya merasa menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa! yang terpenting Akari _-chan_ sudah tenang dari amukannya" Karma hanya memaklumi dan meraih tangan Nagisa untuk berdiri.

"Ya" sahutnya, disaat yang bersamaan Nakamura menempel pada bahu kiri Nagisa dan memperlihatkan hasil foto jepretannya.

"Hoho… tak kusangka kau akan menciumnya, Nagisa" ejek Nakamura memasang muka jahil. Nagisa dan Karma yang sudah bonyok babak belur pun masih saja dapat bonus ocehan tidak menyenangkan seperti dimasalalu, sedangkan Ritsu yang muncul pada ponsel Nagisa hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Itu… kupikir hanya cara ini saja yang terlintas padaku, nanti aku akan meminta maaf padanya" sahut Nagisa merasa tidak enak.

"Tak kusangka, bahwa kau akan menggunakan jurus ciuman mautku ini" puji sang guru wanita yang baru saja tiba bersama Karasuma.

"Begitulah" sahutnya hanya tertawa canggung.

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, Koro _-sensei_ muntah darah hitam. semuanya tertuju melirik sang guru yang kesakitan. Nagisa dan Karma yang Menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang tidak mereka sukai.

"S _ensei_!" teriak Nagisa dan Karma bersama. Menyadari namanya dipanggil, sang guru segera menghindari sebuah peluru yang ditembakan oleh seseorang kepadanya. Gagal, karena tak mengenai sang target yang terluka. Musuh pun segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka, pikir musuh bahwa serangan diam-diam itu akan berhasil, namun hasilnya gagal, karena Nagisa dan Karma memperingatinya. Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang berada dibukit

"Oh,… Sudahi saja akting pura-pura sekaratmu itu, sudah jelas kalau yang tadi itu masih jauh dari kata cukup untuk bisa membunuhmu. Dasar gadis tak berguna, jika memang dia berniat mempertaruhkan hidupnya sendiri demi membalas dendam, mungkin seharusnya dia butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk melakukan persiapan sebelum bertindak" sahut seseorang bertudung putih, bersama seseorang yang memegang senapan laras panjang sniper.

"Shiro!" gumam Itona menyadari kehadirannya dengan raut kesal.

"Tak diragukan lagi, kau memang monster yang sangat mengerikan, hanya dalam setahun kau sudah mengagalkan banyak pembunuh yang mencoba untuk menghabisimu dengan mudah, namun disini masih ada dua dan salah satunya juga merupakan yang terakhir adalah aku. kau sudah merenggut semuanya dariku dan karena itulah, kau akan menanggung akibatnya!" ujarnya sambil melepaskan masker yang membungkus sebagian wajahnya. terlihat pria surai hitam dengan rambut ikal pendek, mata kirinya terdapat sebuah alat bantu penglihatan. Semuanya pada terkejut.

"Ah, sang ilmuwan jenius rupanya, dia sudah mengubah suaranya, juga turut menyamarkan dirinya. sudah kuduga memang kau orangnya, Yanagisawa" sahut Koro _-sensei_ mengerti siapa dalang pria bertudung putih yang mencoba membunuhnya selama ini.

Pria surai biru dan merah itu berdiri melindungi Koro _-sensei_ meskipun dalam keadaan terluka, semuanya terkejut mengapa Nagisa dan Karma melakukan ini tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Nagisa _-kun,_ Karma _-kun_!?" tanya sang guru. Mereka berdua tetap mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan tersenyum.

" _Sensei!_ Apakah kau lupa dengan 2 syarat yang kami katakan, sebelumnya!" kata Nagisa membuka obrolan sambil melirik Yanagisawa dan pria bertubuh besar disampingnya yang tertutup jaket hitam menutupi wajahnya.

"Kali ini adalah giliran kami yang bertindak untuk mengila, benar begitu. Nagisa!" sahut Karma mencoba menenangkan gurunya yang terluka, sebuah pisau _belati_ ditarik dalam sarung belakang pinggang Karma yang disembunyikan dan sebuah pistol _handgun_ dengan peredam yang terpasang pada selosongnya, senjata itu berada dalam genggaman Nagisa. mengarahkannya kepada mereka berdua. Menyadari akan itu, sekilas Yanagisawa memandangnya.

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua yang sudah membunuh dewa kematian itu, Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma" gumamnya memandang mereka berdua.

"Bagiku, kalian hanya hiburan kecil sebelum membunuh guru terkutuk kalian itu, tapi mulai sekarang. aku akan menganggap kalian sebagai ancaman terbesar, aku tidak akan lengah lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk kemungkinan terburuk ketika kita bertemu kembali. saatnya pergi nomor 2!" ujarnya meninggalkan lokasi dengan nada dingin.

"Dibulan maret nanti, mari persembahkan kematian yang sempurna kepada makhluk terkutuk itu dan kau boleh merenggut nyawa kedua orang itu!" katanya kembali sambil menjauh.

Pria misterius itu memandang kearah Nagisa, hingga dalam sekejap musuh melompat dan menghilang.

"Hmph! Aku tidak peduli seperti apa tampang si aneh itu, kita masih punya masalah yang lebih besar tahu, dia sudah siuman!" ucap Muramatsu menunjuk Kayano. Menyadari akan perkataan Muramatsu segera semuanya berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan Kayano itu yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ah… Yukimura _-san_ , syukurlah" sahut Koro _-sensei_ senang.

"Akari _-chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karma.

"I-Iya" sahutnya pelan, matanya beralih melirik Nagisa yang terlihat dingin memandang bukit dan menghela melihat wanita itu dengan senyum lembut. Menyadari itu Kayano membuang muka dengan pipi merona.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kalian mau menghentikanku. Padahal aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah dan mengerikan, terutama kepada Karma _-kun_ dan Nagisa! aku…." ucapnya ragu menunduk sambil memegang erat pisau Koro _-sensei_ yang berada dalam sakunya.

Nagisa yang mendengar itu mendekati Kayano memegang tangan wanita itu yang gemetar ketakutan. terkejut bahwa pria itu mengenggamnya. "Akari… apakah kau mau melumuri tanganmu ini dengan darah? Kau seharusnya tidak menodai tangan ini dengan membunuh Koro _-sensei_. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan ini, aku yakin kakakmu tidak mengharapkan itu, yang diharapkan oleh mereka yang telah mati bukanlah balas dendam, melainkan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang masih hidup. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan senang, jika kau melakukan ini!" ujar Nagisa mencoba menenangkan wanita itu yang sebelumnya tidak terima diselamatkan oleh semuanya.

"Waktu akan berlalu, hingga kau tumbuh menjadi dewasa… ketika itu terjadi, janganlah kau menggunakan kekuatan yang kau dapat dari kelas pembunuh ini untuk menjatuhkan orang lain dan jangan mau ditindas seperti orang-orang digedung utama, jadilah seperti kakakmu yang selalu berusaha untuk mempercayai orang lain dan berharap untuk kebahagiaannya" lanjutnya memandang Koro _-sensei_.

Tanpa disadari _liquid_ bening itu merembes dari kedua netra bawah matanya setelah mendengarkan ceramah Nagisa. Gadis itu hanya menangis mengingat perjuangan dan keseharian pekerjaan sang Kakak.

"Kakak…" isaknya menangis keras menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan mungil gadis itu. Menyadarinya Okuda yang masih berada dibelakangnya hanya memeluk Kayano yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah berakhir!" sahut Kanzaki tersenyum.

"Belum! Masih ada yang harus kami sampaikan kepada kalian. benar begitu Nagisa" kata Karma melirik sahabatnya yang berdiri membelakangi semua orang, mengambil bekas peluru BB anti Koro _-sensei_ yang dilakukan oleh bawahan Yanagisawa.

"Ya, tapi kita akan menunggu sampai Akari berhenti menangis" jawabnya melihat kearah langit, memandang bulan yang berada dilangit berbentuk bulan sabit.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menunggu Kayano meluapkan semua kesedihannya, kini _ia_ sudah tenang dan semuanya mulai menunggu penjelasan sang guru. Para murid E dan beberapa guru mereka menunggu penjelasan dari gurita dihadapannya. bersamaan dengan hadirnya Karasuma _-sensei_ , Irina _-sensei_ dan Masukata _-san._ Koro _-sensei_ mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi dan menginginkan ikatan semua kelas E untuk tetap selalu bersatu, namun sepertinya takdir tak bisa _ia_ lawan, janji adalah janji, nasi sudah jadi bubur, semua masalalunya _ia_ jelaskan tanpa harus menutupi diri lagi.

Waktu 30 menit tentang masalalu sang guru sudah tersampaikan dihadapan para murid E, semuanya mendadak terkejut dan begitu shock mendengarnya, namun tidak untuk Nagisa, Karma, Masukata, Irina dan Karasuma yang sudah mengetahui ini.

"Begitulah masa lalu _sensei_ dan aku harus memberitahukan ini, bahwa ketiga teman kalian ini. Shiota Nagisa _-kun_ , Akabane Karma _-kun_ dan Jiritsu Shikokotei Hodai. bukanlah orang dari masa ini, silahkan tunjukkan kepada mereka Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ " ujarnya menyampaikan kembali.

Kedua orang itu memperlihatkan sebagian lengan dan tangannya kepada murid E, seperti hantu yang tembus pandang. Betapa mereka tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihat.

"A-Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kataoka kebingungan mulai mendekat. Namun Karma menghentikan mereka semua dengan memberikan tanda untuk tidak mendekat.

"Kataoka _-san_ , seperti yang kalian dengar bahwa kami bertiga bukanlah dari masa ini" jawabnya dengan senyum hambar.

"Karma _-kun_ , j-jadi selama ini-…"

"Benar, Okano _-san_. kami selama ini selalu mengawasi tindakan kalian, berusaha melindungi kalian dengan sekuat tenaga kami, kalian pasti menyadarinya bukan saat aku menjadi guru pengganti Koro _-sensei_ , teknik, cara dan penyampaian!" ujar Nagisa mulai berbicara.

Mereka semua menegang tak mempercayai ini, iris keraguan dan rasa kecewa tersirat pada wajah mereka semua, kekuatan, rasa percaya diri, ketekunan mereka selama ini seakan terbuang sia-sia, setelah mendengar ini langsung dari mulut mereka.

"Dengar, walaupun kami akan lenyap dan menghilang dari masa ini, tapi kami punya alasan tersendiri, tidak seperti kami, kalian masih bisa tumbuh,… tidak kalian memang harus tumbuh… menjadi kuat dan maaf telah membuat kalian dalam masalah. Kami akan mengurus sisanya sendiri" katanya kembali dan mulai beranjak pergi.

EH?!

Semuanya terkejut.

"Tunggu, Nagisa! Apa maksudmu, Nagisa? kenapa kau jadi begini?!" ucap Sugino tak mengerti.

"Kalian akan mengerti arti membunuh, saat _dia_ mengenal cinta?" jawab Nagisa berlalu kembali meninggalkan semua orang yang terdiam, membuat suasana semakin sulit, kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari mulut Nagisa langsung menembus hati mereka semua, seolah menghentikan detak jantung sesaat.

"Nagisa" Kayano Kaede merasa kasihan melihat pria itu menjadi pendiam.

Karma yang melihat sahabatnya pun tidak menyukai ini, pria itu hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya, melihat Nagisa menjadi suram. Okuda Manami yang melihat pria itu sedikit mengerti keadaan pria surai merah itu yang ikut terluka walaupun tertutupi dari senyum palsunya.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Setelah kejadian itu…**_

 _ **Besoknya…**_

Hari ini cuaca begitu damai dan tenang. Beberapa kicauan burung yang terdengar dihari yang begitu cerah dengan terik matahari yang begitu menyengat. Akabane Karma kali ini sedang melamun melihat kolam ikan yang berada dibelakang halaman sekolah _Wakaraiba Playgroup_. Suara anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan riang begitu menyenangkan hingga seorang anak kecil surai _pink_ sebahu itu mendatanginya.

"Karma _-niisan_ " panggilnya.

"Oh, ada apa Sakura _-chan_?" tanyanya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dimana Nagisa _-san_ , dia tidak ikut datang kesini?" Karma hanya mengeleng kecil.

"Dia sedang sibuk hari ini, jadi tidak bisa ikut, ada apa memangnya?" tanyanya kembali.

Gadis kecil itu merogoh saku kantongnya dan memberikannya kepada Karma. "Aku membuat ini bersama Akio _-kun_ , maukah kau menerimanya?" ucapnya memberikan sebuah kalung manik plastik berwarna biru dan merah.

Pria itu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Sakura _-chan_. aku menyukainya" pujinya mengusap puncak kepala anak kecil itu, Sakura yang mendapatkan pelakuan itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan rona merah pada pipinya.

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol berdua, pria paruh bayah mendatangi mereka.

"Pak kepala sekolah!" terkejutnya Sakura yang melihat pria paruh bayah itu berada dibelakangnya.

"Sakura _-chan_ , bisakah kau keluar sebentar. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Karma _-san_?" Gadis itu hanya menurut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa? _"_ tanya Karma tak mengerti, pria itu hanya diam.

"Masuklah kalian semua!" perintah pria itu dan semua murid kelas E datang. Pria surai merah itu terkejut akan kedatangan mereka semua termasuk para guru mereka, _terkecuali_ Koro _-sensei_ dan Nagisa.

"Kalian…"

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya kini sudah berada dihalaman belakang _Wakariba playgroup_ , semuanya berkumpul.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian datang kemari?"

"Itu… Karma _-kun_. pasti mengetahui semuanya kan, tentang apa yang terjadi kedepannya. kami ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada Koro _-sensei_ pada tanggal 13 maret pada nanti?" tanya Yada membuka pembicaraan lebih awal.

Akabane Karma yang mendengar itu terdiam sejenak dan mulai menghela. "Dia kami bunuh… Nagisalah yang melakukannya" jawabnya datar, serempak semuanya terkejut.

Semuanya terkejut, iris mereka menegang tak percaya. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran terlihat pada wajah para murid E.

"Jadi benar ya" gumamnya.

"Lalu, aku ingin bertanya pada saat dirumah sakit, saat kita bertemu. Kalian mengendong anak kecil. Siapa anak kecil itu?" kini Maehara yang berbicara.

"Dia putraku" jawabnya singkat.

EH?!

Semuanya terkejut.

"Kau sudah menikah, jadi?!" tanya Terasaka memastikan.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kalian tahu…. woi!?" ucapnya terhenti saat mereka semua berbisik membentuk lingkaran diskusi, tak mempercayai apa yang didengar dari mulut Akabane Karma, suara bisikan dan keraguan mereka yang masih memperdebatkan bahwa temannya itu sudah menikah, namun siapa yang mau jadi istri dari pria jahil tersebut.

"Lalu siapa wanita itu?" tanya Okajima penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Karma hanya mem _blushing_ dan menatap gadis surai ungu berkacamata dengan kepang rambut 2.

"Eh?... kenapa, Karma _-kun_ melihatku. Waaa… Jangan-Jangan!?" tanya gadis itu masih tak mengerti, namun sejenak dia baru sadar. Mukanya Manami sudah bersemu malu mendengar pernyataan Karma.

"Ya… kau adalah istriku dimasa depan. Manami" jawabnya dengan santai.

ERK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Semuanya berteriak tidak percaya. Bisik-bisik gosip kecil terdengar kembali membentuk lingkaran. mereka yang tak menduga bahwa pria jahil dikelas itu akan menikahi wanita polos dan pendiam seperti Okuda Manami. Semuanya masih membahas ini, saat mereka semua sedang asyik merumpi. Kayano Kaede hanya diam tidak ikut diskusi mereka, kini _ialah_ yang bertanya.

"Karma _-kun_ , aku ingin bertanya, kau mengetahui nama asliku dan kau sangat dekat dengan Nagisa kan? lalu anak yang dibawa oleh Nagisa pada saat dirumah sakit itu siapa? Dan siapa w-wanita yang dinikahinya?" tanya Kayano ingin tahu, semuanya kini mendekat kepada pria surai merah itu kembali ingin mengetahui ini. Karma yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa geli mendengar kegugupan Kaede.

"Apa perlu aku jawab juga, Akari- _chan_?" jawabnya tertawa kecil tak tahan melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sangat lucu saat sedang gugup dan malu.

"J-J-Jadi!?…" gumam Kayano gugup merona hebat menyadari maksud perkataan Karma.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk membenarkan persepsi temannya.

ERK!?

Semuanya begitu _shock_ mendengar jawaban dari Akabane Karma. Mereka yang mendengar ini masih tak bisa mempercayai. hingga pria itu menghela dengan senyum lega, namun Karma mulai berbicara kembali.

"Memang benar bahwa kami berasal dari masa depan, tapi kalian harus mengetahui ini!" ujar Karma dengan serius.

Mereka semua menegang dan mulai tenang. "Kedengarannya ini terlihat serius" sahut Sugino.

" _Yah…,_ lebih tepatnya memang kalian harus tahu, terutama untukmu Akari _-chan_! sebenarnya… Nagisa pernah membunuh orang lain dalam masa kami"

EH!?

"Benarkah itu Karma _-kun_!?" tanya Kayano kaget mendengar pernyataan ini.

"Ya! Ritsu, tolong" mohon Karma kepada temannya.

"Ritsu pun hanya mengangguk "Aku mengerti!" sahutnya menyetujui dalam tabletnya dan menampilkan sebuah berita dan sebuah foto seorang pelajar siswi. Wanita surai hitam dengan kacamata yang _ia_ kenakan. Rambutnya terurai bebas.

"Siapa foto gadis ini?" tanya Isogai baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Inoue Risa _-san_ , salah satu murid. Nagisa" jawabnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya berita ini dengan kematian Inoue _-san_. Karma?" tanya Nakamura yang bertanya sekarang.

Karma yang mendengar itu, berkata dengan nada lirih. "Dia dibunuh oleh Takaoka Akira!" jawabnya.

HUH!?

Semuanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Akabane Karma. Hal yang tidak bisa diduga oleh semuanya.

"Tunggu, Karma! Bagaimana bisa Takaoka _-sensei_ melakukannya, bukankah dia sudah ditangkap oleh pihak berwajib. Ini tidak masul!?" ujar Irina tidak mengerti.

"Benar, bukankah dia sudah berada didalam penjara!" kata Karasuma menyetujui.

"Irina _-sensei_ , 15 tahun dari sini sesudah kematian Koro _-sensei_ , kau akan bekerja untuk pemerintah dan langsung dibawah perintah dari Karasuma _-sensei_ untuk misi penyusupan didaerah timur tengah tentang organisasi misterius yang masih menggunakan senjata biologis tentakel itu" ujar Karma menjelaskan.

"Jadi… aku"

"Ya, kalian berdua akan melawan Takaoka Akira, entah bagaimana _dia_ bisa melarikan diri dari penjara dan mengetahui Inoue _-san_ , lalu mengicarnya, namun _ia_ berusaha mengincar nyawa Nagisa juga, itulah sebabnya aku dan _dia_ membuat kesepakatan untuk menghindari kontak dengan kalian, keluarga maupun orang yang kami cinta" ujarnya kembali.

Mereka semua menegang dan terdiam. salah satu pria bertubuh besar hanya mendesah kesal. "Kenapa kalian jadi takut begini, tenang saja kita pasti bisa menghentikan Takaoka!" jawabnya angkuh dengan santai.

Karma yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa garing. Semua perhatian mereka kembali melihatnya.

"Terasaka, kau masih belum mengerti ya. Aku dan Nagisa saja yang menghadapi _Shinigami_ saja sudah kewalahan. Aku rasa kau bisa menyebutnya paling lemah dari suruhan pemerintah!" sahut Karma dengan nada serius.

"Yang itu… paling lemah?" gumamnya tak kaget.

"Benar! Masalahnya adalah yang selanjutnya ini, Pemerintah akan mengirim pasukan khusus _Houjuo_ , kau pasti pernah mendengarnya kan. Karasuma _-sensei_ "

Karasuma yang mendengar itu kaget. "Kau mengetahuinya, Karasuma _-sensei_?" tanya Kataoka ingin tahu.

"Ya, mereka adalah pembunuh legendaris dan sekarang menjadi pasukan tentara bayaran!" jawabnya menerangkan dengan raut cemas tak menduga bahwa pemerintah akan bertindak berlebihan seperti ini.

"Ada satu hal lagi, biar kuperjelas. Takaoka Akira yang kalian temui diatas bukit pada saat itu lebih kuat daripada Koro _-sensei_! Ini hanya kabar angin yang kudapatkan dari mandat mata-mata Karasuma _-sensei_ , jika Yanagisawa sekarang telah mampu mengendalikannya secara sempurna…. Maka dunia akan berakhir!"

 _ **To Be Continue…**_


	7. Chapter 7

"A-Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kataoka kebingungan mulai mendekat. Namun Karma menghentikan mereka semua dengan memberikan tanda untuk tidak mendekat.

"Kataoka _-san_ , seperti yang kalian dengar bahwa kami bertiga bukanlah dari masa ini" jawabnya dengan senyum hambar.

"Karma _-kun_ , j-jadi selama ini-…"

"Benar, Okano _-san_. kami selama ini selalu mengawasi tindakan kalian, berusaha melindungi kalian dengan sekuat tenaga kami, kalian pasti menyadarinya bukan saat aku menjadi guru pengganti Koro _-sensei_ , teknik, cara dan penyampaian!" ujar Nagisa mulai berbicara.

Mereka semua menegang tak mempercayai ini, iris keraguan dan rasa kecewa tersirat pada wajah mereka semua, kekuatan, rasa percaya diri, ketekunan mereka selama ini seakan terbuang sia-sia, setelah mendengar ini langsung dari mulut Nagisa dan Karma.

"Dengar, walaupun kami akan lenyap dan menghilang dari masa ini, tapi kami punya alasan tersendiri, tidak seperti kami, kalian masih bisa tumbuh,… tidak kalian memang harus tumbuh… menjadi kuat dan maaf telah membuat kalian dalam masalah. Kami akan mengurus sisanya sendiri" katanya kembali dan mulai beranjak pergi.

EH?!

Semuanya terkejut.

"Tunggu, Nagisa! Apa maksudmu? kenapa kau jadi begini?!" ucap Sugino tak mengerti.

"Kalian akan mengerti arti membunuh, saat _dia_ mengenal cinta?" jawab Nagisa berlalu kembali meninggalkan semua orang yang terdiam, membuat suasana semakin sulit, kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari mulut Nagisa langsung menembus hati mereka semua, seolah menghentikan detak jantung sesaat.

"Nagisa" Kayano Kaede merasa kasihan melihat pria itu menjadi pendiam.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Perselisihan! Dua orang yang menanggung beban nasib.**_

Malam telah tiba, semua orang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam kasur yang menemani untuk beristirahat, suasana yang begitu damai dan tenang di kota Kunugigaoka. Namun tidak dengan seorang priayang sedang duduk diatas pohon dekat dengan tebing gunung sekolahnya, rambut surai biru pendek itu tersapu oleh hembusan angin malam yang begitu dingin, terdiam duduk dalam lamunannya.

Ingatan pria itu kembali terngiang bagaimana dia merasa menyesal, karena tidak bisa melindungi muridnya. Senyumnya, tangisnya, marahnya semuanya membuat seorang Shiota Nagisa tak berdaya. Tanpa sadar sebuah tetesan air _liquid_ sebening kaca itu merembas dari kedua netranya.

Disebuah desa dengan rumah khas tradisional dimana banyak orang berkunjung kerumah orang yang ditinggalkan tersebut. Nagisa dan Karma mendatangi tempat itu untuk berkunjung dengan keluarga Inoue Risa.

"Shiota _-san_ …" panggil Ibu Risa.

"Aku sangat menyesal, tapi…"mohonnya meminta untuk pergi, hingga dipotong oleh seseorang yang mendekati Nagisa.

"Silahkan pergi!" ujar sang wanita sepantaran anak kuliahan. Yang memakinya dengan nada kasar, meminta Nagisa pergi dari rumahnya.

"Mengapa kau datang kemari?!" tanyanya dingin.

"Ryo, masuklah sebentar!" pinta sang Ibu.

"Ibu diam saja!" tukas sang anak.

"Aku sangat menyesal" ucap Nagisa.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu! Tolong pergi!" ujarnya dengan iris marah memandang Nagisa dengan dingin.

"Tapi… setidaknya terimalah ini-…" kata Nagisa akan memberikan amplop berwarna biru.

"Tidak! terimakasih. Kami tidak akan menerima apapun darimu! Jika aku tahu akan begini jadinya yang menimpa adikku, aku takkan pernah memintamu untuk merawat Risa!" sergahnya masih marah kepada Nagisa. Pria surai merah yang berada dibelakangnya hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah menyesal diam.

"Silahkan pergi!" pinta wanita itu kepada Nagisa kembali.

Kedua netra mata pria itu tertutup dan mulai terbuka kembali sesudah mendengar pernyataan Kakak Risa, Nagisa pun mengambil sebuah surat dalam kantong jaket didalam dadanya dan memberikannya. "Aku mengerti!"

"Tapi, aku harus mengembalikan ini kepadamu" katanya.

"Suratku" beberapa surat yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dan masih tersegel karena belum dibuka.

"Aku menyimpannya, karena adikmu bilang, dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku berniat memberikannya, jika dia sudah siap" Nagisa menjelaskan kepada Kakak Risa tentang surat yang _ia_ kembalikan.

Wanita itu menegang tak percaya, mulutnya tertutup. Mata _amber_ kecoklatan itu mulai merasakan kesedihan, air mata itu mulai merembes keluar dari kedua matanya yang membasahi pipi porselen mulus seputih susu. "Ryo" panggil sang Ibu khawatir.

"Ya ampun! Tidak ada kata-kataku yang sampai kepadanya! Aku pernah mengkhianatinya sekali. Aku melepaskan tangannya saat dia sangat membutuhkanku"

Baik Nagisa dan Karma yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam.

"Makanya, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya… aku ingin meminta maaf padanya!" ujarnya menangis memeluk sang Ibu. Menumpahkan kesedihannya yang sudah meluap tidak terkendali.

HUAAAA!

"Tolong pergilah! aku tahu kami memintamu untuk merawatnya, tapi… maafkan aku" pinta Ibu Risa memohon kepada Nagisa dan Karma untuk pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kami mohon maaf karena telah menganggu" sahutnya mengerti meninggalkan rumah Risa dengan membungkuk kecil meminta izin pergi.

"Ayo, Karma!" ajak Nagisa pergi lebih dulu.

Karma yang melihat ekspresi Nagisa diam, menatap kembali Ibu Risa dan Kakak Risa yang masih menangis.

" _Anu…_ " panggil Karma. Ryo dan sang Ibu pun melirik Karma dengan mata masih sembab memerah akibat menangis.

"Dia pernah berkata kepadaku, bahwa dia ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku berhutang banyak padanya, itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi, tapi dia masih tersenyum seperti dia ingin aku berhenti mengkhawatirkan dia, jadi aku meminta maaf atasnya secara langsung!" ujar Karma menjelaskan kepada Ibu Risa dan Ryo yang mendengarnya.

Karma pun membungkuk meminta izin pergi dari rumah Inoue. "Tunggu!" ucap Ryo.

Karma yang mendengarnya terdiam. "Apakah kamu… gurunya Risa?" tanyanya. Karma yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Ya!" jawab Karma tersenyum meninggalkan rumah keluarga Risa.

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan mereka kembali berlanjut, baik Nagisa dan Karma hanya diam, hingga pria surai biru itu terhenti berjalan, menyadari itu _ia_ pun berhenti juga. "Hei, Karma?"

"Apa?"

"Apa aku gagal sebagai seorang guru?" tanyanya menatap langit tanpa melirik Karma.

Mendengar itu Karma pun terdiam sedih.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu!" sahutnya bingung.

"Ini sangat memilukan" ujarnya pelan, Karma yang mendengar itu terkejut tentang perasaan sedih Nagisa yang terdengar lirih dari mulutnya walaupun ekspresinya tak menyiratkan kesedihan. Dirinya hanya menunduk lesuh tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana menghibur temannya.

"Maaf! Ayo pulang!" ajaknya kembali meninggalkan desa tempat Inoue Risa tinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sesudah kejadian itu…**_

Berita tentang pembunuhan murid SMP yang terjadi di Kunugigaoka menyebar dengan cepat bagaikan sebuah virus. Beberapa tanggapan negatif dan takut terlihat jelas dari para orang tua tentang anak mereka yang khawatir bisa menjadi target sang teror pembunuh. Fakta sebenarnya adalah bahwa sang pembunuh hanya mengincar nyawa orang yang sudah membunuh murid kesayangannya.

Saat menyadari berita itu, Akabane Karma berlari terus dalam terowongan gelap saluran pembuangan. Irisnya menandakan tidak menyukai akan hal ini. beberapa meter hingga sampai disebuah tikungan, terlihat pria yang _ia_ kenal. Sahabatnya sedang mengenggam pisau belati. Kilau pisau itu harus tergantikan oleh sebuah cairan merah yang membekas dan berbau anyir amis. Iris mata sang pria surai biru itu menghitam seakan tenggelam dalam lautan tanpa dasar yang tidak bisa diukur.

"Nagisa?!" panggilnya dengan nada tinggi.

Pria itu melirik orang yang memanggil namanya.

BUAGHH!

Sebuah pukulan bogem mentah diterima oleh Nagisa dengan telak mengenai pipinya. Terjungkal kebelakang, seluruh tubuhnya basah akibat air disaluran pembuangan. bukanya melawan Nagisa memilihdiam. kerah bajunya kembali ditarik oleh Karma, berulang kali dia menghajar sahabatnya tanpa henti, entah sudah berapa puluh kali sahabatnya itu memukul nya, mungkin sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya, tanpa sadar pria surai merah itu menumpahkan kesedihan yang _ia_ pendam, melihat Nagisa yang sudah babak belur dihajar olehnya, bukan ini yang diharapkan Karma saat melihat Nagisa berjalan kearah yang salah.

"Maaf" ucapnya pelan. Karma mengerti mengapa _ia_ meminta maaf namun perbuatan Nagisa sudah diluar batas.

"Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf, karena tidak memahamimu!" Karma merasa bersalah melihat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata pria itu kembali terbuka, begitupun dengan ingatan masalalunya yang berakhir. Pria itu turun dari atas pohon dan segera pulang kerumah dalam lamunan pikiran kosong. "Kau ada disini, Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya seseorang. Pria itu melirik makhluk yang _ia_ kenal.

Nagisa yang melihatnya kembali berjalan dalam diam melewati sang guru tanpa berkata apapun. Koro _-sensei_ yang mendapatkan perlakuan dingin darinya, tidak mengerti mengapa muridnya jadi seperti ini.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Keesokan harinya…**_

Semua orang berada disekolah dan mulai menyiapkan diri untuk ujian persiapan masuk SMA. Semuanya hadir, _terkecuali_ Nagisa. Karma pun dibuat bertanya-tanya, mengapa sahabatnya itu tidak masuk dihari ketiga liburan musim dingin ini? itulah yang ada dibenaknya saat ini.\

"Karma _-kun_ "

"Ya, _Sensei_?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau tahu kemana Nagisa _-kun_ tidak masuk hari ini? aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam, namun dia terlihat suram dan mengabaikan aku, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" mendengar pertanyaan sang guru semuanya ikut berwajah sedih dan khawatir.

Koro _-sensei_ tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya terlihat murung, Karasuma dan Irina pun ikut terdiam. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian semua?"

"Itu…"

"Irina _-sensei_ ,… biar aku saja yang mengatakannya…. Kumohon!" pintanya. Wanita surai pirang itu yang berniat ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya harus disela oleh Karma.

Menyadari itu Irina hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah kuil yang tenang dengan sentuhan lembut angin pagi yang sejuk. Beberapa butiran bola salju membasahi bumi, langit yang terlihat gelap walaupun jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00 sore. Pria surai biru itu sedang merapalkan tangannya didepan dada, berdoa dengan _khusyu_ bersama anak kecil disampingnya. Sesekali _ia_ melirik Nagisa yang masih terdiam dalam lantunan doanya.

Mengakhiri doa tersebut, Kotori pun mulai angkat berbicara.

"Papa"

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Apakah Mama membenci Papa?" Nagisa yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"Kotori tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, Mamamu saat ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak" katanya menasihati anak kecil itu yang berkata dengan polos.

"Habisnya, Mama tidak pernah bersama kita sekarang, Mama selalu mengatakan akan menyempatkan waktu untuk Papa dan Kotori, namun dia selalu bilang kepadaku untuk menunggu, dia bilang akan pulang lebih awal…'aku berkata, "aku akan menjadi gadis yang baik" tetapi…" ujarnya mulai menangis, Nagisa yang melihat itu langsung memeluknya, menyamakan tingginya dan mendekap erat gadis kecil itu yang rapuh.

"Itu tidak benar! Mamamu tidak membenci Kotori ataupun Papa, dia hanya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya" sahut Nagisa menjelaskan.

"B-Benarkah?" tanyanya masih dengan isakan kecil. Nagisa pun mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kotori.

"Iya, jadi jangan menangis lagi" kata Nagisa mengendong anak kecil itu didepan dadanya.

"Um! Aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi!" ucapnya dengan polos tersenyum kembali, berjalan meninggalkan kuil.

"Itu baru anak Papa, apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku mau puding caramel coklat!" jawabnya dengan riang.

"Baiklah" Nagisa yang mendengarnya hanya menuruti putri kecilnya.

 **~o0o~**

 **Keesokan Harinya…**

 _ **Disekolah Kunugigaoka.**_

Kelas E mungkin sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang cerita Akabane Karma, namun tidak dengan sang guru wali kelas mereka. Koro _-sensei_ yang mendengarnya benar-benar tak mempercayainya. Semua kebenaran sudah terucap dari mulutnya. Semuanya terdiam dan tidak tahu harus bertindak apa.

"Semuanya…" semua orang melihat kearah Karma.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! tapi bisakah kalian menyerahkan masalah Nagisa kepadaku, Aku harus menghentikannya!" ujarnya mulai pergi dari kelas.

"Karma _-kun_!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau ingin menanggung masalah ini sendirian?"

Karma yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lirih. "Aku tidak tahu bisa menyadarkannya atau tidak, namun Koro _-sensei_ apa gunanya jika aku menjadi sahabatnya, namun tidak bisa menyadarkan dia. Bukankah itu yang kau lakukan juga pada kami semua?" ujarnya dengan mata melirik kearah lain.

"Itu…"

"Lagipula ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dibandingkan masalahku ini, aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian semuanya. Aku akan menanyakan ini sekali lagi untuk memastikan? apakah kalian akan membiarkan sang target ini dalam keadaan bebas?"

"Apa maksudmu. Karma _-kun_?" tanya Kayano tidak mengerti.

"Seperti yang kukatakan kepada kalian diawal. Apakah kalian akan melanjutkan misi pembunuhan Koro _-sensei_ ini atau tidak? kuberitahu! Jika kalian tidak membunuh sang target maka usaha dan latihan kalian akan sia-sia, namun jika kalian diam saja. Orang-orang dari pemerintah akan bertindak secara langsung. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang? pikirkan apa yang seharusnya kalian bisa lakukan saat ini, bukan apa yang kalian lihat saat ini. setidaknya hidup kalian masih lebih baik daripada kami berdua" ujarnya kembali meninggalkan kelas.

"Karma _-kun_ "gumam Manami tak tahan melihat Karma yang menanggung beban sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

Diatas pohon dengan batang kayu besar itu pria surai biru bertubuh kecil sedang duduk menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu sejuk bersama anaknya. Tanpa sadar ada yang mendekatinya. Melirik kearah suara yang _ia_ dengar. Pria surai merah itu mendatanginya dengan iris serius.

"Paman Karma!" panggil Kotori turun dari pohon lebih dahulu menghampiri orang itu dan memeluknya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, mengusap rambut birunya pelan dan menyuruh anak kecil itu untuk sedikit menjauh. dengan polosnya _ia_ menerimanya.

"Jadi benar kau ada disini" katanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya turun dari pohon juga dan menatap sahabatnya yang masih diam mendekatinya. Beberapa langkah _ia_ mulai sampai ke Nagisa sebuah tangan dengan cepat mencekiknya.

K-KARMA!

PAPA!

"K-Kotori menjauh!" perintah Nagisa masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Karma.

"T-Tapi…" gadis kecil itu hanya ketakutan menangis melihat perkelahian kedua orang tersebut.

"A-Apa maksudmu ini?!" tanyanya sambil memberontak melawan Karma.

"K-Karma-…" ujarnya menendang wajah Karma dengan kaki Nagisa, menyebabkan Karma merintih kesakitan dan mundur kebelakang.

TCH!

"Sadarlah!" teriaknya geram mendorong Nagisa hingga terjatuh ketanah.

HUH?!

Nagisa terkejut mendengar pernyataan Karma.

"Mengapa kau menanggung semua ini, apakah kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku. Bukankah kita ini teman, tolong pikirkan yang lainnya! mereka semua khawatir akan keadaanmu juga. Nagisa" ujarnya dengan nada memaki.

"Kau menceritakan ini, kepada yang lainnya?" tanya Nagisa dingin menatap Karma yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Karma yang tidak tahan pun mengambil pisau _belati_ yang dia sembunyikan didalam jaketnya, benda tajam itu siap mengoyak leher sahabatnya.

Mereka saling memandang dengan keegoisan masing-masing, hingga sebuah panggilan menghentikan perkelahian keduanya.

"Nagisa!" teriak wanita surai hijau.

"Karma _-kun_ , hentikan!" teriak seseorang.

Keduanya menyadari suara itu melirik kearah asal suara tersebut.

"Ma…nami?"

"Akari!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan ini!" ujar seseorang dalam ponsel. Wanita surai ungu itu sudah bermuka sembab, menangis. Melihat perkelahian diantara keduanya. Mereka pun dipisahkan dan disaat yang bersamaan datanglah orang tua Nagisa dan orang tua Karma yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Karma apa yang kamu lakukan, cepat minta maaf kepada Nagisa _-kun_ -…"

"Aku tidak mau!" jawabnya ketus.

"Karma-…"

"Ini bukan salahnya. Bibi!" Nagisa menyela ucapan Ibu Karma.

"Tapi…"

TCH!

Karma yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah kesal dengan kasar melepaskan diri dari tangan orangtuanya yang sebelumnya menahan agar tidak ribut kembali.

"Kalian berdua hentikan ini! apakah ini sikap kalian berdua dihadapan anak kalian!" geram Koro _-sensei_ sudah menghitam pada wajahnya. Baik Kotori dan Akio serta yang lainnya melihat keduanya berkelahi, hanya ketakutan dalam diam. Nagisa dan Karma yang mendapatkan omelan sang guru pun tertunduk menyesal.

"Tenanglah, sayang" hibur ayah Nagisa kepada cucunya. Menenangkannya dalam gendongan.

"Tenanglah, Kakek ada disini" ucap Ayah Karma mengusap puncak rambut Akio, mengendong anak kecil tersebut.

Suasana disana semakin suram, hingga Karasuma pun berdeham dan mengambil alih kondisi ini.

"Karma _-kun_ , perkelahian diantara teman dilarang. Apalagi jika berada disekolah! Sekarang kau harus meminta maaf pada. Nagisa _-kun…_ "

"Tidak mau!" sergahnya menolak, semuanya terkejut.

"Karma, apa yang kau lakukan-…"

"Bibi!" sela Nagisa menyuruh Ibu Karma untuk tenang, Ibunda Nagisa pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan anaknya.

"Kau ingin apa sekarang?"

"Aku menantangmu dalam pertandingan! jika aku menang kau harus bekerjasama denganku dan meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang sudah mengkhawatirkanmu, serta kau harus mengikuti aturanku!" ujar Karma memberikan tawaran.

"Baiklah! Namun jika aku yang menang tidak ada orang yang boleh terlibat dalam masalahku!" sahut Nagisa menyetujui.

"Koro _-sensei_ , kau yang menentukan temanya" ujar Nagisa.

Karma yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk kepada sang guru untuk menyetujui ucapan Nagisa.

"Baiklah, karena Karma _-kun_ yang meminta. Aku akan mengambil alih, nasib kelas E berada ditangan kalian semua sekarang. Kita akan bermain game perang. tim merah mereka berhak untuk membunuh _Sensei_ dan tim biru berhak untuk tidak membunuh _Sensei_ " ujar Koro _-sensei_ dalam sekejap membawa kotak berisi senjata _anti-koro-sensei_.

Semuanya terlihat terdiam. "Semuanya, apakah kalian akan membiarkan kedua teman kalian terus seperti ini terus? menanggung beban untuk melindungi kalian? Inilah hal yang tepat untuk membantu mereka, melihat keinginan dan kejujuran hati kalian sendiri untuk memilihjuga merupakan bagian dari kerjasama. jika kalian membunuh _Sensei_ maka kalian memiliki pendirian yang kuat dan menyelesaikan tugas ini hingga akhir maret, namun jika kalian diam maka pemerintah akan bergerak untuk membunuh _Sensei_ dan usaha serta latihan kalian selama 1 tahun akan sia-sia saja, sekarang _sensei_ minta mohon kepada kalian untuk mengambil keputusan secara bijak, serta alasan kalian memilih tim biru atau tim merah" ujarnya kembali.

Nagisa dan Karma mulai mengambil senjata lebih awal senapan dan pisau sudah dalam genggaman mereka, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, Ritsu yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut dalam ponsel Koro _-sensei_. Kali ini Nagisa berada dalam tim merah dan Karma berada dalam tim biru.

"Kalian yang pertama ya, Apa alasanmu memilih tim biru Karma _-kun_?" tanya sang guru.

Sejenak Karma terdiam menghela dan mulai berbicara."Pada masaku aku begitu liar, tidak terkendali bahkan meremehkan orang lain dan melukai guruku, namun… aku belajar untuk menghargai kehidupan,bahkan jika orang itu seorang pembunuh yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Maka dari itu aku ingin seseorang yang sepertiku kembali berjalan diarah yang benar!" ujar Karma menatap Koro _-sensei_ dan melirik Nagisa yang masih diam dengan muka menunduk.

"Begitu, lalu bagaimana denganmu Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya sang guru.

Nagisa yang mendapat giliran berbicara hanya memasang senyum hambar menatap sang guru. "Kurasa Koro- _sensei_ sudah mengetahui kebenaranku dari semuanya. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi dan aku tidak peduli jika aku dalam bahaya,… namun Koro _-sensei_ aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi! Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuat kalian dalam masalah, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini seorang diri, jadi tak akan kubiarkan kalian dalam bahaya mulai sekarang!" ujar Nagisa melirik Kotori dan Kayano yang kebingungan. Berjalan menjauhi Karma dan Koro _-sensei_.

"Lalu, apakah ini ada untungnya bagimu, jika balas dendam? Inoue _-san_ juga tidak akan hidup kembali. mengapa kau membahayakan dirimu seperti itu, Nagisa _-kun_?!" tanya Koro _-sensei_ ingin tahu lagi alasannya.

Nagisa yang mendengar itu berhenti melangkah, melirik sang guru dan tersenyum.

"Aku harus menghentikan Takaoka Akira _-sensei_! Karena itu… satu-satunya caraku membayar kebaikan Risa _-kun_ , lagipula jika _Sensei_ berada diposisiku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika gagal melindungi muridmu?"

"I-Itu…" Koro _-sensei_ yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu menjadi ragu.

"Koro _-sensei_ tak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab untukku" jawab Nagisa menjauh kembali dan duduk bersila sambil menutup kedua _netra_ yang menutup. Koro _-sensei_ dan Karma yang mendengarnya hanya diam, semuanya pun ikut memutuskan dengan pilihan yang dipilih dalam tim yang diinginkan beserta dengan alasannya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Karasuma _-sensei_ sebagai wasit.

 **.**

 **.**

Disaat mereka sedang bersembunyi didalam hutan kedua tim sedang menyusun rencana. Di tim merah semuanya diam melihat punggung Nagisa dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kurasa disini sudah cukup" ujar Nagisa.

"Dengar, apakah kalian bisa mempercayaiku untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini?" Semuanya saling melirik dan mengangguk setuju tanpa membantah.

"Baiklah, kita akan jalankan rencana Nakamura _-san_ , namun aku akan berada digaris depan untuk melindungi kalian, kalian tidak keberatankan?"

"Tentu saja! kami akan mempercayaimu. Nagisa, tapi…" ujar Okano.

"Ada apa, Okano _-san_?"

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus menceritakan tentang bocoran masa depan kami, tidak keberatankan?" paksanya dengan senyum jahil ingin tahu.

"Kalian yakin? Nanti kalian akan benar-benar menyesal jika tahu kebenaran tentang masa depan sendiri" ucap Nagisa sedikit ragu.

"Dengar, Nagisa! aku tidak begitu peduli tentang masalalumu, aku pun dulu pernah merasa gagal dan bersalah, namun hanya dikelas ini aku mulai menemukan arah hidup tujuanku. Jadi tenanglah dan tidak perlu menceritakannya jika kau merasa sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya, kami siap membantumu dan tak perlu sungkan, benarkan semuanya?" ujar Terasaka sambil bersandar dengan satu tangan pada bahu Nagisa.

"Tumben sekali ucapanmu benar, Terasaka _-kun_ " ejek Nakamura.

"Diam kau!" makinya kesal, semuanya hanya tertawa. Nagisa yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Ayo kita menangkan pertempuran ini!"

YAH!

Ditim biru, semuanya sudah berkumpul melingkar dan mengikuti arahan dari Karma yang menjadi pemimpin tim biru. Semuanya hanya menyetujui tanpa menolak.

"Kurasa rencana kita sudah cukup, ayo kita lakukan!" ujar Isogai.

"Kita harus menang!" sahut Sugino bersemangat.

"Baiklah semuanya bersiaplah pada posisi masing-masing-… Ada apa Karma?" tanya Maehara melihat dirinya yang terdiam.

"Semuanya… bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepada kalian?"

"Tentu saja, kau ingin minta tolong apa?" tanya Isogai semuanya ikut melirik Akabane Karma yang terlihat aneh.

"Semuanya, aku tahu bahwa tim kita sedikit dirugikan, karena _spesialis_ hutan berada dalam tim Nagisa, namun bisakah kalian menyingkirkan semua tim merah, kecuali Nagisa. aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengannya" mohon Karma pada tim biru. Menunjukkan sebuah kalung dan sebuah amplop. Semuanya terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma kini kebingungan.

"Tidak perlu tertekan seperti itu, Karma! Kami akan membantumu semampu kami" ujar Sugino bersandar pada bahu Karma.

"Sugino"

"Namun jangan lupa Karma _-kun_ , kami akan membantumu sekuat tenaga kami, jadi sadarkanlah. Nagisa dan jangan sampai gagal!" ucap Kayano mengerti penderitaan Karma.

"Akari"

"Karma _-kun_!" panggil wanita surai ungu kuncir dua yang mendekatinya. Menyentuh pipi kanan dengan senyum hangat.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" ucapnya.

"Manami… Aku mengerti, terimakasih semuanya!" katanya berterima kasih pada semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sudah dalam posisi mereka masing-masing dan Karasuma Tadaomi yang akan menjadi wasit dan mengawasi pertarungan tim biru dan tim merah. Karasuma berbicara dalam Talkie-HT semua peserta.

"Aku yang akan mengatur jalannya peperangan. Ritsu berikan padaku status perangnya" ujar Karasuma.

"Aku mengerti!"

"Jarak bendera kedua tim sekitar 100 meter, aku akan menilai pertempuran ini dari posisi tengah, aku akan mengawasi siapapun yang mencoba untuk berbuat curang dan melanjutkan pertempuran walaupun mereka telah _tereliminiasi_. Selain itu aku akan berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui dari arah mana kalian akan menyerang"

"Aku telah menambahkan fungsi baru pada baju super kalian, aku juga sudah menambahkan alat komunikasi dimasing-masing tudung dan pelindung super tipis yang melindungi mata kalian, gunakanlah secara bijak" ujarnya sambil melirik setiap tim biru dan tim merah yang berada didalam hutan.

Saat semuanya sudahsiap untuk pertempuran, beberapa orang yang tidak ikut dalam pertempuran berada diatas bangku penonton. Kedua orang tua Nagisa dan Karma serta Masukata, Koro _-sensei_ dan Irina yang menyaksikan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jika sudah membuat masalah untuk anak kalian berdua tuan dan nyonya. Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_ " sesal Koro _-sensei_ kepada orang tua Karma dan Nagisa.

"Apa yang kau katakan justru dengan kehadiran anda. Kami akhirnya bisa memahami perasaan anak kami, justru akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf kepada anda, karena sudah mau mengawasi anakkuKarma yang nakal. Koro _-sensei_ " timpal Ibu Karma.

"Nyonya…"

"Aku juga! berkat anda aku akhirnya mengerti perasaan dan keinginannya Nagisa, aku benar-benar berterimakasih sekali pada anda, Koro- _sensei_ " tambah Ibu Nagisa berterima kasih.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu… aku jadi merasa tidak enak mendengarnya" sahutnya memahami dan mengendong kedua anak kecil itu yang kini dalam pelukan tentakelnya.

"Koro _-sensei_ , aku ingin mempercayai Nagisa dan Karma _-kun_ , jadi apapun keputusan mereka. kuharap ini yang terbaik"ujar Ayah Nagisa.

"Benar!" sahut Ayah Karma.

Koro _-sensei_ yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, jika ini sudah keputusan kalian, namun untuk Akio _-kun_ , Kotori _-kun_. kalian tidak perlu bersedih lagi, mari kita percayakan saja kepada orangtua kalian" hiburnya.

"Um! Papa bukanlah orang jahat, jadi Kotori percaya dengannya. Koro _-sensei_!" ucapnya dengan polos.

"Ayah juga tak pernah menyakiti orang lain, walaupun Ibu sering memarahinya, karena sering menjahili orang lain, tapi Ayah orang yang sangat baik, benar begitu Kotori _-chan_?"

"Iya, Bibi Manami sangat seram kalau sedang marah!" saat keduanya sedang membahas kedua orang tuanya tanpa merasa terbebani, mereka semua yang berada disitu hanya tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan polos kedua anak kecil itu yang belum bisa dijaga.

"Dasar mereka berdua ini" Irina hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Akio dan Kotori.

 **.**

 **.**

Diarena pertempuran.

"Kedua tim sudah siap, baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang, pelajaran bertahan hidup kelas pembunuh. Mulai!"ujar Karasuma memberi aba-aba pertarungan.

KYAAH!

ARGGH!

Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan tim biru diawal.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, Takebayashi! Fuwa _-san_!" tanya Karma menyadari teriakan kedua temannya dalam talkie namun sambungan sudah terputus.

 **.**

 **.**

Tetesan... tinta cat berhasil menyentuh tim biru, Fuwa Yuzuki dan Takebayashi Kotaro menandakan bahwa kedua peserta sudah tereleminasi.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" gumam pria berkacamata itu yang baru mulai sudah terbunuh diawal. Satu tangan pria itu dikunci dibelakang oleh seorang pria surai biru. Shiota Nagisa orang yang berhasil melakukan serangan pertama dan berhasil membunuh musuh tanpa kesulitan, memandang dingin kepada Takebayashi Kotaro dan Fuwa Yuzuki yang sekarat ditanah setelah _ia_ melepaskan dan meninggalkan keduanya tanpa sepatah kata.

Nagisa pun kembali melanjutkan perburuan kembali.

"B-Belum pernah aku melihat Nagisa _-kun_ semenakutkan itu" ucap Fuwa yang ketakutan.

"B-Benar!"

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut. Pria surai biru itu menyembunyikan hawa pembunuhnya dan bersembunyi dibalik semak. "Bagaimana, Mimura _-kun_?" tanyanya.

"Sesuai perkiraanmu mereka sedang melindungi Karma!" jawabnya dalam talkie.

"Jadi begitu" batin Nagisa.

"Baiklah, Chiba _-kun_ , Hayami _-san,_ Okajima _-kun_ dan Sugaya _-kun_ kalian akan berada diposisi yang kuminta pergilah kesana sekarang, namun berhati-hatilah. Bisa jadi mereka sudah memasang perangkap untuk kita"

"Kami mengerti, ayo!" ucap Chiba mengikuti intruksi Nagisa, keempatnya mulai bergerak kesisi kanan.

"Okano _-san_ , Kimura _-kun_! tetaplah dalam posisi kalian, jika ada yang mencurigakan mendekat lindungi Mimura _-kun_ , namun jika kalian kalah jumlah mundurlah dan bergegaslah masuk kedalam tim Terasaka _-kun_ " ujar Nagisa.

Mereka saling menatap dan mengangguk. "Kami mengerti" jawabnya.

"Lalu Nakamura _-san_ dan semuanya. Aku ingin kalian berada digaris belakang untuk melindungi bendera kita, berhati-hatilah karena musuh akan memasuki wilayah kita!" ujarnya kembali.

"Serahkan sisanya pada kami!" kata Nakamura mengerti.

"Baiklah tugas kita adalah digaris belakang, jangan lengah dan tetap fokus ya" ujarnya kembali dan melihat Terasaka yang terdiam.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Itona tak mengerti.

"Aku mulai berpikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Karma sebelumnya. Jika memang yang dikatakannya benar bahwa Takaoka lebih kuat daripada Koro _-sensei_ ini membuatku sedikit takut kalau memikirkannya nasib bumi dipertaruhkan, disamping itu aku bisa mengerti perasaan Nagisa saat ini, itulah sebabnya aku tidak akan protes lagi dan akan mengikuti arahannya!" ujar Terasaka dengan raut khawatir.

"Tidak seperti dirimu saja, Terasaka"

"Apa maksudmu, Itona. Kau mengejekku?!" geramnya marah kepada Itona.

"Tidak! aku pun sama sepertimu, itulah sebabnya aku berada dikelas pembunuh ini dan berusaha memegang keyakinan bahwa misi kita harus berhasil untuk membunuh, Koro _-sensei_ " kata Itona.

"Aku tahu, itulah sebabnya kita harus melindungi bendera ini!" katanya, semuanya yang mendengar itu kembali fokus pada misi yang diberikan Nagisa.

Saat pertempuran sedang berlangsung dengan arahan Shiota Nagisa sebagian besar kekuatan tim biru tinggal setengah. Semuanya mulai terlihat khawatir, karena sedari tadi tim biru hanya diam dalam posisi bertahan membentuk lingkaran.

"Karma, apa yang harus kita lakukan mengapa kita tak bergerak, kalau seperti ini kita bisa kalah!" ujar Sugino.

"Karma _-kun_!"

"Karma!"

Pria itu yang sedari tadi diam dalam menutup mata, akhirnya membuka mata dan melirik kesetiap sudut disisi hutan. "Keluarlah kalian, aku tahu bahwa kalian bersembunyi dan sudah mengepung kami semua!" ujar Karma.

Semuanya yang mendengar pernyataan Akabane Karma pun keluar dari persembunyian, semua tim biru yang hampir mendominasi perempuan tak akan mampu menyaingi kekuatan tim merah yang hampir rata-rata didominasi laki-laki.

"Kalian serius melawan kami atau kalian memang sudah menyerah?" tanya Okajima ingin tahu.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Karma dengan santai.

"Menyerahlah, kalian tidak akan menang" ujar Hayami membidik mereka.

"Heee… bukan kau yang menentukan disini, Hayami _-san_ … tapi, kami!" ujar Karma memberi isyarat. Sebuah asap muncul disekitar area tim biru. Kepulan itu menyebar dan membutakan indera penglihatan para spesialis.

"Ada apa ini-… Argh!"

"Chiba-… Kyaah!"

Saat tim biru mulai bergerak dalam tabir asap untuk melawan tim merah. Nagisa yang memantau dari balik pohon mengerti dan memberikan intruksi kepada tim pengintai.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara itu berhasil membuat tim merah yang berada digaris belakang khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi Mimura _-kun_?" tanya Okano mulai tegang.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya sebuah kepulan asap biru yang tidak terlihat!"

Suara radio masuk dalam talkie tim pengintai. "Ya?"

"Aku mengerti-… Eh?!" Sebuah pisau dan senapan sudah berada dileher dan kepala tim merah.

Menyadari tim merah yang tidak sempat melarikan diri, hingga mereka telah tersergap oleh tim biru yang dikomandai oleh Maehara, Isogai, Kataoka, Kurahashi dan Yada.

"Sepertinya kami telah tertangkap. Maaf jika kami tak sempat pergi. Nagisa-…" ucapan Mimura yang terakhir terdengar suara dentuman senjata dan tebasan pisau yang mengakhiri semua tim merah.

CIH!

Nagisa pun memberikan perintah kepada Nakamura untuk menjalankan rencana B. mendengar perintah itu, wanita itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai bergerak sesuai arahan Nagisa.

 **.**

 **.**

Di tim biru, semuanya mulai bergerak untuk membalas menyerang, saat mereka mau masuk kedalam wilayah musuh. Sebuah jebakan peluru berhasil mengenai kelima orang itu dengan kagetnya.

KYAAAH!

ARRGGH!

Suara teriakan yang begitu keras terdengar dari dalam hutan, Karma yang menyadari itu segera menyuruh Sugino Tomohito dan Kanzaki Yukiko untuk segera bergegas menuju tim Isogai. Saat mereka mulai mendekat sebuah bayangan muncul dibelakang mereka berdua. Sebuah ayunan pisau itu akan menebas Kanzaki, namun segera pria disampingnya berhasil menghalau serangan kejutan Nagisa. Menjaga jarak dirinya dengan pria surai biru itu yang dianggap berbahaya.

"Sugino _-kun_?!"

"Pergi Kanzaki _-san_ , selesaikan misi kita!" perintahnya.

"Tapi-…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan menahan Nagisa semampuku, cepat pergi!"

Gadis itu hanya mengerti dan meninggalkan Sugino "Berhati-hatilah!" pria itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan wanita itu. kembali menatap Nagisa dengan senapan laras Panjang yang dipegangnya, mengarahkan dan membidik Nagisa yang masih dalam posisi menyerang dengan pisau yang _ia_ genggam.

"Kau benar-benar berbahaya sekali, Nagisa" ucap pria itu sedikit ragu.

"Terima kasih atas sanjunganmu. Sugino, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu" sahutnya berlari menuju pria itu yang langsung mengarahkan senapannya, namun hasil sudah ditebak bahwa tembakan Sugino meleset, karena pergerakan Nagisa yang begitu cepat dan tidak bisa diprediksi, pria itu terbunuh dengan sebuah tebasan pisau yang mengenai punggungnya.

"Ternyata memang mustahil mengalahkanmu seorang diri!" umpatnya merasa menyesal, karena gagal menghentikan Nagisa.

Mendengar ucapan Tomohito, Nagisa pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria itu. "Maafkan aku, namun bisakah kau menunggu setelah ini. Tomohito"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, aku tahu ini mendadak dan kau pasti merasa canggung dengan perkataanku ini kepadamu, namun Tomohito. Aku berjanji jika semua ini selesai, aku akan menceritakan segalanya kepadamu, termasuk Yukiko _-san_ " ujarnya akan beranjak pergi.

"Kanzaki _-san_?" pria itu kebingungan dengan maksud perkataan Nagisa.

"Ya, dia adalah istrimu dimasa depan. Aku pergi dulu" sahut Nagisa tersenyum dan mulai yang mendengar pernyataan Nagisa sudah memanas wajahnya.

EHHH?!

Betapa tak percayanya bahwa _ia_ akan menikahi Kanzaki Yukiko. "Kami _-sama_ tak kusangka bahwa aku akan menikahi Kanzaki _-san_ " batinnya tak percaya dengan wajah bahagia.

Nagisa yang melihat temannya itu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali pertempurannya. Disaat perjalanan ditengah hutan, Nagisa memegang dadanya dengan kuat, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

UHUK! UHUK!

Nagisa pun menutup mulutnya yang sebelumnya ditutup dan melihat bercak cairan merah pada tangannya.

"Kumohon jangan sekarang!" batinnya berharap, membersihkan bekas darah itu dengan sapu tangan yang disimpan dalam sakunya. Nagisa pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju target selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di tim merah, semua orang yang menjaga digaris belakang sudah terbunuh oleh pria surai merah, tetesan tinta biru berhasil mendarat pada tim merah. Semuanya sudah dikalahkan oleh Akabane Karma, tentunya dengan korban satu orang dari tim biru yaitu Kanzaki Yukiko.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kau malah terbunuh. Yukiko" ucapnya memberikan uluran kepada wanita itu, dirinya hanya mengeleng kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa! Tapi kau harus menang untuk tim biru Karma _-kun_ dan menyadarkan Nagisa _-kun_!" ucapnya. Karma yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melihat ketim Terasaka CS.

"Aku tak bermaksud menang dengan merebut bendera kalian, aku hanya ingin tidak ada yang menghalangiku dengan Nagisa, jadi maafkan aku semuanya" kata Karma membungkuk kecil, semuanya yang mendengar pernyataan temannya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Kami akan serahkan sisanya padamu, Karma!" sahut Nakamura mengerti niat Karma, semuanya hanya menyetujui.

Karma yang mendengar itu senang. "Terima kasih semuanya!" ucapnya bergegas mulai pergi untuk kembali ketim biru.

KARMA!

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap pria bertubuh besar jabrik itu yang terlihat serius dari irisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menang!" teriaknya.

Karma yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dengan lambaian tangan kecil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Terasaka, sebenarnya kau berada ditim mana sih?!" kesal Yoshida tidak suka.

"Benar!" sahut Muramatsu.

"Kalian berdua bodoh ya!"

APA?!

"Karma yang sekarang berusaha untuk menyadarkan Nagisa saat ini, aku tidak tahu cara dia menyadarkannya, namun apapun hasil keputusannya dengan pertarungan ini. Kita tak boleh membantah!" ujarnya menerangkan.

Nakamura yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum mengejek "Untuk orang bodoh sepertimu, ada gunanya"

"Apa kau bilang, kau mengejekku ya. Nakamura!" geramnya tidak terima.

"Sedikit!" ejeknya kembali.

"Sialan kau!"

Semuanya yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa melihat kekonyolan temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di tim biru yang tersisa hanya dua orang wanita yang memandang dengan iris serius menatap musuh mereka didepannya yang sedang duduk bersila. Keduanya terlihat cemas dan khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu pria itu menyerang dan merebut bendera tim mereka, maka tim biru akan dengan pisau yang mereka genggam.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang dan mengambil bendera kalian, jadi tak perlu setegang itu. Akari, Manami _-san_ " ucap Nagisa masih duduk ditanah dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, N-Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya Manami dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak ada" sahutnya tenang.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak membunuh kami dan merebut bendera kami, padahal jika kau melakukan ini kau akan menang bukan? tapi kau malah duduk dan tidak menyerang, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Nagisa?" kini Akari yang berbicara. Nagisa yang mendengar itu membuka kedua matanya.

"Rasanya sangat kurang pantas jika aku melakukan itu, lagipula kalian berdua pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Karma bukan" kini Nagisa yang bertanya.

"Itu…"

"Kalian tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membantu. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini seorang diri" katanya kembali.

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Nagisa. Ini sangatlah berbahaya!" ucap Akari tidak ingin dirinya terbunuh.

"Entahlah" jawabnya mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Menunggu seseorang yang datang dari belakang kedua wanita itu, berdiri melindungi keduanya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Karma _-kun_ "

"Kami baik-baik saja" sahut Akari.

"Tak kusangka kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, Nagisa" ujarnya, Nagisa yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Begitulah" sahutnya mulai menjatuhkan senapan laras panjangnya dan mengeluarkan pisau sungguhan, memasang ekspresi pembunuh.

Baik Yukimura Akari dan Okuda Manami yang berada dekat dengan Shiota Nagisa, keduanya terjatuh ditanah, raut wajah mereka berdua ketakutan seperti melihat iblis.

"A-Apa itu?" batin Akari ketakukan.

"K-Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak!" Manami pun merasa ketakutan melihat keanehan pada Nagisa. Sebuah sentuhan dengan dua jari yang terkepal menyadarkan kedua temannya yang terlihat pucat, _saliva_ itu keluar dari mulut mereka berdua yang ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kalian jadi seperti ini, Manami, Akari _-chan_ " gumamnya mulai menjatuhkan senjata dalam genggaman tangannya dan mengambil pisau belati dalam sarung.

"Koro _-sensei_!" mendengar teriakan Karma segera kedua wanita itu dibawa menjauh dari arena pertarungan dengan tentakelnya, terlihat Akari dan Manami sesak nafas dengan keringat yang terus mengalir dari dahinya. Ketakutan dan pucat masih terlihat jelas dari mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertarungan kini menjadi duel 1 lawan 1, Shiota Nagisa melawan Akabane karma, dengan mundurnya Yukimura Akari dan Okuda Manami yang tidak bisa melanjutkan pertempuran, karena menyerah, kini keduanya terbaring dan belum bisa sadarkan diri.

Baik Nagisa dan Karma kini sudah siap dengan pisau yang mereka genggam. Semua penonton kini menonton dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Iris ketegangan dan khawatir terlihat oleh semuanya. Sebuah tentakel menyentuh urat nadi semuanya. Kecemasan mereka sinar tanpa terbebani.

"Koro _-sensei_ "

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang guru. Semuanya hanya mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka, mereka berdua akan mengakhiri pertempuran ini dengan duel 1 lawan 1" ujar Karasuma tak percaya.

"Tapi ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua, mereka bisa menakutkan seperti itu!" sahut Irina melihat Kayano dan Okuda yang masih terbaring takut dan gemetaran.

"Tentu saja itu adalah rasa takut haus pembunuh" sahut Koro _-sensei_.

"Rasa takut haus pembunuh?"

"Ya, itu adalah bentuk aura _ofensif_ dari seorang pembunuh, untuk orang biasa itu sangatlah mustahil dipelajari, namun bagi Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_ yang memilikinya sangatlah efektif untuk membunuh sang target" ujarnya.

Keduanya sudah berdiri saling berhadapan, kepala mereka yang sebelumnya tertunduk kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Nagisa, apa kau ingat peristiwa 15 tahun yang lalu, tentang kesenangan kita bermain, belajar membunuh dan menjadi dewasa saat ini?" tanya Karma dengan senyum tenang mengingat kenangan masa lalu.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakan itu Karma" jawabnya tersenyumhambar.

"Memang benar itu semua menyenangkan, namun setelah kematian Risa _-chan_ kau mulai berubah menjadi pembunuh yang haus darah, kau membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi jalanmu. Aku berusaha berulang kali menyembunyikan masalahmu dari semuanya, tapi yang membuatku tak berdaya adalah aku tak bisa menghentikanmu! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali dan menyakitkan-…" ujarnya mengeluarkan unek-unek hatinya.

"Cukup Karma!" Sela Nagisa memotong perkataan Karma.

"Aku tahu masalahku ini hanya membuatmu menderita, dulu memang benar kita melakukannya bersama dalam segala hal, namun kita sudah meraih mimpi kita, kau meraih impianmu sebagai seorang birokrat dan aku meraih mimpiku sebagai guru. Oleh sebab itu kali ini kita akan berjalan disisi yang berbeda!" ujarnya mulai menyerang lebih dulu.

Karma yang menyadari itu segera menghindari tusukan pisau Nagisa.

TRAANGG!

Pisau itu saling mengiris dan menghasilkan decitan yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Hentikan!" ujarnya menahan serangan Nagisa yang sangat cepat.

Pisau itu saling menebas untuk melukai lawannya, satu serangan berhasil kemenangan mutlak dari petarung. Karma memang mampu menahannya namun, soal kecepatan dia kalah jauh dengan Nagisa.

"Oii! Kau tidak dengar ya?!"

"Diam!"

Bentakan pria surai biru itu membuat Nagisa mengingat kembali kenangan yang menyakitkan. Semua itu mengalir dalam pisau yang _ia_ genggam. Kemarahannya kini membuncah dan menyerang Karma kembali.

TRAANG! TRAANG!

Pertarungan itu kini menjadi semakin mengkhawatirkan para penonton yang menyaksikan. Serangan pisau itu menimbulkan decitan tajam yang pilu.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana mulai menjadi teduh dan gelap, Matahari mulai digantikan oleh sore. Pertarungan kedua anak muda itu masih berlanjut, luka-luka memar terlihat jelas pada sekujur tubuh mereka. Tatapan mata mereka masih tersirat kemarahan dan kedua temannya kini sudah sadar dari, Kayano dan Okuda menyaksikan kedua pertarungan itu, terlihat keduanya sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Sudah 2 jam mereka bertarung" sahut Sugino melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya" Kanzaki yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, mengapa mereka tak mau berhenti, padahal jika salah satu diantara mereka ada yang kalah tidak akan merubah nasib Koro _-sensei_ bukan?"sahut Okano tidak mengerti.

"Kurasa pemikiran seperti itu kuranglah tepat. Okano _-san_ "

"Apa maksud _sensei_?"

"Mereka memiliki beban nasib yang sama. Itulah sebabnya salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah?"

"Benarkah…"

"Ya, biasanya orang-orang saat dia terluka, karena disakiti oleh lawannya, pasti matanya akan diisi dengan kebencian dan kemarahan, biar berlatih sekeras apapun pasti tidak bisa disembunyikan, namun kedua orang itu tidak terlihat pancaran kebencian ataupun dendam, apa kalian bisa percaya? Padahal keduanya sudah terluka dan cedera parah. Niat pertarungan kali ini adalah untuk menunjukan _idealisme_ Karma _-kun_ atau _Idealisme_ Nagisa _-kun,_ hanya itu yang bisa _Sensei_ jelaskan" ujarnya kepada semua orang yang berada disitu. Semuanya hanya mengangguk mengerti penjelasan sang guru dan tanpa disadari Nagisa terjatuh ketanah.

UHUK! UHUK!

Pria surai biru kembali tersungkur ditanah dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, semuanya terkejut dengan keanehan pada Nagisa yang merintih kesakitan. Semuanya yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut bahwa _ia_ akan terluka parah seperti itu.

NAGISA!

NAGISA-KUN!

JANGA MENDEKAT!

TAPI!

Karma menyuruh semuanya untuk tidak terlibat, melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan diam dengan tatapan sinis. "Hentikan, Nagisa… kau tidak akan menang, jika kita teruskan kau-…"

DIAM!

Nagisa masih memaki Karma dengan emosi yang masih belum terkendali.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?!" Karma yang mendengar ucapan Nagisa terkejut.

"Apakah aku gagal menjadi seorang guru? Karma!" uajrnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang _ia_ pendam, aliran jejak air mata mengenang dalam pelupuk tirai itu yang mulai tumpah, tubuh mungil pria itu masih memegang pisau _belati_ dalam genggaman yang mengendur.

"Tolong berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama" sahut Karma dengan lirih.

"Aku tak berdaya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menepati satu janji. Apakah aku pantas disebut seorang guru. Karma-…" Nagisa terkejut bahwa pria itu mendekap dalam pelukannya.

"Tolong jangan putus asa, bukankah ada aku. Nagisa" ucap Karma menenangkan.

"Aku juga disini. Nagisa _-san._ jadi jangan menanggung ini seorang diri" Ritsu pun memberikan support kepadanya.

"Ritsu"

"Semuanya juga akan ikut membantumu" kata Karma kembali. Nagisa yang mendengarnya terdiam melihat semua temannya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Begitu ya" batinnya mengerti.

"Kau tahu Nagisa? Semakin banyak jiwa perjuangan, semakin bersinar terang seperti lampu"

Pria itu yang mendengar ucapan Karma terkagum dan hanya tersenyum. "Sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa kau bisa kuandalkan" gumamnya.

"Apakah kau mau memaafkan aku. Karma?"

"Ya"

"Aku sangat lelah" sahutnya mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

NAGISA!

NAGISA-KUN!

Semuanya menghampiri pria itu yang terkurai lemah. Karma pun memberikan kepada Koro _-sensei._

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita paruh bayah surai biru pendek sebahu itu yang terlihat khawatir.

Karma hanya mengeleng kecil. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan saja, lihat" jawabnya santai.

Pria surai merah itu berjalan dengan tertatih menjauhi lokasi Nagisa, Karma yang kehilangan keseimbangan pun ambruk ditanah.

KARMA!

KARMA-KUN!

"Aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya untuk menenangkan semuanya. Karma pun berdiri kembali dengan tertatih. Beberapa temannya mencoba membantu namun pria itu mengeleng pelan menolak.

"Aku akan merawat luka-lukaku dulu-…"

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Karma _-kun._ kumohon!" Mendengar ucapan wanita surai ungu itu yang langsung menyela perkataan Karma, raut wajah Okuda terlihat khawatir. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan dibantu olehnya.

"Terimakasih"

 **`~o0o~**

 _ **TENGAH MALAM…**_

Suasana diruangan yang begitu tenang, suara binatang malam yang saling menyahut, hawa dingin yang memasuki bangunan, menyadarkan pria surai biru itu yang mulai sadarkan diri. Penglihatannya yang masih samar menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya.

"Masih malam?"batinnya melihat jendela sekolahnya yang masih gelap gulita.

Perlahan menyadari seorang wanita surai hijau yang terurai tidur disampingnya, mengeratkan tautan genggaman tangan mungil. Pria surai biru itu hanya tersenyum dan membangunkan gadis itu dengan telunjuk yang terarah pada pipinya.

Beberapa kali sentuhan pelan itu menyadarkan gadis itu dari istirahat. Merenggangkan badannya yang terasa kaku dan berat. Menyadari bahwa Nagisa sudah menatapnya. Dia pun langsung duduk sigap karena malu sudah ketiduran.

"Mengapa kau terlihat canggung?"

"T-Tidak… aku hanya sedikit lelah saja hingga tertidur dan ternyata Nagisa sudah bangun lebih dulu"jawabnya gugup.

"Benarkah? Tapi kulihat ada sedikit air liur diwajahmu" ucapnya, Akari yang mendengar itu menyentuh dengan jari-jari mungilnya dan baru menyadari dia tertidur pulas, dengan cepat dia pun menghapus bekas jejak _saliva_ itu yang _ia_ anggap memalukan. Sebuah bunyi alogarnik kamera yang berhasil memfoto wanita itu yang malu.

Nagisa yang melihatnya hanya tertawa, Akari pun memarahinya, pukulan-pukulan kecil dilakukan oleh gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"Hapus, Nagisa!" katanya masih merona malu. pria itu hanya menuruti perkataabn wanit itu yang _ia_ anggap lucu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah berubah" sahut Nagisa tertawa, Kayano yang mendengarnya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan pria tersebut.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Akari diduniaku, selalu keras kepala, baik terhadap semua dan bahkan rela mengikuti jejak Aguri _-san_ " katanya kembali sambil memegang uraian rambut wanita itu yang _ia_ anggap indah.

"N-Nagisa… a-aku…"

"Jangan katakan itu!"

"Tapi…" tangan pria itu memegang dagu wanita itu yang terlihat merona malu menutup mata, Nagisa tetap mendekat, kedua dahi mereka kini saling bersentuhan. "Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, jangan menolak!" bisiknya dengan lembut, wanita itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kini bibir mereka saling menyentuh, _saliva_ hangat itu saling merespon, menyentuh dan mengulum dengan lembut, suara gumam nada manja terdengar dari wanita itu yang menikmatinya. Beberapa menit mereka melakukan itu, hingga mendorong Nagisa pelan, meminta berhenti.

HAA…

Menormalkan nafas mereka yang tidak stabil dengan rona merah pada keduanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyukainya juga" ucapnya pelan, menyadari itu Kayano langsung memukul pria itu dengan perasaan malu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! J-Jangan katakan itu, Nagisa mesum!" makinya yang terlihat jelas gugup.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya berusaha menggodamu saja kok" katanya pelan dan bangun dari ranjang UKS dengan tertatih, menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Nagisa" mohonnya menyuruh pria itu untuk istirahat kembali, namun pria itu menolak.

Pria itu tetap bersikeras untuk pergi, ketika akan berdiri Nagisa mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan terjatuh ketanah, namun wanita itu dengan cepat menangkapnya, terkejut bahwa dirinya telah diselamatkan.

Wanita itu hanya memandang Nagisa sedih. "Kau mau kemana memangnya?!" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Pria itu yang mendengar itu hanya meruntuk memasang muka sedih. "Aku bingung" sahutnya.

EH?!

"Keberadaanku saat ini berada didunia ini hanya membuat orang lain dalam bahaya, semua ini benar-benar membuatku merasa menyesal. Lebih baik aku tidak dilahirkan-…"

HENTIKAN!

Teriakan Akari menyadarkan Nagisa yang mulai bicara melantur.

"Akari…"

"Jangan diteruskan! Kumohon" Akari tidak tahan melihat Nagisa yang menderita seperti ini.

"Aku jujur masih belum bisa terima setelah mendengar cerita dari Karma _-kun_ dan Ritsu, caramu menjalani hidupmu yang berbahaya seperti ini, tapi aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, jika memang ini yang kau inginkan maka kau harus melakukan dengan baik"

"Kali ini aku akan mempercayai Nagisa"

"Terimakasih"

"Sepertinya masalah ini sudah selesai" sahut seseorang masuk, Nagisa dan Akari yang melihat orang itu terkejut.

"Karma, Manami _-san_ "

"Kau sudah baikan, Nagisa _-kun_?"

"Y-Ya" jawabnya akhirnya duduk kembali diranjang tidur.

"Koro _-sensei_ sudah menyembuhkanmu dari racun yang mengindap pada tubuhmu, harusnya kau sudah pulih dari pertarunganmu dulu dengan Takaoka" ujarnya.

"Begitu ya" Nagisa mengerti perkataan Karma.

Kedua wanita itu saling memandang diam melihat reaksi Nagisa yang menjadi suram.

"Nagisa, aku ingin kau menerima ini"

"Surat?" gumamnya menerima dari Karma dan mulai membacanya.

 _ **Untuk Guruku, Shiota Nagisa-san. surat ini menandakan keadaan darurat, Sensei pasti mengerti maksudku, Tentu saja, aku akan sepenuhnya siap untuk kejadian terburuk. Aku tahu, aku harus membayar untuk apa yang pernah kulakukan dimasalalu hingga hari ini. kuharap aku bisa belajar lebih banyak lagi darimu dan menggodamu untuk mendengarkan cerita panjangku yang belum pernah kusampaikan, walaupun sedikit lebih lama, tapi aku tahu, hal itu tidak akan mungkin. Penyebab ini terletak padaku.**_

 _ **Lalu ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin aku katakan kepada Sensei. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu dan Karma-san. selama ini, kamu selalu memperlakukan seperti eksentrik. Aku bagaikan eksentrik yang indah ya jika dipikir-pikir, Tehehe…**_

 _ **Sensei kamu tahu? Anda mungkin akan menyalahkan aku, karena bertindak gegabah dan ceroboh atas apa yang terjadi selama berada dalam bimbinganmu, tapi itu tidak perlu. Setelah aku meninggal karena kecerobohanku ikut campur masalahmu, tolong lupakan aku!**_

 _ **Aku titip salam buat Karma-san, Akari-san dan Manami-san. Inoue Risa.**_

Nagisa yang sudah membaca isi surat itu akhirnya melipatnya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Nagisa-…"

"Karma _-kun_?" Pria itu menyuruh Akari untuk membiarkan Nagisa untuk menenangkan diri. sendirian. Semuanya yang berada diambang pintu pun terkejut bahwa Nagisa akan keluar ruangan. semuanya terlihat panik namun terlambat untuk sembunyi. Pria itu hanya mengabaikan semua teman-teman kelas E, berjalan seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Y-Yo, Nagisa kau baik-baik sajakan, lalu lukamu itu-…" ucapan Isogai terhenti melihat ekspresi suram Nagisa dan memutuskan untuk diam.

Saat akan keluar ruangan pintu utama kelas. Nagisa memberikan sebuah senyum hangat.

"Aku sudah baikan Isogai _-kun_ , aku ingin berjalan-jalan mencari angin malam. jadi aku permisi" kata Nagisa meninggalkan semuanya.

 **.**

Nagisa kini berada ditebing jurang gunung belakang sekolahnya, tempat yang dulu digunakan oleh Karma dimasa lalu. Ketenangan dan dingin malam itu membuat suasana disana terlihat nyaman, hingga seseorang berada dibelakang pria itu yang menatapnya.

"Ada apa anda kemari, Koro _-sensei_?" tanya Nagisa berdiri dari tebing itu dan menatap sang guru.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , kau pernah mendengar cerita ' _Moerus Flight_ " katanya kembali bertanya kepada muridnya. Nagisa yang mendengar itu hanya membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tahu, Itu cerita tentang Moerus yang menyelinap masuk kedalam istana dan sang Raja sangat marah dan akan membunuhnya, jadi sebagai gantinya teman akrabnya disandera dan diberi tugas untuk menghadiri pernikahan adik sang Raja selama tiga hari, Moerus terus berlari tidak peduli seberat apapun kesulitan yang menghadang, demi menyelamatkan temannya, sang raja yang melihat perjuangan Moerus akhirnya tersentuh dan mengampuninya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, benar bergitu kan" ujar Nagisa kembali tertunduk.

"Benar, Nagisa _-kun_ " Sang guru yang melihat muridnya itu menyentuhkan tentakelnya diatas kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Ritsu _-san_ dan Karma _-kun,_ Kau sudah berusaha bergegas kesana untuk menolong Inoue _-san_. Di kehidupan, semua tidak selalu sejalan seperti yang dilakukan Moerus, kau harus sadar akan itu-…"

"Aku tahu!" katanya meninggi.

"Nagisa _-kun_?"

"Waktu itu, aku merasakan kehadirannya saat aku berusaha untuk menolongnya. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya untuk berkeinginan untuk ingin hidup! Meskipun aku gurunya!" ujarnya sudah tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya sama sekali. Sang guru yang melihat penderitaan Nagisa hanya diam, memahami perasaan muridnya yang menanggung beban yang sulit. Pria itu yang dilihat semua teman-temannya dari balik pohon dan semak-semak, segera menghapus dengan lengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi! aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak akan menangis lagi!" ujarnya sudah bersumpah dihadapan sang guru.

"Ya… itulah sisi Nagisa _-kun_ yang aku suka" jawab Koro _-sensei_ dengan muka berwarna _orange._

 _ **To Be Continue…**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Ritsu _-san_ dan Karma _-kun,_ Kau sudah berusaha bergegas kesana untuk menolong Inoue _-san_. Di kehidupan, semua tidak selalu sejalan seperti yang dilakukan Moerus, kau harus sadar akan itu-…"

"Aku tahu!" katanya meninggi.

"Nagisa _-kun_?"

"Waktu itu, aku merasakan kehadirannya saat aku berusaha untuk menolongnya. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya untuk berkeinginan untuk ingin hidup! Meskipun aku gurunya!" ujarnya sudah tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya sama sekali. Sang guru yang melihat penderitaan Nagisa hanya diam, memahami perasaan muridnya yang menanggung beban yang sulit. Pria itu yang dilihat semua teman-temannya dari balik pohon dan semak-semak, segera menghapus dengan lengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi! aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak akan menangis lagi!" ujarnya sudah bersumpah dihadapan sang guru.

"Ya… itulah sisi Nagisa _-kun_ yang aku suka" jawab Koro _-sensei_ dengan muka berwarna _orange._

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Peristirahatan**_

Pagi hari itu disekolah Kunigigaoka lebih tepatnya digedung lama diatas gunung. Sebuah kelas yang berada didalam hutan sekolah yang terlihat asri, Kegiatan yang cukup merepotkan dimana murid-murid yang berkerja keras didalam, semuanya tampak sibuk teman,hingga akhirnya kedua pria surai biru dan merah itu muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Karma tak mengerti.

"Benar" sahut Nagisa melihat gelagat semua orang yang terlihat sibuk, semuanya yang baru menyadari kehadiran orang itu langsung menghampiri keduanya layaknya seorang selebriti terkenal.

"A-Ada apa?" Nagisa dan Karma ragu, karena dihampiri oleh semua teman sekelasnya.

"Mereka mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Gurita itu" kata Karasuma tertekan dengan kelakuan semua muridnya.

Mereka berdua yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa geli. Tentu saja semuanya menjadi kesal, karena ditertawakan oleh mereka, rasa penasaran semua murid E menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa kalian menertawakan kami?!" ucap Kurahashi mulai marah dan muncul urat kekesalan pada dahinya.

"Benar! Kami ini berusaha untuk menolong Koro _-sensei_ tahu!" tambah Yada. Keduanya terhenti dari tawa bahak mereka.

"Bukan begitu maksud kami, kalau kalian ingin tahu menyelamatkan Koro _-sensei_ " Nagisa memberikan kode untuk keluar dari kelas bersama Karma.

"Ayo" katanya menyuruh mereka untuk ikut.

 _ **DILAPANGAN**_

Semua orang berkumpul ditengah lapangan. Semua berdiri memperhatikan kedua orang itu yang sedang menatap langit. Cahaya yang amat menyilaukan dan panas menambah rasa kesal dan penasaran mereka. Semuanya menunggu.

"Apa maksudmu kau mengajak kami kesini, Nagisa?!"tanya Kayano tak mampu melihat awan diatas karena silaunya sinar matahari.

Pria itu menunjuk kelangit. "Perjalanan luar angkasa. Disanalah obat untuk menolong Koro _-sensei_ berada!" jawabnya dengan santai.

EH! J-JADI?!

"Benar, liburan kelas pembunuh, tamasya keluar angkasa menuju stasiun ISS !" kata Karma dengan senyum jahil. Nagisa pun memasang wajah sama seperti halnya Karma.

EH!

 **~o0o~**

Semuanya terlihat sibuk dan sangat antusias untuk membantu Nagisa dan Karma, bagi keduanya tetap saja ini hal yang cukup merepotkan, karena kunci keselamatan bumi ada pada mereka berdua, beberapa kegiatan yang dilakukan semuanya. Kedua orang itu memutuskan memisahkan diri sejenak, kali ini tentu saja mereka ditemani oleh teman sekelasnya.

Wanita surai hijau berkuncir seperti telinga kucing dan wanita surai biru tua dengan model dikepang dua. Kedua pria itu sedang tiduran menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu lembut dan nyaman menyentuh tubuh mereka berempat. Sebenarnya moment seperti ini tidak ada salahnya juga untuk para wanita itu yang terlihat senang saat berduaan dengan pria yang dicintainya, apalagi Nagisa dan Karma yang terlihat sedang bermanja _ria_ seperti ini bagaikan anak kecil polos dalam benak mereka berdua. Cuma masalahnya mengapa harus ada pasangan lain juga yang harus ikut bersama mereka itulah pikiran Akari dan Manami yang masih bersemu malu.

"Apa kau kecewa, karena aku mengajak Akari disini. Manami _-san_?" Wanita itu tersentak kaget, Seolah temannya itu bisa membaca pikirannya, dirinya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"A-Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu-…" elaknya masih merona, merapihkan kacamatanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Jelas banget terlihat bohong. Istriku ini" sahut pria berambut merah yang sedang tidur dipangkuan paha Okuda.

"Adududuh… sa-sakit Karummhmah _-kun_ " mohon gadis itu kepada suaminya yang mencubitnya dengan kencang. Kaede yang melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf ya, Manami _-san_. Kau pasti merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kami berdua" kata Nagisa merasa sedikit bersalah. Keduanya hanya menghela.

"N-Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian mengajak kami berdua kesini? Nanti yang lain pada marah, karena kita tak membantu, s-sedangkan kita hanya p-pacaran seperti yang kamu katakan Nagisa?!" kata Nagisa ingin tahu dengan nada gugup.

keduanya saling melihat dan mulai bangun dari tidur-tiduran malas yang mereka nikmati.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan, bisakah kalian membantu kami kali ini?" kata Nagisa kepada Kayano dan Okuda dengan serius, keduanya hanya saling melihat dan menatapnya kembali.

"Kami akan usahakan untuk membantu kalian?" Kata Kayano menyetujui, Okuda hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah"

 **~o0o~**

Semua persiapan sudah disiapkan kali ini semuanya sudah mengikuti intruksi Nagisa dan Karma untuk melakukan yang diminta mereka. Semua orang menyaksikan sebuah kendaraan yang masih dalam tahap uji coba, bagi semuanya terlihat khawatir dan tidak menerima. Namun mereka berdua sudah menjelaskan baik-baik, bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja dalam misi ini.

 _ **ROKET AKAN DILUNCURKAN DALAM HITUNGAN 100… 99… 98…**_

Semuanya berada ditempat yang cukup jauh dan aman, menyaksikan keberangkatan kedua temannya.

"Karma _-kun_ " gumam wanita berkacamata itu terlihat khawatir.

Kayano yang menyadari kegelisahan sahabatnya langsung mengeratkan tautan tangan kirinya yang terlihat gemetar "Jangan khawatir mereka berdua akan selamat!" bisiknya itu hanya mengangguk setuju.

Didalam roket itu terlihat dua orang yang sedang duduk menikmati getaran yang cukup kuat. Ekspresi mereka yang terlihat cukup tenang tidak gelisah seperti sebelumnya. Pikiran dan kenangan itu kembali terukir dalam benak mereka berdua masing-masing, ingatan yang mengalir bagaikan air sungai.

"Ini benar-benar nostalgia, benar begitu Nagisa _-san_ , Karma _-san_ " ucap Ritsu yang muncul dalam layar lcd didepan mereka. Keduanya hanya saling melihat dan tersenyum.

"Benar. Akhirnya kita bisa menikmati masa muda kita sekali lagi"

"Ya, mohon bantuannya sekali lagi" sahut Nagisa.

"Tentu"

Roket itu mulai berguncang hebat. Nagisa dan Karma yang berada didalam kop ruang pengendali tersentak. Roket itu mulai terbang kelangit. Kecepatan benda itu yang luar biasa terus melesat menuju langit.

" _Nyuyah_ … terkejar juga!"

"Koro _-sensei_!?" mereka berdua terkejut.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_ , kalian sudah berusaha untuk membantu dan melindungi kami semua, setidaknya _Sensei_ ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasih kepada kalian dan tolong jangan memaksakan diri!" ujar Koro _-sensei_ dari luar roket yang berbicara dengan sebuah pengeras suara berbentuk kerucut.

Keduanya yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Koro _-sensei_ … harusnya Kamilah yang berterimakasih kepada anda. Andalah yang mengajari kami berdua untuk belajar dari kegagalan, menghormati sesama manusia dan melindungi orang yang kita sayangi, setidaknya izinkan kami berada sedikit didepanmu untuk melindungi semuanya"

Karma yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Tolong lindungi semuanya, saat kami tak ada dibumi" timpal Karma. Sang guru yang mendengarnya, terdiam sejenak dan hanya mengangguk kecil dari luar roket.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ mengerti. Berhati-hatilah-…. _Nyuyaah_ … Cepatnya!" perkataan sang guru terhenti karena roket terus melesat menembus atmosfir bumi. Meninggalkan gurita itu yang sedang menyapu matanya dengan sapu tangan, karena bangga terhadap kedua muridnya.

 **~o0o~**

Sebuah satelit Internasional Space Station kini bergerak meraih bak kapsul besar itu, tangan mekanik mengambil dan membuka penutup pintu.

"Boneka-boneka itu dikirimkan dari negaramu, pergilah beri salam dengan pelukan selamat datang" kata pria botak yang menyuruhnya.

"Hahaha… tentu saja" sahutnya tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya.

Memasuki ruangan kop pilot dan melihat dua boneka astronot dalam keadaan duduk. Mendekatinya untuk meraih boneka tanpa awak tersebut. Mizui yang melewati mulut pintu disergap oleh seseorang.

WAAA!

"Ada apa?!"

"Hello" sapa Nagisa dengan santai.

"Maaf jika aku melakukan ini kepada anda, Mizui _-san_ " timpal Karma tertawa santai sambil menahan pria yang disanderanya saat ini. Pisau sudah berada dekat leher.

"Aku sudah memutus penyampai pesan dari HSS ke permukaan, jadi sekarang sudah aman" semuanya terkejut kecuali Nagisa dan Karma.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya Mizui kepada dua bocah smp yang menangkapnya.

"Kumohon, Diamlah sebentar" perintah Karma memberikan ancaman dengan iris dingin. Mizui yang mendengarnya diam menurut.

"Kami punya bom, kami ingin berbicara jadi tolong mundurlah!

Mendengar ucapan anak itu semua orang yang berada didalam mengikuti intruksi Nagisa. Mereka semua masuk keruangan yang lebih besar.

"Karma" pria itu hanya menghela menuruti perkataan Nagisa. Melepaskan Mizui dan mengizinkan dirinya untuk bergabung dengan temannya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, sebagai sesama pasukan khusus yang siap mati. Kami hanya ingin meminta data tentang guru kami. Aku tahu kalian membahayakan hidup kalian disini untuk menemukan obat dan menghentikan Koro _-sensei_ , begitupun apa yang kami juga lakukan untuk melindungi teman-teman kami, jadi setidaknya izinkan kami meminta data itu dan kita akan segera pergi dari sini"

Nagisa dan Karma hanya menundukkan kepala memohon. Mereka semua hanya terdiam dan menyetujui hal itu.

"Kami bisa saja memberikannya, tapi bagaimana cara kalian untuk pulang ke bumi?" tanya pria paruh bayah dengan rambut gimbal.

"Aku sudah mengatur titik lintasan untuk kembali kebumi dan dengan bantuan guru kami itu tidaklah sulit" sanggah Ritsu untuk tidak perlu khawatir

"Itu terlalu berbahaya, kapal kalian itu masih tahap uji coba tidak ada jaminan kalau kalian akan selamat untuk pulang-… huh"

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua?" semuanya tampak terkejut.

"Kami bukanlah orang dari masa ini"

"J-Jadi kalian… ini benar-benar mustahil?!" tanya Mizui tak percaya.

"Ya… Kami dari masa depan dan kami berdua akan menghentikan Koro _-sensei_ dengan tangan kami berdua dan menghentikan kekacauan ini"

"Begitu ya, Baiklah sebagai kapten dari kapal ini, aku akan memberikan tuntutan pembajak. Tolong siapkan datanya" sang kapten yang menyuruh anak buahnya.

"Baik"

"Namun, kau harus bantu kami mengisi dan membongkar persediaan, jika kau ingin pergi lebih cepat, kau harus bekerja keras untuk itu" ujarnya sedikit memaksa Nagisa dan Karma.

"Baiklah" jawab mereka berdua pasrah.

Sekali lagi pengalaman ini terngiang dan terulang oleh mereka berdua, keceriaan dan rasa penasaran tentu menjadi pembelajaran bagi keduanya. Ritsu sudah mengcopy data dan memastikan data aman.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami" ujar Nagisa.

"Paman, kau boleh memiliki ini!" Karma pun melempar bom kepada sang kapten.

"Oii…"

"Sebenarnya yang ada didalamnya hanya sebuah jeli kacang manis kok. Anggap aja hiburan sesaat" ucap Karma dengan wajah jahil dengan tanduk layaknya setan.

"Kalian ini benar-benar…" hela sang kapten melihat kedua anak itu pergi untuk masuk kedalam kapsul dan pulang.

"Kalian anak-anak yang menarik"

"Kuharap kalian mau datang berkunjung kemari lagi, namun dengan cara yang sopan"

"Aku menolak, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan menambah biaya pengembangan keluar angkasa,saat aku menjadi orang yang terlibat" ujar Karma menolak, namun akan berpartisipasi jika dilain waktu mendapatkan kesempatan.

"Yah, aku tunggu"

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam kapsul mereka semua sudah berada dikursi penumpang.

"Aku bersyukur ini berjalan lancar"

"Uhhuh" sahut Karma bergumam masih asyik menikmati game di PSPnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Ritsu, apa kau masih sanggup mengoperasikannya?"

"Ritsu?"

"Serahkan padaku, aku sudah menguasainya. Sekarang kita bisa pulang kebumi dengan lintasan titik yang tepat" jawabnya.

"Begitu ya"

"Kalian berdua, benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Aku belajar hal dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Bahwa kalian terus berjuang tanpa henti untuk melindungi semuanya. Jadi izinkan aku ikut untuk membantu kalian dari belakang setelah ini. Nagisa _-san_ , Karma _-san_ "

Karma hanya menghela dan tersenyum. "Boleh saja, tapi kau harus ekstra keras, jika ingin membantu kami, benar begitu. Nagisa"

"Yah, tolong bantu kami hingga akhir. Ritsu" sahut Nagisa mengizinkan.

"Tentu!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Pesawat kapsul itu melesat melewati atmosfir bumi, gesekan gaya gravitasi yang terjun melesat permukaan bumi membuat benda yang dinaiki Nagisa dan Karma mengalami guncangan yang cukup hebat. Keduanya menahan rasa sakit didalamnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?!"

"Tentu saja"

Koro _-sensei_ hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu serahkan pada _sensei_ mulai dari sini!"

Pukulan-pukulan kuat yang dilakukan sang guru mengarahkan titik pergerakan kapsul menuju pegunungan belakang sekolah, tentu saja beberapa orang berada disana. Menunggu kedua teman mereka tiba. Beberapa meter hingga sampailah disebuah danau ditempat mereka menghabiskan waktu dimusim panas.

BYUUUR!

"Syukurlah mereka kembali dengan selamat" kata wanita surai pirang.

"Tetap saja nanti aku yang akan disalahkan oleh atasan!" sahutnya sudah kesal.

"Kurasa ini bisa menjadi data penting sekaligus tutup mulut bagimu. Bilang saja kepada mereka bahwa rencana ini dilakukan atas perintahku"

"Dasar licik!" kata Karasuma kesal menerima data uji coba luar angkasa dari Koro _-sensei_.

"Nurufufufu…"

Semuanya sudah berada didalam kelas. Ritsu pun menampilkan data yang didapat, namun masalahnya tidak semua orang dikelas paham Bahasa ilmiah seperti ini.

"Aahh!"

"Datanya sudah direbut, tetapi bahasanya sulit dipahami!" kesal Maehara tidak mengerti.

"Manami, tolong berikan penjelasan data ini kepada semuanya" pinta Karma, wanita itu hanya mengangguk menurut.

Wanita itu mulai menerangkan dengan Bahasa yang mudah dimengerti dan diperinci. Beberapa kehidupan buatan yang dibuat dalam penelitian ini bermaksud untuk membandingkan dan menangani kasus percobaan yang dialami oleh binatang dengan seseorang. Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan Manami akhirnya mulai mengerti dan obatnya sudah dibuat oleh dirinya juga secara tidak langsung.

Bisa dikatakan rencana ini sudah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Semua teriakan bangga dan senang mengisi seisi ruangan. Nagisa dan Karma yang melihat seisi ruangan itu hanya tersenyum dengan beradu tinju. Karma pun menghampiri Okuda dan mengusap puncak kepala wanita surai indigo.

"Kerja bagus" puji Karma kagum kepada Okuda.

"Y-Ya" jawabnya senang dengan nada gugup.

"K-Kalau begitu, tugas membunuh kalian…"

EH?!

Semuanya terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Isogai.

"I-Itu…"

"Nagisa, Karma bagaimana rencana selanjutnya?"tanya Terasaka paksa, karena ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan dengan nasib kelas E.

Keduanya hanya tersenyum.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan kembali, wahai para pembunuh kelas E?" kata Nagisa melempar pisau lempar yang menancap dipapan tulis. Target utama yaitu Koro _-sensei_.

"Setidaknya kami akan menghormati suasana hati kalian hingga akhir" timpal Karma setuju dengan Nagisa yang mengisi reload peluru senjatanya. Melancarkan serangan lebih dulu menuju Koro _-sensei,_ semuanya yang melihat kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum, melakukan hal yang sama untuk membunuh sang guru. Suara tawa meremehkan darinya terdengar jelas, walaupun dalam benak makhluk kuning berkata silahkan saja jika kalian bisa anak-anak nakal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Butiran salju-salju mulai turun dari langit. Disekolah gedung lama.

 **PLETOK… TOK!**

"Happy birthday. Karuma!" ucap semuanya.

"Uhm… terima kasih, semuanya" sahutnya dengan rona kecil, karena malu.

"Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun teman kita Akabane Karma sekaligus menyambut malam natal dan pergantian tahun baru ini" ujar Isogai yang memimpin acara.

YA!

Semua kemeriahan pesta itu menjadi malam yang menyenangkan dan tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun, canda tawa menjadi hal yang cukup indah untuk dilupakan. Disaat yang bersamaan malam pun telah tiba. Koro _-sensei_ menyuruh para murid untuk tidur, karena sudah masuk jam larut malam. Mereka pun hanya menghela dan menuruti perkataan sang guru.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pun tiba suasana yang begitu tenang dan hanya terdengar suara dengkuran dalam ruangan kelas yang digunakan untuk tidur. Mereka bukan tidak ingin tidur, namun semua anak-anak itu tahu bahwa ada sosok mencurigakan dengan tubuh besar yang masuk kedalam keruangan siapa lagi, jika bukan Koro _-sensei_ yang menyamar memakai baju santa Klaus dengan membawa kain besar yang dia panggul dibelakang punggungnya.

Mereka yang melihatnya tentu sangat kesal, karena mereka mendengar gumaman sang guru yang begitu menyebalkan sekali. Dengan aba-aba secara bersama mereka mulai menyerang secara frontal. Dalam sekejap suasana sudah tergantikan oleh perayaan tahun baru. Semuanya sangat terkejut dengan reaksi yang super cepat dari gurunya.

"Selamat tahun baru semuanya!" sapa koro _-sensei_ dengan riang.

EH! CEPATNYA!

Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa pakaian Kimono dan Haori sudah melekat pada mereka semua.

"Sangat menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan para murid-muridku yang imut ini" ujarnya memperpanjang tentakelnya dan menarik mereka untuk berfoto bersama. Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menjadi salah satu moment lagi yang tidak terlupakan.

"Baiklah, memang membunuh itu menyenangkan, tapi jangan lupa dengan ujian masuk kalian!" Semuanya yang mendengar itu langsung memasang muka _sweatdrop_ layaknya zombie yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Jangan begitu, _Sensei_ hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Jadikan moment ini sebagai alasan dan tujuan target pencapaian yang ingin kalian raih dimasa depan. Walaupun begitu hasilnya tetap akan sama bukan, benar begitukan kalian bertiga?" Semuanya memandang mereka bertiga.

"Jangan khawatir kalian pasti bisa melewatinya dengan lancar kok. Jadi percaya dirilah sedikit dan biarkan kalian mengembangkan potensi yang kalian ingin dalami. Ritsu" ujar Karma berubah dari senyum tenang menjadi senyum jahil. Semuanya tampak ragu melihat ekspresi temannya yang seperti layaknya setan.

"Aku mengerti" semua tangan mekanik dan beberapa peranti alat-alat kantor dihadirkan disana. Ritsu pun memasang muka senyum jahat dengan aura tidak menyenangkan.

"Kalian pasti bercanda ya! Nagisa lakukan sesuatu-… Nagisa?" Kayano yang berada disampingnya sedari tadi hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Ini untuk kebaikan kalian semua, tolong pahami. Tenang saja kami akan membantu kalian!" sahut Nagisa. Semuanya yang melihat reaksi pria itu hanya menghela dan menyetujui perkataan temannya.

 **~o0o~**

Disebuah gedung putih yang besar dengan kesibukan para orang-orang yang bekerja pada bagiannya masing-masing. Sebuah pertemuan antara negara bersatu didalam tempat itu untuk membahas masalah sebuah ancaman terbesar bumi yaitu monster gurita berwarna kuning bernama Koro _-sensei._ Pertemuan yang berlangsung tertutup dan rahasia tentang merencanakan misi pembunuhan dari berbagai negara yang ikut terlibat.

"Jadi, apakah rencana ini sudah sempurna. Yanagisawa _-san_?"

"Tentu saja untuk membunuh makhluk terkutuk itu, kita perlu mengurung dia terlebih dahulu agar ruang geraknya terbatasi, kemudian aku akan membunuhnya bersama dengan rekan baruku" ujarnya memperlihatkan bawahannya, sebuah pria surai bertubuh gemuk besar dengan tentakel hitam keluar dari kepalanya. Sebuah teriakan yang mengema dan tawa jahat yang terasa menakutkan. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada disitu mundur beberapa langkah, karena tidak ingin nyawa mereka melayang.

"Apakah kau bisa menjamin dia aman?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaminnya!" ujar sang pimpinan dengan santai, mencoba menenangkan semuanya.

Salah satu bawahan pimpinan jepang yang merupakan anggota _Houjou_ menyadari adanya penyusup yang berusaha untuk mencuri informasi. Menyadari akan hal itu pria berkacamata yang berada ditempat rapat hanya tersenyum kejam. Menyadari misi pengintaiannya ketahuan oleh pihak musuh, segera Lovro berlari menjauh meninggalkan tempat tersebut sejauh mungkin. "Gawat!"

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya sang atasan melihat pemimpin Houjou pergi dari ruang rapat.

"Ada tikus kecil yang perlu aku lenyapkan!" jawab sang ketua Houjou dengan santai melangkah keluar pintu, memburu sang penyusup.

 **~o0o~**

 **Siang Hari Di Gedung lama.**

Kegiatan belajar dikelas sudah selesai. Ujian mengerikan yang diberikan Koro _-sensei_ pun sudah selesai. Kini semuanya merapihkan kembali kursi dan meja. Semua orang semuanya berkumpul didepan panggung guru dan duduk dilantai kayu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bahas?" tanya Yada membuka obrolan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain Truth/Dare" sahut Kurahashi.

"Aku setuju, kalau begitu dimulai dariku" ujar Maehara mengambil botol dan memutarnya, beberapa kali putaran botol itu bergerak dengan cepat hingga mulai berhenti oleh gaya gesekan yang mengarah kepada sang guru surai pirang.

"Ah… Irina _-sensei_ yang pertama ternyata!"

"Aku ya" sahutnya ragu.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Um…. Kalau begitu aku milih Dare, Bitch _-sensei_ harus mencium Karasuma _-sensei_ sekarang!" ujarnya dengan nada jahil, Baik Irina dan Karasuma yang mendengarnya hanya merona pada pipinya.

Tentu saja pernyataan itu terlalu mendadak dan menimbulkan keributan dikelas bagi para murid E yang ingin menjodohkan kedua gurunya.

CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

Keduanya memerah malu, karena ejekan para murid E kecuali Nagisa dan Karma yang tersenyum kepada mereka berdua, seperti menyetujuinya. Irina memang menyukai Karasuma, namun baginya kemampuan membunuh dan godaannya terlalu berlebihan jika diperlihatkan kepada semua orang.

Tak tahan mendengar para pendukung yang tidak mau diam, segera wanita berusia 20 tahun itu mencium pria itu dengan bibirnya dengan cepat, dengan langkah secepat kilat. Semuanya hanya ber-oh kagum..

"I-Ini sudah cukup kan?" katanya dengan malu.

"Un! Un!"

Semuanya hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Irina dan Karasuma yang masih merona malu. selanjutnya. Irina mengambil alih untuk melanjutkan permainan. Putaran botol itu berayun dengan cepat hingga berhenti diseseorang yang _ia_ kenal. Pria surai biru itu terpilih menjadi target berikutnya.

"Aku ya" helanya merasa tidak suka akan ini.

"Karena Nagisa yang terpilih, aku ingin meminta Truth"

"Pilih salah satu orang yang kau inginkan dan ceritakan tentang masa depannya"

EHHHH! KAMI TIDAK SETUJU AKAN HAL ITU!

Semuanya memaki tidak suka dengan pernyataan yang diberikan Irina kepada Nagisa. kemarahan mereka kepada Irina yang memarahi dirinya. Wanita itu pun melawan argument para murid yang tidak mau dijadikan objek balas dendam, bagi Nagisa dan Karama ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah"

EH?!

"Kalau begitu aku memilih, Sugino Tomohito"

"Aku?!" katanya mulai menegang ketakutan

"Setelah lulus dari Kunugigaoka, dia akan masuk SMA Negeri dan pada tahun kedua dia akan berpacaran dengan seseorang dikelas ini" ujar Nagisa dengan santai sedangkan Sugino sudah merona malu.

Nagisa menatap Kanzaki yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa-… Eh j-jangan?!" katanya baru tersadar dengan rona yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kanzaki Yukiko dialah orangnya"

EHH!

Saat semuanya sedang asyik membicarakan temannya yang bersemu malu. Nagisa mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari seseorang. Suara yang terdengar dari Handphone itu begitu parau menyayat hati dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa dalam isi pesan suara itu membuatnya terkejut. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir segera _ia_ memisahkan diri. Nagisa berlari menjauhi sekolahnya. Menyadari kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba, Karma yang melihat sekilas kepergian temannya sedikit kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan Nagisa, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?!" gumam Karma mulai menyusul Nagisa. Semuanya yang menyadari sikap aneh kedua temannya.

 **~o0o~**

Disebuah markas rahasia.

Ketua bersurai hitam dengan kacamata itu masih menyesap teh hangat yang tersaji dalam gelas yang disajikan.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu?" tanya pria bertudung putih.

"Ya, dia tidak akan bisa selamat, meskipun bisa melarikan diri yang akan dia dapatkan adalah kematian saja yang menunggunya." Ujar pimpinan pasukan Houjou yang masih melihat riuk air dalam gelas teh didepannya.

"Seperti yang aku harapkan darimu" pujinya sangat senang.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" ucapnya kembali keluar ruangan. Pria surai berjubah putih itu sudah keluar ruangan dengan muka menyeringai jahat.

"Harusnya dia sudah mati sekarang, Lovro sang pembunuh"

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari telah tiba, suasana yang begitu damai dan tenang digedung lama _Kunugigaoka_. Awal kesenangan dan ketenangan yang mereka inginkan berakhir sirna dalam waktu sekejap dengan wajah suram semua orang. Mayat terkujur kaku itu berada dalam sebuah peti hitam. semua orang berbaju hitam berada ditempat itu untuk mengiringi orang yang mereka hormati selama mendapatkan pelatihan dari Lovro.

"Berdoa!" ujar Karasuma _-sensei._ Semua orang menunduk sejenak untuk memanjatkan doa.

"Bakar mayatnya"

HUAAA… SENSEI… LOVRO _-SENSEI_!

Teriakan histeris Irina yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri. baik Yada, Kurahashi dan Karasuma mencoba melerai amukan wanita itu yang meluap saat ini. sulut api itu menyebar dengan cepat membakar kayu dan tubuh pria dewasa itu yang terkujur diam dalam kobaran api.

Nagisa memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari semuanya yang terlihat bersedih. Meluapkan tangis pecah yang tidak bisa terbendung. Karma menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu mendapatkan pukulan telak yang membuat hatinya sangat terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah tebing dekat jurang itu Nagisa terdiam, ingatan tentang masalalunya kembali berputar dalam otaknya layaknya video. Tebakan sahabatnya benar bahwa Nagisa sedang berada diujung tebing. Karma pun ragu-ragu antara ingin mendekati atau tidak. pikirannya kini tidak sinkron dengan tubuhnya dengan nafas menghela Panjang dia pun mendekati Nagisa.

"Nagisa" panggilnya pelan.

"Semua ini salahku! Harusnya aku selesaikan ini dari awal, namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan kematian orang lain. Maka dari itu aku tidak boleh berdiam" kata Nagisa dengan nada parau sedih walaupun dia tidak tunjukkan, namun Karma tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tertekan.

"Lalu apa langkah kita berikutnya?"

"Maukah kau membantuku sekali lagi, Karma?" tanya Nagisa dengan suara parau, jika mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

"I-Itu… bagaimana dengan semuanya, apakah kita akan melibatkan mereka?"

"Tidak boleh, aku tidak ingin orang lain yang terluka lagi dihadapanku!" Karma yang sebelumnya terdiam berpikir akhirnya sudah memutuskan dan membulatkan tekad.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu"

 **~o0o~**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Semua kegiatan belajar berjalan seperti biasa, dimana guru kuning mereka menerangkan dan murid mendengarkan. Semua kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun bagi Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma saat ini sedang melamun hingga tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Mereka berdua,akhirnya berakhir dengan omelan Koro _-sensei_ dan disuruh berdiri didepan kelas, karena tidak menyimak pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Mereka berdua saling memandang kelapangan dimana dulu pernah dilatih oleh Lovro.

Seiring waktu yang berjalan dan sore pun telah tiba, seluruh kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir. Semuanya memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing tanpa ada sepatah kata. Shiota Nagisa saat ini sedang menyiapkan tas kecil yang berada dibelakang pinggangnya, semua peralatan seperti stungun, tabir asap sudah masuk dalam alat penyimpanan yang dia bawa. Seragam latihan yang diberikan pemerintah sudah terpasang lengkap pada tubuh kecilnya. Berjanji dan bertemu seseorang disuatu tempat yang dijanjikan dibelakang sekolah lama, terlihat pria surai merah yang sudah menunggunya sedang duduk diatas batu. Nagisa menyadari bahwa Karma diikuti oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma kepada temannya yang merasa aneh.

"Sepertinya kau kurang hati-hati. Karma" ujar Nagisa menyadari sekitar semak-semak dan batang pohon besar, ada beberapa orang yang sedang sembunyi.

"sial, bagaimana mereka bisa mengikutiku?!" umpatnya kesal baru menyadari ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Semua orang keluar dari persembunyian. Semua teman-teman kelas E beserta para guru mereka termasuk Asano Gakuho, kecuali Irina Jelavich yang tidak datang,

"Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Nagisa kepada semua orang.

"Kami akan ikut membantumu, Nagisa! benarkan semuanya!" jawab Terasaka.

"Tentu saja!" seru semuanya.

"Mereka akan mendapatkan pelajaran yang setimpal!" geram Yoshida.

Saat semuanya sedang mengobrol akan misi yang mereka akan jalankan bersama. Nagisa hanya menghela.

"Kalian pulanglah sekarang!" ujar Nagisa dingin.

HUH?!

Semua yang mendengarnya terdiam dan tidak menerima setelah mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu. Nagisa!?"

"Tenanglah Terasaka _-kun_! kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya Karasuma ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa kalian… aku mengerti niat baik kalian untuk membantu, tapi kami akan menyelesaikan ini berdua saja" jawab Nagisa pelan.

"Jangan bercanda! Mengapa kalian jadi bertindak ceroboh seperti ini, memangnya kau-…"

APA YANG KALIAN TAHU TENTANG KAMI. HA!

Suara pria surai biru itu meninggi memotong perkataan Terasaka yang masih keras kepala. Semuanya yang mendengar bentakan Nagisa sejenak terdiam.

"Karma?" temannya mengambil alih dan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengakhiri rantai masalah ini suatu hari nanti, jadi tidak ada yang harus berjuang lagi! Kami hanya tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi, tapi pada akhirnya aku dan Nagisa tidak bisa menghentikannya, namun setidaknya izinkan kami untuk pergi!" ujar Karma membungkuk bersama Nagisa memohon kepada teman serta guru mereka.

"Apakah ini termasuk pertarungan balas dendammu. Inoue Risa _-san_ , Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya Koro _-sensei_ ingin tahu.

Nagisa yang mendengarnya tersentak.

"Sejujurnya, aku pribadi akan memarahi kalian nanti, tapi topik masalah ini adalah kerjasama tim. Aku yakin kalian berdua memiliki pengalaman dan kerjasama yang lebih baik, dibandingkan mereka semua…" semuanya yang mendengar perkatan sang guru merasa kesal, namun kenyataannya memang benar bahwa mereka berdua lebih baik.

"Tapi masalahnya ini menyangkut nyawa, jadi _Sensei_ tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja, oleh sebab itu aku ingin menguji kalian berdua sekali!" ujar Koro _-sensei_. Semuanya terkejut.

Dalam beberapa detik saja. Koro _-sensei_ sudah memberikan _Double Handcuff_ kepada murid E kecuali Nagisa dan Karma, tentunya pengecualian untuk Ritsu karena _ia_ bukan manusia.

"Mari kita bertaruh, jika semuanya dapat menangkap Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_. kalian berdua harus berhenti untuk pergi membalas dendam dengan waktu 30 menit yang disediakan, namun jika dalam waktu itu, kalian semua gagal menangkap mereka berdua, kalian berdua boleh pergi. Bagaimana?" tawar sang guru memberikan pilihan.

Kedua orang itu hanya menyeringai dingin.

"Baiklah" sahut Nagisa setuju menerima _._

"Sebuah taruhan sepertinya akan menarik, kalau begitu kami akan sembunyi didalam hutan sekarang" ujar Karma lebih dulu masuk kehutan sampai melambaikan tangan kecil, seolah mengejek seluruh E.

"Aku peringatkan, waktu 30 menit itu sebentar, jadi gunakan dengan baik waktu itu untuk menangkap kami!" ujar Nagisa memperingati dan menyusul Karma kedalam hutan.

Mereka semua mulai berkelompok dan membuat strategi untuk menangkap Nagisa dan Karma yang bersembunyi didalam hutan belakang sekolah. Semua terbagi menjadi 5 kelompok untuk mulai mencari dan menangkap kedua orang tersebut.

Para guru sekarang berada dihalaman sekolah, Karasuma memperhatikan semua murid E dari kejauhan dengan teropong malam.

"Mengapa kau membuat pernyataan seperti ini?" tanya Asano ingin tahu tiba-tiba. Guru gurita itu yang mendengarnya hanya menghela, sedangkan Karasuma yang berada bersama mereka hanya diam.

"Sederhana saja, untuk melihat sejauh mana mereka berkembang" jawab gurita tanpa melihat orang yang bertanya.

"Lagipula, sebagai seorang _Sensei_ aku cukup belajar dari mereka berdua tentang arti hidup, bukankah ini berarti juga pada dirimu. Asano _-Incho_?" Gurita itu menjelaskan dan melihat reaksi saingan disampingnya. Asano yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti"

 **.**

 **.**

Tim satu kini berada diujung barat memeriksa sekeliling hutan. Terlihat pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Tim yang terdiri dari Nakamura, Sugaya, Okajima, Mimura, Hayami, Chiba dan Fuwa. Membentuk lingkaran untuk saling melihat sekeliling. Keadaan pohon besar yang sangat banyak dan gelap cukup menyulitkan mereka. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa didepan jalan mereka ada sebuah perangkap yang disediakan musuh.

TREIIT….

APA…. HYA… HUAA!

Benang hitam bergerak dengan cepat menarik kaki mereka semua. Menjebak Nakamura, Okajima dan Mimura tertarik keatas pohon.

"Oii… kalian tidak apa-apa… Eh?!" Sugaya yang khawatir, karena temannya tertangkap oleh jebakan musuh. Tak menyadari bahwa dari depan seseorang dengan tudung berlari kearahnya.

"D-Dia datang… Argh!" Sugaya yang terkejut dikunci oleh musuh dan memasang Handcuff padanya dalam beberapa detik saja

"Sial-… Apa?" Hayami merintih kesakitan, karena perutnya ditinju oleh musuh.

"Hayami _-san_?! Terlalu cepat…" Fuwa yang siap membidik musuh tak menyadari bahwa sebuah jarum _darts_ sudah menusuk pada lehernya menembus baju super yang _ia_ kenakan.

"Nagisa!" ujar Chiba menembak brutal dirinya untuk mengalahkannya, gerakan Nagisa yang berlari dan berlindung dipohon besar menambah keuntungan bagi dirinya. Chiba hanya mendesis kesal dan dari arah kiri pistolnya terhempas akibat tembakan pria surai biru itu, saat akan mengambil pistol. pisau sudah berada dilehernya.

"Menyerahlah, Chiba _-kun_!" perintah Nagisa dingin. Chiba yang kalah cepat pun akhirnya mengangkat tangan dan mengaku kalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa berhasil mengalahkan tim yang berisikan Chiba, Nakamura, Hayami, Mimura, Okajima, Fuwa dan Sugaya seorang diri. Mereka semua tertangkap oleh pria surai biru itu yang masih menahan satu temannya lagi yang terakhir. Handcuff yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menangkap sang targert malah berbalik keadaan menangkap sang pemburu, petarungan telah usai menandakan bahwa tim 1 semua sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali.

"Yosh!" batinnya selesai mengikat Chiba dan yang lainnya. Nagisa melihat semua temannya yang terlihat frustasi, karena bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh satu orang.

"Aku minta maaf, Semuanya!" ujarnya meninggalkan teman-temannya dan mulai menuju ketempat Karma.

 **~o0o~**

Ditempat Karma, dirinya sedang berlindung dari tembakan tim Isogai Yuma, yang dipimpin olehnya, Maehara, Okano, Kataoka, Yada, Kurahashi, Kimura. Tembakan sembarangan diarahkan kepada Karma yang masih berlindung dibalik pohon.

"Sial. Penjagaan mereka sangat ketat. Kalau seperti ini mereka bisa menangkapku!" batinnya sedang memikirkan cara menghadapi mereka, Karma masih melihat mereka terus mendekat kearahnya dengan tembakan beruntun.

TUNG…. CAS!

Sebuah kaleng terjatuh didekat pasukan Isogai, pria itu yang menyadari serangan mendadak musuh segera mundur.

"Semuanya berpencar-…."

PROK!

Sebuah tepukan pelumpuh berhasil mengenai mereka semua. Semuanya seketika tegang dan tidak bisa bergerak, efek dari serangan itu seolah menembus kulit dan otak mereka yang menjadi kaku dan ketakutan. Tim isogai semuanya dilumpukan oleh Nagisa seorang diri.

"Seperti biasanya kau benar-benar hebat dalam hal membunuh, _Sensei_ " pujinya menghampiri sahabatnya. Nagisa yang mendengarnya hanya membuang muka.

"Ini bukan apa-apa!" sahutnya dingin mulai mengambil borgol itu dan mengikat mereka semua.

"Iya" jawab Karma malas mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti Nagisa.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasukan Isogai berhasil diamankan, semuanya sudah Nagisa dan Karma atasi, sisa waktu yang tersisa tinggal 8 menit lagi. Beberapa orang sudah hadir dikegelapan hutan. Mereka berdua sadar saat ini keduanya sedang dikepung.

"Mereka datang!" ujar Karma. Sebuah peluru menembak kearah mereka, berlari menjauh untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Namun pergerakan mereka dibatasi. Karena semuanya mulai menyerang dengan rencana yang sudah disusun dengan baik. 3 orang yaitu Terasaka, Yoshida dan Muramatsu sebagai pengalih. Sedangkan sisanya sebagai penembak membantu dari belakang. Peluru dart menancap ditanah.

"Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kami lumpuh! Idenya cukup bagus, namun sayang lokasi tempat menggunakan senjata yang digunakan kurang tepat!" batinnya menganalisa melihat sekeliling. Karma memperhatikan sekitarnya dan terlihat 5 orang yang bersembunyi diatas pohon.

"Begitu!" batinnya mengerti.

"Nagisa!" panggil Karma. Pria itu langsung paham maksud rencana temannya.

"Pergi!" Nagisa pun segera mundur dan mencari orang-orang yang menembaki mereka, sedangkan Karma menahan serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan ketiga temannya.

"Tunggu-… apa?!"

"Waktu kalian tinggal 5 menit lagi!" kata Karma memperingati ketiga temannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menganggu Nagisa, aku akan bermain sebentar dengan kalian _trio idiot_!" ujarnya mengejek.

"Sial!"

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa masih berlari mencari lokasi musuh berada saat ini, menyadari sebuah tembakan melesat dan meleset tidak mengenainya. Posisi musuh diketahui olehnya. Suara gerak kaki dengan cepat dari belakang Nagisa berhasil menangkap dirinya.

"Apa?!" Nagisa terkejut bahwa Sugino dan Itona sudah menahan kedua tangannya. Tembakan tadi digunakan sebagai pengalih saja.

"Menyerahlah. Nagisa!" perintah wanita surai hijau yang sudah memegang _Handcuff_ dan siap menangkap orang itu.

"Aku menolak!" sahutnya menyelengkat kaki Itona, membuat Sugino kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sial!" umpat mereka berdua. Mereka berdua mencoba bangkit kembali dan menangkap Nagisa namun jarum bius sudah menempel pada lengan Itona dan telapak tangan Sugino. Pria itu menjaga jarak mundur beberapa meter.

"Cepatnya!"

"Bagaimana bisa-…" mereka berdua pun akhirnya pingsan ditempat, karena _dart_ bius mulai bekerja. Tubuh pria itu berbalik dan melihat wanita yang _ia_ cintai.

"Sisa tinggal 3 menit lagi. Akari" sahut Nagisa menyeringai dingin, pria itu maju menuju wanita dihadapannya yang sedikit ketakutan, gerakan perlahan mundur secara pelan yang dilakukan Kayano.

"B-Berhenti… eh?"mohonnya mundur, keadaan takut wanita itu menyebabkan kakinya tersangkut akar pohon, karena tidak melihat belakang membuat tubuh mungil Kayano tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan lagi dan akan jatuh. Tangan lain dengan segera menangkap Kayano dan memeluknya dalam dekapan pria tersebut. Betapa begitu malunya wanita itu dan mencoba memberontak ingin dilepaskan, karena eratnya pelukan kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan Nagisa, Kumohon-…" isaknya sudah ketakutan.

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

"Huh…"

"Aku ini seorang pembunuh, apakah tangan yang berlumuran darah ini mampu melindungi semuanya?" Kayano yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Nagisa…" gumamnya pelan melihat wajah pria yang _ia_ cintai.

"Sekarang, di dunia ini. Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa membunuh orang lain tanpa rasa menyesal, tetapi… apakah menurutmu aku ini jahat.?!" Nagisa menyadari bahwa pipi kirinya dipegang oleh Kayano.

"Akari-…"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi…" jawab Kayano terhenti melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mendekati hampir sempurna, dia yang tidak pernah ragu-ragu… dan mungkin dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, untuk suatu alasan… Dia terlihat rapuh!" batinnya melihat sisi pria yang dicintainya ternyata memiliki sisi masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

"Huh… pada akhirnya peranku hanya melihat semua yang kamu lakukan!" umpatnya sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Sejujurnya, Aku tidak ingin melihat istriku merasa kasihan dengan wajah aneh seperti itu" kata Nagisa dengan muka datar. Kayano yang mendengarnya sudah muncul pada dahinya perempatan siku-siku.

"Ini tidak dibuat-buat dan aku ini benar-benar khawatir denganmu loh!" Kayano pun melepaskan pelukan Nagisa dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan muka mengembung kesal sambil berbalik badan. Nagisa yang melihat reaksi istrinya ngambek langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua tangan pria itu melingkar pada leher Kayano.

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Uhm… aku tahu"

"Aku bersumpah, setelah pertempuran ini selesai. Aku akan menceritakan segala hal yang ingin kamu tahu!" sahutnya, wanita itu yang mendapatkan perlakuan Nagisa kini hanya terisak menangis, karena tidak bisa menghentikan suaminya. Pikiran pria itu kembali mengingat masa lalu.

"J-Janji ya…" kata Kayano sudah tidak bisa menahan pria yang dicintainya. Nagisa hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

 **~o0o~**

keduanya saling melihat dan mulai bangun dari keadaan santai yang mereka nikmati.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan, bisakah kalian membantu kami kali ini?" kata Nagisa kepada Akari dan Manami dengan serius, keduanya hanya saling melihat dan menatapnya kembali.

"Kami akan usahakan untuk membantu kalian?" Kata Kayano menyetujui, Okuda hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah"

"Aku ingin menunjuk kalian berdua sebagai pemimpin dalam misi ini!"

"Apa maksudmu. Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya Okuda tak mengerti. Karma hanya menghela dan mulai menulis dalam buku dan menunjukkannya pada mereka berdua.

"I-Ini… j-jangan?!" Kayano yang melihat dalam buku Karma terkejut luar biasa.

"Benar, aku ingin menunjuk kalian berdua sebagai pemimpin dalam misi ini!" ucap Nagisa menerangkan, namun keduanya terlihat ragu untuk menerima misi ini.

"Kalian tidak keberatankan?"

"Kalau I-Itu…" sahut Manami ragu melihat muka Kayano tertunduk

"Aku menolak!" ujarnya, Manami tampak terkejut namun tidak dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kamu! Kamu selalu saja egois dan memutuskan seenaknya sendiri!" Kayano yang kesal pun mencoba pergi, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Akari dengar, aku tahu kau marah, setidaknya bantulah kami dari belakang, harus ada orang yang menjaga digaris belakang, jika tidak Akio dan Kotori… tidak, lebih tepatnya semua bisa menjadi target selanjutnnya. Kurasa dengan formasi tempur ini sudah sempurna!" kata Nagisa menjelaskan sambil menunjuk kelas E dan Koro _-sensei_ berada diposisi tim 2. Lalu tim 3 yang berisikan Karasuma, Asano dan Masukata yang melindungi Kotori, Akio dan para orang tua murid E.

"Kalau begitu sisanya?!" tanya Okuda menyimpulkan.

Nagisa mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ritsu pun muncul dalam ponsel Karma"Kami bertiga dan Irina _-sensei_ , akan berada digaris depan!" ujarnya.

MAKANYA, AKU TIDAK SETUJU!

Kayano kini tidak bisa menerima mengerikan misi ini, mengapa kedua orang itu tampak santai seperti tidak terbebani.

"Tolong mengertilah. Akari _-chan_ , Manami!" kata Karma menerangkan. Keduanya hanya menghela.

"Lagipula, ada tugas terakhir yang harus kuselesaikan" Nagisa memasang muka serius mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang pernah menimpanya sambil mendekap sebuah kalung yang dia kepal kuat dalam tangannya. Keduanya hanya menghela pasrah.

"Baiklah, kami terima tugas ini, jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" jawab Kayano mengerti situasi yang kurang memihak pada mereka. Nagisa dan Karma yang mendengarnya memasang senyum kecil. Karena mereka mau dibantu dalam misi ini.

"Ok!"

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya kini berkumpul dihalaman sekolah. Semua sudah dilepaskan kembali, namun ekspresi mereka menyiratkan kekecewaan dan sedih. Nagisa dan Karma sudah menjelaskan cerita dan maksud inti dari taruhan yang sebelumnya dilakukan. Kedua pria itu sudah akan pergi dengan mengenakan sebuah jubah kain cream yang menempel dibelakang punggung.

"Baiklah akankah kita pergi?" ujar Nagisa. Semuanya melihat kearah padanya. Karma yang mengerti hanya mengangguk, karena waktunya untuk berangkat.

"Tentu" jawab Karma bersiap merapihkan sarung tangannya.

"Kami pergi untuk menghentikan Takaoka Akira dan membawa kembali dunia ini untuk diselamatkan sekali lagi!"

"Ayo pergi, Karma" kata Nagisa berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ya!" sahabatnya hanya mengikuti. Angin berhembus dengan cepat semuanya tampak kesulitan untuk melihat, namun keduanya sudah menghilang dalam waktu yang singkat dan ternyata sebuah helikopter sudah berada dibawa kaki gunung yang terbang keatas dan melihat semuanya. Pesawat itu mulai menjauh dari hadapan mereka dan terbang menuju kearah timur.

"Kami mengandalkan kalian!" teriak Sugino.

"Berjuanglah!" teriak Hara.

"Kami percaya pada kalian!" teriak Maehara.

"Semoga berhasil!" teriak Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Pastikan kalian kembali dengan selamat!" teriak Kayano. Wanita itu yang kehabisan suara pun merasakan dekapan tangan sahabatnya. Mengeratkan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Semuanya tampak semangat untuk mendukung semuanya. Karasuma yang merasakan Handphonenya bergetar mengangkat telepon yang tidak diketahui nomornya.

"Ya…" Kejadian sejenak terdiam.

"Karasuma…."

"Irina?!" Semua dukungan kepada Nagisa dan Karma terhenti setelah mendengar kekagetan Karasuma.

"Karasuma… Aku…."

"Aku mengerti! Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Nagisa _-kun_ dan Karma _-kun_ , Berjuanglah dan kembalilah" Irina yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar meluapkan tangisnya kembali. Karasuma tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang menahan kesedihannya.

"Terimakasih, Sayang"

"Ya!" jawabnya dengan nada senang.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Nagisa…" gumamnya pelan melihat wajah pria yang _ia_ cintai.

"Sekarang, di dunia ini. Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa membunuh orang lain tanpa rasa menyesal, tetapi… apakah menurutmu aku ini jahat.?!" Nagisa menyadari bahwa pipi kirinya dipegang oleh Kayano.

"Akari-…"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi…" jawab Kayano terhenti melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

'Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mendekati hampir sempurna, dia yang tidak pernah ragu-ragu… dan mungkin dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, untuk suatu alasan… Dia terlihat rapuh!' batinnya melihat sisi pria yang dicintainya ternyata memiliki sisi masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

"Huh… pada akhirnya peranku hanya melihat semua yang kamu lakukan!" umpatnya sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Sejujurnya, Aku tidak ingin melihat istriku merasa kasihan dengan wajah aneh seperti itu" kata Nagisa dengan muka datar. Kayano yang mendengarnya sudah muncul pada dahinya perempatan siku-siku kemarahan.

"Ini tidak dibuat-buat dan aku ini benar-benar khawatir denganmu loh!" Kayano pun melepaskan pelukan Nagisa dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan muka mengembung kesal sambil berbalik badan. Nagisa yang melihat reaksi istrinya ngambek langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua tangan pria itu melingkar pada leher Kayano.

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Uhm… aku tahu"

"Aku bersumpah, setelah pertempuran ini selesai. Aku akan menceritakan segala hal yang ingin kamu tahu!" sahutnya, wanita itu yang mendapatkan perlakuan Nagisa kini hanya bisa terisak menangis, karena tidak bisa menghentikan tekad suaminya. Pikiran pria itu kembali mengingat masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan.

"J-Janji ya…" kata Kayano sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Nagisa hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iya"

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Deklarasi Perang! MusuhTiba!**_

Di Sekolah Kunagigaoka lebih tepatnya dikelas E, ditengah malam diatas gunung yang sepi dan dingin, mengingat sekarang sudah masuk bulan febuari yang berarti masih musim dingin. Beberapa anak muda sedang mempersiapkan peralatan tempur yang akan digunakan untuk menghadapi musuh, semuanya terlihat sangat sibuk. seorang wanita surai ungu berkepang dua itu sedang berdiri didalam ruangan kelas, raut ekspresi cemas terpancarkan dari wajahnya yang mengadah kearah jendela menatap langit malam, pikirannya menjadi kalut mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan seseorang yang _ia_ cintai. Pikirannya kembali mengingat peristiwa sebelumnya.

Disebuah rumah pribadi dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dihalaman belakang, kedua pasangan muda itu sedang bertemu dengan orangtua sang laki-laki, Ayah dan Ibu Karma.

"Karma, Manami. Masuklah" Pria paruh bayah itu mengajak kedua orang itu masuk kedalam dan duduk bersama.

"Ya" Mereka berdua hanya menurut dan duduk bersama tanpa bicara, suasana disana yang awalnya canggung sepi, kini dibuka kembali oleh Ayah Karma.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Nagisa _-kun_ memiliki rencana besar seperti itu, Aku dan Ibumu tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu dibagian medan pertarungan, namun setidaknya kami akan membantumu digaris belakang, Karena aku akan ikut bergabung bersama dengan Shiota _-san_ untuk membantu Karasuma _-sensei_ bertarung!"

"Ayah, berarti…" Karma sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, namun dirinya terhenti saat akan ingin mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Kami akan membantumu" sahut Ibu Karma.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Akio dan Kotori _-chan_. Sejujurnya aku masih belum terima caramu menjalani hidupmu, tapi aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, jadi pastikan untuk melakukannya dengan baik!"ujar Ayahnya.

"Kalian berdua harus kembali dengan selamat!" sambung Ibu Karma menyemangati anaknya dan Manami.

"Ya" jawab Karma tanpa ragu, sedangkan Manami yang mendengarnya terlihat ragu dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

Ingatannya masih belum kembali, karena panggilan temannya surai hijau yang memanggilnya berulang kali. Namun tidak digubris oleh gadis itu yang belum sadar, hingga sahabatnya menghampirinya dengan cara mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya

"Manami!"

"Y-Ya?!" dirinya tampak terkejut setengah berteriak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Kayano tampak khawatir.

"M-Maaf, aku sedikit mengantuk" katanya membohongi sahabatnya agar tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Begitu,… Isogai _-kun_ memanggil kita berdua, Kau yakin kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?!" ujar Kayano berjalan lebih dulu keluar ruangan kelas mengajak sahabatnya, sahabatnya kembali menanyakan keadaannya sekali lagi memastikan. Okuda hanya mengelengkan kepala dan berjalan mengikutinya "Aku baik-baik saja" balasnya santai.

 **~o0o~**

Semua murid E sudah berkumpul ditengah halaman sekolah dengan 2 orang yang berada diatas yaitu Isogai Yuma dan Kataoka Megu _._ Semua teman-temannya memperhatikan kedua orang yang paling disegani tersebut sebagai pemimpin pasukan. Semua orang sudah berkumpul ditengah lapangan.

"Sudah waktunya untuk pertempuran terakhir! Persiapkan diri kalian dan posisi kalian masing-masing! Tidak perlu ragu-ragu dan Jangan takut! Tapi dengan satu yang harus diingat!

"Tak boleh ada korban dari pihak kita! Itu saja!" ujar Isogai dengan lantang menyerukan bendera perang melawan musuh.

YAAA!

Seruan semangat 25 murid yang berada disana siap untuk bertempur melawan musuh. Semuanya mulai bersedia pada posisinya masing-masing, mereka semua mulai menunggu diposisi postnya.

"Akan dimulai ya…" gumam Okuda melihat semuanya berpencar dan sibuk, Kayano yang bersamanya hanya terdiam sambil menyimpan pisaunya dalam sakunya. Kataoka dan Isogai mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua…" Baik Okuda dan Kayano yang mendengarnya melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya, Kataoka hanya menyentuh kedua bahu mereka dan berbisik.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, namun janganlah mati!" katanya, keduanya yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa tim pengintai seperti Mimura, Sugaya, Kurahashi dan Yada, sudah menyebar dan bersembunyi ditempat yang tinggi memperhatikan sekitar untuk mengawasi semua area. Waktu 2 jam sudah terlewati menyadari adanya pergerakan bayangan aneh, sepertinya musuh mulai bergerak dan mulai masuk dalam hutan dengan jumlah yang cukup besar sekitar 100 orang pasukan pemerintah yang dikerahkan.

"Mereka datang, dari arah barat!" ujar Sugaya dalam _talkie_ memberi informasi.

"Dari arah timur juga ada. Bagaimana sekarang?!" sahut Kurahashi khawatir melihat jumlah pasukan musuh lebih banyak daripada mereka.

"Tenanglah, Hinano!" ujar Touka menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Disini juga ada arah dari selatan" Mimura berkata juga dalam teropong pengintai. Touka pun memeriksa juga dan sama dari arah utara pun ada.

"Dilihat dari pergerakan mereka saat ini, mereka akan sampai dalam waktu 30Menit" Touka pun berbicara.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Isogai, beri petunjukmu?" tanya Sugaya. Semuanya menunggu jawaban dari ketua.

"Lakukan rencana A, Saatnya kita berburu!" jawab Isogai. Semuanya yang mendengar jawaban sang ketua mengerti.

BAIK!

 **~o0o~**

Pasukan militer jepang mulai masuk kedalam gunung didalam hutan belakang sekolah Kunugigaoka. Beberapa anggota pasukan khusus itu mulai melacak lokasi tempat para murid-murid kelas E berada.

"Berhati-hatilah dalam melangkah!" ucapnya memperingati anggotanya.

"Baik Pak!"

Beberapa pasukan elit tentara jepang mulai masuk dengan berisikan jumlah anggota sekitar 25. Itu berarti 1 Tim diisi 25 orang, jadi ada 4 tim yang mengepung dari arah barat, timur, selatan dan utara saat ini. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada 6 orang sedang bersembunyi untuk menyerang mereka.

ARGH!

"Oii… ada apa?!" tanya sang komandan satu persatu musuh mulai menyerang mereka, semuanya tampak lumpuh. Kebingungan komandan pasukan terkejut melihat anak buahnya satu persatu mulai tumbang. Beberapa tim pengintai menembak dari jarak jauh, memasang peluru kembali untuk menumbangkan musuh selanjutnya.

"Tim Alpha dilaporkan mereka sedang diserang oleh sekumpulan orang misterius!" ujar dalam talkie kepada atasannya.

"Apa?!" sahutnya tidak percaya.

"Tim Beta juga sedang diserang… Arrgh!" suara laporan itu terputus hanya terdengar jeritan dan komunikasi yang terputus.

"Sial! Anak-anak nakal itu ingin mempermainkan kami?!" ujarnya tidak terima.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan komandan?!" tanya bawahannya.

"Panggil mereka" perintahnya.

"Baik!"

Pertempuran masih berlanjut dengan diuntungkan kelas murid E yang memimpin pertempuran saat ini. Pria surai hitam itu masih berdiri, memperhatikan pergerakan musuh dari jauh dengan teropong yang _ia_ gunakan saat ini. Isogai Yuma yang memimpin perang ini merasakan gejolak hati yang tidak nyaman. Wanita disampingnya yang merupakan wakilnya merasakan ada raut kecemasan pada temannya.

'Ini aneh, apakah hanya seperti ini kemampuan musuh?!' batin Isogai merasa cemas. Matanya menutup seolah mengingat perkataan kedua temannya sebelumnya. 'Jika benar yang dikatakan Nagisa dan Karma, seharusnya tidak seperti ini, ditambah perasaan menakutkan apa ini!?' pikir Isogai masih merasa ragu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Isogai _-kun_?" tanyanya khawatir melihat raut wajah temannya yang muram. Pria itu yang tersadar akan panggilan temannya hanya menghela dan menatap Kataoka.

"Tidak, ada apa-apa!" jawabnya dengan senyuman hangat untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran temannya. Menyimpan teropong pengintainya dalam tas. Isogai terkejut.

"Kataoka _-san_?" Dirinya tidak mengerti bahwa gadis itu menggenggam kuat tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, begitu erat sambil menatap lapangan sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Isogai kebingungan dengan sikap Kataoka yang seperti ini.

Raut wajah gadis itu menjadi khawatir. "Apakah kita bisa melewati masalah ini dan bertemu kembali dengan Nagisa dan yang lainnya. Ini membuatku takut dan ragu, rasanya aku-… Eh, Isogai _-kun_?!" lirihnya pelan, tangan yang _ia_ genggam erat sebelumnya kini mengendur, terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi yang dihadapi temannya. Kataoka terkejut bahwa puncak kepalanya dipegang Isogai dengan tangan satunya kembali, mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Anu…"

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Itu harus, sekarang kita harus fokus misi ini" ujarnya menyemangati Kataoka.

"Maukah kau membantuku sekali lagi. Kataoka _-san_ " tanyanya dengan senyum damai, gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan semburat merah menghias wajahnya.

"T-Tentu!" jawabnya gugup..

"Sepertinya cocok sekali jika kalian berdua kujadikan bahan untuk Novelku berikutnya. Dua pahlawan yang akan maju menghadapi rintangan yang berat. Nurufufufu…" sahut seseorang yang mengintip dari bawah genteng sekolah. Keduanya yang ketahuan langsung merona malu, saling menjauhi dan membuang muka,

 _SENSEI_!

Keduanya memaki sang guru karena kesal telah diintip.

"I-Ini permintaan Isogai _-kun_ kok, bukan aku!" jawabnya asal sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajah malunya.

"Kenapa Koro _-sensei_ ada disini bukankah sudah Nagisa katakana bahwa _Sensei_ -…"

"Aku hanya sedikit khawatir dengan kalian semua, makanya bapak keluar dari tempat persembunyian" jawabnya memotong perkataan muridnya, tidak ingin kenapa-kenapa pada murid mereka.

"Lalu tempat itu?" tanya Kataoka.

"Pokoknya sudah beres semua. Tenang saja aku akan membantu kalian" ujarnya menyentuh kepala mereka berdua dengan tangan tentakel guru mereka.

Keduanya tampak senang dan mengangguk bersama

IYA!

"Baiklah, saatnya kita berburu" kata Isogai bergerak lebih dulu turun dari atap, mulai berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

"Tunggu aku Isogai _-kun_ " sahutnya tidak terima ditinggalkan.

"Itulah yang disebut semangat masa muda. Nurufufufu…" gumam gurunya langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan 20 march andalannya.

` **~o0o~**

Pertempuran masih berlanjut, beberapa pasukan pemerintah mulai tumbang dikalahkan oleh murid kelas E yang memiliki spesialis berburu, ditambah lokasi mereka saat ini cukup menguntungkan mereka, karena area gunung merupakan salah satu keunggulan mereka. Pertempuran yang berlangsung selama 2 jam, dimenangkan oleh kelas E mutlak. semua pasukan musuh sudah dilumpuhkan dan diikat dengan tali untuk mengantisipasi perlawanan jika mereka melawan kembali.

"Semuanya kerja bagus! Sekarang kita harus mengamankan mereka-… tunggu dimana tim pengintai, mengapa mereka tidak bergabung?!" tanya Isogai yang sudah bergabung dengan semua orang kecuali Kataoka, menjalankan misi yang lain, mereka tidak melihat Yada, Kurahashi, Mimura dan Sugaya.

EHH?!

"Mereka ada disini!" sahut seseorang mendengar suara dari balik pohon besar yang gelap terlihat oleh cahaya bulan. beberapa orang dewasa muncul dari balik pohon. Semuanya mulai mengarahkan senjata dan pisau dalam mode bertarung, posisi mereka yang sudah siap melawan terhenti saat keempat temannya telah tertangkap.

MMMPGH!

"Teman-teman!" Kayano terkejut.

"Tidak" Kanzaki tidak percaya.

"Cih… mereka menyanderanya!" geramTerasaka.

Saat mereka ingin maju dan melawan. Sang pimpinan memperingatkan "Maju berarti, mereka akan mati!"ancamnya, pasukan Honjou sudah memegang kepala para sandera dan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja mematahkan batang leher teman mereka dengan mudah.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Isogai berdiri memimpin semuanya.

"Kayano Kaede, bukan Yukimura Akari ikutlah dengan kami, Yanagisawa ingin bertemu denganmu, sebagai gantinya kami akan melepaskan mereka berempat!" ujar pimpinan musuh memberikan pilihan yang memaksa. Wanita itu yang mendengarnya terkejut begitu pun dengan semua teman-temannya. Para sandera ingin berkata jangan lakukan namun tidak bisa disebabkan mulutnya yang tersumpal.

"Bagaimana?!"tanyanya.

Beberapa saat dirinya terdiam, akhirnya dia hanya menghela dan memutuskan. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian, tapi lepaskan teman-temanku dulu!" jawabnya. Sang pimpinan hanya melihat bawahannya mendengar jawaban Kayano tadi mereka menyetujuinya.

"Akari _-san_!" Okuda tampak terkejut.

"Sekarang kemarilah!"perintahnya. Kayano hanya menurut mendekati pasukan Hounjou.

"Akari _-san_ , jangan kesana-… Maehara _-kun_ , Okano _-san_ lepaskan aku!" teriak Okuda tidak ingin sahabatnya ditahan oleh musuh. Isogai yang berada disitu hanya menggeram kesal, karena rencana yang mereka buat tak berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Tenanglah, Okuda!" Saat beberapa meter lagi Kayano mulai sampai dilokasi musuh, 4 orang yang menahan para sandera mulai tumbang berjatuhan.

Menyadari pasukan musuh lengah. Keempat sandera segera melarikan diri

OII… KENAPA KALIAN?!

"Keparat-… Apa?!" ketua musuh tak menyadari bahwa Kayano juga sudah berlari dan berada didepannya. Memegang pisau yang siap dia hunuskan ke musuh. Menyadari hal itu Honjou dengan mudah menepis pisau Kayano dan siap menangkap tangannya

"Celaka!"batin gadis itu khawatir, karena gagal membunuhnya.

Pria itu tersenyum dingin. "Ini kemenanganku!" Menyadari kemenangannya. Beberapa cm lagi Kayano akan tertangkap oleh Honjou.

BRAGKH!

Sebuah tendangan dilancarkan oleh seseorang. Menyadari serangan itu dia pun menjaga jarak dengan melompat kebelakag

"Cih!" Honjou mendecik kesal. Karena ada yang mengganggu dirinya.

"Terimakasih Nakamura _-san_!" wanita itu bersyukur karena telah ditolong. Dirinya hanya mengangguk dan berdiri disamping Kayano.

"Sekarang tinggal dirimu, menyerahlah!" perintah Nakamura memaksa musuh dihadapannya untuk menyerah. Pria itu yang mendengar ancaman Nakamura hanya tertawa.

HAHAHA!

Suara tawa musuh makin terdengar keras, semuanya masih dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Tak kusangka akan menjadi merepotkan seperti ini! Kurasa aku mengurungkan niatku, seperti aku memang harus membunuh kalian semua kecuali gadis itu" ujarnya mengeluarkan pisau belati yang diayunkan berulang kali, memasang ekspresi membunuh dengan memberikan tekanan pada lawan. Semua murid E yang merasakan hawa pembunuh Honjou mulai gemetar, mulai mundur perlahan.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia ini kuat" Itona memperhatikan semua temannya pun yang mengambil langkah yang sama, karena yang dia hadapi bukan orang sembarangan.

"Aku akan mulai dari dirimu!" tunjuknya mengarah ke Nakamura. Gadis itu terkejut bahwa musuh sudah berlari kearahnya dengan cepat kearahnya, menyadari niat membunuh musuh. Kayano segera berdiri didepan Nakamura dengan pisau yang _ia_ genggam.

"Kayano _-chan_!"

MINGGIR!

Tangannya mengepal kuat dan memukul wajah Kayano dengan kuat, dirinya terlempar dan menabrak pohon.

AGKH!

"Kayano _-chan_!"

Kayano langsung pingsan seketika setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak.

"Kayano-… Huh!" panggilnya terkejut, saat akan menolong rambutnya ditarik kebelakang oleh Honjou dan tangan kanannya menangkap leher Narakamura. Gadis itu memberontak hebat.

ARGGH!

Nakamura teriak kesakitan.

"Nakamura… semuanya maju dengan kekuatan penuh!" Mereka pun maju dengan memaksakan diri melawan rasa takut mereka menghadapi Hounjou. Senyum terukir jelas dari musuh dan melempar Nakamura.

KYAH!

"Awas!" para lelaki pun segera menangkap Nakamura yang terlempar oleh musuh dan mulai bertindak beringas dan tanpa ampun melawan murid SMP.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-Iya" Satu persatu teman mereka mulai tumbang dengan serangan pukulan, tendangan. Yang dilancarkan Honjou.

ARGH! KYAA!

Semuanya terkena serangan musuh yang sangat kuat. Para murid E ada yang terlempar dan merintih kesakitan, didepannya mulai tumbang satu persatu hanya tinggal menyisahkan tim penembak Sniper Chiba, Hayami serta Nakamura dan geng Terasaka.

"S-Semuanya mundur!" perintah Isogai yang meringgis menahan perutnya yang kesakitan akibat ditendang. Honjou hanya tersenyum kejam dan melihat sisa temannya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri kalian dengan cepat-…" Musuh menyadari niat membunuh seorang wanita yang muncul dari balik semak dengan menembakan pistol dari jarak 10 meter. Beberapa tembakan dilepaskan dan berhasil dihindari oleh Honjou.

Pria itu tersenyum dingin dengan santai menghindari serangan kejutan Kataoka dengan Gerakan mundur kebelakang. Menghindari tembakan dirinya. Honjou tak memperhatikan bahwa dibelakangnya ada dua batang pohon besar.

"APA?!" Dirinya ingin menghindar namun tak bisa.

Kataoka yang melihat Honjou terdiam. Dirinya hanya menghela.

"Rencana lem super lengket. Berhasil!" kata Kataoka dengan bangga.

Dirinya masih tidak bisa bergerak dari batang pohon.

"K-KAU?!" geram Honjou tampak kesal dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya sudah sadar, mereka kini melihat ketua pasukan musuh yang sudah tertangkap. Pria berkacamata itu hanya melihat para murid-murid E itu.

"Kalian sudah menangkapku dan semua anak buahku. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami. Guru Monster?!" tanyanya memberikan ekspresi angkuh dengan meremehkan. Semua murid E yang mendengar itu masih terdiam memandang Honjou dan anak buahnya. Kini ekspresi dingin kemarahan terlihat dari raut wajah semua yang suram. Koro _-sensei_ yang berada diantara para murid kesayangannya hanya menghela.

"Aku mengerti. Serahkan ini pada _Sensei_. Kalian pergilah!" ujarnya menyuruh semua murid E menjauhi lokasi. Satu persatu semua murid berjalan dan menghilang dibalik hutan.

APA?! APA MAKSUD PANDANGAN ITU, JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU. BOCAH!

KEMARI KALIAN!

Honjou dan pasukannya terus berusaha melawan seolah tidak terima diperlakukan oleh murid SMP, namun mereka tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Koro _-sensei_! Kami mohon!" minta Isogai mewakili semuanya. Isogai pun berjalan dengan tertatih, dibantu oleh Kataoka yang menuntunnya, mereka berdua orang yang terakhir menghilang didalam gelapnya hutan.

KEMBALI KALIAN, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!

KEMARI BOCAH CECUNGGUK!

Semuanya sudah menghilang dibalik kegelapan hutan. Sekarang hanya menyisahkan Koro _-sensei_ dan pasukan Honjou yang tertangkap dan masih terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan kami monster sialan!" maki musuh tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

Guru gurita itu masih menatap mereka "Kalian tahu, semua yang kalian lakukan membuat luka hati pada mereka!" geram Koro _-sensei_ yang awalnya kuning kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

"Itu karena kalian membunuh guru mereka. Maka aku akan menyelesaikan kalian semua disini dan mengakhiri rasa sakit mereka!" semua tentakel itu langsung melilit leher Honjou beserta anak buahnya dengan cepat. Suara mereka terbungkam karena lilitan tentakelnya Koro _-sensei_ yang semakin menguat.

MMGPH!

"Kita dulunya sama-sama pembunuh. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan kalian menjadi pembunuh? Aku memang tidak punya dendam apapun juga kepada kalian, tapi…!" ujarnya.

"Aku harus menepati janjiku pada seseorang dan akan kuakhiri kalian dengan tenang!" semuanya tampak takut dan ingin berteriak meminta tolong.

MPPGHH…. KRAK!

Suara tulang leher yang patah, membunuh semua pasukan beserta ketua Honjou. Lilitan tentakelnya kini mengendur, Koro _-sensei_ hanya menatap para jasad tak bernyawa itu, hembusan angin malam menyentuh dirinya, kepalanya mengadahkan kelangit melihat bulan diatas.

"Maafkan aku, Aguri. Aku telah melanggar janjiku padamu!" batinnya merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang sisanya aku serahkan kepada kalian!" gumam Koro _-sensei_ mengingat Nagisa dan yang lainnya.

KRIIING!

"Ya" Koro _-sensei_ mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

"Oh, disini sudah teratasi. Perlu bantuankah? Aku mengerti, aku akan mengirim filenya untuk jaga-jaga saja."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Aku akan segera kesana. Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya memutus telepon dan menyimpan kembali Handphonenya.

Melihat mayat para pasukan Honjou. Koro _-sensei_ pun hanya menghela. "Kurasa aku akan mengurus mereka terlebih dahulu. Mengambil para jasad tersebut dan bergerak dengan kecepatan 20 march andalannya.

Pertempuran ditempat Murid E dan Koro _-sensei_ sudah usai. Ditempat lain ditempat Karasuma. Beberapa pasukan keamanan militer jepang sedang mengepung area di TK Wakariba playgroup. Tampak raut kecemasan tersirat dari para wali murid yang bersembunyi didalam bangunannya.

"Karasuma _-sensei_ , apakah kita akan baik-baik saja disini?" tanya seorang pria dewasa itu kepadanya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Kanzaki _-san_ , aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik!" jawab wanita surai biru.

"Tapi tetap saja ini, membuat kita tidak tenang dan-…."

DOOR!

KYAA! HYAA!

Beberapa teriakan para orangtua murid yang kaget mendengar tembakan lepas senjata api. Tembakan peringatan pertama telah dilakukan oleh pasukan keamanan, memaksa seseorang yang berada didalam pemimpin dan para orangtua murid sekolah Kunugigaoka untuk keluar dengan cara memaksa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan-…"

"Kalian harus tenang, saat ini anak-anak kalian sedang berjuang menjalankan misi terakhir pembunuhan ini dengan pertaruhan nyawa mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari tempat ini sampai perintah berikutnya dariku. Mengerti?!" Beberapa wali murid hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Mari kita percayakan ini kepada Karasuma _-sensei_!" kata Ayah Nagisa.

"Baiklah…" sahut semuanya mengerti.

KARASUMA! KAMI TAHU BAHWA KAU ADA DIDALAM, KELUARLAH DENGAN MEMBAWA 2 SUBJEK ITU MAKA KAMI TAK AKAN MENYAKITI ORANG LAIN?!

Suara Toa yang keras memaksa Karasuma keluar dengan membawa paksa Kotori dan Akio. Pria itu terlihat kesal dan ragu, apakah bisa tepat waktu temannya mengirim file yang diminta. "Apa masih belum, Akabane _-san_?!"

"Sedikit lagi… Selesai!" katanya senang.

"Bagus, sekarang aku akan keluar dan berusaha berunding dengan mereka. Aku percayakan ini kepada anda!" Karasuma akan mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Aku mengerti" Pria itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Karasuma pun berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua anak kecil tersebut. "Kalian berdua, siap anak-anak?" ujarnya. Keduanya hanya menurut patuh dan pria itu membuka pintu utama sekolah. Seketika cahaya lampu menyilaukan langsung berpusat kepada keduanya. Mata pria itu menyesuaikan dan terlihat para anggota berseragam lengkap sudah berkumpul dihadapan mereka.

"Karasuma. Serahkan kedua anak itu kepada kami. Maka kami akan melepaskan kau dan yang lainnya dari jerat hukum" ujar salah satu pemimpin berkacamata yang mengancamnya.

"Ini diluar perjanjian yang dituliskan, bukannya kita tak boleh melibatkan apalagi melukai warga sipil. Apalagi yang kalian ingin tangkap hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apapun?" tanya Karasuma ingin berunding berdamai.

"Mereka pengecualian! Mereka bisa dijadikan subjek untuk penelitian kita dimasa depan. Mereka asset berharga yang bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah dimasa depan!" jawabnya santai melirik kedua anak kecil itu yang nampak takut.

"Tetap saja ini sudah diluar perjanjian. Ichijo _-san_. Bukannya dalam perjanjian hanya diprioritaskan untuk membunuh monster itu saja dan tidak boleh melibatkan warga sipil apapun alasannya. Ditambah sekarang masyarakat sudah tahu bahwa pemerintah jepang akan dicap gagal karena telah melakukan tindakan HAM, tolong pikirkan kembali dampak yang akan terjadi jika kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya, pria itu tertawa mendengar pernyataan Karasuma. Dirinya terlihat heran mengapa atasannya tertawa.

"Karasuma, kau tidak paham dengan posisimu ya. Kau ini hanya bawahan! Ikuti kata ku atau kau kupecat dari jabatanmu sekarang, Lagipula media pasti akan mendukung kita dan tinggal memanipulasi beritanya saja !" perintahnya memaksa tidak suka diatur oleh Karasuma.

Pria itu nampak kesal 'Dia benar-benar keras kepala!' batinnya tidak suka.

Karasuma yang mendapatkan pernyataan itu hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan kepada atasannya. Dirinya hanya menghela. "Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan" gumamnya pelan.

"Jadi apa kau masih ingin membelot dihadapanku?!" ujarnya kembali mulai geram.

"Aku menolak, karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak kecil tak berdosa ini terluka oleh proyek kotormu lagi!" ujarnya mengarahkan pistol laras pendek kepada Ichijou. Semua pasukan jepang yang mengetahui tindakan Karasuma akan melawan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengarahkan senapannya kepada dirinya. Laser bidik mengarah kearah kepala Karasuma. Terpusat pada satu titik dikeningnya.

"Karasuma _-san_!" para wali murid yang melihatnya tampak khawatir melihat tindakan pemerintah yang berlebihan.

"Karasuma _-Ojiichan_!" ucap kedua anak itu takut mulai menangis.

Kedua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain. "Karasuma, apakah kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini?!" tanya Ichijo sekali lagi ingin memastikan.

"Ya! Jawabanku sudah tetap!" jawabnya tanpa keraguan. Kedua tirai mata itu sudah siap jika harus terbunuh disini.

K-KAU!

Ichijou nampak kesal.

"Aku melakukan ini, karena tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali dimasa mendatang, jadi aku akan korbankan hidupku, untuk semua muridku yang kusayang!" ucapan Karasuma sudah tidak memiliki keraguan. Kedua tirai mata itu menutup menandakan pasrah menerima konsekuensi yang akan _ia_ dapatkan. Meskipun kematian yang akan dia dapatkan kali ini.

MINGGIR KALIAN!

Karasuma yang mendengar pernyataan tidak suka dari musuh, membuka kedua matanya kembali dan tak percaya. "A-Apa yang kalian lakukan?"tanyanya tak percaya bahwa semua orang berdiri melindungi Karasuma, Kotori dan Akio.

"Kami berubah pikiran! Kurasa kami sebagai orangtua juga harus ikut berjuang untuk melindungi anak-anak kami" sahut orangtua Hazama.

MINGGIRLAH!

JIKA KALIAN BERSIH KERAS MAKA AKU AKAN…!

ucapan sang pimpinan pasukan perang yang akan mengeksekusi semuanya terhenti. Mendapati semua jaringan internet menyadari bahwa pemerintah jepang telah melakukan kegiatan yang melanggar HAM, Pemerasan, Kekerasan dan sebagainya. Seluruh warga jepang yang mendengar penyataan dari sebuah video yang terupload viral itu tak percaya bahwa para pasukan militer dan orang-orang dipemerintahan telah melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

BOS! MEDIA TELAH MELIPUT DAN MEREKAM AKTIVITAS KITA!

APA!

Siaran _LIVE_ dimana para orangtua murid E akan dieksekusi massal, karena melindungi seorang anak kecil. Semuanya baru menyadari bahwa seluruh lapisan masyarakat mendatangi lokasi TK _Wakariba_. Semua pasukan kesatuan jepang telah dikepung oleh masyarakat sipil.

"Apakah benar bahwa yang kau melakukan pemaksaan dan penyalahgunaan wewenang. Pak!" tanya salah satu warga sipil yang memimpin dalam kerumunan yang ada disana.

"Iya! Jelaskan pada kami?!"

"Benar!

"Aku setuju!"

BUBARKAN!

BUBARKAN!

BUBARKAN!

Ichijo beserta para anggota militernya terdiam dan ragu. Orasi penolakan yang dilakukan masyarakat sipil menjadi trending topik yang sangat panas dijagad internet saat ini. Semuanya bersorak dalam seruan menentang anggota pasukan keamanan militer jepang yang akan membunuh para wali murid SMP Kungigaoka.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

BERISIK KALIAN, SIAPAPUN YANG MENGHALANGI AKAN KAMI ANGGAP SEBAGAI MUSUH!

Semua masyarakat sipil yang berada disekitar lokasi berlari ketakutan, karena tidak ingin terbunuh. Namun semua orang tua murid E masih berdiri dengan kokoh melindungi Karasuma, Kotori dan Akio. "Ini berbahaya!" kalian mundurlah-…" Perintah Karasuma untuk semuanya segera mundur, karena situasinya sudah tidak memungkinkan.

"Kami menolak!" ujar orangtua Isogai. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Anak kami bertarung untuk melindungi bumi ini, maka kami akan ikut membantu mereka, benar begitu semuanya!"sahut orangtua Sugino.

"Aku setuju!" orangtua Terasaka pun setuju bersama yang lain.

"K-Kalian… Terimakasih" Ibu Nagisa yang berada disitu benar-benar terharu kepada semuanya.

INI PERINGATAN TERAKHIR MAU MEMBERIKAN KEDUA ANAK ITU ATAU TIDAK KARASUMA!

Karasuma yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus dan tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap melindungi mereka berdua karena ini adalah janjiku!" ujarnya tanpa keraguan.

Sang Pimpinan yang mendengar itu mulai geram dan memberikan isyarat tembakan. "Bunuh Mereka kecuali kedua anak itu!"

"T-Tapi, pak-…"

LAKUKAN!

Semuanya mulai mengarahkan seluruh senapan laras panjang itu dan mulai terlihat cahaya laser merah yang membidik kepala wali murid semua. Teriakan para warga sipil yang tidak sanggup melihat pembantaian ini dan siap akan dilaksanakan.

HENTIKAN!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

KYA! _KAMI-SAMA_!

Tembakan dilakukan, rentetan peluru melayang kearah Karasuma dan yang lainnya. kepulan asap akibat tembakan telah dilakukan, hembusan asap yang banyak menutupi lokasi sekolah TK Wakariba. Semua warga sipil tidak percaya bahwa pasukan militer jepang akan mengeksekusi orang-orang yang tidak berdosa.

"Kejamnya!" sahut wanita yang melihat pembantaian didepannya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" sahut pria yang berada dibelakang garis polisi karena dihadang oleh anggota keamanan.

"Kalian harusnya minggir sejak awal itulah yang didapatkan, karena sudah melawan pemerintah-… A-APA?!" sang pemimpin terkejut, hembusan asap itu menghilang perlahan dan menyaksikan bahwa siluet bayangan muncul. Makhluk besar setinggi 3 meter dengan warna kuning menangkap semua peluru yang ditembakan oleh pasukan keamanan.

K-KAU!

"Fiuuh… Untunglah aku datang cepat waktu. Kalian tidak apa-apa tuan dan nyonya" kata Koro _-sensei_ bersyukur masih sempat untuk menolong Karasuma dan yang lainnya.

"Koro _-sensei_!" Orangtua Nagisa dan Karma bersyukur bahwa gurunya itu telah tiba menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kau monster pembunuh, mengapa kau bisa ada disini! Bagaimana dengan Honjou dan yang lainnya. Mengapa dia tak membunuhmu dan para bocah cecungguk itu-…"

"Jangan pernah meremahkan para muridku, Tuan! Lagipula pasukanmu sudah kukalahkan!" ujar Koro _-sensei_ dengan santai menjatuhkan butiran peluru yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh para wali murid dan Karasuma.

APA?!

"Ichijo _-san_. Anda membuat murid-muridku dalam bahaya, mengarahkan senapan anda pada wali murid yang tidak bersalah, berusaha menculik anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Bukankah dalam perjanjian yang telah disepakati tidak boleh dipublikasi ini. Apakah itu cara yang pantas untuk seorang pemimpin kesatuan keamanan melakukan tindakan?!" tanya seseorang pria surai cokelat bermata violet yang mendekat dan bergabung dengan Karasuma, menatap pimpinan pasukan jepang yang terlihat geram.

"Asano _-san._ Kau memihak pada mereka?!"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau tidak melibatkan keselamatan wali muridku dan kegiatan para murid-murid disekolahku ini. Pasukan tentara keamanan tidak seharusnya dilibatkan seperti ini. Kau dan pasukanmu terlalu ikut campur. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Tanyanya kembali kepada Ichijo.

'Beraninya kau menentangku, Asano _-san_ , Kau-…" perkataan Ichijo terhenti. Karena muncul seseorang dari balik mobil mewah yang mendekat kearah perselisihan kedua kubu tersebut.

"Sudah cukup. Ichijou _-kun"_ Sahutnya. Pria surai putih itu terkejut bahwa yang datang ketempat ini adalah orang yang lebih tinggi jabatannya daripada Karasuma dan Ichijo.

"Kenapa anda berada disini?!"

"Ichijou _-san_ , Tarik kembali pasukanmu. Aku yakin Karasuma _-kun_. Memiliki rencana untuk menyelesaikan misi terakhir ini" ujarnya.

"Tapi, Uesawa _-san-…_ Baiklah aku mengerti" Ichijou masih menolak, namun akhirnya harus menyerah, karena pria itu memberi simbol tangan untuk mundur.

Semua media yang berada dilokasi sekarang sedang merekam kejadian viral saat ini. Menyembunyikan kebenaran, sepertinya tidak akan mungkin dilakukan. Karena tindakan pemerintah saat ini sudah tidak bisa dipercaya dalam mengambil keputusan. Ichijo pun berbalik badan. "Semuanya, kita kembali!" Semua pasukan yang mendengar pernyataan sang pemimpin hanya menurut, mereka semua mundur dan kembali.

"Karasuma… lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!" ujarnya memberikan peringatan.

"Aku mengerti!" jawabnya memahami perkataan atasannya.

Semua pasukan jepang memutuskan untuk mundur, semua masyarakat sipil dan awak media yang berada ditempat itu disuruh mundur menjauhi wilayah pemukiman TK Wakariba.

"Syukurlah kita selamat!" hela orangtua Kataoka.

"Aku benar-benar takut sekali tadi" sahut orangtua Okuda.

Pembicaraan orangtua murid yang bisa bernafas lega sesaat.

"Karasuma _-kun,_ Asano- _kun_. Kemarilah sebentar!" ucap Uesawa. Keduanya mendekat dan menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Selesaikan misi hingga akhir dan lindungi mereka semua!" Karasuma yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Baik!"

"lalu, Asano- _kun_ "

"Ya"

"Ini akan menjadi berita yang viral. Apakah kau yakin dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, sekolah yang kau buat akan dicap tidak baik pada masyarakat?" tanya pria itu ingin tahu jawabannya.

Asano hanya tersenyum. "Siapa yang tahu, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk memperbaikinya bila terjadi hal yang membuatku dirugikan" jawabnya asal tanpa keraguan.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu aku permisi" katanya mulai meninggalkan semua orang yang berada diTK Wakariba.

Pria paruh bayah itu berjalan memandang Koro _-sensei_ yang berada didepan, melewatinya tanpa berkata apapun. "Terima kasih atas bantuan anda. Uesawa _-san_ " ucapnya. Uesawa hanya membuang muka dan pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Sebuah mobil hitam yang berada didepan sekolah pun menjemputnya. Pria itu masuk kedalam dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

"Semuanya. Terimakasih!" ujar Karasuma berbicara dan berterimakasih pada semuanya. Semuanya yang mendengar itu bersorak bangga dan senang. Karena misi dan tugas ini selesai dengan selamat tanpa korban jiwa.

"Kita berhasil Akio _-kun_!" Kotori pun tertawa senang.

"Hn! Karasuma-Ojiichan! hebat" sahut Akio.

"Ini semua berkat kalian berdua juga" katanya senang masih memeluk kedua anak itu, keduanya kesakitan. Mereka menggerutu ingin dilepaskan.

Koro _-sensei_ yang melihat kebahagiaan semua orang. Akhirnya bisa menghela bernafas lega.

 _ **To be continue…**_

 **Note :**

Mohon maaf jika baru dilanjut setelah lama vakum, karena adanya kesibukan didunia nyata jadi baru bisa melanjutkan kembali cerita ini. Insyaallah dalam waktu dekat akan dilanjutkan kembali chapter berikutnya. Terimakasih.


End file.
